Looking for You
by ladyhawk89
Summary: A/U A battle for the ages looms on the horizon as the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen try to find the lost princess of the Moon before the Dark Kingdom. What do you do when the person you're trying to protect could be anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Bree**_

_**Bree**_

_**Bree**_

Usgai Tsukino blinked sleepily, trying to clear blurred vision as she looked at the alarm clock. When the numbers finally came into focus, she buried her face in her pillow and muttered into it angrily. She was going to be late. Again. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and ambled over to her dresser.

"Usagi! Get up, sweetie, or you'll be late!" Ikuko Tsukino shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she answered. She threw on her uniform, slipping into a pair of purple and black tie-dyed leggings under her skirt. Then she grabbed her skates and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Morning, Mom and Dad. Spore," she greeted her family cheerfully. Ikuko waved a spatula from her post at the oven, Shingo rolled his eyes and Kenji smiled at her from over his newspaper.

"Grab a seat, honey," Ikuko said, cracking some eggs into the frying pan. "I'll fix you a plate."

"Thanks, Mom." Usagi pulled out a chair and put on her skates. Kenji glanced down at her legs and sighed.

"I don't see why you wear those loud leggings," he commented, flipping the page.

"Well, after the whole 'London-France' fiasco last year, I don't think it's the best idea to skate in a skirt without them," Usagi explained as she stole some sausage from his plate. Kenji reached around the paper and grabbed his coffee.

"Here's an idea. How about not skating in a skirt?"

"But if I don't skate, I won't get to school on time." Usagi grabbed some toast off of his plate and spread jelly on it.

"You could wake up earlier.'

"Yeah right, Dad," Shingo scoffed. "The queen of tardy getting up before eight?"

"See?" Usagi said, waving one hand at her brother, while stealing another forkful of her father's eggs and pancakes with the other. "_He_ even gets it." Kenji put down his paper long enough to raise an eyebrow at his eldest child before flipping the page again.

"Your father's right," Ikuko said, adding sausage to the pan. "It wouldn't kill you to be more punctual, Usagi."

"No, but it my teachers might die of shock. I get there in time when I skate, so what's the big deal."

"It's just that it's a little dangerous, isn't it?" Ikuko poured some orange juice in a cup and pulled down a plate. "I don't think I'm comfortable with you ripping through the streets on skates, or skate boards. You even make biking dangerous."

"Gosh, Mother, you make it sound like I pull Tony Hawk-ish stunts. Without a helmet." Usagi groaned, munching on the last bit of sausage from Kenji's plate. Shingo looked at his father's now empty plate and smirked at Usagi, who just stuck her tongue at him.

"Usagi, you do have a tendency to be a little reckless," Kenji commented. "Especially when you're late."

"Alright, I'll be careful, okay?" Usagi promised. She got up and grabbed her bag. "I've got to go. See you!"

"Wait," Ikuko turned, holding a plate of food and cup of juice. "What about breakfast?"

"Give it to Dad," Usagi told her as she quickly drank Kenji's orange juice.

"What?" Kenji put down his paper and looked at his empty plate. "Usagi!"

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! Love you! Bye-bye!" Usagi rolled out the door and sped up the street before her father could say anything else.

"One of these days, I'll eat _her_ breakfast from under her nose and see how she likes it," Kenji muttered. Ikuko sighed and set the plate she had made for Usagi in front of him.

"Oh, don't fuss, honey," she said. "Look, you get to eat her breakfast anyway. Shingo, hurry up and finish your breakfast so you can catch your bus." Shingo nodded and started shoveling food into his mouth. As he swallowed the last bite, he shot up from his seat and ran for the door.

"Bwye, Mum, Dald!" he called from around bits of pancake and sausage. Kenji watched his son leave, shaking his head.

"You sure they're ours?" he asked his wife. Ikuko laughed a little and kissed his head.

"Of course not, they were switched at birth. Our real kids are at some nice boarding school in Switzerland. Anything interesting in the paper?" Kenji offered her the paper and shrugged.

"You know, the usual. The global economy is in the crapper. Some princess is coming to Japan- do you believe they don't want me to cover it? Me! - Someone tried to rob Usagi's friend, Naru's store again. And those girls and that one guy…what are they called….the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen saved someone again." Ikuko hummed and flipped through the paper.

"They don't look any older than Usagi. How could their parents let them run around pulling such dangerous stunts?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but if I saw Usagi in a skirt that short, I'd murder her," Kenji said, finishing off his breakfast. He stood and kissed his wife on the cheek, then checked his watch. "Shoot! I'm going to be late. Love you, babe."

"Love you," Ikuko smiled and started clearing her table as her husband rushed to the car and tore down the driveway. "Yep, he's their father alright."  
-: - -:- -:- -:- -:-

" Luna, Artemis, look" Rei said, turning the newspaper around so everyone could see the picture. "We're in the news!" The other three girls and Artemis crowded in to see the article, Luna glanced at it quickly, and Mamoru just hung back looking impatient.

"We're supposed to be having a meeting, right?" he asked. "Can we make this quick. I've got a huge test today."

"Oh, please," Makoto scoffed. "You'll ace this one without trying, just like every other test."

"Yeah, Mamoru," Minako added. "All work and no play makes Jack a dumb boy."

"It's 'makes Jack a_ dull_ boy'," Mamoru corrected her. Minako shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair.

"I've heard it both ways." Mamoru rolled his eyes. It had been a few months since he teamed up with the Sailor Scouts to find the lost Moon princess and the silver crystal, and while they had become like the long lost sisters he never had, it could get annoying being around them first thing in the morning. Especially when he had something to do. Luna noticed his impatience and began the meeting.

"As you all know, the youma attacks are getting more and more frequent lately," Luna started. "The Dark Kingdom is stepping up its search for the Moon Princess. We have reason to believe they have leads on her true identity."

"So what do we do?" Minako asked. Luna sighed and turned to Artemis.

"We've contacted the outers," Artemis told them. The girls and Mamoru gasped.

"I thought you said we couldn't trust them," Makoto said. "You told us that we couldn't be sure of their loyalties."

"We can't be sure of their loyalties to _us_," Luna corrected. "We can't count on them to do things our way. But their loyalty to the princess is unquestionable. In this, at least, we can count on some support for them."

"Will we get to meet them?" Ami asked.

"They should be in town by tonight night," Artemis said. "We'll meet in Juban Park at one a.m."

"One in the morning?" Minako repeated incredulously. She groaned. "Why didn't you tell me I'd be giving up my eight hours of sleep when I signed up for this?" Luna rolled her eyes and dismissed the meeting.

"Go on to school. All of you," she said, sounding very much like an overspent mother. The girls grabbed their bags and shouted their good-byes, Mamoru gave the cats a friendly pat on the head and left too.

Mamoru whistled to himself as he trotted down the stairs that lead from the temple to the street. The meeting ended just in time; he had forty minutes to get to his school and in his car he could get there in 20. 'I'll have enough time to grab some coffee and go over my notes,' he thought, sliding into his car. His mood was soaring high…until he turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered a couple of times, and then died.

"Oh you've gotta be _kidding me_!" Mamoru shouted in frustration, hitting the dashboard. After trying a few more times to start the car, he sighed and gave up. "So much for coffee before class." Mamoru grabbed his bag and started walking towards his school.

"Watch out!" Mamoru had just enough time to look up and see a flash of yellow, white and blue before something solid slammed into him at an impossible speed. The force of the impact sent Mamoru reeling. He and whatever hit him went rolling down the slightly inclined sidewalk, finally landing in a heap at the corner. Mamoru lifted his head and tried to orient himself. Something started squirming underneath him and he realized that the 'what' that had hit him was really a 'who'.

"Um, excuse me," the person said, sounding slightly irritated. "I realize that you're probably dizzier than me because you don't have a helmet, but you're crushing me! Get off!" Mamoru scrambled to get off of the (decidedly female) person. He found himself looking at the blue top of the girl's helmet as she pushed herself off of the ground. She slipped and nearly fell to the ground again, and he noticed she was wearing roller blades.

'No wonder she hit me so hard,' he thought. "Are you ok, miss?" he grabbed her arm to steady her. With her other hand she straightened her helmet and he got his first glimpse of the girl that had literally swept him off of his feet. She was tiny. Well, she wasn't a midget, but he had almost half a foot on her.

"Wow, for such a small girl, you sure pack a punch," he commented. The girl's blue eyes widened slightly, and then she furrowed her brows a little, which Mamoru had to admit, was kind of cute.

"Um…yeah…skates you know." The girl reached down and tugged at her tie-dyed leggings and grabbed her bag, preparing to leave. "Well, sorry, 'bout that. No need to exchange insurance info, right?"

"No, I'm alright, but maybe you should take a few lessons before you try skating in public again. You're kind of a menace." Mamoru teased. 'Now, where did _that_ come from?' He didn't tease. Ever. Not even the Sailor Senshi, girls he considered younger sisters. He didn't even know he knew _how_ to tease until just then. The girl was not amused. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her brows furrowed again, this time in annoyance.

"For your information, a rock got caught in my skate, alright?" she retorted. The bell for the middle school rang and the girl's eyes widened again. "Shoot. Gotta go. Later for you!" With that, the girl was off, her long pony tails flapping behind her like streamers from her helmet.

"Well, that was interesting," Mamoru said, heading towards his school.

_Please review! Constructive criticism welcomed and encouraged._


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

"Do you believe the nerve of that guy, Naru?" Usagi complained to her best friend. She slipped off her skates, pads, and helmet and tucked them into her locker. "I can skate. What's with everyone today? First my parents tell me I'm too reckless, and then this guy I don't even know tells me I'm a menace."

"Well, Usa, you did kind of slam into him at top speed," Naru said. She leaned against the lockers, waiting for Usagi to finish changing into her school shoes and fixing her hair. "And you can be a little reckless sometimes. Oh, don't forget to hide the leggings." Usagi looked up at her dead-panned, while she tugged up her leggings so they were hidden by her skirt.

"Et tu, Naru-chan?" Naru laughed at Usagi and patted her head.

"Very good, Usagi, it almost sounds like you did your Shakespeare homework for English class," she joked, winking at her friend.

"Me? Study? Get real, Naru." Usagi grabbed her bag and stood up. "I have to admit, though, he was really cute. Gorgeous blue eyes that you could just drown in and jet black hair that makes you want to just run your fingers through it… I'm kinda jealous actually. No guy should have hair that shiny. Maybe he's one of those Metro-sexuals. I wonder if he uses something in it." Naru shook her head at her friend.

"Trust you to go from waxing poetic about a guy's eyes, to wondering if he uses product in his hair. What am I gonna do with you?" she asked Usagi. Usagi just shrugged and grinned at Naru.

"Love me?" Usagi turned and winked at her friend, walking backwards down the hall. "Let's get to class before Mt. Haruna explodes." Usagi turned and collided with another body, sending her crashing to the ground. 'Not again!' Naru gasped and Usagi looked up to see who she bumped into. It was another girl. Very tall, with long brown hair that she had pulled up into a high ponytail, and oddly enough, was wearing a different uniform.

"Sorry!" Usagi said, jumping up. She chuckled self-consciously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Gravity is playing a prank on me today. Are you alright?" The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm fine," she told Usagi. "Are _you _alright? You look like you went down pretty hard."

"Me? Are you kidding?" Usagi waved a hand at the girl. "I'm made of rubber." The late bell rang and all three girls remembered they were supposed to be somewhere.

"I'm late!" they all cried in unison. Usagi grabbed Naru's arm and dragged her off towards their class and the other girl took off in the opposite direction. Usagi and Naru made it into the classroom just as the teacher had gotten up to shut the door. She gave the students a stern look, but said nothing to them. She turned instead and addressed the class.

"We are lucky today to have two new additions to the class," she started. "Please welcome Aino Minako, and Mizuno Ami." She motioned for two girls near the back of the room to stand and the room fell silent as the students scrutinized their new classmates. One of them was demure and sophisticated looking, casting her gaze around the room as if she were visiting royalty observing her subjects for the first time. She had piercing dark blue eyes and dark bluish hair. She smiled slightly and raised a hand in greeting to the class. Her companion was a little more perky, though she too gave off an air of regality. She had waist-length blonde hair, pulled back with a red ribbon, and she also had blue eyes, but lighter. She could have been, some in the class thought, Usagi's long lost sister, or cousin. Several people looked from one blonde to the other, trying to figure out if they were in fact related.

"Ahem." All eyes went back to the front of the room where their teacher was watching their reaction. "I hope that you will all make our new students feel at home. They'll need to be shown around," several boys quickly raised their hands, but were ignored, "and since she was late for the third time this week, I'm assigning the task to Ms. Usagi Tsukino." A wave of disappointed sighs rippled through the boys, and a few cast wistful glances at the two new girls.

"Wait, hold on, Ms. Haruna," Usagi said. "Not that I mind showing the new kids around…you both seem like really cool girls…but why am _I _being exclusively assigned this duty? Naru was late, too. How come you always single_ me_ out?" Ms. Haruna smirked slightly.

"This was Naru's first tardy all year. And she's also in the student government. I think under the circumstances I can show her some leniency." Naru shot Usagi a sympathetic look and shrugged apologetically. Usagi rolled her eyes and shrugged back, as if to say 'well what can you do?'

"So I was late a couple…dozen times and now it's ok to sign me up for anything that happens to pop up. Fine, I get it, Ms. Haruna. I was going to volunteer anyway, so the joke's on you." Ms. Haruna gave Usagi a look that told her she was treading on thin ice, and Usagi took the hint. She turned and smiled at Ami and Minako. "Don't worry, this'll be fun." The girls smiled back and nodded. They started to thank her, but Ms. Haruna called the class to order. The lesson had started.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Ok, over here is the entrance to the Phys. Ed. court." Usagi pointed out of the glass doors to an area with tennis courts, basket ball hoops and a track. "We have it after lunch, so I'll show you the lockers then." Usagi had grabbed her two new classmates right after morning classes let out and was dedicating her break to showing them around the school. Naru had opted to join them, since she had nothing better to do over the break.

"Where is the library?" Ami asked, interrupting Usagi's tour. Naru and Usagi looked at each other, and then burst out in giggles.

"Naru-chan, there's a library?" Usagi asked her friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Ami said, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"No, no, it's just you asked _me_ about the library," Usagi explained.

"Usagi avoids that place like Bin Laden avoids the US troops," Naru added.

"Oh, I get it," Minako said, joining in their laughter. "Ami-chan is a book worm." Ami shot her a withering glare. Minako giggled nervously and put her arm around Ami's shoulders. "But she's a cute bookworm!" Naru and Usagi giggled at their antics.

"Don't worry," Naru told Ami. "I can show you where the library is." The bell rang just then. "After school. Time to get to our next class!"

"Relax, Naru-chan!" Usagi said, stopping the other three girls as they prepared to make the dash to class. "We're supposed to be showing Ami-chan and Mina-chan around, remember? The teachers won't care if were _a little_ late. Besides, I want to see this 'library'." Naru rolled her eyes, but followed Usagi and the new girls. Suddenly, Minako called out to someone down the hallway, waving her hand like a madwoman.

"Mako-chan!" she yelled to the girl Usagi had bumped into earlier. "Mako-chan, over here!" The girl waved back at Minako as she walked over.

"Hey Minako-chan, Ami-chan," she greeted them.

"Hello again." Usagi waved tentatively. The girl smiled back at her.

"Hello again yourself." Minako and Ami looked between Usagi and their friend.

"You two have met?" Ami asked them.  
"Well, not exactly," Usagi said, blushing. "I kind of had a collision with her. No hard feelings, right?" The tall girl laughed.

"Not at all. I'm Kino Makoto."

"Tsukino Usagi, and this is my friend Naru." Naru waved at Makoto.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to get to class. Ami-chan, Minako-chan, I'll see you guys at the arcade later." Makoto ran off towards her class, leaving the group behind.

"Ooo! You guys like the arcade, too?" Usagi gushed after Makoto had gone. "Are you guys going to Asobi Arcade?"

"No, we're going to Crown," Minako told her. "We always meet there. They've got awesome games and a really hot server working the counter."

"Stop, there's an arcade in _this_ town that I don't know about?" Usagi looked over at Naru, scandalized.

"It's pretty new," Ami told her. "We meet there all the time because it's almost the same distance from all of our houses."

"You can come with us if you like," Minako offered the girls. "I would love for you to meet our other friends."

"Oh, I can't do it this afternoon," Naru politely declined. "I have a meeting with the Student Government Board right after school, and then I'm meeting Umino after that."

"Who's Umino?" Minako asked, wriggling an eyebrow.

"Naru-chan's boy toy," Usagi answered, poking a blushing Naru in the side. Naru swatted at her friend.

"Stop it, Usagi. He's not my boyfriend." Usagi threw her hands up in surrender, but when Naru turned away, she nodded vigorously at the other two and mouthed 'yes he is' behind her friend's back. Ami and Minako giggled and Naru spun round to face Usagi. She gazed at the ceiling tiles innocently, trying to hide a smile that was trying to force itself out. Naru glared at Usagi .

"We should get going," she in a clipped tone. "We're already really late to class."

"Oh, Naru-chan, don't be mad." Usagi latched onto her friend's arm and made a puppy face. Naru turned her head away petulantly. Usagi started whimpering and sniffing, and Naru bit her lip to keep from smiling, but eventually gave in, patting Usagi's head.

"Dork," she muttered. Ami and Minako watched their antics in amusement and Usagi looked back and smiled at them.

"She's right, though," Usagi said, with a disappointed sigh. "We're way beyond late. We should get to class. We can see the library later." She grabbed the two girls by their sleeves and dragged them down the hallway. "Come on, Naru-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

After the final bell of the day rang, Usagi met up with Minako, Ami, and Makoto at the lockers after saying her good-byes to Naru. The tall brunette spotted her first and waved her over.

"Hey Usagi-chan," Minako greeted her. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I need some game therapy after the day I've had," she answered grinning. "Just let me grab my skates." Usagi opened her locker and pulled her skates out. She tied the laces together and slung them over her shoulder and looped the straps of her helmet on her wrist. "Ok, we can go!"

"Those are cool skates," Makoto said, admiring Usagi's in lines. They were black and blue and looked like high top sneakers with wheels. Usagi grinned and held them up so Makoto could see them better.

"Thanks. This type is called aggressive skates. Do you skate?" Makoto shook her head.

"I can ice skate, but I've never tried roller skating."

"I've tried ice skating, but I spent most of the time sliding on my butt. I'm much better at in line skating."

"Can you do any tricks?" Minako asked.

"A few," Usagi said, shrugging. "I'm almost good enough for local competitions, but I'm not pro or anything." The girls nodded mutely, brows arched in admiration. They chatted all the way to the arcade and Usagi found out that the girls had all transferred from different schools, and had met through a cram school they all went to. And Minako had lived in England before moving to Japan.

"Really?" Usagi asked wide eyed. "Could you help me with my English homework?"

"Sure," Minako said, giggling.

"We're here," Ami announced stopping in front of sliding glass doors. The girls walked inside and Usagi gasped at the rows of flashing lights of the brightly colored games. The air was humming with the sounds of intergalactic battles and the laughter of starship captains. The aisles all lead to a gleaming white laminate countertops where a tall dusty blonde stood buffing a small area of shiny white.

"How did I not know about this place?" Usagi asked her eyes filled with wonder. She headed towards one of the games, digging in her pockets for coins, but Makoto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast," she said. "You have to have a milkshake first. Motoki makes the best shakes in the district." Usagi raised an eyebrow at the claim and looked down the aisle to the man wiping out a spotless glass.

"Is that so?" she said. "Well, we'll see about that. I'm very picky with my frozen treats." Makoto laughed and lead her down to the stools.

"Motoki, we've got a new customer for ya," Makoto announced, sliding onto the stool next to Usagi. Ami and Minako took stools on her other side. "This is our new friend Usagi."

"I hear you make a mean milkshake," Usagi said in a western accent, her eyes narrowed and eyebrow quirked. Motoki looked surprised for a second, and then laughed as he caught on. He winked at her and replied.

"I reckon I do."

"Well, _I'm_ one hard to impress _sukeban_." The girls were watching the exchange with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Ami figured they'd have to get used to Usagi's odd, but funny quirks if they were going to hang out together.

"How about I make your first one free. If you like it, then my reputation is saved. If you don't, then it was a free milkshake." Usagi looked at Motoki, carefully considering his offer. Then her face brightened and she stuck out her hand.

"You've got yourself a deal," she said. Motoki grinned and shook the proffered hand.

"What kind'll you have?"

"Strawberry, please and thanks." Motoki nodded and went to work on her shake. Makoto tapped her on the shoulder.

"_Sukeban?_" she asked. The girls looked at Usagi, eyebrows raised. "You're not in a gang are you?"

"No!" Usagi said, laughing. "My parents and teachers just call me that sometimes."

"Really?" Minako scrunched her nose in confusion. If someone had called _her_ a thug-girl, she would have been very upset, but it didn't seem to bother Usagi. "Why?" Usagi reached down and pulled her purple and black leggings down to her calves.

"Because of this. I usually try to keep them hidden under my skirt, but get to school late a lot and I don't have time before I go to homeroom. Teachers are used to only _sukeban_ wearing stuff like this, so they started calling me that as a joke."

"Oh, I see," Ami said. "But why do you wear them?" Usagi flushed a little.

"Well, I skate to school all the time, and I get into accidents from time to time. I got into a real bad one once. I call it the London/France incident…" The girls nodded in understanding… "Since then, I never skate in a skirt without leggings on."

"Ok, so you're not a gangster?" Minako asked. Usagi shook her head.

"Nope." Motoki came back over then, bearing a silver tray with a large glass filled to the brim with pink milkshake, topped with a mountain of whipped cream and sprinkles. He set it down before Usagi and plopped a cherry on top for good measure. Usagi grinned and stuck a straw in.

"You get ten points for presentation." Motoki nodded graciously and waited for Usagi to take a sip. She didn't say anything at first, but let the milkshake sit on her tongue for a moment before taking another long sip. Motoki and the girls watched her, waiting for her response. Finally, Makoto couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you like it or not?" she demanded. Usagi grinned at them.

"I think I just found my new BFFL," she said at last. "Motoki, your rep is saved."

"Thanks, Usagi," he said, winking at her. "Coming from you, that means a lot. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I see a customer that needs assistance. " Motoki left the counter and went over to rescue a machine that was being threatened by an elementary school child who had lost a coin to it. The girls waited until he left before launching into conversation.

"Was I right? Isn't he cute?" Minako asked Usagi, who was still cheerfully slurping her milkshake.

"He is!" she said, around her straw. "And he makes the best milkshake I've ever tasted in my life!"

"I told you!" Makoto exclaimed in a whisper shout. "I'd marry him just for the shakes, but he's taken."

"Really?" Usagi looked at Motoki regretfully as he helped the kid with the game. "Such a shame. Who's the lucky cow…I mean girl?" Minako and Makoto giggled.

"Her name is Reika," Ami told her. "She goes to school with Motoki and another friend of ours. She's a really smart student and she's been invited to study in Africa over the summer." Usagi's eyes widened. She was impressed. The only place she'd ever been invited to study was in detention, and she usually didn't take the offer. The doors opened just then and a girl with long, raven black hair walked in. She was one of the most sophisticated looking girls that Usagi had ever seen outside of _Vogue_ and she was headed over towards where Usagi and her new friends were sitting.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," she said, placing her school bag on the seat next to Makoto. She glances at Usagi curiously then asked her friends, "Who's this?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she introduced herself cheerfully. "I go to school with Ami, Minako, and Makoto." The girl looked at Usagi for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm Rei Hino," she said sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Usagi took her hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, too, Rei."

"This is one of the friends we're supposed to meet here," Minako explained. "And Usagi is in the same class as Ami and I. She showed us around school today."

"Rei goes to the all girl's school on the other side of town," Ami told Usagi. Usagi gave Rei a sympathetic look.

"I am so sorry," she said. "How do you get through school with no guys?" Rei laughed.

"I manage…somehow." She looked around the arcade. "Where's Mamoru? Is he late, too?"

"He had that test today, remember?" Makoto reminded her. "He probably stayed behind to get his test scores.

"Little soon for the scores to be out, isn't it?" Minako asked. Makoto just shrugged and went back to gazing at Motoki.

"Mamoru's our other friend," Minako told Usagi. "He's a genius and goes the Azabu Academy with Motoki. He's got the highest grades of any student there."

"Wow, he sounds like a nerd," Usagi said. Rei shot her a cold glare and Usagi started in surprise. Makoto laughed nervously and leaned over towards Usagi.

"Be careful, Rei's got a mama hen thing going on with us," she stage whispered. "She doesn't like when people pick on her chickadees." Rei flushed bright red and turned her glare to Makoto.

"I am _not _a mama hen!" she insisted. "I just don't like people talking about my friends like that."

"Sorry." Usagi put her hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't take it personal. My mouth sometimes says things before my brain can ok them." Rei opened her mouth to say something else when someone walked in and caught her attention.

"Oh! Mamoru, we're over here," she said, waving her arms to get her friend's attention.

"Sorry I'm late," Marmou said. "My car wouldn't start. It's parked outside of your place, Rei. I'll get it later."

"It's no problem, Mamoru. Um, just pick it up whenever. I'll make sure Grandpa doesn't have it towed." Usagi finished off her shake before turning to look at the guy her new friends had been talking about. She was expecting someone who looked like Umino, but when she got a good look at Mamoru, she nearly gasped in surprise when she found herself facing the same handsome upper classman that she had crashed into earlier.

"You again!" she said, startled. Mamoru's brow wrinkled in confusion and he studied Usagi's face.

"Do I …know you?" he asked her. Usagi blushed a little and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Only in the most direct indirect way." She looked up at him, embarrassed. "We kind of bumped into each other this morning." Mamoru looked from Usagi to the skates and helmet at her feet and realization dawned on his face.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you," he said laughing. "The menace." Usagi glared at him and the rest of the girls looked at him in surprise as he tugged one of her pigtails gently. "Or should I say _Odango Atama_."

"Odango…" Usagi's face went from slightly pink with embarrassment, to beet red with rage. Her hair was always a sore point. She couldn't figure out what else to do with it and she refused to cut it. "Well at least I don't look like I got attacked by the eighties! What's with the shoulder pads? Did Janet Jackson have a garage sale? Or is the latest from Oscar de la Grouch's fall line?" Usagi pointed to his jacket and scrunched her nose in distaste. "And you're wearing black and white spats with tan pants. Are you color blind?"

"My vision is good enough that I don't plow into people. Maybe you should get some glasses, Odango!"

"I had a rock caught in my wheels! Maybe you should move out of the way when you hear someone shouting at you to watch out!" Usagi had gotten out of her seat and was nearly nose to…well chin with Mamoru, glaring up into his dark blue eyes. He gave her his iciest glare, but she didn't back down, to everyone's surprise. Her teeth were bared and she looked like she was getting ready to hit him, so Makoto decided to step in.

"Mamoru, I see you've met our _new friend_ Usagi," Makoto said, smiling at him. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she leaned in a little closer. "Be nice." Usagi grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"I have to go anyway," she told the group. "I'll see guys later." She stuck her tongue at Mamoru. "Except you. You I hope not to see again, Mamoru- baka." With that Usagi turned to leave. She stormed down the block and turned the corner before deciding to take a second to actually put her skates on.

"The nerve of that guy," she muttered. "Making fun of my skating. He's never even seen me really skate! Then he had the nerve to call me Odango Atama, oh! If I ever see his face again." Had Usagi been in a calmer state of mind, she would have realized that he didn't really say anything _that_ offensive, and her insults may have been a little harsher, but the indignation she felt at having been insulted by some strange, albeit hot, guy she had known a grand total of 10 minutes overshadowed what little powers of rationalization she possessed. Grumbling to herself, Usagi jerkily tied her skates and was adjusting her helmet when she felt a chill go down her spine. She turned around slowly, knowing instinctively that she wasn't going to like whatever it was she was going to find behind her. She was right. Standing behind her was a pale, gaunt creature with a human torso and head, and scorpion body and arms.

"Give me your energy! Scorpio!" the thing demanded as its clawed hands reached out for Usagi. She shrieked and leapt out of the way at the last second, but her skates caught on a raise in the side walk and she went down hard on her elbow. Usagi looked up just in time to see the creature coming at her again and she screamed once more.

_**Part of me feels the need to explain the reason why I gave Usagi skates in this fic. The other part of me just wants to laugh and say "**__It's creative license, duh! I can do what I want!__**" And while, that's true, I thought I'd be nice and tell you the reason anyway. I was listening to Lupe Fiasco when I started writing this and I thought it'd be cool. That's pretty much it… Anyway, just a head's up, this is the last post for about a week. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry about reviewing. Just send cash!**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

"What on earth was _that?" _Makoto asked after Usagi had left. The girls stared at Mamoru incredulously.

"What was what?" Mamoru looked at them questioningly. Makoto gestured towards the door where Usagi had just stormed off and slapped him in the back of the head.

"_That_? You teased her! That was so rude! You never do stuff like that." Mamoru shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. Minako's eyes brightened with realization, excitement and amusement.

"Oh, I get it!" she said, clapping her hands. "There's a little spark of attraction between you two! Oh, Mamoru's got a crush!"

"A crush? On that skinny little brat?" Mamoru nearly shouted. At the same time Rei turned and glared at Minako.

"No way!" she said. Minako and Makoto gave her questioning looks and she flushed slightly. "I-I mean to say that Mamoru's _got _someone already, remember? We've only spent the past few months looking for her." Mamoru cast a grateful look at her, and Rei's blush deepened.

"Well, just because they were together in the past doesn't necessarily mean they have to be together now," Ami said thoughtfully. "I'm sure he's allowed to have a girlfriend now." Minako and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Mamoru, she's perfect for you!" Minako gushed. "She's fun, charming, and sweet. Basically everything you're not. She's like your bookend, or something."

"Bookends have to be alike," Ami told Minako.

"Whatever, the point is, she completes you, Mamoru." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"I think you two would be good together, too," Makoto said. "She bested you in a battle of wits. Come on, when was the last time a girl who wasn't one of us did that? Usagi's got bite, and she's really cute, too." Makoto poked Mamoru in the ribs with her elbow and wriggled her eyebrows. Mamoru rolled his eyes and moved away.

"Yeah but, you forgot to mention that she's loud, clumsy, and rude," he said. Minako raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"But you don't deny that she's cute?" Mamoru flushed and sputtered his denial.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Rei. "Why are you guys trying to pair him off with a girl he's barely just met? That's rude!" Mamoru looked at her gratefully.

"Hey, why don't we play some games for a while?" Minako suggested, changing the subject. "We haven't had time to just hang in…" she was cut off by the sounds of screams coming from outside. The group looked out the window and saw the crowd running up the block.

"Looks like we'll have to do a rain check, Minako," Makoto said. "Let's go." The five friends ran outside with some of the other gamers and made a detour down the alley. A minute later the four Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask emerged and ran in the opposite direction of the crowd. They arrived just in time to see Usagi dodge another attack. She ducked behind a tree just as the creature snapped it in half with its claws. Usagi scrambled to her feet as fast as her skates would allow, but the creature had lashed out to strike again. Tuxedo Mask went into action first, and threw a rose in its path. The rose sent out an electric current that stunned the creature for a moment, just long enough for him to get Usagi out of the way.

"Are you ok, U…Miss?" he asked her once they were clear of the main battle zone. He looked down at the trembling bundle in his grasp. She had his jacket clenched in her small fist and her face was as far into his chest as her helmet would allow.

"I'll be ok, I'm just having a heart attack," she replied. She slowly unclenched her fist and looked up him. "Hey you're that one guy…um…Suit and Tie Man, right?" Behind his mask, the young hero rolled his eyes.

"Tuxedo Kamen," he corrected.

"Sorry," Usagi said, blushing a little. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. You should leave. Get to where it's safe." Usagi nodded and skated away from the battle. She glanced back at Tuxedo Mask once more as he returned to the fight, then she propelled herself towards home.

"Mom and Dad are never gonna believe this," she muttered as she skated away, rubbing her injured elbow.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The moon cast eerie shadows under the trees, giving the normally cheerful park a sense foreboding. The four Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask waited with their feline guardians for the elusive Outer Senshi.

"Why do we have to do this so late at night?" Venus whinned. A breeze blew threw and the girls shivered in their uniforms. They cast envious glances at Tuxedo Mask, whose caped costume protected him from the chilly fall evening. He shrugged and tried not to smile, gloatingly.

"We need to discuss these outfits," Jupiter muttered. "I move for the implementation of pantsuits."

"But then you wouldn't be able to move around as freely." The group looked up to see four women heading towards them in Senshi uniform. The one with the long green hair appeared to be the oldest. She looked to be a little older than Tuxedo Mask and her uniform was almost as dark green as her hair. The blonde and blue haired senshi were around the same age and only a year or two older than the Inner Senshi. Their uniforms were almost identical. The last was the youngest. She appeared to be no older than eleven or twelve. She had short black hair and her uniform was purple. She smiled slightly at the Inners, and her eyes gleamed with an intelligence that was beyond her years. The green haired senshi spoke first.

"I am Sailor Pluto," she said. "These are the other Outer Senshi, Sailor Uranus," the blonde senshi nodded, "Sailor Neptune," the blue haired senshi waved, "and Sailor Saturn." The youngest senshi's smile widened and she waved as well. "We already know who you are, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask….or should I say, Prince Endymion of Earth." If the Inner Senshi were surprised that the Outers knew who Tuxedo Mask truly was, they hid it well.

"Well now that that's over with," Artemis said, moving between the two groups. "Why don't we get down to business?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with so we can get some sleep," Sailor Uranus stretched her hands over her head and yawned. "Whose idea was meeting at one a.m.?"

"That's what _I_ said!" Venus complained. The feline guardians glared at both senshi and jumped up on a bench.

"We had hoped to get to know you better," Luna said pointedly, "but since both groups seem to be in short supply of patience, we'll cut to the chase. The youma attacks are becoming more frequent, suggesting that the Dark Kingdom is stepping up their search for the princess. We believe that they have come to the same conclusion as we have about the princess."

"We've done some research over the past few weeks and have concluded that the princess lives near here," Artemis told the Senshi. "You were all born around the same area and Queen Serenity wouldn't have sent her daughter far away from you, her guardians. She's probably around the same age as the Inners, as she was on the moon. We've narrowed our search to Juban and a couple of towns just outside of it, but it seems that the Dark Kingdom has the same idea as we do."

"Ok, so we just need to find the princess before they do," Uranus said simply. The rest of the Outer senshi nodded in agreement. The Inners were a little more dubious.

"_How_ do we do that?" Venus asked. "Luna and Artemis have the most memories of the Silver Millennium than all of us, and they don't even remember what the princess looks like."

"Unless you know more than they do, I don't see how we can even begin our search," Ami said. The Outers exchanged a knowing look, and then turned to Sailor Saturn.

"The princess will reveal herself to us," the youngest senshi said cryptically. "She will appear within the month, but she will be in grave danger when she does. We must be prepared to protect her when the time comes." The inner senshi and the cats stared at the girl in confusion. Sailor Neptune smirked a little and explained.

"Saturn has the gift of foresight. She had this vision a few weeks ago. That's what prompted us to contact you."

"Do you know who the princess may be?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Saturn shook her head sadly.

"My visions don't work that way. I can only see impressions of what will be. I know the princess will be revealed soon, but I have no way of knowing her face until then. We must be vigilant, though. The Dark Kingdom has indeed doubled their efforts in their search for her. The princess is the only one who can wield the Silver Crystal and the Crystal is the only thing powerful enough to stop the Dark Kingdom. If we don't protect her, the Dark Kingdom will kill her and take over the world." The group fell silent for a moment as the information sunk in.

"A month?" Mars murmured. "That doesn't give us much time." The warriors stayed in the park for another forty minuets comparing experiences with the Dark Kingdom, training regimens, and making plans for the next few weeks. They decided to meet in civilian form the next day.

"We could do it here, but I don't want to risk anyone seeing you power down," Luna told them. Jupiter and Uranus rolled their eyes.

"The only ones who could see us are too drunk to understand what's happening anyway," Venus complained. Just then a man came stumbling past the clearing where they stood.

"Heeey! I resemble tha 'cusation!" he slurred before he continued his drunken walk home. The group stared after him as he left and tittered a little when he was gone.

"Alright, let's do this Luna's way," Mars said after they had recovered. "We can meet tomorrow at the Hikawa Shrine at say 4.30?"

"Why so late?" Neptune asked.

"Well, we _do _have school," Mercury told her.

"As much as we would love to skip school to do this, I don't think the teachers will be too happy," Venus sighed. The final plans were made and the two parties separated a little over an hour after they had arrived.

Across town, Usagi fidgeted restlessly in her bed. The sense of foreboding that had blanketed the moonlit park had crept into her bedroom, filling her dreams with nightmarish images of shadowy creatures and ancient battles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What? You were attacked?" Naru nearly screamed. Usagi , Ami, Minako, and Makoto flinched at the sound and Usagi nodded.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked, placing a concerned hand on Usagi's arm.

"I'm alright," Usagi answered. She bent down to grab her skates and helmet out of her locker. "That one guy, um…Tuxedo and Hat Man, or something… saved me." Ami, Makoto, and Minako exchanged amused glances over Usagi's head. Usagi tied her skates together and threw it over his shoulder then stood up and faced her friend.

"All set," she told them. "Let's blow this place. Naru-chan, you have _got_ to taste the milkshakes at Crown. A-ma-zing!" With that the subject was effectively turned as the rest of the girls spent the walk telling Naru about the drinks, the games, and of course, the guys.

"Wait till you meet Motoki, Naru-chan," Minako gushed. "He is absolutely one of the yummiest guys you will ever meet in your life." Naru raised her eyebrows and turned to Usagi with a questioning glance.

"He's definitely top five," Usagi told her. "But he's got a girl."

"So who's number one on your list, Usagi?" Makoto asked, nudging the small blonde gently.

"My money's on Mamoru," Minako snickered. Usagi blushed and shoved Minako lightly.

"As if!" she shrieked. "That fashion challenged, stuck up, arrogant jerk?"

"Who's Mamoru?" Naru asked. She had a smile on her face that Usagi didn't like. She looked all together too interested, which didn't bode well. Minako and Makoto snickered mischievously and Ami smiled to herself.

"He's a friend of ours who's in high school," Ami told Naru. "Apparently they had a little, ah, run in yesterday morning." Naru gasped and started laughing.

"Wait, don't tell me this is the same guy you were telling me about before class. The one with the deep blue eyes that you could just drown in?" Minako, Ami, and Makoto looked at Usagi, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Shut up, Naru!" Usagi hissed. Her face flushed a deep cranberry red and her friends half laughed, half awed at her.

"Oh, you two would make the cutest couple!" Minako squeed.

"So, you think he's cute, huh?" Makoto asked, delightedly. "Wait till I tell him…"

"No!" Usagi nearly shouted. "You will tell him nothing! I _don't_ like him like that! I _don't_!" Naru looked at her suspiciously, a knowing smirk on her lips. Usagi made a face at her. "Ok, so I do think he's cute. I'm not blind and I have a pulse. But he's got the attitude of a cranky baboon and that just ruins it." Ami, Makoto, and Minako looked at each other grinned. Naru's eyes, gleaming with interest, turned from Usagi to the other three girls.

"I need to meet this guy!" Naru declared. "Oh, Usagi! You'll have a cool high school boy friend in time for the spring formal."

"I'm not having this conversation!" Usagi yelled in frustration.

"Come on, Usagi," Minako urged. "You are the first girl he's shown any attraction to in, well, in a _very_ long time."

"Possibly ever," Makoto added. Usagi flushed and sputtered her denial.

"Th-there's no way…I mean, yesterday, he was all rude and…No, he's not attracted to me."

"Mamoru was attracted to you," Ami said assuredly. "He has very limited experience with girls and doesn't know how to speak to one he likes. He's used to girls coming up and flirting with him, but he's never been interested in any of them, so he never tried flirting back."

"He's a brilliant guy, but he's never graduated elementary school flirting," Makoto told them. Naru giggled.

"That's kind of cute," she said. "I remember elementary school. If a boy hit you, it meant he liked you. They were so much easier to read back then."

"Whatever," Usagi muttered, trying to tame the blush on her face. "I still don't think he likes me…Not that it matters!"

"Sure, Usagi," Naru said. "Whatever you say." The stopped in front of the arcade and Ami, Makoto, and Minako separated from the other two.

"Well, this is where we have to leave you," Ami said.

"Aww! Why?" Usagi asked. "You can't hang for a _little_ while?"

"Sorry, we promised we'd meet at Rei's to study," Makoto told them. "After my last test, I need all the study time I can get." Usagi thought about the poor test papers in her book bag, guiltily.

"We can hang out here on Friday, though," Minako suggested. "We always come here on Fridays. _All_ of us." Minako winked at Usagi, who blushed and glared at the other blonde.

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Later for you guys. Have fun, we'll see you tomorrow." Usagi waved good-bye to her new friends as she steered Naru into Crown Arcade. The three remaining girls waved back, waiting till Usagi and Naru were inside the arcade before they left.

"Let's get going, or we'll be late," Ami said. The girls quickly sobered up and became more serious as they headed for the shrine. They arrived as Mamoru was pulling up in his motorcycle.

"Hey, Mamoru," Minako said, waving cheerfully. They waited for Mamoru to park his bike and the group headed up the stairs together.

"Do you think they've gotten here yet?" Makoto wondered aloud. Ami checked her watch.

"It's only a few minuets past 4.30," she told them. "They probably haven't gotten here yet."

"Actually, we got here ten minuets ago," a tall woman with short blonde hair said. She would have looked like a man, had she not had her jacket off. She and her three friends stood with Rei at the top of the stairs. She smirked at them as the rest of the Inner Scouts reached the landing.

"You must be the Outers," Minako said. She stepped forward, shoulders back and head held high, trying to act like the leader she had been called to be. Minako stuck her hand out to the woman. "I'm Minako Aino, Sailor Venus. These are my friends and the rest of my team, Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury; Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter; and Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen. I assume you've already met Rei Hino?" The Outers nodded their affirmation.

"And those two annoying talking cats are floating around here, too. I'm Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus. This is Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn," the youngest girl, with short black hair nodded at them, "Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune," the woman with aqua hair smiled at them, "and our unofficial leader, Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto." The tallest woman, with dark green hair, stepped forward to greet the Inner scouts. She shook their hands and nodded at them.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear about the whole 'Pluto isn't a planet thing,'" Makoto said, sympathetically. Setsuna rolled her eyes and her friends snickered to themselves behind her.

"I'm ok with that," she said. "After all, I know the truth."

"Yeah, right," Haruka laughed. "She nearly broke the television when she heard the news." Setsuna glared at her.

"I wasn't _that_ upset," she said tersely.

"No, really she wasn't," Hotaru agreed. "She was very calm when she called her Garnet Rod to smash the high def plasma screen."

"Hush, Hotaru!" Setsuna shook her head and held her finger to her lips. Luna and Artemis arrived to find all nine warriors laughing together.

"I see you've all been getting to know each other," Luna said. She sat down primly on the stone path while Artemis stretched out on the grass and made himself comfortable. Luna shot him a look and he just shrugged.

"What? Everyone else is getting comfortable," he said defensively. Luna just shook her head at him and turned back to the warriors.

"Well, now that you've all met, I suppose we should discuss strategy." Luna pulled four communicators from her subspace pocket, each pertaining to the Outer senshis' respective planets. "The Inners have theirs already. Each button has everyone's symbols on it, like speed dial. With what we learned from Hotaru last night, the princess could be revealed at any time, so we must be prepared to act at any time."

"Why don't we try to find the princess _before _the Dark Kingdom can get to her?" Makoto suggested. Luna looked at her pointedly.

"We don't have enough information about her at this point to even begin searching for her," the cat answered irritably. "Artemis and I are working on it, but as it stands, the best idea is to keep vigilant and be prepared to help the princess when the Dark Kingdom makes their move." The Senshi nodded in agreement, although it was clear that they thought it wasn't much of a plan. The meeting turned into more of a meet and greet after this point. Haruka, Mamoru, and Makoto discovered that they all had a shared love of martial arts. Rei showed Michiru some of the songs she had written and Michiru and Haruka offered to help her put music to her lyrics. Minako hit it off right away with Setsuna, who was an aspiring fashion designer.

"If you ever need a model, I'm totally there!" she said enthusiastically. Setsuna laughed a little.

"You haven't even seen any of my designs."

"Well, I can already tell you have amazing taste." Hotaru was endeared immediately to everyone. At 12, she was the youngest of the senshi and the Inners were glad to have someone younger to fuss over.

"Hotaru, you should come over some time," Makoto said. "I'll make cookies."

"Do you like shopping?" Minako asked her.

"You have such pretty eyes! I have just the top that would really make them stand out," Rei said, as she ran to her room to grab it.

"Feel free to call me if you ever need help with your homework." Hotaru accepted Ami's offer gratefully.

Soon it was time for the meeting to disperse and the group went their separate ways. The Outers left in Haruka's car, and the rest of the Inners stayed at Rei's for the study group they told Usagi they were going to have. Mamoru got on his bike and instead of heading for home decided to take a ride around the city.

Mamoru was enjoying the warm spring breeze as he steered his bike slowly through the lesser traveled streets of the city. Cherry blossom petals swirled on the wind and floated past his head. It was his favorite time of the year, and days like this helped clear his head of homework, quizzes and battles. He lived for the moments where he had no responsibilities or people who needed rescuing… then he saw her and the sense of peace he had just been enjoying was gone.

Usagi was on the sidewalk just ahead of him, trying to free her arm from rather persistent boy, who Mamoru recognized from his school. His name was Fujio Akira, kendo club star, and self-proclaimed GGTW (God's gift to women). He was harmless enough, but Usagi was clearly not interested in his very forward advances. Mamoru glared at the other man as he guided his bike up to where they were. He revved his engine and they looked over at him in surprise. Mamoru lifted his visor and glared at Akira.

"Akira-san," Mamoru greeted him coolly. "Still haven't given up torturing defenseless young girls, I see."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"I'm going to head out, Usagi," Naru said, getting up from the video game. "I've got homework to do."

"Ok, Naru," Usagi replied, not taking her gaze off of the screen in front of her. "I'll see you later."

"You should go study, too, Usagi," Naru suggested. "Your grades would skyrocket." Usagi scoffed, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Would not even. Do you have any spare change?" Naru rolled her eyes and handed a couple of ten yen coins.

"I'm serious, Usagi-chan. You keep a solid C average without trying. Imagine what you could do if you actually studied. Not to mention high school exams are right around the corner."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Studying good. _Die alien scum_!" Naru could see that Usagi's attention was elsewhere and ended her argument. For the moment. She would get her friend to study one day if it killed her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Usagi." Usagi waved good-bye to Naru before turning back to the Sailor V game that had been steadily eating up all her loose change for about an hour. About 15 minutes after her friend left, Usagi sensed another presence near-by, and figured it was someone waiting for the game.

"I'll be done in a minute," she told whoever it was standing so close. The person sat down on the machine next to her and leaned back on it nonchalantly. Or in a way that Usagi could only assume was supposed to be nonchalant. She couldn't really tell with just a peripheral glance. She could tell it was a guy and that he was staring at her; that was about it.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritably, after the sheer intensity of the strangers gaze caused her to lose another life.

"My name is Fujio Akira," the stranger said, ignoring her tone. "I've come to make your dreams come true." Usagi glared at the screen and continued shooting her lasers at the invaders. He couldn't be serious.

"You mean you have a shield that makes irritating people leave me alone while I play video games?" Akira chuckled and leaned in closer to Usagi. On screen, Sailor V perished for the 15th time that hour and Usagi dropped her head in despair. That was her last coin, now she'd never get past level 17! But Akira was blind to her agony.

"You're funny _and_ gorgeous. How about I walk you home tonight?" Usagi turned to Akira, teeth clenched and face slightly flushed with anger, and got her first real good look at him. He was average in the looks department. Not tragic looking- quite handsome in fact- but certainly not good looking enough to warrant his level of arrogance. He had neatly combed brown hair and dark brown eyes, one of which he was currently winking at her. Usagi wasn't amused.

"I can get home all by myself, thank you." Usagi stood up and grabbed her things, heading to the door. Akira stopped her just outside of the arcade, catching her hand as she was about to make her escape.

"I didn't catch your name pretty lady," he tried once more. Usagi glared down at the offending hand.

"I didn't throw it. Let me go." Usagi tried to pull away, but Akira tightened his grip.

"C'mon, sweetie, why are you being so mean?" He pulled her a little closer, and Usagi flushed red with indignant anger.

"Why are you being so annoying?" The sound of a motorcycle revving next to them startled the two into silence for a moment. The rider lifted his visor and looked at Akira pointedly with piercing dark blue eyes.

"Fujio-san," Mamoru greeted him coolly. "Still haven't given up torturing defenseless young girls, I see."Akira glared at Mamoru and tried to push Usagi behind him. She stumbled back a few feet and growled in anger.

"What I'm doing is none of your business, Chiba," Akira retorted. Mamoru just looked at him, amused.

"Normally, no. And I'm sure that she can handle herself, but as it is, I can't look the other way when one of my friends is being harassed."

"Oh, so you know her, huh?" Akira said, smirking. "What, you got dibs or something? Don't you already have a harem?" Mamoru's eyes grew even narrower and glinted dangerously with anger. Akira backed up a little bit.

"Forget it. She's not all that anyway." Usagi stuck her foot out and sent Akira tumbling to the ground.

"More than _you_ could handle, that's for sure," she said, sticking her tongue at Akira. He leapt up and sneered at her, but didn't dare try anything while Mamoru was there. His fighting skills were legendary at Azabu, and Akira really didn't want to be the one to confirm the stories. He shook the dirt off of his clothes and left without another word.

"Get on." Usagi turned to see Mamoru handing her a plain black helmet.

"I don't need a ride. My house isn't far from here." Mamoru shrugged and pulled his helmet back.

"Suit yourself. I just thought you'd want to avoid running into Akira again."

"On second thought, I think I will take that ride, after all." Usagi was on the bike almost faster than Mamoru could blink. He handed her the helmet and turned to help her put it on.

"I've always wanted to ride one of these," she told him, grinning. She tilted her head back to make it easier for him to adjust the helmet. "I want a motorcycle when I get my license." Mamoru hmm'd in response and gave her a sort of half-smile. Usagi bit down on her bottom lip and concentrated on keeping the blush from her cheeks as Mamoru's fingers brushed against her chin. When he was finished, Usgai silently let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Mamoru turned and started the bike. Usagi slipped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back, shutting her eyes tightly as he took off down the street.

Mamoru slid his visor down and tried to adjust to the feeling of another person on his bike. He _never_ gave rides on his bike. Mamoru sighed as he started his bike as he reflected ruefully on the fact that since he met Usagi, his life had been full of firsts. He pushed the accelerator and took off down the street, giving a slight wave to Akira as they passed him by. Usagi leaned up a bit to tell him where to turn, tightening her grip on his waist as he rounded the corners with what _might_ have been unnecessary sharpness. Mamoru fought valiantly against the smile that threatened to break out across his lips every time her slender arms tensed around him. The ride took less than ten minutes and soon Usagi told him to stop in front of a house on a cozy residential block. Usagi noticed with a sigh of relief that her father's car was still missing and she slid off the back of the bike. She took off the helmet and handed it back to Mamoru. He smirked and reached out to smooth her windblown locks down.

"Your hair's even crazier than normal, Odango," he teased. Usagi scowled and pushed his hand away playfully.

"Thanks for the ride," she said. "But don't think this means I like you now or anything. You're still a nerd who can't dress himself."

"And you're still a clumsy odango atama who seems to attract trouble like a magnet," Mamoru retorted. Usagi huffed and stuck her tongue at him, but Mamoru could see the smile hovering at the edge of her lips. He had to admit, she _was_ really cute. Princess or no, he'd be a moron not to notice. Maybe getting coffee together wouldn't hurt…

"Hey, Usagi, would you like to go…" Mamoru was cut off by the sound of a horn blaring behind him. Usagi's face fell when she saw the source. Her father was home and she was talking to a boy on a motorcycle. She turned her wide-eyed frightened stare to Mamoru and motioned for him to leave.

"Run for your life!" she hissed at him. "Leave!"

"Usagi, who is this guy?" her father demanded, slamming his door.

"No one, Dad. Just a friend of mine. He gave me a ride…"

"You were _on_ that bike with him?" Mamoru's communicator went off and he sighed in relief as he started his bike up again.

"I have to go, Usgai. I'll see you around." Usagi gazed regretfully at his disappearing back, wondering what he was about to ask her. She sighed and turned back to her father and jumped back, startled. He looked like a broiler on the verge of explosion. His cheeks had puffed out and flushed to a shade of deep magenta. His shoulders were bunched up to his ears and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"Wow you look mad," she commented. "That's a whole new shade of red for you."

"You. Inside. House. Now," Kenji Tsukino sputtered angrily. "Talk. Mother. Grounded. Forever!" Usagi's eyes widened in outrage.

"What? For what? Dad you don't even know what happened! Mamoru was just helping me…" Kenji just shook his head and his body quaked harder. Finally he exploded.

"IKUOKO!" His wife came rushing out of the house, wide-eyed with panic.

"What is it Kenji?" She looked him over carefully then turned and did the same to Usagi. "Are you hurt?" Usagi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"_Your _daughter came home with an _older_ boy. On a _motorcycle_!"

"Awesome! Usagi, you are in so much trouble!" Shingo stuck his head out of the front door and snickered at his older sister. Kenji shot him a death glare and the boy scampered back inside.

"Is this true, Usagi?" Ikuoko asked.

"He isn't _that _much older," Usagi muttered. "Yes, Mom, it's true. But like I was _trying_ to tell Dad before he went all Krakatoa , he was just giving me a ride home because this other guy at the arcade was giving me a hard time," Usagi told her parents. "He was trying to follow me home. He _grabbed_ my arm, Daddy! It was practically physical assault!" Usagi pouted pitifully and made her lower lip tremble as her eyes filled with crocodile tears. Kenji softened visibly then got an angry gleam in his eye. Ikuoko just sighed and shook her head.

"Who was it?" Kenji asked, his voice dangerously low. Usagi turned to her mother trying to ask for help with her eyes. Ikuoko just shrugged and shook her head slightly. Usgai got herself into this, she could get herself out. Usagi rolled her eyes at her mother and turned back to Kenji.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. Mamoru took care of him and I'm sure the manager won't let him come back once I tell him what happened." Usagi folded her hands in front of her and looked up at her father through her lashes. "A-am I still grounded?" Kenji's jaw set angrily for a moment then he took a deep breath and his shoulder fell.

"No, sweetie, you're not grounded. Just…just no more motorcycles, ok? My heart can't take it." Kenji clasped his daughter's shoulder and shook his head. "Ikuoko, honey, I need a scotch on the rocks."

"In a minute, dear. Just go in and get relaxed. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Kenji trudged into the house, suddenly wishing he was back at work, in his safe corner office. Ikuoko turned back to Usagi who smiled at her innocently. Ikuoko smirked a little and shook her head.

"Too much, Usagi. That was almost too much." Usagi grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"It's true, though. He _did_ grab me. I just didn't tell Dad that I was getting ready to knee him, just like you taught me to. And I tripped him before he left."

"That's my girl! So, this guy on the motorcycle…" Ikuoko clasped her hands in front of her apron and smiled slightly. "Was he cute?" Usagi blushed a little and turned her head and her mother snickered. "You've got a thing for bikers, just like your mom, eh? Bring him inside next time, for some tea and cookies." Ikuoko ruffled Usagi's bangs and went inside. With one final wistful glance down the road, Usagi followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I should pace myself with posting. I have a good portion of this story already written, but it's not completed yet... Aw well. As long as my people are happy! Well this is another chapter that should have been posted with the last chapter. My bad!_

**Chapter 6**

Mamoru slowed to a stop a few blocks away from the Tsukino residence and pulled out his communicator. It was the same model as the girls', but in a gleaming red and black casing. Four new buttons had appeared representing the newest Senshi, and Uranus' symbol was glowing brightly. Mamoru pressed the button and the blonde's face appeared on the screen.

"We need you at the mall, Rose Boy Wonder," she said as she dodged an attack.

"I'm on it," Mamoru nodded sharply. He turned his bike down an alley way, speeding towards the mall. He transformed en route and Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the Juban Mall astride a red motorcycle. Hordes of people were shoving each other out of the doors, blocking Tuxedo Kamen from the fight. Huffing in frustration, he leapt for one of the windows and smashed his way in. Mars, Neptune, Uranus, and Venus were battling what looked to be a perfume sales woman gone horribly, horribly wrong. Her red uniform had molded to her muscular, sea-green body and the shoulder pads extended to points from her shoulders. She had spray bottles as hands and was squirting a strong smelling concoction at the Senshi. They dodged the liquid, leaving a smoking, melted glob of bricks and benches wherever they were. Tuxedo Kamen pulled out a rose and hit the youma's arm, stopping her from spraying for a moment.

"Perfume is for the enjoyment of others…"

"Uranus world shaking!" Uranus unleashed her attack before the youma could regain movement, and more importantly, before Tuxedo Kamen could finish his speech. She looked at him with a mix of incredulity and irritation.

"Were you honestly going to _lecture_ it?" she demanded.

"Well, yeah, my fans expect a certain amount of witty banter with every battle," he told her wryly. Uranus rolled her eyes and turned to Mars and Venus.

"No wonder you need our help finding the princess," she muttered. "In the time that he threw the rose and started his little speech, that thing could have been dead. If that's how you always operate, _we'll_ take over your training." Uranus stormed off, Neptune following close behind, she turned and gave a sympathetic shrug to the Inner Senshi before she and Uranus disappeared through a window.

"Well who spat in _her_ cheerios?" Venus wondered aloud. Tuxedo Kamen just shrugged.

"Think the Outer Senshi will really take over our training," Mars asked. Suddenly all three felt a chill of foreboding crawl up their spines.

**-:- -:- -:- -:-**

A harsh wind blew across the barren, bitter cold waste land. Nothing stirred for miles on the frozen tundra. A lone mountain towered over the dark terrain, a cave carved by time's patient hands sat near the base. Stalactites and stalagmites crowded inside gave it the look of the gaping maw of a primordial monster. An air of foreboding kept the few animals in the area away, and presumably no human foot had tread there in over a decade.

Inside the cave, the sounds of metallic grinding and inhuman voices echoed off the walls and strange lights escaped from a tunnel at the back of the stone structure. Nothing ever came up from below, but signs of life were evident from deep within the bowels of the mountain. The strange lights grew brighter further into the tunnel and the voices became distinguishable, and every so often, a feminine cry of rage rang out from below.

The source of the wrathful howls sat on a throne of stone shaped like a skull. She had flowing red locks and adorned herself in a rich purple gown with an odd looking crown. An ever present scowl marred her otherwise beautiful features as she gazed into the magic globe that allowed her to see the world above her. She looked into it now, and watched as the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask defeated another one of her youma. Queen Beryl was furious.

"Generals!" she cried angrily. "Assemble!" Four figures materialized before her and knelt down on one knee in deference to her.

"You called for us, Queen Beryl?" asked Kunzite, the leader of the four. The queen's scowl deepened and her fists clenched in her lap.

"The Senshi just defeated another one of my youma," she informed them, her voice as sharp and cold as an ice blade. "I chose you four for this mission because I _thought_ that you were the least useless of my minions, yet you continue to waste my precious resources. They've grown in number. They've defeated everything we've thrown at them and the Moon princess is no closer to being in my grasp. What have you to say for yourselves."

"We are doing our best, my queen," Jaedite told her, raising his blonde head to look her in the eyes. "The Senshi are strong, though."

"May I point out that they aren't getting any closer to finding her than we are," Nephrite said. He kept his head down, his long reddish-brown hair forming a curtain around his face as he tried to hide his contempt. "We are closer, in fact. The energy readings I have been taking tell me that she is in fact in the Juban area."

"We have estimated her to be between 14 and 17 years of age and not yet fully realized in her powers," Zoicite added. "Once we pinpoint her location, dispatching her will be easy." Queen Beryl 's eyes narrowed at the four generals.

"How do you intend to do that?" she asked them. They were silent and the queen's scowl deepened. "Lot of good you fools are. I leave you with this warning; find the princess before the Sailor Senshi do, or I will leave you all to rot in the catacombs for the rest of your miserable existences, which I promise you won't be long if you fail."

"Yes, Queen Beryl," they said in unison before they teleported out. Once they were gone, Queen Beryl rose from her throne and sent her attendants out. Then she pressed a switch hidden behind her chair and disappeared into a secret passage way. She emerged in a larger room with a glowing red globe hanging from the ceiling. She knelt at the edge of a cliff, bowing her head respectfully.

"My queen, Metallia, it is I, your faithful servant Beryl." The globe glowed brighter, and a gravelly voice answered.

"You may rise, Beryl," it said. "You have not located the Moon princess yet?" Beryl stood up and flinched.

"Not yet, Metallia, but the generals are working on it."

"The princess possesses the Imperial Silver Crystal. It is the only thing powerful enough to stop us from taking this planet. It is imperative that you find it before we can proceed with the next stage of our plan."

"I don't understand," Beryl said. "The generals have informed me that the princess isn't even aware of her powers yet. That she is just a child. What have we to fear from her?" The globe glowed brighter and hotter than before as Metallia yowled in rage.

"You dare to question me?" Metallia hissed at Beryl. The queen of the Dark Kingdom trembled before Metallia and shook her head vigorously.

"Not at all, Queen Metallia, I merely wondered why we don't invade earth and kill the princess later if she's not fully realized in her powers yet." Metallia's glow dimmed and she sighed from within her prison.

"It is not so simple. A full scale invasion on this planet may force the princess to come fully into her powers. Even with all my power, if she joins the Sailor Senshi it will be possible for her to defeat me. I cannot allow even the chance of that happening." Metallia crackled and glowed for a moment, then dimmed again. A small orb of red light floated down to Beryl. She held her hands open for it and looked up at Metallia questioning. The light went out and Beryl was left holding four bluish-black crystals and one bright green one. "These crystals have a bit of my power. They will guide you to the princess. The green one is yours. Give the dark ones to the generals. Once they find her, they are to attack with all their force and destroy her. Then the world will be ours for the taking, Senshi or no."

"But, how will they know for sure if it's truly the princess we seek?" Beryl asked.

"Your crystal will locate girls who possess unusual amounts positive energy. Once you find such a girl, the generals must attack. If she is the princess, she will be forced to use some of her power to protect herself. If the girl is not, well, one less whiny human brat won't be missed." Beryl nodded and bowed once more to Metallia.

"I hear my queen and obey," she said. The globe stopped glowing, indicating that Metallia was done with Beryl for now, so she rose and went back up to her throne room and assembled the generals once more.

"Here," she said, tossing the crystals to them. The generals caught them with ease and examined them as Beryl gave them a quick explanation on their use. "These crystals will help you to find the little Moon brat. Use them well, and do not mess this up." Beryl waved a hand, dismissing them and they set off on their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- )

"So, Mamoru, Ami and I were walking home yesterday and we saw something really interesting," Makoto said the next morning. A motorcade for visiting royalty forced Mamoru to walk to school that morning. He had met Ami, Makoto, and Minako on their way to school and decided to walk with them until they got to their turn offs. He could already tell he would regret that decision soon.

"What did you see?" he asked suspiciously. Makoto grinned mischievously and Minako's eyebrow perked up interestedly.

"Well, we saw someone who looked a lot like you, on a bike that looked a lot like yours with a girl who looked _a lot_ like Usagi on the back." Mamoru willed the blood away from his cheeks and kept his face impassive.

"No way!" Minako squealed. "Really? Why didn't you two tell me?"

"What makes you think it was us?" he asked, hoping there was some way to salvage some deniability from this.

"You have a unique bike," Ami said, as she turned a page in the book she was reading. "The chances of someone else in this area having a bike in that _particular_ shade of red are slim. Not to mention the odds of another girl Usagi's relative age and height having blonde hair that length is also unlikely." Ami closed her book and smiled amiably at Mamoru. "So are you going to tell us _why_ Usagi was on your bike or are you going to deny it and force us to ask Usagi?" Mamoru growled and mumbled under his breath about nosey, meddlesome teenage girls.

"Fine, I ran into Usagi outside of the arcade, she was having some trouble and I offered her a ride home."

"There's more to the story, isn't there?" Minako prodded. She nudged Mamoru in the side with her elbow and winked.

"No there isn't," Mamoru denied, suddenly glad he didn't get a chance to ask Usagi out.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" Mamoru's hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth together as he tried to force the blush from his face.

"Shut-up, Minako!"

"Guys, I think we have a love connection here!" Makoto laughed. Mamoru's faced flushed a deeper red and he furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Would you all stop saying things like that?" Mamoru demanded. "I'm destined to be with the princess, remember?" He rolled his eyes at them, forcing himself not to think of how close he had come to asking Usagi out the night before. "Nothing happened with me and Usagi, and nothing's going to. Let it die."

"But Mamoru!" Minako whined. "There _has_ to be something more to the story. You don't give rides to _anyone_!"

" Not even us," Ami said, looking at Mamoru with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, man," Makoto added. "And you can't live your life based on what happened a thousand years ago. You're not obligated to the princess here."

"We were _engaged_ for crying out loud!" Mamoru threw his hands up. "You can't just ignore something like that."

"Yeah, on the Moon, like a thousand years ago!" Minako said. "Get a clue, Mamoru. You're using the princess as a crutch so you don't have to have actual contact with people. How do you even know you two will still even like each other? For that matter, what makes you think she's even going to _want_ a guy who doesn't know how to be romantic?"

"So you want me to date other girls as practice for the princess?" Mamoru deadpanned. Minako grinned and nodded.

"Basically yeah, why not?" Mamoru rolled his eyes, huffing irritably, and said nothing more.

"Speaking of the princess," Ami said, breaking through the tension. "Princess Amethyst is in town today."

"Yeah, that's not news," Makoto told her, pointing to the crowded sidewalks and the limo clogged streets. "She's unveiling the treasure of her kingdom, right?" Ami nodded.

"Yes. There's a chance that this could be the princess we're looking for."

"So…we need to crash the ball?" Minako asked hopefully. Ami nodded again.

"Unless someone has tickets."

"As a matter of fact…." The four turned to find the Michiru and Haruka standing behind them. Michiru had a cream colored envelop dangling from her finger tips as Haruka smirked knowingly at the younger group.

"We had the same idea," Michiru explained. "And we were invited to go tonight as special performers. Of course I just _had_ to get tickets for my closest friends." She opened the envelope and handed them four tickets. "Rei already has hers. Meet us tomorrow night at eight outside of the embassy gates. It's formal attire, so dress appropriately." Michiru and Haruka waved good-bye and started off in the opposite direction. Minako grinned at the piece of paper in her hand and turned to her friends excitedly.

"You know this means we _have _to go shopping!" Mamoru rolled his eyes skyward and sighed. Thank goodness he had a ready to wear tux already. The girls chattered excitedly about what kind of dresses they wanted and Mamoru quietly made his way towards the busy street that led to his school his school. Never had he been so happy for his innate ability to disappear into a crowd.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"That sounds soo romantic!" Usagi gushed when the girls told her about their unexpected windfall. "I've always wanted to go to a real ball!" They were in the locker room, packing up to go home for the day.

"Yes, we are very lucky to have friends who are going," Ami said.

"Do you want us to see if we could get you a ticket, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. Usagi looked at Minako's tickets longingly.

"Nah," she said after a moment. "It wouldn't be right. I mean after all, your friends don't even know me. _But_ if you introduce me, the next time something cool comes to town and they have tickets, _maybe_ they can kick me a little something."

"If you're sure…" Makoto said uncertainly. She hated to leave their new friend out of something like this. But then, this was technically Senshi business, so maybe it was best if Usagi didn't go.

"I'm sure," Usagi said, pulling on her sneakers. "After all, I'm sure it won't be the last awesome party this town sees."

"Wow, that's very mature of you, Usagi," Ami commended her.

"Occasionally I can do that," Usagi told them, winking. "But, shhh! Don't tell anyone. Are you staying at the arcade today?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Minako said. "It's our Friday tradition. We all have to have one of Motoki's milkshakes. Well, all of us except for Mamoru. He always gets coffee…."

"Black, no sugar, no cream," the three girls chimed together.

"Oh, Mamoru's going to be there?" Usagi tried not to seem too eager, but Makoto and Minako caught it anyway. They moved around to either side of Usagi, blocking off any escape route she had, should she try to evade. Usagi looked at them suspiciously out of the corners of her eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Minako chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's just that we got Mamoru's side of the story, and we wanted to hear yours." Usagi looked at the girls blinking in confusion.

"His side of what story? What did he say about me? I didn't _do_ anything!" Usagi leapt up in outrage.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Makoto said soothing Usagi. "We just wanted to know how you got Mamoru to take you home on his bike. _No one_ gets a ride on his bike." Usagi flushed a little and grinned.

"I hate to admit it, but the jerk's got a real knight-in-shinning-armor thing going on. He helped me out when some guy was hassling me and took me home. What did he say about it?"

"Pretty much the same thing, except _he_ neglected to mention it was some guy he rescued you from," Minako said. Makoto furrowed her brows and set her jaw.

"What was the guy doing to you? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"Nah." Usagi shook her head. "He was just one of those creeps who can't take no for an answer. I would have been fine if Mamoru hadn't shown up, but I'm glad he did anyway. It was a lot faster. Did- did he say anything else to you?" The three friends exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Should he have?" Ami asked. Usagi shrugged carelessly.

"Well, I think he was about to ask me something, but then my dad came home and saw him. Let's just say Mamoru's lucky he didn't leave with his bike permanently attached to his backside. It was probably nothing anyway." Usagi grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's get going then."

"Isn't Naru coming?" Makoto asked, looking for the red-head. Usagi shook her head.

"She had to go home. Her mom has something to tell her or something. She's not coming today." The girls left school and headed for the arcade amidst a gaggle of excited middle and high schoolers. Rei and Mamoru were already there and had picked out a table for the group. Motoki and Mamoru were laughing about something and Rei was staring at the table trying very hard not to look irritated. Makoto called out to them and Motoki waved them over.

"Hi, guys!" Minako said, smiling flirtatiously at Motoki. Mamoru and Rei moved over to give the other four girls. Much to Rei's chagrin, Usagi wound up sitting next to Mamoru with Minako and Ami blocking her in, so Mamoru was sandwiched between Rei and Usagi.

"Hey, Odango, did your dad finally calm down?" he asked her jokingly. Rei's brows furrowed almost imperceptibly.

"Eventually. After I convinced him we weren't secretly dating behind his back. But I wouldn't suggest hanging around my place for a while. As far as he's concerned, it's Mamoru-baka hunting season at our house."

"Then I guess we'd better pick another spot for our secret rendezvous'," Mamoru said with a wink. Usagi rolled her eyes and pushed him a little.

"As if." Makoto and Minako joined in on the teasing, making both Mamoru and Usagi blush, and Ami hid a smile behind a delicate hand as she watched her friends. Rei frowned and looked at the two as they exchanged teases. Mamoru looked entirely too comfortable next to Usagi. His arms were resting on the table and he was leaning towards her. She favored him with a challenging smirk, but her head was tilted to the side so her hair spilled prettily down her shoulder and she leaned towards him, too. What bugged Rei the most, though, was the smile on his face. It was confident and friendly, like always, but there was a hint of teasing flirtation in the way his lips quirked up at the corners. She hadn't ever seen that smile before, but always hoped to see it. Directed at her. She accepted that it never would be, because of his bond to the unknown princess, but here he was just grinning like an idiot at some girl he had just met a few days ago. And the worst part was he didn't even realize he was doing it. Face tinged slightly red in annoyance, she decided to change the subject from whatever the two were talking about.

"So when are we going shopping for our dresses for the ball?" she asked her friends. "It's in two days you know so we don't have much time." Her friends glanced at their watches and shrugged.

"It's only 3.30 and the shops don't close until eight. We can leave at four," Ami suggested. Rei shook her head. She didn't think she could take another half-hour of Mamoru and Usagi's flirting.

"It could take forever to find the right dresses," she told them.

"She's right," Usagi said. "Four hours might not be enough for even one of you to find the right dress." Mamoru snorted.

"It's just a dress, Odango. It's not that serious." His friends looked at him, affronted, even normally level-headed Ami.

"It's not _just a dress_, Mamoru-baka," she retorted. "It's got to be perfect! It's for a _ball_ for crying out loud! This is more serious than homecoming and prom combined."

"Don't try to explain it to him, Usagi," Minako advised. "He's a guy. He'll never understand." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"I've _got_ to start hanging out with more guys."

"What and stop being envied by all the men who wished they could hang out with such beauties?" Makoto teased.

"Believe me, if one of them switched places with me for an hour, he wouldn't be so envious anymore."

"Well, we've established the need to find the perfect dresses, so why don't we head out now?" Rei stood up and gathered her things, leaving no room for argument. The other girls grabbed their things as well and got ready to leave.

"Do you want to come, Usagi?" Ami asked. Usagi shook her head.

"Nah, I should probably get home. My mom wants me to help with the laundry today." She picked up her bag and stood up.

"Do you want a ride home?" Mamoru asked.

"No!" Rei nearly shouted. Usagi and Mamoru jumped in surprise. Rei blushed a little and amended herself. "I-I mean, you're the only one with a car, Mamoru. We need you to drive us. Besides, you need to pick up something to wear, too."

"Do I have to?" Mamoru whined. Usagi giggled a little. "You girls are cool and all, but I don't think I could take four hours of shopping with you. Can you ask Haruka or Sestuna to take you?"

"Haruka and Setsuna live too far away," Rei insisted. "Come on Mamoru. Please?" Mamoru sighed, but relented.

"Fine, but I'm not holding _anyone's_ purse. People are already starting to wonder about my sexuality, let's not give them anything else to talk about."

"Yeah, cause that'd be _so_ hard," Usagi commented, nudging Mamoru in the ribs.

"Whatever, Odango. Just try not to mow down any innocent pedestrians on your way home."

"Chiba, leave me alone before I sic the guys from 'Queer Eye' on you." Usagi stuck her tongue at Mamoru, who just chuckled and followed the rest of the girls out.

"I'll see you later, Odango Atama."

"Sayanora, Mamoru-baka-san." Usagi's lips turned up into a sort of half smile as she watched the group leave.

"You two make a cute couple." Usagi turned to glare at Motoki.

"Yeah, sure, Motoki. And I'm the front runner for Queen of the Universe. Get serious." Motoki grinned at Usagi and shrugged.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"You need your vision checked then. I'll see you later, Toki." Usagi waved good-bye and headed for home. Motoki chuckled to himself and proceeded to clean off the table the group had just occupied.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Usagi lay across her bed with her homework spread out around her. Her math notebook had exactly three equations done before she started doodling in the margins.

"I think it's time for a snack break," she told herself. She got up and was heading for the door when her cell phone rang.

"Hel-"

"Usagi have I got news for you," Naru jumped in before her friend had a chance to say anything else.

"What is it?" Naru took a deep breath before launching into her explanation.

"Ohmygosh! I'mgoingtotheball! Momgottickets and..."

"Woah, Naru. Drop in a punctuation or two, please?" Naru paused and took a few deep breaths. Usagi's eyebrows went up. Whatever Naru had to say must have been important, she _never_ got that excited about _anything_. Normally that was Usagi's job.

"Ok, I'm good. I'm calm. But you might want to sit down. My mom got tickets to the ball tomorrow- all the jewelers did- anyway I'm going to the ball with her!" Usagi sucked her teeth and flopped back onto her bed.

"Man! _Everyone_ I know is going! It's not fair! First Minako, Makoto, and Ami's friend gets them tickets. Rei and Mamoru, too! It's like, come on, is anyone _not_ going? Am I the only one who's not invited?"

"Usagi! Would you please calm down and let me finish?" Usagi stopped her ranting and took a deep breath.

"Right, sorry, Naru-chan. Do you want me to come over and help me with your hair?"

"Yeah, sure. And you can get ready at my place, too." Usagi binked. Then blinked again.

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit slow. Naru giggled.

"Like I was trying to say earlier, my mom has an extra ticket and she said I could invite you!"

Down in the kitchen Usagi's parents were startled from their reading by the sounds of high pitched squealing coming from their daughter's bedroom. They dropped their book and newspaper and were half-way up the stairs before their reading materials hit the couch. Shingo stuck his head out of his door as his parents ran by and burst into Usagi's room. The girl was jumping up and down on her bed and squealing into the phone. Ikuko reached out for Usagi's free hand and tried to get her to calm down.

"Usagi, what's going on?" she asked. Usagi leapt down to the floor and grinned at her parents.

"I am going to a real live ball!" she cried ecstatically. Ikuko's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"What? When?"

"Friday. Naru's mom has an extra ticket and she invited me!"

"That's wonderful, honey. And you already have a dress for it!" Ikuko started to get excited too and clasped her daughter's hands. "How are you getting there?"

"The embassy is sending a limo over. Naru-chan's mom is one of the biggest jewelers in the area. We're going in style!" Mother and daughter jumped up and down in excitement, forgetting about Kenji in the doorway.

"Do I get a say in this at all?" he wondered aloud. Shingo came up behind him and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I don't think they can even hear you anymore, Dad." Kenji rolled his eyes and steered his son away from the room.

"Son, how about I take you to the park for some baseball?"

"Sounds good, Dad."


	8. Chapter 8

_Not to try to influence your opinion or anything, but I think this is my favorite chapter so far. The hopeless romantic in me adores the idea of a Disney style ball with gowns and tuxes and an orchestra (or Norah Jones, Seal and Jon Mclaughin). I hope I didn't make it __**too**__ cheesy for my general public._

**Chapter 8**

"How on earth do you get your hair to stay like that, Usagi?" Naru asked in awe as she watched her friend expertly pin golden curls to her head.

"Practice," Usagi told her. She had a handful of bobby and hair pins dangling from her lips and was concentrating on the mirror as she twisted another pin curl to her head. "Trust me when you have this much hair, you get nothing_ but_ practice." The girls were sitting in Naru's room in bathrobes a couple of hours before the limo arrived to take them to the ball. Usagi had started on her hair as soon as she had gotten out of the shower two hours ago and the hair style she was copying from one of Naru's magazines was finally starting to look like the model's. Naru looked longingly at Usagi's thick, shiny mane, despairing over ever getting her hair as nice before the ball.

"I should have had Mama make a hair appointment for me," she said, pulling at bunches of her red hair. "I'll never get mine as nice as yours." Usagi waved a free hand at her friend.

"Forget that," she said. "I'll do your hair. It'll be easy. You have gorgeous hair and I already know exactly how I want to do it." Naru looked at her friend gratefully and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I love your dress, Usagi. It's almost a good thing you got sick last year and couldn't go to the formal."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Usagi put the final touches on her hair and started putting rollers in the loose ends. "This completely makes up for not being able to go with Sanada. Who knows, maybe we'll even meet a couple of cute princes! What are you wearing?" Naru got up and pulled a garment bag out of her closet and opened it to show Usagi the dress inside.

"It's a loaner dress from one of my mom's boutique friends. She's also letting us wear some jewelry from down stairs tonight, but you have to be _really_ careful, because they're worth more than your life, and there's no way you could afford to replace them with your allowance."

"Cool! We are going to look so good tonight!" Usagi put the last roller in her hair and got up from the vanity table. She motioned for Naru to sit down and began brushing her friend's hair out around her shoulders. The red strands started shining under Usagi's ministrations. She pulled half of Naru's hair back and began her real work. Forty minuets of teasing and a bottle of hair glue later, Naru had a fashionable faux hawk. She admired the elegant and punky do in her mirror and touched her reflection almost reverently.

"Usagi, you have a real gift." Usagi nodded smugly and shined her finger nails against her bathrobe.

"I know. I should quit school and open my own salon. Let's get started on our nails and make-up."

Two hours later Naru's mother knocked on the door and stuck her head in. Usagi and Naru had just finished putting on their gowns and Usagi had started pulling the rollers out of her hair. Mrs. Osaka beamed proudly at them.

"Surely this can't be my little Naru and Usagi," she said, shaking her head. "Not these two lovely young women." She set down the bag she had brought with her and put her camera to her face. "Now smile and look pretty. Usagi, I promised your parents lots of pictures."

"Mama! Can you at least wait until we're ready?" Naru demanded, trying to hide from the camera. "Usagi's hair isn't done and we still need to do our make up!"

"Oh, but Naru, honey, getting ready is the best part!" Naru's mom ignored the girls' protests as she snapped away with her camera. Finally she set it down and held out a bag to them each. "I picked out some jewelry for you two to wear tonight. Be extremely careful. They're insured, but I'd rather not loose these tonight." The girls quickly agreed and took the bags of jewelry from her and promised to be ready to leave in 20 minuets. left Usagi and Naru to finish getting dressed. As soon as she was gone, the girls eagerly opened up the bags and gasped when they looked inside. had picked out pieces that complimented the girls' dresses perfectly. Putting them to the side, Naru pulled out her make up case and did the make up for the both of them. The jewels went on as the crowning piece and the girls stepped back to admire themselves in the full length mirror.

"Usagi, you look like a princess," Naru gasped. Usagi had on a dress in dusty rose ombre with a pleated bodice and sweet heart neckline. The empire waist and straps were beaded with small rhinestones and the dress was fitted to the hip. The skirt of the dress flowed loosely to Usagi's feet, hiding the silver shoes she wore until she moved. Diamond tear drop earrings dangled from her ears, a white gold tennis bracelet encircled her wrist, and a simple choker of rose red lace with a white gold wire flower rested on her neck. The petals of the flower had tiny diamonds on the edges. She had pulled her hair back into an elegant array of spiral curls pinned up so her hair fell around her waist instead of to her mid thighs, as it normally did. Usagi went over her outfit critically and smiled a little before checking out Naru's look.

"And you my friend, look like a rock star!" Usagi grinned as she looked over her friend's outfit. She had on a cream colored dress with a big, black gauzy bow going around the top and tied in the front. The dress was fitted to the knees where it flared out like a flamenco dancer's. She had on black stiletto heels and a small black rhinestone pin in the side of her flaming red faux hawk. Her mother had picked out a clunky jet bracelet studded with diamonds and heart shaped onyx stud earrings. Usagi thought she looked like a punk rocker on her way to an awards show.

"Girls, let's go! The limo will be here any second!"Mrs. Osaka called from down stairs. The girls lifted their dresses and went as fast as their high heels would allow. Naru's mom started snapping pictures as soon as they hit the top of the stairs. She glanced up from the camera and grinned wickedly.

"You two are going to break some hearts tonight. You look so grown up!" The door bell rang and on the front step stood a man in a black chauffer's uniform. He stood primly and smiled politely.

"You must be the three beautiful young women I have the extreme pleasure of driving tonight," he stepped to the side and held his arm out towards a grey Austin Princess limosine. The three women's eyes widened at the sight and the driver went to open the suicide doors for them.

"Wow, this sure is fancy for a jeweler," Mrs. Osaka commented as she gently slid into the seat. The interior of the car was red and made of crushed velvet.

"This is just for you and your guests, madam," the driver told her. "You are the biggest jeweler in the area, and since you'll be walking the red carpet tonight, the royal family thought it best that you arrive in style." He shut the door and walked around the driver's side. The women squealed in delight before breaking into excited chatter.

"I didn't know we'd be walking the red carpet! Oh, the girls at school are going to be so jealous!"

"Did you take a look at this car? It's a like a fairytale, Naru-chan! Thank you so much for inviting me, Osaka-san!"

"I can't believe they like my jewelry _this_ much. Oh, this is so exciting!" The driver smiled slightly to himself as he drove the excited women to their destination. He sure met some interesting people in his line of work. These were not too hard on the eyes, either.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Why are we standing out here again?" Mamoru wondered aloud as yet another elbow jabbed him in the side. He tugged at his tux jacket irritably. The girls had failed to talk him out simply transforming into his tuxedo, but the gloves, mask, hat, and cape had been left off, leaving Mamoru feeling very bare. He was prepared to sulk through the night if nothing happened to Princess Amethyst.

"They're letting the VIP guest in first," Ami explained. She and the other girls were resting against the golden poles that separated the non-VIP guests and the paparazzi from the red carpet. They admired the dresses of the sophisticated looking women waving to the cameras and wished once more they had had more time to pick out more appropriate dresses. Ami had on a light blue dress that fell elegantly to her calves and matching kitten heel shoes. Minako had on a dusty gold cocktail length dress that was fitted to her waist, then flared out to her knees. She had gold strappy sandals on and a matching hand bag. Rei and Makoto were the only ones with appropriate looking gown length dresses on. Rei's was red with one strap and an empire waist, and Makoto had on a black strapless gown with red roses embroidered on the bodice. All in all the girls had felt they made excellent choices and they did indeed make a striking picture in their formal attire…then they arrived at the ball and saw that everyone else was dressed for a movie premier and not a cocktail party.

Minako sighed and turned away from the red carpet and looked at the crowd behind them. "Do you think the others are inside already?"

"Probably," Makoto said, staring off into space. "They're the entertainment." Suddenly Ami perked up and point to the end of the carpet.

"Hey isn't that Usagi and Naru?" she asked. Immediately four heads spun in the direction Ami was pointing. A girl who looked like Usagi was strolling a little unsteadily up the red carpet next to a girl who looked like Naru. The movement of her dress showed the reason for her unsteadiness, a pair of silver pumps with thin heels. She spotted them and walked over quickly. Yup it was Usagi, alright.

"Guys! I made it after all!" she told them excitedly.

"Wow, you two look fabulous!" Minako gushed looking over the girls' dresses and jewelry. "How _did_ you make it?"

"My mom is one of the jewelers who were invited tonight," Naru explained. "She had and extra ticket and let me invite Usagi."

"Where did you get your dresses so quickly?" Makoto asked.

"Well, this _was_ my dress for the formal last year, but I got sick and couldn't go," Usagi explained. "Lucky for me the dress wasn't returnable."

"Yeah and mine is a loaner from one of my mom's friends." Mamoru stood at the back of the group and tried valiantly not to stare at Usagi, but every time she laughed, or moved, her golden curls caught more light. Someone jabbed him in the side and he saw Rei standing at his side with slightly furrowed brows.

"You're staring," she told him. He shrugged and tried to compose himself.

"You clean up nice, Odango," he said. Usagi rolled her eyes and pointed to her hair.

"Can't call me that tonight, Mamoru-baka." She stuck her tongue at him, taking away from the illusion of sophistication she was portraying.

"Your hair is gorgeous!" Ami told her. "Where did you get it done?"

"I did it myself."

"She did mine, too," Naru said. The girls admired her faux hawk and Usagi's curls. Mrs. Osaka came up and touched the girls on their shoulders.

"Girls, I'm sorry to rush you along, but we need to get inside. You'll all see each other inside."

"Yeah, don't worry, guys," Minako said. "We'll catch up with you later." Usagi and Naru waved good-bye reluctantly and walked into the embassy.

The red carpet walk lasted another 20 minuets before everyone else was allowed inside. The heroes went inside and located the Outer Senshi for a quick reconnaissance as the hor' dourves were being served. They met in the room where Michiru and Haruka were preparing for their first set.

"Any sign of Dark Kingdom activity?" Mamoru asked. Hotaru shook her dark head.

"We haven't even seen the princess yet. And I'm getting bored. Haruka, can I _puh-leese_ go with the others?" Haruka chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry, we need to finish setting up. You can go after our set is done."

"Are you performing tonight, too Hotaru?" Ami asked. Hotaru nodded unhappily.

"Yeah. I'm a cellist," she told the Inner Senshi. "And Setsuna plays the viola. We're a string quartet."

"Piano quartet," Setsuna corrected from the vanity table. She was putting the final touches on her make-up. "Haruka plays the piano."

"Well, we have to go on in a few minutes. You five go on and keep an eye on things. We'll meet you in about an hour." The Inners wished the four girls good luck and went out into the throng of elegant ladies and dapper gentlemen. The crowd ebbed and flowed like water, so it wasn't long before they were separated. No one was concerned; it actually worked out for the better since it meant they could cover more ground. Mamoru found himself by the refreshment table gazing out into the swirl of dancers. He felt oddly nostalgic, though he was certain he had never been to an event like this before. Well, not this lifetime anyway. Perhaps it was a leftover memory from his days as Prince of the Earth Kingdom. He mused half-heartedly about the balls he may or may not have attended with the Moon princess, when he spotted Usagi among the dancers. She was currently caught in the grip of a man who seemed to have lost the concept of basic motor skills. Mamoru had to hide a grin at her grimace of pain as the man trod on her foot for what did not seem to be the first time. He walked over to the couple and tapped the other man on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked in a way that left no room for the clumsy man to say no. Silently the man released Usagi and backed away. Mamoru slid an arm around her slim waist and caught her hand in his and lead her away from the sulky man.

"So that's what, three times this week I've saved you from some moron?" Mamoru asked thoughtfully. Usagi was sure she'd heard a faint smugness in his voice.

"Two times. And once again, I could have handled it," Usagi retorted mildly. "I'm beginning to think you _like_ saving damsels in distress."

"Nah. You just always seem to be distressed when I run into you."

"Funny how it's usually _your_ fault." Usagi smirked at him. "You're not a bad dancer. Take lessons?" Mamoru nodded.

"It was mandatory one semester at my school. I guess they figured soccer and basketball were too cliché for _their_ students."

"I'd take dancing over volleyball any day." Usagi made a face. Mamoru chuckled and dipped Usagi slightly. She let out a little squeal and grasped his shoulder a bit tighter.

"Somehow I figured you to be the athletic type," he told her.

"Why, because I'm a skater? Just 'cause I like _extreme_ sports doesn't mean I like _all_ sports." Mamoru smirked at her

"My mistake."

"Nobody likes stereotypes." Usagi looked at him seriously as he twirled with her around the floor, but he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mamoru promised.

They fell silent as one song faded into another. Mamoru led them through sweeping turns, holding Usagi close and tightly so that all she had to do was follow him. Usagi felt like she was floating. The combination of the music, the turns and Mamoru's scent was heady and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest. The way he gazed down at her both scared and excited her and she drew instinctively closer to him. Mamoru had a slight, wistful smile playing on the corners of his mouth. He couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu that he had held Usagi like this before; the moves felt so natural. The room melted away and in his mind he and Usagi were in an alabaster pavilion illuminated by the moon and stars.

Lost in the moment, they danced through another three waltzes had played before they finally thought to let go. A small crowd had formed a circle around the couple to watch them dance, and when they applauded it broke the spell the music had cast. The couple pulled away from each other and Usagi blushed a little. Mamoru recovered first. He grinned at her and bowed with exaggerated flourish and kissed her hand. Usagi's face flushed a deeper red as she too gave a little curtsy. Naru forced her way through the crowd and grabbed Usagi's hand.

"Usagi, the princess is about to present the treasure," she told her friend. "Come on, let's get a good spot near the front." With one final glace back at Mamoru, Usagi allowed her friend to drag her away. When they had put a substantial amount of distance between them and him, Naru turned to face Usagi, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Was that him?" she asked. "That's Mamoru, right?"

"Yeah, that's him." Naru squealed quietly, bouncing a little on her toes.

"You two were so cute out there! I had no idea you could waltz."

"I can't that was all him. I just followed his lead." Naru sighed, resting her hand over her heart.

"I don't understand how you can say he's such a jerk. That was possibly the most romantic thing I've seen all night. It was like one of those old movies with Greta Garbo. When he kissed your hand, oh, I thought I'd just melt! Why can't _I_ find a guy like that here?" Usagi blushed for what felt like the millionth time that hour and bit back a smile. As much as it would absolutely kill her to admit, she had to agree with Naru. That was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her. She was hoping she might get to dance with him again before the night was over. Naru grinned when she saw her friend's face soften. Usagi was one step from completely sprung on the guy, though Naru realized it would take something drastic to drag the truth from her.

The lights dimmed and all attention went to the front of the room. An immaculately dressed MC stepped up to the microphone and thanked the audience for coming out, the sponsors for making the evening possible, and all the jewelers who had provided the favors for the evening. Naru and Usagi cheered loudly when Osaka-san's store was mentioned. Finally, the MC introduced Princess Amethyst and the light dimmed completely, leaving only a spotlight trained on the deep red curtains. They parted and the princess stepped out carrying an ornate wooden box. Usagi and Naru gasped when they saw her. She could have been Umino's twin sister. She had the same glasses, the same brown hair and the same height and rounded cheeks. While she wasn't an ugly girl, Princess Amethyst was not the glamorous, sophisticated young woman they were expecting. The princess took a deep, shaky breath and began to tell the audience about her family's most prized possession.

"The Imperial Crystal has been in my family for many generations…"

"And soon it will be in the Dark Kingdom's possession!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd as a man with long red hair materialized in mid air. He held his hands out in front of him and the princess was surrounded by a dark energy and lifted several feet into the air. The purplish black energy shimmered with electricity before zapping the young girl with a few volts. Her screams echoed though out the banquet hall for a couple of seconds before a rose interrupted the flow of dark energy abruptly ended and the princess tumbled towards the ground. A flash of blue and white shot out from behind the curtain and caught her. Sailor Uranus gently helped the princess sit down, her attendants encircled her quickly, fussing over her safety.

"Interrupting the ball of a lovely princess is something that I, Tuxedo Kamen cannot forgive." The caped superhero glared at Nephrite from his perch on a chandelier. Down below, the rest of the senshi created a circle just under the Dark Kingdom villain. Mercury glared up at him with ice blue eyes.

"A lot of hard work and planning went into this event, and we will not forgive you. In the name of Mercury,"

"Mars."

"Venus."

"Jupiter."

"Uranus."

"Saturn."

"Neptune."

"Pluto."

"We are the Sailor Senshi, and we will end you!" Venus declared. Nephrite chuckled and smirked down at the girls.

"I was expecting you meddlesome fools would show up. I brought you a gift." He snapped and three large youma appeared in the middle of the crowded ballroom. 'This should keep you busy for a while." Nephrite's laugh lingered as he phased out of the room. The youma resembled large elephantine wild cats. Saliva dripped from their long fangs as they surveyed the people around them. With a long, low yowl the first one chose its first victim, a slight woman in a black evening gown. Her eyes widened to saucers as she recognized the intent in its eyes. With a squeal, she backed up as far as she could, startling the rest of the on lookers into moving. The senshi exchanged a brief glance before leaping into action.

"Venus love me chain!" A chain of heart links wrapped itself around the youma's neck and held him off as the woman made her hasty escape. The ballroom was thrown into a panicked flurry as guest raced for the exits, avoiding the snapping jaws of the youma. The senshi focused their powers on getting rid of the annoyingly strong beasts, while avoiding injuring an innocent bystander. The Outer Senshi had more powerful attacks and had to hold off using them, at least until everyone was gone. They were limited to physically attacking the monsters.

Usagi watched the battle with fascinated horror, unheeding of the panicked swell around her. Naru had reached out to grab her arm, but the crowed separated them, moving them in opposite directions. Which was why Usagi was now standing a few feet away from the princess, and saw Nephrite materialize right behind her.

"Look out!" she shouted, picking up the first thing she could find- a mike stand- and swinging it at the man. Caught by surprise, Nephrite caught the attack in his sternum and doubled over in pain. Usagi grabbed the princess's hand and ran out of the first door she came to. The girls found themselves in a short corridor leading to the balcony. There were no other doors and the balcony was two stories above the ground. Nephrite walked up behind them, clutching his mid-section and holding out dark crystal in the other.

"You will pay for that," he promised Usagi. "But first, I have business with you, Your Highness." Princess Amethyst quaked in fear and clung to the girl who had rescued her.

"Whatever you want, take it and leave us alone!" she said. Nephrite just chuckled and held the crystal up. It floated away from his palm and glowed a yellowish white. His lip curled in disgust and he glared at the two.

"Well, at least I get to take care of _one_ human brat tonight." The girls clutched each other tighter and Usagi looked around quickly for an escape. The only way out was the way they had come and Nephrite was quickly closing the distance between them. Usagi pressed her lips to the princess's ear and whispered desperately.

"When I say go, run down the hallway. Don't look back." The princess nodded slightly and watched Nephrite in fear; when he was halfway to the edge of the balcony Usagi pushed the princess forward.

"Now!" she shouted, running towards Nephrite. She and the princess ran around him in opposite sides, and Usagi pushed Nephrite a little, throwing him off balance for a precious few seconds. She and the princess raced back towards the ballroom where the Senshi were finishing off the youma. The room was empty, giving the Outers a chance to unleash their more powerful attacks. Sailor Saturn sliced through the beast and its remains dissolved into dust. They turned to Usagi and Princess Amethyst with a questioning gaze. That question was answered with an angry bellow and a blast of dark energy aimed at the two girls. Usagi knocked the princess out of the way and barely avoided taking the hit herself. Nephrite walked into the ballroom and shot a murderous glare at the girls, most of his malice aimed at Usagi. He lifted his hands for another attack, but Tuxedo Kamen cut him off with a steel tipped rose. He spared no words as he threw more roses at the Dark Kingdom general. Venus and Jupiter moved in quickly and got the two girls out of harm's way. The Outers moved in around Nephrite, and he accepted his defeat angrily.

"Fine, you win this round," he told them. "It's not the girl we're looking for anyway." He retreated hastily to the Dark Kingdom headquarters, leaving the Senshi staring at the empty space he filled seconds before. The battle was done for the moment and they turned their attention to the princess and Usagi. Neither of them looked too much worse for the wear. The princess was pale with fright and Usagi's hair was sticking out at odd angles, but aside from some scrapes and brusies, neither was hurt. The princess gripped Usagi's arm fiercely and stared at the warriors with fright.

"Are you two ok?" Venus asked gently, placing a hand on the princess's shoulder. Recognizing that these people meant her no harm, Princess Amethyst nodded and took a deep, shaky breath.

"This girl s-saved my life," she told Venus. "If she hadn't been there, that man might have killed me." Uranus looked at Usagi with mild admiration.

"Not many people would have taken a Dark Kingdom general on their own," she commented. "I'm impressed." Usagi shrugged a little and hmm'd distractedly. The full weight of what she had done caught up with her and she was a little shell shocked. The guests realized that the battle was over and police officers poured into the building. They saw Usagi standing with the princess and rushed over with stretchers and blankets. The girls took in the sudden flurry of action for a second before looking back towards where the Senshi had been standing. The heroes had disappeared when the police came in, so Usagi and Princess Amethyst were on their own explaining what had happened. Naru and her mother rushed in a few minutes later and showered Usagi with scolding and concern. The princess's attendants were close behind them. An hour later, the police decided that there was nothing else they could do and the girls were released. Before the separated, Princess Amethyst grabbed Usagi's hand and looked up into her eyes gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered to Usagi. "I'll never forget this." Usagi, still feeling as if she weren't connected with her body just nodded and smiled slightly. The princess was lead away and Naru and Osaka-san guided a dazed Usagi back to their limo.

Forty minutes later, the limo pulled to a stop in front of Usagi's house. Her parents ran outside and half yanked their still shell shocked daughter from the back. They hugged their daughter between them asking if she was ok and thanking God that she was safe by turns. Shingo hung back, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as his parents made sure his older sister was ok. The news crews had gotten there in time to film the balcony scene where Nephrite had cornered her and the princess, then minutes later, the crews caught the burst of light in the ballroom. The reporters had not been allowed inside while the police questioned the girls, so Usagi's family had no idea if she was ok or not until Naru's mother called from the limo.

With a quick good-bye to Naru and her mom, Usagi's parents guided her inside and ordered her straight to bed. Compliantly, Usagi went up to her room and pulled off her dress. A bit of it had been burned in the back showing Usagi just how close Nephrite's attack had come to a direct hit. With a shaky sob, Usagi balled up the dress and threw it into the corner. She pulled her bathrobe on roughly, with shaking hands. She pulled off the bracelet, earrings, and necklace and set them down carefully on her dresser. She vaguely remembered that she would have to return them to Naru's mom. Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror and winced. Her curls had been ruined and hung around her shoulders and thighs in messy hanks, her eyes were blank and her cheeks pale. She stood shaking in her bathrobe, looking as if she had been through a war. Which, she reflected ruefully, she technically had been. The view of herself in the mirror had been enough to shake her from her stupor. Usagi took a breath and let it out slowly through her nose. It had been a close call, but she was alive. And, she reminded herself, other than the youma attack, it had been a wonderful evening. She called up the memory of dancing with Mamoru and of him kissing her hand, and she felt the fear and shock leaving her body. She even smiled slightly as she pulled the pins out of her hair and let the rest of her hair fall to her knees. Usagi pulled on her pajamas and said a quick prayer of thanks and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, it occured to me that I haven't done a disclaimer at all so far. I don't know if I actually have to (because I **never** read the rules before I agree to them) so just to cover my back, let me tell you what you already know. I don't own Sailor Moon. The only thing that's mine is the plot to this story, although I **am** working on getting the rights to it. Unfortunately, I can't find a lawyer who's willing to represent me on international anime/manga copyrights, I am forced to move a bit outside of the law. My representatives in this case are the Dons of the four families of the east- Don Miguel, Don Bob, Don Nuts, and Don Dundundun. Together we plan to...hehehe...make Takeuchi-san and offer she **can't** refuse._

**Chapter 9**

The next morning the Tsukino household was woken at an unearthly hour as the calls from various media stations started pouring in. Usagi grumbled angrily as she flopped face down on the couch. Her hair and robe acted as a blanket, so she didn't even bother to reach for the throw at the end of the couch. The rest of her family were scattered around the living room and kitchen in various stages of wakefulness.

"_Why_ are they bothering me?" Usagi whined. "It's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. I haven't been up this early on a Saturday since I was two, and even then I was annoyed." Usagi's mother looked at her daughter sympathetically over the half-wall that divided the living room and kitchen. She put a couple of fresh pancakes on a plate and brought them over to her daughter. Shingo gave an outraged gasp from the easy chair.

"Hey! How come _she_ gets to eat in the living room?" he asked. "You never let us eat in the living room."

"Hush, Shingo," Ikuko chided. "Your sister had quite an ordeal last night and now these vultures are disturbing her when she should be resting."

"Hey, we're not _all_ vultures," Kenji protested. He set his paper down on the kitchen table and walked over to the divider. "Some of us are just hard pressed for a story. I don't know why they're trying so hard anyway. After all, you're going to give the exclusive to _my_ paper, right honey?" Usagi lifted her head and glared at her father.

"If everyone doesn't leave me alone, I won't tell anyone anything _at_ _all_!" She sat up and took the plate from her mother and doused the pancakes with syrup. Kenji pouted and went back to his breakfast, muttering about how cruel it was to have a daughter who could give him the exclusive that could make his career. Usagi groaned.

"Dad, I don't even know what to tell them. I can barely remember what happened. I don't _want_ to remember what happened. I'm not a hero, I was trying to get the heck out of dodge and the princess was there so I kind of just grabbed her on the way out. That's all that happened, Dad. That's all!" Her blue eyes swam with tears and her bottom lip and nose trembled with barely contained frustrated sobs. Ikuko rushed to her daughter's side and wrapped her arms around Usagi. Whispering soothing words to her, Ikuko glared at her husband over her daughter's blonde head.

"Don't worry honey, you don't have to speak to anyone if you don't want to," she said, looking at shamefaced Kenji pointedly. He walked over and patted his daughter's hair gently, if uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry about any reporters. I'll get them to back off, ok?" Usagi hugged her father around the waist and nodded. Shingo watched in mild disgust. If he had a break down like that, Kenji would have told him to suck it up. He didn't really blame Usagi, he was glad she was alive, but he hated the double standard his parents- especially his father- had for him. But then, Kenji never offered to teach _Usagi_ how to fix a car engine, so Shingo figured it all worked out nicely anyway. With that in mind, he went into the kitchen and silently put the rest of the pancakes on a plate and began finishing them off.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"How did _she_ get front page," Rei asked incredulously, staring at Usagi's pretty, dazed face on the cover of that morning's newspaper. "We did all the work." All the senshi- minus Mamoru who had to study for an exam- had met for a meeting at Rei's shrine. Haruka looked over Rei's shoulder to read the headline:

**"Brave Beauty Saves Royal:**

_Local hero, Usagi Tsukino rescued Princess Amethyst from certain death at last night's gala after a super villain known as Nephrite tried to attack the princess and her family's treasure. While the heroic teen was unavailable for comment, Princess Amethyst expressed her sincerest gratitude. _

"_That man would have killed me if she hadn't been there. I owe that girl my life," she said. The Sailor Senshi were on the scene, but were occupied with three youma that mysteriously appeared in the ballroom…_

"Look we _are_ mentioned. See?" Haruka pointed out the sentence. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter _who's_ mentioned, as long as everyone got home safe." Ami looked up from where she was helping Hotaru with her homework.

"She's right, Rei. Everyone got out before the youma did any serious damage and aside from a superficial injury or two, everyone went home in once piece."

"Oh, Rei just likes reading about herself in the paper," Minako said teasingly. She set down the nail polish she was paining her toes with and grinned at her friend. Rei made a face at the blonde.

"Let she who doesn't keep Sailor V news clippings cast the first stone," Rei retorted, making a face at her friend. She sighed and put down the paper. "I'm bored. Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds good," Makoto said. She entered the room carrying a tray of oven fresh cookies, Michiru and Setsuna followed her carrying the drinks. "Rei, have I told you how much I love your kitchen?"

"Mmm, have I told how much I love _having_ you in my kitchen?" Rei bit into the fresh chocolate chip cookie and smiled blissfully.

"We were just looking at the headline in the paper. Usagi's become an overnight celebrity," Minako told the girls. Makoto sighed and grabbed a cookie off of the plate.

"I heard. I don't think she's enjoying it much. I tried to call her house earlier to see if she was ok. Her mom told me she was holed up in her room and didn't want any more calls. Apparently reporters have been calling her house all day." Michiru clucked sympathetically.

"Poor thing. That's got to be annoying. Especially after the night she had." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should stop by later," Ami told them. "Well, Rei, Makoto, Minako and I. She hasn't met you four yet and I doub that now's the best time for introductions." The Outer senshi shrugged indifferently.

"You do what you gotta do," Haruka said, shrugging. "But we should train for a little while before we split." Huffing in annoyance, the Inner senshi trudged out behind the Outers to the hidden arbor behind the shrine.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Mamoru's breath came out in short labored bursts as he focused on the sound of his feet hitting pavement. He had been running for forty minutes and he was just starting to feel winded. Mamoru slowed to a jog and tried to catch his second wind. The neighborhood he was in was vaguely familiar, but he took little notice as he concentrated on the rhythm of his feet on the concrete. _Thudthud. Thudthud. Thudthud. Treehouse. Thudthud. Thudthud. Thudthud. Dog. Thudthud. Thudthud. Thudthud. Keep breathing. Thudthud. Thudthud. Thudthud. Usagi. Thud…thud…_ Mamoru slowed to a stop when he saw Usagi sitting on the balcony of her house. She was dressed for a day at home in yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. It was a stark contrast to her glamazon look the night before, but she looked pretty nonetheless. It was a more natural look for her.

Usagi was writing in a notebook, deep in concentration and hadn't noticed him yet. For reasons he didn't really want an explanation for, that bugged him a little. Mamoru scooped up a pebble and tossed it at the metal railing. The clang startled Usagi out of whatever she was doing and she looked over the railing. When she saw Mamoru grinning up at her with another pebble in hand, she chuckled incredulously.

"Seriously?" she asked, shaking her head. "Aren't you supposed to throw that at my window?" Mamoru shrugged.

"You want to go inside and try it that way?" he suggested. "Although, I'd hate to accidentally break your window."

"Forget it, nerd," Usagi snorted, rolling her eyes. "What brings you here? My dad isn't home, but he should be back any minute. I'm sure he'd just _love_ to see you." Mamoru shuddered visibly and Usagi laughed a little.

"I just came to see if you were alright," Mamoru told her. "But I guess if you're doing homework, it means you're ok, right?"

"Homework, please. I'm much too traumatized for homework." Usagi grinned impishly. "Or at least that's what I'm going to tell my teachers. I'm sketching a design for my skateboard."

"You skateboard, too?" Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded, looking at her sketchbook again. She erased some marks and drew something in.

"Yup. I want to learn how to surf and snowboard, too, but I need to find someone to teach me…and, you know, money for a beach vacation and a trip to a snow resort." Mamoru grinned cheekily at Usagi.

"I sure hope your better on a board than you are on rollerblades." Usagi's face flushed red as she crumpled a discarded sketch and threw it at Mamoru's head. He dodged it easily and laughed at her.

"Oh! You know what your problem is, Mamoru-baka?"

"No. What's my problem, Odango Atama?"

"Someone told you that you were cute, and you believed them. " She made a face at Mamoru, and he clutched his heart in mock pain.

"Ouch. So does that mean that you don't think I'm cute?" Usagi's face flushed a deeper red and she shook her head vehemently.

"Absolutely not, Mamoru-baka." The devilish grin spread back across his face.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked her.

"Because…because it's hot, that's why!" she answered.

"It's barely 70 degrees, Odango. Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Usagi stood up straight and pointed down the block regally.

"Direct thy feet where thou and I henceforth shall never meet!" she told him with all the haughty grace of an Elizabethan royal. Mamoru clapped, and nodded his head approvingly.

"The lady knows her Shakespeare. I'm impressed." Usagi's anger melted away quickly and she gave a little curtsy.

"This stays between us, though," she told him. "It would ruin my rep if people knew I actually did my literature homework."

"I won't tell a soul," Mamoru promised solemnly. "So, this whole dumb blonde thing is something you do on purpose then." Usagi glared at him for a moment, then her face brightened and she waved to someone down the block.

"Hi, Dad! Remember Mamoru-san?" Mamoru jumped and started to take off until he realized that Usagi was doubled over in laughter. He looked over his shoulder and saw not a homicidal father, but a rather confused old man who was stooping to pick up his paper. Mamoru glared at Usagi.

"Haha, Odango. Very funny."

"Yeah, I know, right? You should have seen your face!"

"Did you get a picture?" Usagi and Mamoru turned to see Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto coming up the block bearing cookies and chips. Makoto grinned at the two and winked.

"This is so romantic. It's like _Romeo and Juliet_. You know, the balcony scene." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"More like _The Comedy of Errors_," she muttered. Only Mamoru heard her though and he gave her a sort of half smile, which she returned before she thought about it. Makoto and Minako saw the exchange and nudged each other excitedly. Rei saw it, too and tightened her grip on the bag she was holding and clenched her jaw slightly. There was a brief silence until Ami cleared her throat.

"Usagi, we came to see if you were alright," she said. "We were worried about you, but we didn't get a chance to talk to you right after...everything" Makoto held up the plate of double chocolate chunk cookies she had baked earlier that day.

"We brought goodies." Usagi's face lit up when she saw the packages.

"Sweet! Come on in. The front door's open and my mom's in the kitchen." She turned to go through the balcony doors to meet the girls, but stopped. She went back and leaned over the railing again. "You can come in, too, Mamoru-baka. We've got water, if you want." Mamoru shook his head to decline.

"Sorry, I can't today. I've got a test to study for. I just went running to clear my mind. Besides, I don't think I want to be here when you father gets home."

"Aww! Is widdle Mamo-baka afwaid of my mean old daddy?" Usagi teased him, pouting like a child. Mamoru smiled and nodded his head.

"Mortally. Adieu, I will most humbly take my leave of you, Odango.

"You cannot, Mamoru-baka, take from me anything I will not more willingly part withal." Mamoru's grin widened.

"More of your conversation would infect my brain." Usagi smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Methink'st thou art a general offense and every man should beat thee." Mamoru started to say something else, but Makoto poked her head through the balcony door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is a tender moment, but we're all waiting in the kitchen for you, Usagi." The blonde blushed a little, but grinned at Makoto.

"I'll be there in a sec, Makoto. I've just got to finish trading insults with Mamoru-baka." Makoto nodded and winked at Usagi, then waved at Mamoru. Usagi watched until Makoto was out of sight and turned back to Mamoru.

"I've gotta go. We can finish playing the Shakespearean Dozens later," she said turning to leave.

"Wait, Usagi!" Usagi turned back and looked down at Mamoru. He took a breath and started to ask her something. "Would you want to…" He was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming behind him. Usagi's eyes widened and she stared in horror at something behind Mamoru.

"You _again_?" Mamoru turned to see a red-faced Kenji bearing down on him.

"I'll see you later, Odango!" Mamoru said, waving as he took off running once more, Kenji hot on his heels.

"Wait, you little punk! What are you doing with my daughter? I'm talking to you! Oh, don't run now…" Kenji's irate voice carried down the block and Usagi shook her head in frustration. Why did her dad always seem to show up at the worst possible time? Sighing, she turned and went back inside. Maybe her mother could calm her father down. Unfortunately her mother and friends had other plans.

"So is _that_ the young man who brought you home the other night?" Ikuko asked before Usagi could even open her mouth.

"That's him, alright, Tsukino-san," Minako said. "That's out friend Mamoru. Our _single_ friend Mamoru." Makoto grinned wickedly at Usagi, and Rei sat to the side, next to Ami, trying to look indifferent.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear that was Shakespeare you two were reciting to each other," Ikuko commented, tapping her chin thoughtfully with a finger.

"That's interesting," Ami said with thinly veiled amusement. "They say that Shakespeare is the universal language of the infatuated.'

"_Insults_! We were trading _Shakespearean insults_!" Usagi insisted, her face going red. "Since when does playing the dozens with someone mean you like them?"  
"Since first grade," Naru said poking her head into the kitchen. "I came by to see if you were alright, but it looks like the party's started without me." Usagi ran over and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Naru, you have to help me! They came over offering goodies and company, but it was just a ploy to get in to torture me." Naru held Usagi at arm's length and looked at her sympathetically.

"Is this about that guy your dad is chasing down the street?" Usagi's eyes widened a little and her face flushed to a shade above cherry. "It was Mamoru, right?"

"He's _still_ chasing him? Mom, do something!"

"He's not your boyfriend, so I'm under no obligation to rein your father in." Ikuko shrugged her shoulders and went back to chopping vegetables for dinner.

"He's not my boyfriend, but he _is_ my _friend_…sorta…Mom, you can't just leave him at Dad's mercy. That's cruel!"

"Fine," Ikuko sighed, setting down her knife. "But when I get back, I want to hear more about this very handsome young man who's just a friend that you were quoting Shakespeare to." She went out to the front yard and yelled for her husband to leave the poor boy alone before he found himself sleeping on the pull out couch in the basement.

"Oh! Shakespeare, huh?" Naru nudged Usagi in the side with her elbow. "This _must_ be serious. You never let _anyone_ in on your secret love of The Bard."

"Did you see them dancing last night?" Makoto asked Naru.

"Yes!" Naru squealed. "When he kissed her hand I thought I'd _die_!" She squealed again, Makoto and Minako joining her. Usagi flushed, remembering the night before. She turned to the only person not teasing her for help.

"How do I turn them off?" she asked Rei beseechingly. Despite herself, Rei had to fight a smile at Usagi's pleading face. If she weren't the object of Mamoru's desires (not that anyone would get _him_ to admit it out loud), Rei would actually find Usagi endearingly adorable. _Oh, well,_ Rei thought with a mental shrug.

"If I knew where their off switches were, they'd be quiet most of the time," Rei said winking. Usagi turned to Ami beseechingly.

"Can _you _get them to stop?" she asked.

"I could," Ami told her. "But this is actually quite entertaining. I think I'll let them keep at it for a while."

"It _was_ the _cutest _thing I'd ever seen," Naru was telling them.

"I know! She looked like a princess!" Minako gushed. Usagi shook her head in disbelief.

"It's like I'm not even here," she said incredulously. "_Hello!_ I _can_ hear you!" Naru just waved her off as she continued discussing Mamoru and Usagi's waltz with her two new best friends. They were still squealing over the details and supposed blossoming romance five minutes later when Ikuko reappeared with a sulking Kenji in tow.

"Honestly, Kenji," she scolded him. "You keep flying off the handle like that and Usagi will _never _get a boyfriend."

"Good," Kenji muttered. "Anyway he's too old for her."

"Dad he's only two years older than me." Usagi's mouth slammed shut when she realized what she had just said. "I-I mean, it doesn't matter because I'm not interested in him like that." Her friends and mother grinned at her knowingly and Kenji's face got even stormier as he plotted that young punk's imminent and painful demise. Usagi rolled her eyes and buried her red face in her hands, preparing for the inevitable onslaught of teasing.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The dark queen gazed into her crystal ball, her ever present scowl fixed even deeper than usual on her face. Her generals knelt before her, faces to the ground as she went over the battle from the night before.

"So tell me, Nephrite, how two simple human girls managed to out smart you and escape," Queen Beryl asked the red-headed general, sneering. Nephrite flinched, but said nothing. "The only useful thing you learned was that this girl is not the princess we seek, but now the Sailor Senshi know how we're hunting down the princess."

"Your majesty, with all do respect, the Senshi knew we were hunting the girl," Nephrite said. "It's not like they know who we're going to attack. As long as there are youma to keep them busy it won't be a problem. You saw for yourself. I managed to find out what we needed to know before they had defeated the youma."

"Insolence!" Beryl hissed. "Do you dare presume that you know more than I? I realize that the Senshi knew what we were after, but now they will know that when we send the youma to attack, they are simply a distraction. Now that there are four more Senshi, it will take more youma to keep them appropriately occupied. The Dark Kingdom cannot afford to expend the energy needed to keep up with that sort of demand." All the generals trembled slightly at the quiet fury in her voice, but Jadeite stood. Bowing slightly at his waist, he addressed his queen.

"May I suggest a more, subtle approach?" he said. Beryl looked at him, intrigued, waiting for him to finish. "I have a plan that may work and it shall not expend much energy at all."

"Tell me more," Beryl ordered. Jadeite's lips curled into a small smile and inclined his head.

_I'm glad that people seem to like my story so far, but as always, reviews are welcome and expecte ;), and I **adore** CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm back with a new chapter! And, see? I'm pacing myself...well, ok, I was forced to because I had a paper due, but I'll take what I can get. Hooray for delayed satisfaction! I would like to thank Chibi Kitt for betaing this chapter (though you probably won't even recognize it anymore...). _

**Chapter 10**

Usagi wandered through the streets as if in a cloud, happy to get out of the house for a little while. The news crews had permanently backed off once Princess Amethyst offered to give a statement if they stopped bothering her rescuer, and the streets of Tokyo were once again safe for Usagi to roam. Just in case, though, she wore a pair of large, dark glasses to hide her face. Unfortunately, the dark lenses combined with the fact that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going led her to collide with more than her usual number of people.

"Oh! Sorry!" Usagi cried, as she slammed into someone, yet again. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and kept her from falling.

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Odango Atama." Usagi looked up into Mamoru's cobalt eyes and narrowed hers ruefully.

"Mamoru-baka," she greeted him. She pushed her sunglasses up on her head and rested her hands on his forearms. "I see you survived my father." Mamoru chuckled nervously and glanced around.

"Yeah. Thanks for sending your mom after him."

"Your welcome. I couldn't let Dad kill you. Someone needs to be here to help me deal with your crazy friends."

"Ah-ah, we're your friends now, too." The pair jumped and turned around sheepishly. Standing behind them were Ami and Minako, grinning at each other and looking like nothing less than the cats that had gotten into the cream.

"Minako, is it just me or are they standing awfully close for people who claim to have so much disdain for each other?" Ami asked coyly. Minako's smile widened as she folded her arms.

"I'd say they were awfully close even for people who claimed to be 'just friends'."  
"It's not what it looks like," Mamoru said hurriedly. "She crashed into me! I was just making sure she didn't fall."  
"And anyway, he's the one who was holding on to me!" Mamoru rounded on the petite blonde, outraged.  
"What? You could have pulled away anytime you wanted to and you know it!" Ami and Minako traded amused looks as the pair bickered.  
"This is more fun than the movies," Minako whispered to Ami. She nodded in agreement.  
"Though perhaps we should let them continue this in private. People are starting to stare." Minako looked around and sure enough several people had slowed down or stopped all together to watch the two argue. Two made their way to the front of the crowd and looked at the couple, amusedly.  
"Oh, look, Haruka, it seems Mamoru-kun has a little girlfriend."Mamoru looked up and gave a mental groan as the two women came up beside Minako and Ami. In the short time that he had known them, Haruka and Michiru had made him their new favorite target making the count five against one. Rei occasionally came to his defense, but Setsuna and Hotaru just sat back and watched while the other five ganged up on him, even Ami.  
"I don't think that's his girlfriend," Haruka said, folding her arms and smirking. "She's way too cute for him." Mamoru looked affronted, but Usagi burst out in giggles.  
"See, finally someone gets it!" she exclaimed. "I'm Usagi."  
"Hi, Usagi. I'm Michiru, and this is Haruka."  
"Aren't you the girl who saved the princess at the ball a few days ago?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side, as if trying to place Usagi's face. Usagi hurriedly pulled her sunglasses back down and ducked her head.  
"Shhh! Please don't say that too loud. The media hounds just got off my back. I don't want anyone else to bother me about it," she whispered, looking around with genuine nervousness. Haruka and Michiru laughed.  
"Don't worry, we won't tell. Good job. That took some guts."  
"Usagi's chock full of guts," Minako declared, throwing her arm around her blushing friend's shoulders. Ami giggled behind her hand walked around to Usagi's other side. Mamoru stood forgotten behind them, face darkened in annoyance.  
"Usagi, Haruka and Michiru are accomplished musicians," Ami told her. "They played at the ball with two of our other friends." Usagi's eyes widened in amazement.  
"Really? That was you playing that beautiful music?" Haruka and Michi nodded  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Michiru said. "Hotaru, I think, would much rather have been dancing than playing." Haruka shook her head.  
"Poor kid, born with such natural talent and she can't stand playing."  
"I feel her pain," Usagi said.  
"You play an instrument?" Michiru asked.  
"What me?" Usagi scoffed. "Please. My mom wishes! I mean that I can understand your parents making you do something when you'd rather be doing something else. Like when my mom makes me clean my room when I'd rather be at the skate park."  
"Oh, so you're a skater girl?" Haruka said. She looked at Mamoru and nodded approvingly. He rolled his eyes at her and folded his arms sullenly.  
"Usagi is pretty talented, too," Ami said. "She's going to start competing in local competitions." Mamoru let out a loud snort at that, and the girls turned to face him.  
"Not likely. The first time I met Odango, she crashed in to me on her skates. I think I'm still bruised from the fall."  
"Want me to give you some more to match?" Usagi asked, dangerously, waving a fist at him. "I told you, there was a rock caught in my wheels!" And so the shouting match began again. Minako and Ami stood by Michiru and Haruka and watched the pair argue.  
"Makoto is going to be so peeved that she missed this," Minako said.  
"They really do make a cute couple," Ami three friends nodded in agreement and watched Usagi and Mamoru bicker for a few minutes.  
"Well, as amusing at this has been, it's getting old," Haruka said, placing her hands on the younger girls' shoulders as she lead them away from spectacle. "And you need to train. Let's get to Rei's place. Mamoru can meet us there later." The group headed out, pushing their way through the crowd that had gathered around Usagi and Mamoru.  
Usagi and Mamoru took no notice of their surroundings as their shouting match escalated.  
"Oh my gosh! You are so annoying!" Usagi yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.  
"I'm annoying? I don't even know why I hang around you!"  
"Fine, then leave! I don't know why you hang around me either!"  
"Alright then, I'm going!"  
"Get to getting, then!"  
"I will!"  
"He doesn't want to leave, girl!" someone in the crowd shouted, startling the couple apart. Usagi and Mamoru flushed a deep red and looked around at their audience for the first time.  
"Dude, ask her out! She's hot!" There were shouts and whoops of agreement from the crowd and Usagi buried her face in her hands. Mamoru's face flushed even deeper as he grabbed Usagi's elbow and pulled her away from the crowd.  
"Sorry, folks!" He called over his shoulder as he almost ran with Usagi down the street. "Show's over!"  
Usagi laughed as she and Mamoru stumbled to a stop outside of Crown Arcade. She put her hands on her knees and rested against the wall and tried to catch her breath.  
"What's so funny?" Mamoru asked. He leaned with his hand resting on the wall, breathing heavily.  
"That was fun!" Usagi told him giggling. "Oh, man. This is why we need to hang out. Stuff like this never happens with Naru!" Mamoru cracked a small grin and shook his head.  
"And here I was beginning to think that stuff like that happened to you all the time."  
"Only since I met you!" Usagi had managed to bring her breathing back to normal and her laughter had subsided to a few chuckles. "I have to get going. I wasn't kidding about my mom wanting me to clean my room."  
"You want a ride?" Usagi looked around confused.  
"In what?" Mamoru looked around and remembered that he hadn't taken his car or bike out that day. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.  
"Piggy back?" Usagi blinked a couple of times, then laughed again and shook her head.  
"You must love having my father chasing you. I'll walk thanks. See ya, Mamoru-baka." With a wave she started off towards her house  
Mamoru sighed and brought a palm down his face. He was preparing to leave as well when someone spoke up behind him.  
"Piggy back? Seriously?" The voice startled Mamoru and he spun around to find Motoki coming from around the corner, shaking his head at him in disgust.  
"How long have you been there, Motoki?" Mamoru asked through clenched teeth.  
"Long enough to know that you need serious help. You've got it bad, my friend." Motoki put a sympathetic arm around his friend's shoulders and led him into the arcade.  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Mamoru shrugged Motoki off and sat at his usual spot. Motoki scoffed and poured Mamoru his usual cup of coffee.  
"You offered to carry the girl home on your back. You're just lucky she thought you were kidding."  
"That meant nothing!" Mamoru insisted, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Right. Face it, Mamoru, you're a sucker for green eyes." Mamoru hit the table and pointed at Motoki triumphantly.  
"Then I can't like her. Her eyes are blue!" Motoki folded his arms and looked at Mamoru just as triumphantly.  
"And you just proved my point." Mamoru opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to stay. Finally he gave up and threw some change down for the coffee.  
"Goodbye, Motoki," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Ask her out, Mamoru!" Motoki called after him. Mamoru pretended not to hear and walked through the sliding glass doors.  
"I've been trying," he muttered to himself when he got outside.

"Naru, I told you, I'll be at the theatre in a bit. I need to finish cleaning my room. I did not forget that you want me tag along on your _date_. Naru, I _know _it's not officially a date, but _why?_ Why don't you just go to the movie with him alone?... Never mind, I hear my mom on the stairs. If she doesn't see me working, she's going to be so mad. Meet you there in an hour. Bye." Usagi hit the end button and shoved the phone in her pocket just as her mother poked her head in.  
"It looks good in here," she said, looking around. "And look, I see carpet! I'd forgotten what color it was." Usagi gave her mother a deadpan look and went back to rearranging her shoes in her closet. Ikuko came into the room and checked corners and under Usagi's bed. Everything looked clean and she smiled approvingly.  
"Great job, honey. Just clean your windows and then you can come down for lunch. I'm making you a sandwich. Then you can go and meet Naru and Umino."  
"Thanks, Mom," Usagi said. She grabbed the Windex and paper towels from the bucket of cleaning supplies she brought up from the laundry room and started wiping down the window. A short while later Usagi trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, cheese and mustard at her place at the table and her mother set a cup of chocolate milk next to the plate.  
"Mom, you are the absolute greatest," Usagi said, tearing into the sandwich with surprising ferocity for someone her size.  
"It's alright to chew, Usagi," Ikuko admonished. "Human-sized bites. Naru will be there when you get to the movies. Usagi looked at her mother blankly then her eyes widened in panic.  
"Naru! That's right I've got to go meet her! How did I forget that in twenty minuets?"  
"Relax, Usagi. You've got time. And Naru's used to you being late. But you won't get there at all if you choke on your food." Usagi sighed, but slowed her pace a little for her mother. She finished her lunch and grabbed her skate board. She grabbed a jacket and threw it carelessly over her shoulders as she headed for the door.  
"Wait!" Ikuko said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Usagi looked at her mother blankly for a moment; then realization dawned on her face.  
"Oh, right!" She kissed her mother's cheek quickly. "Thanks for dinner, Mom. Love you!" Ikuko smiled ruefully and shook her head.  
"I love you, too. But you're still forgetting something important." She picked up Usagi's helmet from the coat closet and held it out. Usagi smiled sheepishly and took the helmet.  
"Thanks, Mom. I completely spaced for a second."  
"Just don't do it again. I don't want to get a call from the hospital saying that you split your head open on the pavement."  
"Gottcha. Later!" Usagi put the helmet on her head and jumped on the skateboard, heading for the park.  
Fifteen minuets later, Usagi made the turn for Mitakota Ave, looking for Naru's familiar shock of red hair among the crowd at the movies. She found her standing by the doors of the theatre, self- consciously making circles with her toe. Usagi pulled to a stop in front of her friend and grinned.

"Where's Umino?" she asked Naru. Naru looked up and grinned back.

"You're actually on time, Usagi," Naru said. "I'm impressed. Umino actually just called. His mom just got sick, so he's taking care of his little sister." Naru's smile slipped some, and Usagi frowned.

"I hope it's not too serious," she said. Naru shrugged.

"He didn't sound too freaked out. He said it's just a mild case of food poisoning." She opened the glass doors of the movie theatre and they walked inside. Usagi and Naru debated for about ten minutes on which movie to see, and wound up going to a movie neither of them had heard of called War of the Brains.

"I'm in the mood for a good horror," Usagi said, shrugging. They found their seats and settled in for the two hour show.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"That was bad," Naru said as they exited the theatre. Usagi shook her head almost dazedly.

"That title and the poster had 'horror movie' written all over it. What a rip!" Naru rolled her eyes and agreed.

"It should be against the law to make a movie that boring. Who knew a romance movie could suck that bad!" The two girls glanced over at the movie poster featuring a formaldehyde drenched brain and snorted derisively. Naru checked her watch as the walked down the street. "Well, it's still pretty early. You want to get some food or something?" Usagi started to nod, but then she turned and looked at her friend slyly.

"I have a better idea," she said. "Why don't you stop by Umino's and see if he needs some help!" Naru raised her eyebrows. Usagi's eyes shined brightly as the wheels in her head turned. "That'd be perfect! His mom's sick, so it'll give you two some time alone to talk- well aside from his sister being there. And he can _finally_ ask you out like he's been dying to for a year!"

"Usagi, are you nuts?" Naru rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine you ask _him_ out." Usagi shrugged. "I mean, who knows how long you'll be waiting on him?"

"What makes you think I _want_ to go out with him?" Naru asked. Usagi raised any eyebrow and gave her friend a look.

"I read it in your diary," she said bluntly. Naru flushed a deep red from her neck to her hairline.

"You did _what?"_she nearly shouted. Several heads turned towards them. Usagi had flashback to earlier that day with Mamoru. She flinched and hushed her friend.

"I'm kidding!" Usagi said. "But now I _know_ you wrote about Umino in there. What's the problem Naru? Why don't you tell him you like him?" Naru folded her arms and glared at Usagi stubbornly.

"Why won't _you_ admit you like Mamoru?" Now Usagi flushed.

"Wha…what I don't…He's so…." Usagi sputtered. Naru moved her hands to her waist and stared at Usagi harder. Usagi had to look away.

"Uh-huh," Naru said. "I thought so." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine, I _might_ kind of like him…a _little_!" Naru looked unconvinced. "But this isn't about me. You've liked Umino for a year, and _he's_ been crazy gaga over you since 6th grade! What's the problem?"

"Easy for _you_ to say," Naru said. "The guy _you _like is cute, suave and…and _rakish_!" Usagi made a face at the unfamiliar word.

"Ok, you _super_ made that last one up," she accused. Naru sighed and shook her head.

"That was on last week's vocab list, Usagi!" Usagi at least, had the grace to look sheepish.

"I never got around to looking at that." Naru threw her head back in exasperation and sighed.

"Usagi, you could be brilliant at school if you'd just try! Why is it so hard to crack open a book?" Usagi rolled her eyes and dropped her skate board on the ground, and then stomped on the edge. It flipped up into her hand and she caught it with practiced ease.

"Way to change the subject. Can we not talk about school now, Naru?" she asked impatiently. "C'mon let's get something to eat."

"Hey, look who's here!" Usagi and Naru spun around to find Haruka and Michiru standing behind them. Usagi's eyes widened with surprise.  
"Haruka, Michiru!" Usagi said smiling brightly. "Where'd you two come from?" Naru looked at the strangers with awe, and then her gaze drifted to Usagi. The most beautiful people seemed to be drawn to her friend. Faintly, she felt the stirrings of something that was almost- not quite- envy. How could people not be drawn to her friend? Even in a sweatshirt and old jeans and her hair messy from wearing her helmet earlier, she glowed with an inner and outer beauty. Naru shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd thought something so mushy about her friend, no matter how true it was. Haruka chuckled and rubbed her neck.

"We just got out of the movies. Now we're on our way to meet up with some friends." Usagi grinned and turned to Naru.  
"This is Naru, my very best friend since nursery school," she told them. "Naru, this is Haruka and Michiru. They were at the ball playing that pretty music." Awe flooded back into Naru's lovely green eyes and her jaw went slack.  
"Really?" she asked almost reverently. "Those waltzes were beautiful! How long have you been playing? Do you teach?"  
"Well, we don't," Haruka told her. "But our friend Setsuna does. She played the viola last night, but she could teach you the cello and piano, too. I can give you her phone number." Naru's face lit up and she agreed enthusiastically.  
"Absolutely! Yes, please!" Haruka grinned and pulled out a piece of paper. Michiru handed her a pen and she scribbled Setsuna's number down.  
"I'm sure she'd love to have such an eager student," Michiru said, smiling kindly at the girl. Naru thanked them as she pocketed the number, and then checked her watch again.  
"Shoot! I just remembered. I've got to go, Usagi. I've got a project for student council to finish."  
"What? But…but food!" Usagi protested. Naru shrugged and looked at her friend apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I completely forgot about it until now and it's due tomorrow." Usagi pouted and sighed.

"This is the problem with being an overachiever. Fine, I'll see you at school." The girls exchanged a quick hug and Naru ran for the bus stop.  
"I guess I should go home, too," Usagi said, disappointed. Michiru and Haruka nodded.  
"We need to get going, too," Michiru said. "We'll see you later, Usagi." Haruka and Michiru started to leave, but Haruka stopped suddenly and turned back to Usagi.  
"Hey," she said. "Do you like motocross?" Usagi looked up and grinned.  
"Uh, yeah! My brother and I only eat Moto Racing magazine for breakfast, lunch and dinner! It's one of the few interests we actually share. Why?" Haruka chuckled at Usagi's enthusiasm.  
"I do motocross and I have a race coming up next weekend. Would you like to go?" Usagi stared at Haruka, wide-eyed with awe.  
"Seriously?"  
"Of course. I'm inviting Ami and the others, too, so you can hang out with them. If you want to go that is." Haruka pulled a ticket out of her book bag and held it out to Usagi. The young girl snatched it away eagerly, smiling ecstatically.  
"Yeah I'll go! Shingo's gonna be so jealous! I can't wait to go rub it in!"  
"I can give you an extra ticket for him if you'd like," Haruka offered. Usagi just waved off the offer.  
"Nah, he's going to be out of town with my parents. Some sort of science fair thing or something."  
"Why aren't you going?" Michiru asked. Usagi looked up at her and rolled her eyes.  
"Please. Me at a science fair? I'd rather spend the weekend home alone than go waste two days at the dork convention."  
"You're going to be home alone then?" Haruka asked. "Your parents must trust you."  
"I may not be the brightest crayon in the Crayola box, but even I know better than to try something while they're gone. And now I have something to do, thanks to you." Usagi threw her bag over her shoulder and jumped on her board, waving to the two as she glided out of the park. "I'm out. See you!" Haruka and Michiru waved back and watched as she disappeared around the corner.  
"She's an interesting girl," Michiru commented.  
"Yeah," Haruka agreed, pulling her lips down thoughtfully. "I like her." Michiru nodded her agreement.  
"We've got to get going or Setsuna will get impatient." Haruka rolled her eyes, muttering about overly punctual Time Gate guardians and lead the way to her car.  
-:- -:- -:- -:-

Jadeite watched as a stream of people walked past the opening of his new fortune telling tent and sneered. He hated being around humans en masse, but for his plan to work, he needed to be directly present. A youma couldn't be trusted with an operation so delicate. With a disgusted huff, Jadeite walked out onto the street and joined the workers from the other stalls advertising their wares. He took a deep breath, fixing a smile on his face, and began calling to the passers-by.

"Love fortunes! Come visit and have your love fortunes told!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Usagi, wait up!"

Usagi looked up from her cell phone and turned around. Makoto and Minako were running down the street towards her, pin wheeling their arms. Usagi grinned and waited for Makoto and Minako ran to catch up with her.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted them cheerfully. "What's up?" Minako doubled over, holding her knees as she tried to catch her breath, but Makoto grinned at Usagi and casually threw her school bag over her shoulder.

"Haruka told us that she invited you to her race this weekend," she said. "Are you going?"

"Yup, she gave me the ticket yesterday," Usagi said. "I can't wait."

"Well, we're all going, too and we're sleeping over at Rei's house the night before and we just wanted to let you know that you're invited, too." Minako stood back up and smiled brightly and grabbed Usagi's hands.

"Please say you'll come!" Usagi looked at them uncertainly.

"Are you sure Rei won't mind?" she asked them. "I get the feeling she isn't exactly my biggest fan, ya know?" Minako waved her hand in the air and shook her head.

"She likes you well enough. It's just that Rei takes a while to warm up to people. This way, you'll have the opportunity to get to know each other better."

"Yeah, Usagi, it'll be fun," Makoto chimed. "Please come." Usagi looked into their earnest eyes and felt her resolve crumble. She sighed in defeat and held her hands up.

"Alright. I'll be there," Usagi told them. "But only if Rei say's it's cool. And she's gotta tell me herself." Minako looked as if she were going to protest, but Makoto cut her off.

"Deal. She'll call you later on, to day."

"Ok. Well, I've got to go," Usagi said, waving her cell phone at her friends as the sound of a gun shot alerted her to an new text message. "Naru wants me to 'study' with her. I'll see you later." The girls echoed her farewell and continued on their way to the arcade to meet the other girls.

"Alright," Minako said, pulling out a small purple notebook. "I've got makeup and hair stuff, and you're in charge of food. Ami's got movies…"

"I think I'll go with her to make sure we don't wind up watching another foreign film," Makoto cut in. Minako nodded and scribbled in her notebook before continuing.

"How about games?" she asked, tapping her pen against the page. Makoto made a face and shook her head no.

"What are we, seven? No games."

"What? Come on! This is our first real, non-senshi meeting sleepover. We've _got _to have some games!" Minako insisted. Makoto folded her arms and shook her head firmly.

"No games." Minako sighed in disappointment and scratched games off of her list. She had been looking forward to playing Twister, Bop It, and Texas Hold 'em.

"Fine. Killjoy. That just leaves one last thing…who's going to tell Rei that the party's at her place?" Makoto looked confused. They hadn't told Rei that the slumber party was at her place, but it was a fair assumption that she knew anyway. Hers and Makoto's were the most logical places. Makoto lived alone, but Rei had the biggest room and since her grandfather generally went to bed early, they had minimal parental interference to worry about.

"Why would that be a big deal?"she asked Minako. "I mean, we always have slumber parties at either her place or mine. I don't think she'll mind having this one there since we went to my place last time."

"We never invited Usagi without telling her either."

"Oooh, right." Makoto bit her lip thoughtfully. "I nominate you.' Minako sputtered indignantly.

"Why me?" she demanded. "Why can't you or Ami do it?"Makoto shrugged.

"Well since I'm doing the food _and _helping with picking out the movies _and _ this whole girls' night in thing was your idea, I think it's only fair that you tell Rei that we invited Usagi, don't you?"

"No." Minako folded her arms and glared at her friend. Makoto tapped her chin and tried to think of an excuse.

"Well how about I'm bigger and if it came down to a fight I'd probably win?" she suggested. Minako scoffed.

"You mean like how you beat me at every training session in the past week? Oh wait! That was me kicking _your_ behind." Makoto frowned, but said nothing. Minako was right. There was no guarantee that she would beat Minako in a fight. Then a thought occurred to her.

"What if we're blowing this way out of proportion? I mean, it's not as if Rei_ hates_ Usagi, she just doesn't know her that well." Minako considered that point. Makoto could be right, but…

"But then why be so cold towards Usagi? " she asked Makoto. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. She wasn't like that when she met _us_." Makoto shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe she feels threatened now," Makoto said. "I mean when we met, we knew that we were…on the same team…" Makoto looked around to make sure that there was no one listening to them talk. "Maybe she's worried that Usagi will distract us or find out and expose us or something." Minako looked at her friend, impressed.

"Wow, that was really insightful," she said. Makoto grinned and winked at her.

"I've been watching daytime TV. So how about we tell Rei together? That way if she really does get mad, we can run in different directions. She can only catch one of us." Minako laughed and agreed as they reached the arcade doors.

"Deal. Oh, look, she's already here!" Rei was sitting in a booth by herself with a book in her hand and a milkshake on the table. Minako and Makoto went and slid into the seats across from her. Rei looked up and smiled at her friends.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" she asked them. Minako grabbed the shake and took a sip before giving it back to Rei.

"I love French vanilla strawberry!" she said. She stood up and waved to get Motoki's attention. She held up the milkshake and motioned for him to bring another, then sat back down when he signaled that he'd bring it over in a moment.

"Ok, now that Minako's sweet tooth is being satisfied, why don't we get down to business," Makoto said. "We're having a sleepover on Friday before Haruka's race." Rei smiled enthusiastically.

"That's great! We can all leave together, then." Minako grinned and drummed her fingers on the table as Motoki set her shake down in front of her.

"Thanks, 'Toki!" she said, waving at him. Then she turned back to Rei. "We're having it at your place." Rei sighed, but was resigned. It came with having the biggest room.

"Fine. I'll make sure that Grandpa will leave us alone," she promised. They all shuddered at the memory of Rei's elderly grandfather making passes at all of them at Senshi meetings.

"One more thing," Makoto said. She looked at Minako and the girls nodded, resolved to see this through to the end.

"We invited Usagi," Minako told her. Rei's eyebrows shot up and she blinked at them a few times.

"Excuse me?" she managed to say. Makoto and Minako prepared to flee if their friend lost her temper, but Rei took a few deep breaths and started again. "Ok, so now it's fine to invite strangers to spend the night at my house?"

'Usagi's not a stranger," Minako said, rolling her eyes. "We all know her. You've hung out with her a couple of times, too."

"Ok, a relative stranger. I don't know her well enough for you to invite her without talking to me about it," Rei retorted. "I don't know if I'm comfortable letting her stay at my house."

"Oh, come on, Rei," Minako pleaded. "It's not like she's a psycho axe murderer. We just got through telling Usagi that you don't hate her. She said she'd only come if it was ok with you. You don't hate her, do you?" Rei shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I don't _hate_ her, but…" Minako continued on.

"And she's going to the race, too. If Haruka thinks enough of her to give Usagi a ticket to her big race, why can't she stay the night and come with us?"

"Yeah, Rei," Makoto jumped in. "This could be the perfect opportunity for you to get over whatever it is you've got against Usagi. She's really a sweet girl."

"I haven't got anything against her," Rei insisted. Her friends looked unconvinced. "I _don't_!"

"So she can come to the sleepover?" Makoto asked hopefully. Rei threw her hands up and flopped back into the seat, defeated.

"Fine, she can come," she conceded grudgingly. Minako and Makoto slapped each other high five. Just then Ami came in and hurried towards their table.

"Sorry I'm late," she said "I'm was working on an assignment for my cram school class. Ami was slightly winded as she sat down next to Rei. She tucked her bag under her seat and looked around. "What did I miss?"

-:- -:- -;-p -:- -:-

Usagi walked through the park slowly. Spring had settled in decidedly and she was enjoying the warm breeze blowing across the pond. School was out for the day, and she was in no rush to get Naru's to study. She checked her watch. She was supposed to be there in ten minutes, which meant she had about twenty minutes before Naru got annoyed with her.

"Aww, she'll understand," Usagi told herself, leaning over the railing around the pond. She watched the ducks swimming in the water beneath her. "It's too nice a day to spend on homework, anyway."

"You know, I think there's a pill for people who talk themselves." Mamoru came up beside Usagi and rested his arms on the railing.

"Mamoru," Usagi said, a bit surprised. She grinned at him. "I'm surprised to see you here. Don't you have some physics homework to do or something?" Mamoru smiled back and shrugged.

"Well, I do have a project due, but it was such a nice day, I thought I'd come poison some pigeons." Usagi's smile fell and she blanched.

"You're joking, right?" she asked. Mamoru threw his head back and laughed out loud. Had any of his friends been there, they would have been shocked, Mamoru reflected.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to collect himself. "I'm joking. There's an American song about poisoning pigeons with cyanide laced peanuts."

"That's horrible!" Usagi cried. Mamoru grinned at her.

"You haven't seen the pigeons in America. Big as eagles and multiplying like rabbits." Usagi's eyes widened and she gaped at Mamoru for a second. Then she half frowned at him.

"You're joking again," she decided more than asked. Mamoru nodded.

"Yeah, but they're still huge pests over there."

"You've been to America?" Usagi asked, her interest piqued.

"Yes, I went last year with my school," Mamoru told her. "We stayed in New York City for a week."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Usagi sighed wistfully. "I want to go to New York City. Naru and I have been planning a shopping trip on Fashion Avenue since 6th grade." Mamoru rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What's with women and shopping?" he asked. Usagi shoved him a little a made a face.

"What's with men and poisoning helpless animals?" she countered.

"Hey, you haven't seen New York City pigeons!" Mamoru said, jokingly defending himself. "They congregate in the middle of the sidewalk and act put out when you walk by them. They don't even take off. They just move to the side. They don't have a healthy fear of humans. You'll see what I mean if you go." Usagi scoffed at him.

"Whatever. Hey, Haruka invited me to her race this weekend, are you going, too?" Usagi faced the water, but watched Mamoru from the corner of her eye.

"She invited me, but I'm not sure if I'm going yet. I have a paper due for my literature class next week."

"Oh, right." Usagi turned her face completely away for a moment, crossly scolding herself for feeling so disappointed. She reached down and grabbed her school bag. With a cheery smile she turned back to Mamoru.

"I've got to go," she said. She threw her bag across her shoulder. "I'm supposed to meet my friend, Naru. See you, Mamoru." Mamoru watched her start off down the path, and before his mind could react to the rest of him, he ran after her.

"Wait, Usagi!" Usagi stopped and turned back to him. At that moment, a breeze blew past, sending a swirl of white cherry blossom petals around her. Mamoru's mouth went dry as he tried to think of what to say. Usagi watched him expectantly and shifted on her feet self consciously.

"What's up, Chiba?" she asked when he didn't continue. "Just felt like saying my name?" Mamoru's mouth quirked up nervously as he tried to laugh her comment off.

"Eh-he…No, I was just wondering… no big deal or anything… if you'd like to go get some coffee. You know, with me." Usagi furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What you mean right now?" Mamoru flushed a little and stammered.

"I was thinking this weekend? Maybe Friday or Saturday after the race or something." Understanding lit up Usagi's face, followed closely by a deep red blush.

"Oh, you mean like a date?" Mamoru nodded. Usagi bit her lip and looked away from Mamoru. "I'm not really a huge fan of coffee." Mamoru's face fell and his shoulders drooped.

"Right. I'll um…I'll see you later then." Mamoru turned to leave.

"Hold on," Usagi said, catching his arm. "I said I don't like coffee. I didn't say I wouldn't go out with you. So, what else ya got?" Mamoru stood there for a second, with his mouth gaping.

"Uh…movie?" Usagi, blushing furiously, grinned and nodded.

"I'd like that. I can meet you Saturday around seven?" Mamoru nodded. Usagi pulled a pen from her bag, grabbed his hand and scribbled something on his arm. "Great. Here's my number. Later, Chiba." Usagi waved at Mamoru as she ran down the path. Mamoru stared after her then looked down at the phone number written on his arm in purple ink with a smile playing on his lips.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Usagi felt a little giddy as she jogged up the stairs to Naru's apartment. She knew her friend would tease her mercilessly when she told her that Mamoru had not only asked her out, but she said yes. Usagi could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and willed it away. There was no denying now that she was attracted to Mamoru- he was funny, handsome, and wittier than any guy she had ever met before (not to mention a great dancer)- but that didn't make the prospect of the inevitable 'I told you so's and 'I called it's any less embarrassing. Still, Usagi couldn't help the excited squee that bubbled in her throat. She had a date!

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Everything is going as planned, my queen," Jadeite said, speaking into the crystal ball on the table. Queen Beryl's face floated in a haze of green. She glared at the general and her top lip twitched in a way that let Jadeite know she was getting upset.

"You've been there a week, Jadeite," she said, her voice hard with barely contained impatience. "What is taking so long?" Jadeite had to force himself not to roll his eyes. In the week he had been there he had been able to collect energy from his clients- almost more than the last few youma. At the same time he had been scanning the positive energy from unsuspecting young women, all without attracting the attention of the Senshi, yet Beryl wanted more.

"I apologize, my queen." Jadeite inclined his head, as much to hide his annoyance as to show Beryl respect. "There is a competition of some kind this weekend. I will be able to gather a huge amount of energy and if I don't find the princess there, I'll begin phase two of my plan." Queen Beryl's eyebrow quirked skeptically.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"We have an estimate of the princess' age," Jadeite explained. "If she _is_ here, she will be in school. There are about ten junior high, and high schools in the vicinity. If I can infiltrate those buildings, I will be able to scan all the girls in the area." Queen Beryl sneered at Jadeite.

"And waste all of my resources, no doubt," she spat, annoyed. "Do you know how long that will take?" Jadeite winced at her criticism.

"It may take some help from the other generals," he admitted. "Our crystals can only scan one girl at a time. If we each take a school…"

"Fine!" the queen snapped. "Very well. Whatever it takes. If you do not find the princess at this event you speak of, I'll have the rest of the generals assist you on your search. With all of you working together, you might actually have an iota of intelligence among you." Jadeite said nothing, but glared angrily into his lap as the queen gave him one last warning. "Jadeite, if you don't succeed, you _will_ be punished. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my queen," Jadeite said, keeping his voice flat and bland. With a final scowl, Queen Beryl's face disappeared. Jadeite finally raised his head and glared into the now empty crystal ball.

"Evil cow," he muttered. He picked up the flyer the park had handed out to all the vendors.

**Motocross event Saturday!**

**All vendors wanting a pavilion must submit**

**applications and fee by Wednesday!**

Jadeite smirked. If nothing else, the crowds will provide enough energy to keep Beryl happy for a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know I've kept you waiting for…I don't even remember how long, and I'm sorry about that. But I **_do_** have an excuse. I'm already going to be a Super Senior next year, so I wanted to make sure that I'm at least on the right track so I only have to stay in school for one extra year. I've also got my capstone this semester which I need to graduate…and it's in Spanish. Anyway, I'll try to keep my updates more regular, but please have patience with me . Here's your new chapter!**_

"Rei, your manga collection is _amazing_!" Usagi exclaimed, browsing through the volumes on Rei's bookshelf. "Oh! You have the latest _My Brothers and Me_! Can I please borrow it?" Rei came over and snatched the book from Usagi's hands, wondering not for the first time how she had been talked into inviting this girl.

No way, Odango," she said. "I just got it and I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"Oh come on!" Usagi whined. "It's not like I'm going to ruin it! I won't even leave the room with it!" Rei wouldn't relent.

"Knowing you, you'd klutz out and spill something on it," she said, putting the book back on the shelf. Usagi flopped back against a bean bag chair and pouted. Ami and Minako exchanged exasperated looks and shook their heads before going back to channel surfing. Makoto came in carrying a plate of fresh baked lemon squares. Usagi perked up immediately and reached for a gooey, yellow square.

"These look delicious, Mako-chan!" she said taking a bite.

"Thanks! It's always great to have someone around who appreciates good cooking." Makoto grinned at the blonde. Rei rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Usagi's got a bottomless pit for a stomach. I'm sure she'd eat a toaster if you put salt on it." Usagi turned around to glare at Rei.

"What's your problem with me, anyway? Why are you always so mean to me?" Rei let out a disgusted huff.

"I'm not mean to you. You're just a whiner." Usagi's face flushed with anger and she slammed the rest of her lemon square on the table.

"I've had about all I'm going to take from you," Usagi said angrily. "I don't know what your issue is, but you should work it out before I work it out for you."

"Is that a threat?" Rei asked, her voice dangerously low. The rest of the girls could see this quickly snowballing out of control and they tried to divert Usagi and Rei's attention.

"Hey look," Minako said, pointing to the TV. "The Senshi are on the news. " With a final glare, Usagi and Rei went over to watch the news. On the screen, Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen were attacking a youma that looked like it escaped from a Gothic Lolita store ad. They watched as the anchorman reported the details of the attack in the background. Usagi and Rei allowed themselves to be distracted, and a tentative peace settled over the party.

The girls spent the next few hours playing games, doing makeovers, and basically having a typical slumber party. For Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, it was the first time in a long while where they could hang out and not have to talk about the Dark Kingdom. Eventually exhaustion overcame them and they claimed random spots on the floor to sleep. All except Usagi. She stared up at the ceiling listening to the other girls' even breathing. Finally, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Rei, asleep on her bed.

"Rei," she whispered. "Rei?" The raven haired girl muttered something in her sleep, and then turned her head away. Usagi reached out and gently nudged Rei's foot. "Reeiii!" Rei opened her eyes and looked down at Usagi groggily.

"Huh? Wha'dya wan?" she asked irritably.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about earlier," Usagi said, studying the blanket she was lying on. "I shouldn't have said that to you, and…" Rei sat up and frowned down at Usagi.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked. "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. You're my guest, and I was rude."

"Did I…do something to make you mad?" Usagi asked. "It's just that sometimes I get the feeling you don't like me much." Rei blanched. She couldn't tell Usagi the reason she had an issue with her.

"Don't be silly, I like you," she assured Usagi. "The thing is- and it isn't your fault or anything- you sometimes rub me the wrong way."

"Huh?" Usagi stared at Rei's shadowy form incredulously. Rei chuckled nervously.

"It's not you or anything! It's the same thing with Minako. You guys have the same high energy thing going on. It's endearing most of the time, but I'm a more mellow person." It wasn't exactly a lie, Rei reasoned. Minako and Usagi's energetic natures _did_ irritate Rei, but since Mamoru wasn't flirting with Minako it was easier to take. "Look, I'll try to be less rude, ok?"

"Ok," Usagi said hesitantly. "And…I guess I could try to tone it down around you." Rei sighed and shook her head.

"No, no, you don't have to change anything. It's _my _issue. You keep being you." Rei smiled at Usagi. "Now, we have to get up early, so let's get some sleep." The girls said their good nights and finally drifted off.

The next morning was strangely quiet. The girls got up early so they could catch the bus to the race track, and as they sluggishly ate their breakfasts and packed their lunches, they spoke hardly a word to each other.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Minako asked, breaking the silence. Three pairs of sleepy eyes turned to her. Rei huffed and laid her head on the table.

"Minako, even if I could manage to get my watch on, my eyes are too fuzzy to read the time," she said.

"Everyone, come on!" Ami said, walking in to the kitchen. She saw the half packed lunches on the table and sighed. "It's almost 7.20 already. We need to hurry if we're going to catch the train."

"I thought we were taking the bus," Usagi said, pausing her task of packing rice into the bentos.

"We're riding the bus to the train station," Matoto explained. She was spooning chicken curry over the rice. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, spattering curry sauce on the floor. Rei hissed irritably and grabbed a paper towel.

"Be careful. Grandpa'll make me clean the whole kitchen if he sees that." Makoto shrugged. She was used to Rei being cranky in the morning.

"Sorry, Rei, I'll be more careful."

"Why are we leaving so early?" Minako asked, yawning.

"Because it's going to take an hour and a half to get to the race track." Ami grabbed the finished bentos and put them in a large bag. "Now let's hurry and get going!"

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The trip was uneventful. The girls spent the hour and a half sleeping, or in Ami's case reading. When the train pulled into their stop they stepped out blinking into the mid-morning sun. The dust from the track formed a haze and the excited chatter of the spectators made the air hum.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here!" Usagi gasped. "This is so cool!"

"She's like a kid at Christmas." The five girls spun around and saw Michiru and Setsuna waiting behind them. Usagi grinned and ran up to them.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed. "I've wanted to come to a real motocross race for like ever! And I was right! My brother was _so_ jealous when I told him I was coming here!" Setsuna and Michiru couldn't help smiling at Usagi's exuberance.

"Well, we should get going," Setsuna said. "Haruka and Mamoru are waiting for us at the trailers."

"Oh, Mamoru's here?" Usagi asked. She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, but her friends noticed how her face lit up when he was mentioned. Minako and Makoto nudged each other. Rei got an uncomfortable look on her face for a moment. It passed before anyone could notice.

"Mmm-hmm," Michiru told her, winking. "I think he made his decision to come when he heard _you_ were coming." Usagi flushed deep red.

"Oh…well, I don't think….Why don't we go meet up with them so we can get to the track?"

The area around the trailers was strangely quiet. The racers were milling around their own trailers and speaking quietly amongst their own entourages or quietly preparing themselves for their races. Haruka's trailer was the only exception. Haruka's boisterous laughter cut through the tension in the air leading the group to her. Mamoru was there, looking miserable next to Haruka. When they saw their friends coming over, Haruka's grin widened and Mamoru's face flushed and he looked more miserable than ever. Haruka went straight up to Usagi, not sparing a greeting for the other girls, and threw her arms around her shoulders.

"So," she said, looking at Usagi smugly. "I hear you have a hot date tonight." Usagi gasped, her eyes widening and face flushing. She looked over at Mamoru, who looked as if he would love nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow him. Something he could do quite easily, if only there weren't so many witnesses.

"You have a date?" Minako nearly screamed, startling a few of Haruka's neighbors. "With who?" All eyes flew to Mamoru. He was considering opening a hole in the ground despite the witnesses. It wouldn't be the strangest thing to ever happen.

"Oh, I…uh…" Usagi sputtered nervously. "How did you…"

"Don't be modest," Haruka chided, waving her finger playfully. "You're a total catch. Why on earth you'd agree to go out with Mamoru, though…I guess that's your business." Usagi groaned miserably as the questions and teasing commenced.

"Why the heck didn't you tell us?" Makoto demanded, grabbing Usagi's arm.

"We were with you all night and you didn't even mention you were going out with Mamoru?" Minako shook her head in mock anger. Ami didn't say anything, but she watched amusedly while the others had their fun at Mamoru and Usagi's expense. Rei was the only one not feeling the joy. She made up and excuse about finding a bathroom or a vending machine and left the group.

Rei wandered over to the vendors stands set up on the pavilion. Most were selling food or jewelry of some kind. Rei paused in front of a few, but the last thing she felt like doing was eating, so she kept moving. There was one tent set a bit away from the others. It didn't have much traffic around and it was advertising fortune telling. Rei scoffed at this. Being a psychic herself, she was skeptical about others claiming the same ability. She had seen bits of the future, with its battles and obscure princesses running from shadows. It was nothing she wanted to advertise, thank you very much. Still, she thought, it would be a break from the flowing crowd and she wanted to have a moment alone to sort her thoughts. If she had to pay a couple hundred yen to ignore a fake psychic to get it, so be it.

Rei walked into the tent and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the sudden change in light. The fortune teller was not who she expected. It was a young man, not much older than Mamoru. And he was very handsome. He smiled when she walked in and motioned for her to have a seat across from him.

"I am the Great Miru," he said grandly as Rei settled herself in. "I see all." Rei bit back a chuckle. She thought she recognized the fortune-teller's face, but in the shadow of the tent, she couldn't be sure. Rei took out a few hundred yen coins and put them in the jar next to the crystal ball on the table. Miru pushed the sleeves of his flowy kimono up his arms and reached across for Rei's hands.

"Such a smart and beautiful looking young woman like you could only possibly want to know one of two things," Miru said. "Either you want to know about your career or…could it be a question about a lover?" Miru looked at Rei so knowingly that she had to fight to keep the blush off her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter to me," Rei answered, keeping her tone light. "I'm sure you won't really have an answer for me."

"So it is a guy, then?" Miru sighed sadly and shook his head. "Too bad. Well, let's see if I can come up with an answer for you." Miru pulled the crystal ball closer to him. Then to Rei's astonishment, the ball started glowing a slightly off white color.

"Should it be doing that?" she asked. But the fortune teller said nothing, focusing intently on the crystal ball.

-:- -:- -:-

Jadeite hardly wanted move. The glow from the crystal was an intense almost pure white color. Not quite pure white, but almost. Jadeite looked at the young woman sitting across from him. Could she really be the princess they were looking for? He collected himself and started to apologize, but he was interrupted when the curtains flew up and a blonde girl around the same age as the one across from him reached in and yanked his prize out almost before he could react.

"Rei!" she said grabbing her arm. "Haruka's race is about to start. Let's _go_!" Rei protested indignantly.

"Calm down Minako. You're going to dislocate my shoulder!" And with that, the closest lead Jadeite had to the princess was gone. Scowling, Jadeite pulled the now darkened crystal towards him. The shadows behind him shifted slightly and a youma materialized. Jadeite glanced over his shoulder slightly.

"Defenestro, I have a job for you."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Minako dragged Rei over to where the rest of the group was waiting for the race to start. Mamoru and Usagi were standing next to each other, but pointedly _not_ looking at each other. Makoto nudged Minako and pointed at them.

"It's like they want it to look like they stood together accidentally," she stage whispered to her two friends. "So cute!" Makoto went back over to the railing next to Ami. Rei pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Minako noticed and frowned slightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, genuinely whispering this time. Rei resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

"I'm fine," she told Minako. "It's just…don't you think this is a little unfair? To the princess, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked. Rei gestured at Mamoru and Usagi.

"He's supposed to be with the princess," Rei explained. "I mean isn't that what his destiny is?"

"We don't know if… _when_ we're going to find the princess," Minako said. "He can't live his life waiting on her. If they really _are_ destined, then his being with Usagi now won't change that."

"What , so now he might _not_ be destined to be with the princess?" Rei scoffed. Minako shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "You know, being Venus comes with certain abilities other than my really cool powers. I can read connections between people to an extent. Mamoru and Usagi have the potential for a very strong bond. I can tell he's going to have a bond with the princess, but how strong it'll be I won't be able to see until we find her." Rei's brow furrowed deeper and she clenched her teeth.

"And what's going to happen when we find her? Is he just going to drop Usagi and break the poor girl's heart if it turns out his bond with the princess _is_ stronger? What about how _she_ feels? He's got no idea what he's going to do her when he chooses some other girl over her. What will it matter to _her_ if it's the princess or not?" There was a strong bitter edge to her voice and understanding dawned on Minako's face. She put a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"We're not talking about Usagi, are we?" she asked. Rei flushed and looked down at the ground.  
"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Minako nodded and dropped her hand to her side.

"For what it's worth…." Minako hesitated. How could she tell Rei that there wasn't even a whisper of real connection between her and Mamoru? "For what it's worth, I can tell you're going to be bound with someone who you'll feel ten times more for than…" Rei rolled her eyes.

"I said _can we _not_ talk about it_!" Rei took a deep breath and relaxed her tensing muscles. "I'm fine. It's just a crush." Minako looked unconvinced, but she let it go and went over to the rest of her friends to wait for the race to start.

The crowed grew quiet as the countdown started. The officiator lifted a small gun into the air. He pulled the trigger.

_**Boom!**_

The ground exploded. Dirt, fence posts, and flailing limbs flew through the air. It took several confused moments for the crowd to realize that the explosion didn't come from the gun or a bomb. When they realized what it was, though, true panic set in.

A huge dog-like youma towered over the fleeing hoards. Saliva dripped from his teeth, matting his fur as watching them, and he had to remind himself not to nibble on the delectable snacks before he found his quarry. He lifted his nose into the air and breathed in deep. He caught her scent and snapped his head towards her. The youma bared his teeth in a cruel caricature of a smile and stalked towards the raven haired girl.

"We've found you at last, little princess," he hissed.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Despite the immediate danger, Rei and her friends froze, dumbstruck. Rei felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She darted a quick glance towards Mamoru. He had already recovered from his shock, Rei could tell. He wasn't staring at her like the others were, but rather standing defensively between Usagi and the youma as he glared at the thing, calculating-Rei was sure- how to draw the youma away from the civilians and keep their identities safe. She tried not to feel hurt by that. Usagi was the only one of them who couldn't defend herself against the youma.

Not that it mattered, because all the youma's attention was on Rei just then. It didn't even register her friends as threats. That was ok, though. Rei was in the mood for a good fight. Trading determined looks with her fellow fighters, Rei braced herself to dodge whatever attack came at her. It was all they could do until they got Usagi away and could find a place to henshi that was safe from prying eyes. That last one was the easy part with everyone running away from the monster to the nearest exit. Usagi, however, was not among them. Just like at the ball, she was frozen in place, watching the youma in a mix of fascination and horror. Minako looked at Usagi and then at Rei. She opened her mouth to say something- probably to suggest that Rei grab Usagi and run- when the youma made its move.

At first the group didn't realize what the monster was doing when it opened its canine like jaw wide. It made a hacking sound in the back of its throat and suddenly a blast of electric blue energy formed in its mouth aimed at Rei. Rei was preparing to leap away, when all of the sudden a baseball sized rock hit it in the neck. The youma was startled and the blast would up hitting a copse of trees just beyond the track. Hissing it turned towards where the rock had come from. To the amazement of her friends, Usagi stood waiting with another rock in hand, her body tensed uncertainly. The youma glared at her.

"Well, I was here for the other girl," it hissed. "But I don't think anyone'll mind if you die first."

"Actually, _I_ mind!" Usagi muttered, the rock shaking in her hand.

"Usagi, get out of here!" Mamoru shouted as the youma prepared another attack. But Usagi had backed into a wooden wall that separated the different sections of seating. Having nothing else to do, Usagi threw her rock as hard as she could, but the thing was ready for her this time. It barely flinched as the rock connected with its chest.

"Crap!" Usagi felt her heart race and a dull burning sensation in her head. She raised her hands defensively against the attack that was about to come.

_**Boom**_

The attack came, but it didn't hit her. The youma had been struck once more in the neck, this time by a rose. Usagi stared at it for a moment, bewildered. The burning in her head subsided once the youma's attention was off of her. Panic, Usagi thought a little absently, did strange things to your mind. She whipped her head around to see where the rose had come from and was surprised to see Mamoru standing a bit a way with another rose in his hand.

"Where'd that come from?" Usagi wondered before she came back to her senses. She dove around the youma and rolled into the shallow ditch next to the track just it readied it's next attack.

"That thing's after you!" Minako shouted, scrambling to her feet.

"Thanks for the update," Rei snapped rolling away from another attack. The group scattered, unable to do anything with Usagi there. The rest of the girls ran in one towards the wooded area while Mamoru attempted to draw the youma away from Minako, Rei, and Usagi, throwing rocks instead of roses in case Usagi was still watching. Minako saw what he was doing and grabbed Rei's arm.

"You have to take Usagi and hide," Minako said, dragging her towards Usagi. "We'll take care of the thing."

"No way!" Rei stopped and tried to pull away from her friend, but she only managed to stumble over her feet. "Let me stay and fight this thing."

"It's after you," Minako said again. "I'm ordering you not to get involved in this one. The last thing we need is for it to find out who you are and tell the rest of the Dark Kingdom scuzz bags. " Rei looked hard at Minako for a moment, but finally shook her head yes. Minako didn't use her authority as leader of the Senshi very often, but when she did, it was usually good advice. She jumped down into the ditch with Usagi while Minako ran towards the woods with the others.

"Rei! Where's everyone else?" Usagi asked her frantically, scrambling up to see over the side of the ditch. Rei grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Mamoru distracted the thing so we could run. They went into the woods." Usagi's face paled.

"You mean Mamoru's still up there with that _thing_?" She scrambled up again and again Rei yanked her down.

"Are you _trying _ to die today?" she hissed. "He's fine. He…he ran off too." Usagi looked unconvinced, but didn't try to run again.

"What do we do now?" Usagi asked. "Should we make a break for it?" Rei chanced a peek over the edge of the ditch. Mamoru threw another rock at the monster, and then took off running as Sailor Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody blasted the monster. The Senshi-including Sailor Uranus- ran out of the wood and Mamoru ran into the trees. A moment later, Tuxedo Kamen ran out into the fray. Rei breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into the ditch.

"We can get out of here now," she told Usagi. "The Senshi are here."

"I wouldn't quite say _that_, princess." Another youma was before them cutting off the easiest escape route.. This one looked slightly more human. Long hanks of grayish green hair hung in patches around his shoulders. His yellowed eye were sunken in his skeletal face and his teeth were jagged with wide gaps. Rei recoiled, instinctively drawing Usagi behind her. The malice rolling off of him assaulted her sensitive mind.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rei demanded, more to stall for time than out of actually wanting to know. Rei didn't know how to approach this youma. It was much more intelligent than she as used to.

"How rude of me," the youma drawled."I am Defenestro, and my master thinks you may be the girl we're looking for, so be a good girl and hold still." Defenestro held up his hand. A blast of energy shot at the girls. They threw their arms over their heads and waited for the hit, but it never came. They chanced a look around and found that they had been trapped in from behind. Usagi and Rei exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Let my friend go!" Rei ordered Defenestro. "_I'm_ the one you want. Let her leave."

"How sweet," Denfenestro said, rolling his eyes. "You think you're actually in a position to make demands." He lifted his hand again and vines burst out of the ground and entwined around Rei.

"Rei!" Usagi cried. "Let her go! She's not who you're looking for!" Defenestro sneered at Usagi, but didn't attempt to restrain her. She wasn't, he thought, a major threat. He held his hand out once more, this time a dark crystal formed and a blast of blackish purple light enveloped Rei's body. She cried out in pain and Usagi felt the burning sensation in her head again. She grabbed the closest weapon she could find, a medium sized branch, and bashed Defenestro in the head. It didn't knock the youma out, but it distracted him enough to stop his assault on Rei. Usagi hit him again and again until Defenestro ripped her weapon from her with one hand while with the other he threw her into the wall he created earlier. Usagi hit the ground coughed painfully.

"Insolent girl!" Defenestro hissed. He glared at the gasping girls a moment before he released Rei. "Well, it looks like my master was wrong about you. That means I'll have the pleasure of dispensing with both of you." The burning in Usagi's head intensified. She wanted to call for help, but that blow had knocked the breath out of her. Rei was also considering calling for help, but she could hear the sounds of the battle going outside. She didn't think anyone would be able to get to them fast enough. Steeling her resolve, she glared back at Defenestro.

"I'm going to make you wish you had left me tied up," she said, pulling herself to her feet. "Mars Star Power!" In a flash of light, Rei was gone and in her place was the Sailor Senshi of Mars.

"How can this be?" Defenestro asked, astonished. Mars didn't answer him, she just raised her flaming bow and arrow.

"Burning Mandala!" she cried, unleashing the fire ball on Defenestro. He had no time to defend himself. The flames engulfed him leaving a pile of ashes where he stood.

Above the sounds battle came to an end. The rest of the senshi rushed to the ditch and stopped short when they saw Mars standing by Defenestro's remains.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Rei?" The Senshi froze and snapped the heads around to see Usagi, still crouching in corner of Defenestro's wall. She blinked and turned to the others, understanding dawning over her face.

"Wow," she said, dazedly. "I guess I _really_ don't know you guys all that well." No one said anything for a moment, and Mars looked at her friends a little sheepishly.

"Well, it was transform or get killed," she explained. Usagi visibly paled and her eyes widened.

"Wait, this isn't one of those 'if you tell me you've got to kill me' things, is it?" she asked. "Because I promise I won't tell _anyone_. Not even Naru! I won't even put it in my diary because I _know_ my brother's been trying to read it. I…"

"Slow down, Usagi." Mercury- who Usagi now realized was Ami- held her hand up to stop Usagi's nervous babbling. "No one's going to hurt you."

"Yet," Uranus said. Usagi got even paler and Pluto jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

"She's kidding," the green haired senshi promised. "Mercury's right. We're not going to hurt you, but we do need to figure out what to do."

"Can't you do a memory wipe?" asked Venus. "I'm not sure but I remember _one_ of the Outers had that power."

"I can," Pluto said. "But that's only to be done in the direst situation."  
"This isn't dire?" Mars asked. Usagi was following the conversation like a tennis match and was growing visibly more overwhelmed by the minute. Tuxedo Kamen saw her distress and stepped in.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" he suggested. "Inside somewhere, maybe? Over some tea?" Usagi looked at him gratefully, then flushed, realizing that Tuxedo Kamen was actually Mamoru. The rest of the Senshi conceded to his suggestion.

"We should probably not leave together," Neptune suggested. "The last thing we need is someone finding out that Usagi knows us."

"What, like the paparazzi?" Usagi asked, cringing as she remembered her last run in with the press.

"…Among others," Jupiter said shrugging, but the implication was clear. Usagi gulped.

"Ok, so we'll leave and meet you at the gate," Mars said. They turned to leave but Usagi grabbed Mars' arm.

"Wait!" she whispered urgently. "What if there are more of those things out there?" Everyone turned to Mercury. Sighing, she took out her computer and did a quick scan of the area.

"There aren't," she told them after a moment. "You're good." Usagi still didn't look relaxed. Tuxedo Kamen took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"We won't be far. If something happens, we'll protect you." Usagi still wasn't completely assured, but she calmed down enough to pretend to be brave.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'll see you at the gate then?" Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

"In ten minutes." With a final squeeze of her hand, Tuxedo Kamen and the rest of the Senshi leapt from the ditch and disappeared in the woods. After a moment, Usagi pulled herself out of the ditch and made her way down the pavilion.

The rush of the crowd trying to get out of the race track had upset some of the vendors stalls. Once the danger seemed past, some of the vendors came back to salvage what they could of their goods and make sure they hadn't been robbed. Usagi picked her way carefully around the wreckage, resisting her urge to run for the exit. Some of the vendors glanced up as she passed, but no one tried to stop her or asked her any questions. She was glad for that.

Usagi was almost at the exit when something hit her foot. As tightly wound as her nerves were, she leapt about a foot in the air and prepared to break into a run when she looked down and realized what had hit her was just the crystal ball from the psychic's booth. She put a hand over her heart to try and stop it from thudding against her ribcage.

"I'm so sorry!" The psychic apologized, running over to her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It…it's fine," Usagi said. "I'm just a little jumpy, that's all." She reached down to pick up the crystal ball for the man. The psychic stopped short when she grabbed it and all the vendors looked up in surprise as the ball glowed a bright pure white- almost silver color. Usagi squeaked and dropped the ball again.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she cried. "I…Did I break it?" The man gaped up at her for a second, and then tried- a bit unsuccessfully- to laugh of the incident.

"Don't worry, it's just a trick," he explained, loud enough so the other vendors could hear. The curious ones shrugged and turned away. "Listen, why don't I give you a free reading for your trouble?"

"Uh, no thanks," Usagi said, taking a step back. "My-my friends are probably worried about me."

"I insist," the man pressed, taking a step towards her. "It'll only take a minute."  
"I really have to go." Something about the man was making Usagi want to bolt. She turned to leave and he reached out for her hand. Usagi yelped and backed away faster. She hit a tree and a few things fell out of her purse. The man's face flashed angrily for a moment, but then he smiled at her.

"I understand," he said. "I won't hold you up." Usagi edged away and then ran down the pavilion to the entrance.

Jadeite glared after her. Queen Beryl wouldn't be happy if she knew he let her escape, but the girl was going to cause a scene if he tried anything just then. He was considering tailing her so he could catch her alone somewhere when he noticed a small book that she had dropped along with a pack of gum and a pen. He picked up the book and flipped it open. The first page had doodles and scribbles on it where the girl's name and contact information should have gone, but Jadeite smiled when he realized that he had the next best thing. In bold letters at the top of the page were the words "2010-2011 Student Planner- Juban Middle School".

_**See I made it nice and long for you, too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Much love,**_

_**Lady Hawk**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's the next chapter! It's spring break and I'm avoiding my homework, which I'm finding is a great motivator for me. Well, enjoy the chapter.**_

The trip back to Rei's was relatively silent. Usagi, still shaken up by the attack and the strange fortune teller, barely greeted her friends when she made it to the gate. Her friends exchanged worried glances, but didn't try to push her to talk in the middle of the crowd, so they made their way to the cars. The Inner senshi and Usagi had decided to ride back with the others, who had driven. Usagi got into Mamoru's car with Ami, but instead of sitting up front with Mamoru, she climbed into the backseat leaving Ami to sit next to Mamoru. The other three girls split up between Setsuna and Haruka's cars and after spending nearly forty minutes trying to get out of the traffic jammed parking lot, the small caravan headed back to Tokyo.

"Hey," Mamoru said after a while. He frowned as he looked back at Usagi in his rearview mirror. "Are you ok?" Usagi looked up at him and nodded yes quickly before she turned back to the window and gazed at the passing trees. Mamoru was about to say more when Ami reached over and touched his arm.

"She still processing," she half mouthed, half whispered. "Let her be for a while." Mamoru heaved a frustrated sigh, but nodded his head. The suspense was killing him. He didn't think any of his friends had even considered _telling_ Usagi, let alone dealing with her finding out accidentally. Nothing like this had ever happened. Those Senshi who _did_ have parents had been able to keep it a secret from them so far, so how had they not been able to keep it from Usagi. Mamoru clenched his jaw and cursed every last one of the generals and youma and Queen Beryl to the deepest darkest pits of…

"Do you have any water?" Mamoru started out of his thoughts and looked at Usagi in the mirror.

"Huh?" Usagi shifted in her seat and rested her back against the door.

"Water? I'm thirsty," she told him. Ami reached into her bag and handed her the thermos of ice water and a plastic cup.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Usagi murmured. Mamoru hoped she would say something more, but after she drank a couple of cups, she went back to gazing out of her window. Mamoru squared his shoulders and focused on the road. It could have been worse, he reflected. She _could_ have been hysterical after everything she had just gone through. In fact, Mamoru was surprised she wasn't. Maybe, he thought, she was in shock and the screaming and crying would come later. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ami glance back at Usagi a couple of times sympathetically, but she didn't try to say anything while they were in the car.

They made it back to Rei's place in forty-five minutes. It was about mid-afternoon which seemed strange to the group. That morning seemed like a week ago. Mamoru pulled to a stop at the curb and he and Ami climbed out of the car. Usagi stayed where she was, staring out of her window. Mamoru's gut clenched and he wondered if she was going to try to bolt. He went to tap on her window when he realized, to his immense surprise, she had fallen asleep. He looked up at Ami in surprise.

"Should I wake her?" he asked.

"Of course you should wake her!" Haruka came up to them and made a face at Mamoru. "What kind of question is that? Where you planning on carrying her?"

"Don't be rude, Haruka," Setsuna chided. Mamoru rolled his eyes and opened he other back door and gently shook Usagi's shoulder. The girl jerked with a start and blinked couple of times.

"We're here already?" she asked a little groggily. She checked her watch. "It's only three thirty? Wow!" Mamoru backed out a bit to give her some room.

"Are you feeling ok?" He was surprised that she had been able to fall asleep at all, but then he figured, she was coming down off of an adrenaline high, so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

"Yeah," Usagi responded, rubbing her eyes. "I just feel like I've been up since two a.m."

"Well, after everything that happened today, I can understand that," Mamoru said chuckling mirthlessly. Usagi sucked her teeth and allowed Mamoru to help her out of the car.

"That was real? I was thinking it was a dream." Usagi stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Not a dream," Makoto told her. "It would be better if it had been though."

"Huh, that's for sure," Rei muttered. She looked over at Minako who was watching Mamoru and Usagi carefully. Rei wanted to ask her friend what she saw between them, but she didn't really need to. Mamoru had placed himself protectively at Usagi's side, as if he expected something else to attack her. Usagi interacted with everyone as best as she could in her current state, but seemed to gravitate to Mamoru almost instinctively. Even without Venus' power of seeing bonds between people, Rei could see the two were half-way in love. She pulled a face at that. They had barely known each other three weeks and they had spent a better part of that time trying to convince everyone that there _wasn't _anything between them. Now with the whole Senshi thing coming out, Rei didn't know who to feel sorrier for, Usagi, the princess or herself. Rei pushed those thoughts out of her head and turned to lead everyone up the stairs to her house.

Rei's grandfather was out for the day so they didn't have to worry about being bothered. Rei herded the large group into the living room and brought in snacks, but no one was really in the mood to eat. Usagi sat in the easy chair, and pulled up her legs to her chest. Mamoru sat on the couch on the corner closest to her and everyone else found spots on the couch or on the floor. The silence was almost deafening, but after a few minutes, Minako broke the silence.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened today, yet or is it going to be the elephant's room?"

"The elephant _in_ the room," Ami corrected her automatically. Setsuna looked over at Usagi.

"Are you ok to talk about it now?" she asked. Usagi blinked owlishly.

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process everything," she said.

"I know you're probably feeling a little overwhelmed," Mamoru said. "I know _we_ all were when…"

"Overwhelmed?" Usagi cut in, her eyes wide in disbelief. "This is possibly the coolest thing that's ever happened in my entire _life_! _I'm_ friends with the Sailor Senshi! I mean, I know I can't tell anyone, but…but you guys are legends! It's like…like…being friends with Sasquatch, except you guys aren't hairy and don't live in Tibet or Afghanistan or wherever he's from." Everyone stared at Usagi in astonishment. A bright smile broke out across her face and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are superheroes!" she squealed in delight. "Wait, can I guess who's who? Ok, so, ok I already know that Rei is Mars, Minako is Venus, Ami is Mercury, and Makoto is Jupiter, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Makoto started to say, but Usagi kept rolling on.

"Mamoru is _clearly_ Tuxedo Kamen-I owe you a bunch, by the way- and you four, I think Haruka is Uranus, and Michiru is Pluto. Ok so that leaves the two of you…I'm so sorry I forgot your names, but you're Sailor Neptune and you're Saturn?" Usagi pointed to Setsuna and Hotaru. Haruka chuckled and shrugged off Usagi's sudden mood change.

"You're so close, except Sestuna is Pluto and Michiru is Neptune," she corrected the younger girl. "Everyone else is right, though."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rei cut in, holding her hands up. "Did we forget that we need to figure out what to _do_ about the fact that Usagi now knows our 'super secret' identities?" Everyone fell silent and looked at the irritated senshi of fire.

"Is it really that bad for me to know?" Usagi asked, looking genuinely concerned. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I don't think there's really much we can do about it now," Ami said. "She knows."

"But Minako mentioned something about Pluto doing a memory wipe," Rei pointed out. Setsuna cut in then, putting her hand up.

"There are rules!" she insisted. "I can do a memory wipe only when it's absolutely necessary, and I can't do anything to mess up the time stream. If this was meant to happen, then there's nothing I can do."

"How do you know this _didn't _mess with the time stream?"

"You can control _time_?" Setsuna blinked at Rei and Usagi, thrown off by their simultaneous onslaught. Usagi had turned to face Setsuna, her eyes wide and sparkling with frank admiration. Rei on the other hand looked extremely unhappy, but she was the only one who seemed to have such a problem with the turn of events. Setsuna sighed and tried to explain to Rei why a memory wipe wasn't so simple.

"If I wipe Usagi's memory, I could be doing serious damage to the timeline later on," she told the irritated girl. "I think it's pretty safe to say that this was supposed to happen. If Usagi finding out about us was a glitch in the stream, trust me, we _all_ would know."

"So I get to keep my memory!" Usagi asked, excitedly. She clapped her hands and squealed in delight. Rei turned her head away from her and rolled her eyes, but everyone else smiled amusedly. No one seemed to share any of Rei's apprehensions about Usagi knowing. The girl would be in even more danger now but no one else seemed concerned about that. No one seemed to care either that they had met the girl less than a month ago and she had somehow managed to insert herself so deeply in their group. It had taken nearly the year and a half that they had been together for the Inner Senshi to learn how completely trust each other and work together as a team, to be as close as they were now. Rei felt her jaw clench up, the surest sign that she needed some space immediately. She went to the kitchen, telling everyone she was going to make some tea and left behind the excited chatter behind as Usagi asked the Senshi about their powers or adventures, or something fangirlish. Rei let the door swing shut behind her, leaned against the wall and let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Rei would never admit it out loud, but she was jealous of Usagi's easy nature. Rei hadn't ever had close friends before the Senshi and now she was protective of the bond she had with her friends. Usagi felt like a threat now that she knew the one secret that tied them all together.

"You're being ridiculous!" Rei chided herself. She got off of the wall and put on a pot of water to boil then she sat down at the island in the middle and put her head in her hands. She didn't look up when the door opened a moment later. "Tea'll be done in a minute."

"Are you ok, Rei?" Her head shot up then. She spun towards Mamoru, nearly falling off of her seat.

"I'm fine!" she answered quickly. "Why do you ask?" Mamoru looked unconvinced. He grabbed a few tea mugs and set them on the island. The water had started to boil and Rei took the pot off the stove while Mamoru handed her the tea leaves.

"Just a hunch," he told her, shrugging. "Usagi doesn't seem to be fazed by what happened today."

"Yup, she's a special one, alright." Rei's tone was clipped.

"You're not happy about her knowing," Mamoru observed. Rei scoffed.

"Of _course_ I'm not happy! What _I_ don't understand is why _everyone_ else is." Rei shoveled a spoonful of leaves into the pot and slammed the lid on. "Do you realize that she could be in danger by knowing what she knows? What our enemies could do to her if they found out that she knows who we are?" Mamoru flinched a bit at that and turned his head away.

"I know all that," Mamoru said. "I think we all understand the danger she's in now, but there's no use being upset about it now. We can't do anything about it except what we've been doing. Making sure that the city stays safe."

"Except now that means keeping a closer eye on Usagi when we _should _be focusing on finding the princess. Or have you forgotten about her?" Rei turned and glared at Mamoru. "Are you even planning on telling Usagi about her?"

"There's no reason to," Mamoru said. He wouldn't meet Rei's eyes, or he would have seen the moment of pure rage on her face.

"How could it not matter?" she hissed, keeping her voice down so she wouldn't draw anyone else into the kitchen. "You realize that you're going to have to deal with it eventually, right? Usagi really likes you, in case you can't tell. What's going to happen when we find the princess?"

"I don't know!" Mamoru hissed back. "I don't know anything about the princess! I don't know if I'll even still like her! But I know I like Usagi. I know _she's_ here and I don't feel pressed into liking her because of some ancient history that I can't remember."

"You're going to hurt her," Rei warned him. "You're going to hurt her, just like…" Rei clamped her mouth shut before the rest of the sentence escaped her lips. Mamoru looked at her in confusion.

"Just like what?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rei said. She poured the tea into 10 cups and set them on a couple of trays. She picked one up and Mamoru grabbed the other one. "You have to tell her eventually, Mamoru." She pushed the kitchen door open with her hip and left Mamoru alone to puzzle out what she meant.

"Just like what?" he asked himself again. Shaking his head, he carried his tray into the living room. Usagi looked up and smiled at him as he walked in and Mamoru felt his heartbeat pick up. Rei was wrong, he decided. He'd never hurt Usagi, even if it meant he had to hurt the princess. The most important thing was finding her and keeping her safe. Mamoru wasn't obligated to her beyond that, no matter what may have happened before. Handing out the rest of the tea, Mamoru took his spot on the couch closest to Usagi as she continued chattering happily about their super hero status.

"How did you guys get your powers?" she asked. "Were you born with them?"

"Well, yes and no," Setsuna said. "The potential was always there, I guess, but we got out actual powers later."

"I didn't know anything about them until Artemis randomly showed up," Minako told her.

"Wait, who's Artemis?" Usagi asked. The group fell silent. They had forgotten that their feline guardians would need to be brought in on Usagi's situation. Minako looked around at her friends uncomfortably.

"Well…that's a bit hard to explain," she said hesitantly. "We have two guardians who at least for the five of us," she pointed to the Inner Senshi and Mamoru, "have been kind of our teachers, I guess."

"Oh! So are they Senshi like you guys?" Makoto, Minako and Ami giggled a little nervously and Mamoru cleared his throat. Rei watched, frowning, but didn't say anything.

"Not exactly," Ami said. "You see, well, they're cats." Usagi looked around at the group blankly. Then she burst out laughing.

"Ok, I get it! It's a joke, right?"

"Nope," Haruka said. "It's true. Their guardians are a couple of talking cats." Usagi looked dumb struck as she tried to imagine that. She couldn't. After a moment she shook her head.

"Unbelievable," she murmured. "Will I get to meet them? Will they talk around me?"

"We may not have much of a choice," Makoto said. "They'll probably _want_ to meet you after they find out…well, you know." Usagi nodded understanding her meaning.

"So wait," she said turning to Setsuna and the others. "The cats aren't _your_ guardians? Do you have different guardians? Like goldfish or something?" The Outers laughed at that. Setsuna shook her head.

"For all intents and purposes, _I'm_ the guardian of our group," Setsuna told her. "Though Haruka and Michiru found out they were Senshi before I came."

"Yeah," Haruka jumped in. "We were doing just fine when she shows up with Hotaru and takes over like she was our mother or something." She rolled her eyes, but everyone could tell she meant it as a joke.

"Sure, you were doing just fine," Setsuna said a bit condescendingly. Haruka made a face at her, but Setsuna ignored her and turned back to Usagi. "I've always known I was a Senshi. I'm the one who reminded Luna and Artemis of their mission, to find the Inner Senshi."

"Inner?" Usagi wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Oh, you mean because they're named after the inner planets?"

"Precisely," Sestuna said. "And we are the Outer Senshi. Hotaru and I met up with Haruka and Michiru almost two years ago. We live in Kamakura."

"When did you two meet up, then?" Usagi asked Hotaru and Setsuna. Setsuna turned sharply to Hotaru.

"It's ok, Setsuna-mama," she said. "I'll tell her. My birth parents were scientists. I don't remember exactly what they did, but I remember their office used to smell funny all the time. They had a lab in the basement of our house, see? There was an accident one night and they were trapped down there. I was four and I didn't know what to do, so I hid, but the house was on fire. By the time the firefighters got there, it was too late to get my parents and they found me hiding in my room passed out from smoke inhalation. Setsuna showed up at the hospital and told the doctors that she was my aunt even though I had never seen her before, but she had paperwork. They let me go live with her. She told me I was a Senshi last year when all this weird stuff started happening to me and Haruka and Michiru came to live with us."

Hotaru told her story with an almost indifferent detachment, but Usagi and the inner senshi – who hadn't heard the girl's story- looked stricken. There were tears in their eyes and Usagi looked like she was about to hug the younger girl. Hotaru saw that they were was upset and quickly tried to comfort her.

"It's ok, really," she insisted, holding her hands up. "I'm fine. I've had a great life with Setsuna. Really! Please don't be sad! Please?"

"It's getting late isn't it?" Mamoru cut in, checking his watch. "It's almost six and you four have a long drive." He caught Hotaru's eye and smiled sympathetically. Hotaru mouthed a quick thank you as everyone started stirring. The Outer Senshi gathered their belongings and headed out the door, and then the Inner Senshi started preparing themselves to leave, too. Mamoru caught up with Usagi as she was heading to get her jacket.

"Hey, do you want a ride home?" he asked her. Usagi looked up at him and then outside where the sun was still setting over the city.

"I'd rather walk," she said shrugging into her blue spring jacket. She turned back to Mamoru a little shyly. "Walk with me?"

"Sure!" Mamoru said quickly, grabbing his jacket-the green one, Usagi noted, wrinkling her nose. They said good-bye to the others and headed out.

"Mamoru!" Rei called from the doorway as they were heading for the stairs. She held up a wallet. "Forgetting something?" Mamoru checked his pockets, wondering how he managed to drop his wallet and not realize it. He trotted back to Rei and reached out for it. Rei jerked it back and looked at Mamoru pointedly.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked him in a hushed voice. Mamoru's face turned stony and he snatched the wallet from her.

"How I choose to handle this is _my _business," he told her. "I know we're friends and I appreciate the concern, but stay out of this." Rei flinched, hurt flashing briefly across her face before she glared back at him.

"Fine!" she said. "Be that way then. But don't say I didn't warn you, you jerk!" She spun around and managed to stop herself from slamming the door, but Mamoru got the point anyway. Rei wasn't someone whose bad side Mamoru necessarily wanted to be on.

"Everything ok?" Usagi asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Mamoru told her. He would have to apologize to Rei later. Now he turned and walked with Usagi to the stairs leading to the street.

The night was cool with a hint of spring flowers on the breeze. The sun had sunk below the horizon leaving the sky blazing in shades purples, pinks and reds. The sidewalk was empty and if it hadn't been for a few cars passing on the street, it would have been easy to imagine the entire city was empty. Mamoru's gaze drifted down towards Usagi's hand. He wondered what she would say if he tried to take it.

"I didn't get to hear _your _ story," she said suddenly, startling Mamoru from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he replied. Usagi's mouth turned up into a half grin.

"Your story. You know, how you found out that you were Darkwing Duck."

"_What?_" Mamoru asked incredulously. Usagi threw her head back and laughed.

"No one's ever told you that you look like Darkwing Duck? Come on! Even the theme song fits. _Throws a rose and he appears, the champion of right. Swoops out of the shadows. Kamen owns the night…_" Usagi dissolved into giggles. Mamoru, despite his irritation, had to laugh, too.

"I've never heard that association before," he said ironically. "Figures _you'd_ be the one to say that." He thought back to when he had first met her as Tuxedo Kamen. She hadn't even gotten his name right.

"Yeah, I'm just creative like that." Usagi's grin widened and then suddenly, she got serious. "I owe you a few thank yous. Well, all of you, really. How many times have you saved my life?"

"You do seem to need a lot of saving, huh?" Mamoru joked. Usagi shrugged.

"Maybe I've got a target on me. Is there anything on my back?" She turned and tried to see her back. Mamoru chuckled.  
"I think you've just got D.I.D. syndrome," he said.

"D.I.D. syndrome?" Usagi asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Damsel in distress," Mamoru explained. Usagi made a face at him.

"So do not! I totally took on that monster!" she insisted. Mamoru raised his eyebrow at that.

"Ok, so you've also got a hero complex." Usagi hit Mamoru in the arm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right! _I_ have a hero complex? Please!" Usagi rolled her eyes and folded her arm in exaggerated indignation. Mamoru laughed and held his hands up placatingly.

"Alright, you don't have hero complex _or_ D.I.D. syndrome," he said.

"Thank you," Usagi said haughtily. Mamoru grinned.

"You just have a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and then risking your life to rescue people even though getting involved puts you in danger, too." Usagi huffed angrily and stomped her foot.

"Why are you so _annoying_!" she demanded.

"Just part of my charm, I guess," Mamoru said with a shrug. Usagi glared at him and folded her arms.

"You're really not that charming," she told him. Mamoru turned to look a her.

"You're not that charming either. I guess that makes us the perfect match." Usagi dropped her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. "Let's just see if you can get me home without either of us needing to rescue the other, 'kay?" Mamoru smirked and fell in step beside her. They walked along silently for a while. The sun was completely gone now and a few brave stars managed to shine faintly over neon lit Tokyo. When they were about ten minutes away from Usagi's house, Mamoru let his hand brush casually against hers. Usagi flushed a bit but didn't pull away. She turned her hand slightly and Mamoru wrapped his hand around hers. Usagi looked down out the side of her eye at their hands loosely clasped and smiled slightly, thinking it was a good thing her father wasn't home that night.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The morning after his great discovery, Jadeite wasn't happy. He had-in all likelihood- found the girl they had been looking for, and he had managed to be accepted into the school as a teacher's assistant. He was certain of proving the girl was the princess and presenting her to Queen Beryl in short order and becoming lauded hero in the Dark Kingdom, yet he wasn't happy. He glared over at the reason for his unhappiness, but Nephrite wasn't phased. He sipped his tea calmly as if Jadeite wasn't even there.

"Trying to bore a hole through my head won't change Beryl's mind," he said, taking another sip.

"I can handle this myself," Jadeite grumbled through clenched teeth. Beryl had insisted that Jadeite take Nephrite with him as back up, convinced that alone Jadeite would mess up somehow. Nephrite smiled smugly as Jadeite fumed. He, too, was certain Jadeite would fail somehow, and he would be there to fix his mistake.

"We should get some rest," Nephrite suggested. "We wouldn't want to be late on our first day of class."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love your reviews! And please keep Japan in your thoughts and prayers as they try to recover from the devastation of the earthquake and tsunami. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I liked this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it too.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Sunday morning, Mamoru woke up earlier than normal. He turned over and looked at his clock. The red digital face told him it was only 7.17 in the morning. Mamoru groaned and ran his hands over his face when he realized exactly why he was awake so early. His conscious had been demanding that he go apologize to Rei since he dropped Usagi off at her house the night before, but he and Usagi had instead spent a few hours walking around Tamachi and to Tokyo Tower. It was nearly ten before Mamoru finally dropped Usagi off at her house, and much too late to drop in on Rei unannounced. He decided to wait until morning. He had left his car there so he had to go anyway. But before he went to sleep, he kept replaying in his mind until he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Mamoru sat up in bed and rubbed his hands over his face, half cursing the fact that he wasn't one of those people who could ignore their conscious for years. Sighing, Mamoru got out of bed and got dressed. He slowed just long enough to gulp down a cup of black coffee and grabbed and energy bar on his way out.

The walk to Rei's took about half an hour walking slowly. Mamoru was glad for the extra time, because, though he knew that Rei got up early most days to do her chores, he wasn't sure how early. Nine o'clock he figured would be reasonable. The walk also gave him time to come up with a decent apology. He even stopped in a café to buy Rei a melonpan filled with whipped cream, her favorite snack, as a peace offering. At around 9.45, Mamoru reached Rei's and, taking the stairs two at a time, got to the top of the stairs to find her already busy sweeping leaves off the pathways. She jumped a bit when she saw him, but immediately schooled her face in a cool, indifferent mask. Mamoru flinched. She was definitely still angry with him.

"Hey, Rei," he said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Hello, Mamoru." Rei nodded politely and kept sweeping, turning away from him. Mamoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He deserved it after all.

"I brought you a melonpan." He held the bag out as a peace offering. Rei, after staring at the white paper bag for a moment, rolled her eyes and accepted it.

"Oh, it has whipped cream." She smiled slightly and set her broom against a tree with a long suffering sigh. "Come in, I'll get you some coffee."

Rei's grandfather had just finished brewing a fresh pot and left the pot sitting on the stove. Rei grabbed a mug and poured Mamoru some coffee before fixing a glass of orange juice. She pulled the melonpan out of the bag and cut it in half.

"I'm not hungry enough to eat all this by myself," she explained as she put half on a paper towel and pushed it at Mamoru. He started to protest, but Rei waved him off impatiently.

"So, are you here to apologize or what?" she asked.

"You get straight to the point, don't you?" Mamoru commented, rolling his eyes. "But yes. I owe you an apology. I was really rude to you last night. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Rei nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"And…" Mamoru wrinkled his nose.

"And what?" he asked.

"Really, Mamoru?" Rei huffed and crossed her arms. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't," Mamoru said. He crossed his arms, too and looked at her stonily. "I don't think I need to at this point."

"Why not?" Rei asked pointedly. "You're starting a relationship with her. Don't you think she deserves to know that you're destined to meet a princess and probably end up with her?"

"What is _with _you girls?" Mamoru asked. He threw his and up in exasperation. "You and Makoto and Minako and Ami have been acting like I'm going to marry her or something! We went on _one_ date last night. It wasn't even a real date! Would _all_ of you _please_ stop trying to decide my fate for me!"

"Keep your voice down!" Rei hissed. She went to the kitchen door and peeked out into the living room. Her grandfather wasn't there. Sighing in relief she turned back and glared at Mamoru. "_We're_ not trying to decide your fate for you, but you are being a complete jerk!"

"How am I being a jerk?" Mamoru asked bewilderedly.

"You don't even care about the princess, do you?" Rei demanded accusingly. "You used her as an excuse not to get close to…to anyone! Now Usagi comes along and all of the sudden you don't have any attachments holding you back at all?" Rei picked up a dish towel and threw it at Mamoru's head. "You're a _jerk_! No, you're worse. You're a creep!"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru demanded, snatching the towel off of his head. "Of _course _I care about finding the princess. I don't want the Dark Kingdom to get their hands on her. _No one_ deserves that. And ok, yeah. Maybe I _was_ using the princess as a crutch, but the truth is, I was never interested in anyone before.

"Why not?" Rei nearly yelled, forgetting about not disturbing her grandfather. "There was honestly no one at all you…" Rei stopped abruptly and cleared her cup from the table. She slammed it the sink so hard that a fine crack ran up the side. Mamoru flinched at the force.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asked. He was perplexed. He couldn't imagine what could have normally cool, collected Rei so upset. Rei hunched over the sink and drummed her fingers against the metal tub.

"You know, you never asked me what happened with the youma," Rei said. Her voice was shaky, but she wasn't yelling anymore, Mamoru thought gratefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "You told us what happened. It attacked you and you had to transform in front of Usagi. No one's mad about it."

"You really don't remember, do you?" Rei turned back to Mamoru and glared at him. Mamoru was at a loss. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He shrugged helplessly.

"You are the _stupidest_, most thick-headed smart guy I've ever met!" Rei clenched her teeth and her hands curled into fists at her sides. "But I guess you never believed for a second that _I_ could actually be the princess, right?"

"I-I…What?" Mamoru stammered. He looked as if he had been punched in the gut.

"I'm not, so don't worry," Rei said, folding her arms. "But what if I was? Would it have been _that_ horrible?"

"Rei," Mamoru said slowly. "I-I don't understand what you're talking about. What's wrong?" His face was full of concern and confusion as he walked around the island. He leaned against a stool across from her. "Please tell me?" Rei didn't say anything for a long moment. She looked out of the window at the cherry blossoms blowing past.

"Why her?" she asked quietly at last.

"Huh?" Mamoru replied. Rei turned back towards him and Mamoru realized that there were tears in her eyes.

"I've known you for nearly a year. You've never given any other girl the time of day! Why Usagi all of the sudden? Yeah, she's pretty and sweet, but so is Minako! She's childish and lazy and from what I hear she gets horrible grades! Why would you choose her over…" Realization dawned on Mamoru and he flushed lightly.

"Rei, I…" He was cut off when Rei suddenly launched herself at him and pressed her lips desperately against his. Just as quickly as it happened, Rei was suddenly in the opposite corner of the room with her face buried in her hands.

"Please leave," she said. Mamoru hesitated torn between wanting to run as far as he could and wanting to comfort his friend.

"Rei, we should…"

"I said go!" Rei said more forcefully. Nodding, Mamoru backed out of the kitchen, slipped on his shoes and then left. He was halfway down the temple steps before he realized his lip was bleeding. He wiped it on his fingers and stared at it bewilderedly all the way to his car. He adjusted his mirrors absently as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. He and Rei would have to have a long talk, he knew, but for now all he could think to do was to give her time. Mamoru finished with his mirrors and sighed.

"Mamoru, you really _are_ a moron," he told his reflection before he started the car up.

:-) :-( :-D :-0 :(

"I can be there around two," Usagi told Ami. "We're going to meet at Rei's?"

"Yes," Ami said at the other end of the line. We talked to Luna and Artemis, and they agreed that it was probably a good idea to meet you in person." Usagi's hand curled tighter around the receiver and she twirled her hair nervously.

"Ok…is there…I don't know…anything I should do?" she asked. "What should I wear? Should I bring catnip?" Usagi could hear Ami chuckling, and she blushed lightly.

"Relax, Usagi," Ami assured her friend. "They're just talking cats. They won't bite."

"Sure," Usagi said, unconvinced. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." They hung up and Usagi flopped down onto the sofa. Her family still wasn't home, or else she wouldn't have gotten away with being so careless with the furniture. She glanced over at the clock. It was 10.23, which gave her about three and a half hours before she had to go meet with the Senshi and six hours before her parents and brother got home. Sighing, she sat up and looked at the pile of unwashed dishes on the coffee table.

"I'd better clear this mess before Mom comes home and gives birth," she muttered, picking up the remains of her breakfast. Once she was done, she looked around, but for once, she hadn't made a huge mess. There was nothing else to do. Sighing, Usagi sat at the kitchen table with her chin resting in her hand and tried to think of something to do. She was too restless to watch T.V. She could have called Naru, but honestly she was too distracted from company. Though, she _had_ promised to call and give her the details of her date with Mamoru. Usagi looked down at her hand and smiled, remembering the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers. It was so much bigger than her hand and rougher than she expected. From all the fighting and training, she supposed. Usagi giggled a bit remembering their impromptu date.

They had made it all the way to her block and stopped at the corner. They stood there for a few moments.

"You know, I forgot to go buy something to eat for tonight," Usagi said. "I guess I should go to the grocery store."

"Yeah, I guess," Mamoru agreed. Then he snapped his fingers, an idea brewing in his head. "Or, I know this place that makes great takoyaki and ramen." Usagi's face brightened.

"Really? Where?"

"Um… Tamachi," he said. That was back nearly at Rei's place. Usagi thought for a moment, and then grinned at him.

"Sounds great. And I know this stall in Tamachi that makes great crepes." They wound up walking the whole way back, and then they walked around Tamachi and the Tokyo Tower area and talked as they ate their crepes. Usagi was exhausted by the time Mamoru dropped her off at home for real, and her legs were still aching the next morning. Usagi sighed and rubbed her quad muscles. She really wished she could call Naru and ask her if it was too soon to call Mamoru, but she knew if she did, Naru would want to come over and discuss it in person. Usagi pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment.

"Nah," she said at last. "I'll tell her later." Usagi looked at the clock again. It was 10.55.

"Oh gosh!" she groaned and let her head fall to the table.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Bzzz!Bzzz!Bzzz! _

_We can make it through, honto no yume wa itsumo soba ni aru…_

"Minako, your phone's ringing." Artemis hopped up onto the heap of blankets and sheets that his young charge was buried under. The girl mumbled something and made a couple of unsuccessful swipes at her phone. Artemis sighed and nudged the phone closer to Minako's hand. She managed to grab it and hit the speak button before the final ring.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"I kissed him!" That woke Minako up. She shot up in bed, sending her blankets and Artemis flying to the floor.

"Hey!" the white cat protested. Minako didn't hear him, or didn't care. She shooed him out of her room and checked the caller I.D. on her phone.

"Rei?" she asked, shutting her door. "What happened? Who'd you kiss?" Rei didn't say anything, but Minako could hear her sniffling on the other end. "Rei?"

"Mamoru came over this morning and…and…"Rei broke down sobbing. Minako grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on over her pajamas while she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Rei, hold on, ok? I'm coming over. I'll be right there…ooof!"

"Minako?" Rei called. Minako sat up on the floor and rubbed her hip bone, glaring at the shoe that tripped her. She reached under her bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"I'm ok," she told Rei. "I'm coming over. Give me twenty minutes." Minako hung up with Rei and finished getting dressed. Artemis scratched at the door to be let in as she was hurriedly yanking a brush through her hair.

"I don't have time to talk, Artemis," she told him. "I have to get to Rei's." Minako rushed out of her room and down the stairs, Artemis at her heels.

"Well, good," he said, trying to avoid her feet. "You'll be early for the meeting." Minako paused in her tracks.

"What meeting?" she asked. She sat down on in the entrance way and pulled on her shoes.

"We're having a meeting today at two," Artemis informed her. "I just spoke with Luna and we decided we want to meet this Usagi. We'll all meet a Rei's, as usual. It's just the Inners today." Minako nodded quickly and threw on her jacket.

"Ok," she said. "What time is it now?" Artemis peeked into he living room at the DVD player.

"Umm…it's almost 11.30."

"Great, that's plenty of time," Minako said opening the door. "See you later!"

Minako sprinted to Rei's house, turning what was normally a ten minute trip into a six minute trip. Her face was flushed bright red and she could barely breathe by the time she made it up the stairs to the front door. She startled Rei's grandfather, who was sweeping the front steps.

"Hi!...Rei…speak..._Gasp_…medic!" was all Minako could manage to get out. Rei's grandfather looked bewildered for a moment.

"Um…Rei's in her room," he said. "I'm sure you're here to see her." Minako looked at the small old man gratefully. She took off her shoes and stumbled her way to Rei's room and collapsed on to her floor.

"Ran…all the…way," she said, still panting. "You…ok?" Rei had been laying on her bed when Minako crashed through her door. She blinked a few time before she responded.

"Are _you_ ok?" Minako sat up on her knees and waved her friend off.

"I think I'll live. But I may be better at distance than sprinting." Rei furrowed her eyebrows.

"You didn't have to come over, you know." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Sure, one of my best friends calls me crying and I'm _not_ going to be on the first thing moving to get to her." Minako caught her breath and moved herself to the foot of Rei's bed. "So are you going to tell me what happened, or are we going to sit here in an uncomfortable silence?"

"Uncomfortable silence sounds good," Rei said, turning her face away.

"Rei, come on," Minako pressed. "You must have wanted to talk, or else you wouldn't have called me. You know what they say, a friend in need is a friend with a deed."

"A friend _indeed_," Rei corrected her. Minako shrugged carelessly.

"I've heard it both ways." Rei groaned and fell backward onto her bed. She pulled a pillow over her head and wailed miserably.

"My life is a smoking crater!"

"Come on, Rei, it can't be _that_ bad," Minako assured her. Rei lifted her pillow and glared at Minako.

"I kissed Mamoru," she told her. "On the lips." Minako cringed a little.

"Oh. That _is_ kind of bad," she said. Rei groaned and pulled the pillow back over her head.

"I want to be dead!"

"Well, wait! Ok, what did he say when you talked about it?" Minako tried to pull the pillow away from Rei, but she shoved Minako's hand away.

"We didn't talk," she said. "I kissed him and then I told him to get out. Oh my gosh, Minako, I think I might have bitten him!"

"Hold on, you didn't _talk_ to him?" Minako yelled. She reached over and snatched the pillow away from Rei. "Did _he_ say anything?" Rei made a couple fruitless attempts to grab her pillow back, but Minako kept it out of reach and Rei finally gave up.

"He tried, but I didn't let him stay long enough." Minako took a deep breath and held the pillow to her chest.

"Ok, start at the beginning," she said. "What happened." Rei sighed and recounted the whole episode, starting from the night before when she had first told Mamoru that he should talk to Usagi about the princess and ending with her throwing him out of her house nearly two hours earlier. Minako was silent for a long time.

"Rei, hon," she said after a long moment. "You're going to have to talk to him about it eventually."

"I kno-ow!" Rei groaned. "But I can't face him right now! Oh, what he must think of me! I just want the ground to swallow me up."

"You know, Mamoru might be able to arrange that…" Minako said. Rei favored her with a frosty glare and Minako held her hands up submissively. "Ok, too soon to joke. I'm sorry."

'Thanks for your sensitivity to me in this difficult time," Rei said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Minako said, with a chipper grin. A moment later, she got serious again. "So, other than intense embarrassment, how do you feel?"

"Stupid," Rei said. She buried her face in her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I feel stupid and mean and…and…" Minako reached out for one of Rei's hands.

"For what it's worth, I think it's a good thing that you're being forced to talk to Mamoru about your feelings. You could have picked a better conversation starter, but…"

"Minako, I felt nothing," Rei admitted, cutting off Minako's speech. Her friend gaped at her, blinking a few times.

"I...You…Huh?"

"Give me my pillow." Rei took her pillow back from Minako's unresisting hands and hugged it tightly.

"What do you _mean_ you felt nothing?" Minako demanded.

"I felt nothing when I kissed him," she told her friend. "I was expecting fireworks, butterflies, something! But I didn't feel anything except humiliated."

"So…are you over him then?" Minako asked. Rei sighed and rested her head against the wall.

"Yes…I guess…maybe. I don't know!" Rei huffed. "Minako, aren't _you_ supposed to be the romance expert. Can't you tell me how to feel?" Minako looked at Rei sadly.

"It doesn't work like that, hon. Heck, I can't even straighten out my _own_ love life. I have a new crush every week." Rei frowned up at her ceiling, and then laid out so her head was on Minako's lap.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" she asked. Minako sighed and stroked Rei's head.

"Speak for yourself." Rei sucked her teeth, but then laughed a little. They stayed like that for a while, watching the dust specks fly around in the sun. Then Minako poked Rei in the shoulder.

"Everyone's coming over at two," she informed Rei. Rei sat up and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Luna and Artemis called a meeting for today," Minako explained. "They want to meet Usagi." Rei groaned at the girl's name.

"Great! Just T-E-R-rific! What time is it now?" Minako checked her cell phone.

"Uh, it's 1.15."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Rei threw her legs over the side of her bed and rushed to her mirror. Her eyes were still red from crying. "My face is all puffy! Don't just sit there, Minako! Help!" Minako jumped off the bed.

"Um…wait! I heard that if you take a couple of used green tea bag and put them over your eyes, it'd bring down swelling around your eyes….or was it chamomile? Toothpaste? No, that's for zits…"

"Minako!" Rei cried, startling her friend out of her musings.

"I'll just get you a cool towel!" Minako ran to the linen closest and then to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with a wash cloth soaked in the coolest water the bathroom faucet could manage and pressed it over Rei's eyes.

"Hey! Hey!" she protested, pulling the rag from Minako's hands. "I got it! I got it! Go…I don't know…set out some cookies in the kitchen."

"Right!" Minako hurried to the kitchen, leaving Rei alone in the room to get ready.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Rei and Minako managed to get everything in order by the time Makoto and Ami showed up with Luan and Artemis. Rei didn't look as if she had been crying and Minako had scrounged up some tea, cookies and a bar of white chocolate that she broke up into smaller pieces and set everything out in the living room. They were ready to begin the meeting, except…

"Were are Mamoru and Usagi?" Makoto asked, checking her watch. "We were supposed to start 15 minutes ago."

"Mamoru said he couldn't make it," Luna said. "Something about a project or something." Rei fought the blush that wanted to rise in her cheeks, and Minako pointedly avoided looking at Rei.

"Well, has anyone heard from Usagi?" Minako asked. Everyone shook their heads. Minako was about to suggest calling her, when the Usagi herself burst in the front door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she cried, yanking off her skates and helmet. She ran into the living room and plopped down on the floor. She snatched a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth. "I fell asleep at my kitchen table! Don't know how that happened."

"It's ok, Usagi," Ami said. Luna and Artemis got up from their place by the easy chair, and Luna cleared her throat.

"So you're Usagi," she said. Usagi's eyes widened to nearly the size of saucers.

"Oh, wow!" she gasped. "You really talk! I can't believe it!"

"Um, yes, well," Luna said. "I suppose you'd like to know why we wanted to meet with you." Usagi shook her head.

"Not really. No." Usagi was looking at the cats in frank wonder. "What else can you two do?"

"Ms. Tsukino, we are _not_ a circus act," Luna admonished. "We are here on serious business and I would _appreciate_ you treating it as such." Usagi shrank back a bit sufficiently chastised.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding a bit wounded.

"Luna, lighten up on the girl," Artemis chided. "It's not everyday you meet talking cats."

"Yeah, Luna, you sound like our teacher," Minako added.

"Don't worry," Makoto stage whispered, patting Usagi's shoulder. "She's not _really_ that mean." Luna bristled and gave an irritated harrumph.

"Well, if everyone wants to treat this like a joke, then fine."

"Oh, come _on_, Luna," Minako said, exasperatedly. "It's not like we haven't discussed this all already. She's already sworn up and down that she won't tell anyone. What _more_ could you possibly have to lecture her on."

"_I_ want to make sure she understands the gravity of the situation she's in," Luna sniffed. "Usagi, because of what you know, our enemies may try to come after you if they find out. We aren't dealing with your Saturday morning cartoon villains. Our enemies will kill you to get to us. They may even try to harm your family." Usagi's face paled at that thought.

"But…but I won't tell anyone, I swear!" she insisted.

"Luna, you're scaring her to death," Ami scolded. She sat down on the floor next to Usagi and put a comforting arm around her.

"Good! She should be afraid!" Luna said. Then she looked at Usagi's frightened face and her stomach clenched. She put a paw on Usagi's lap. "Please don't be too worried. I just want to make sure that you're going to be as cautious as you should be. The girls have managed so far without any danger to their families. I dare say you'll be fine, too, as long as you keep it secret." Usagi nodded her head vigorously.

"I promise!" She pulled at some lint spots on the carpet and bit her lip. "C-can I ask you all something?" The Senshi looked around at each other, and then to Luna and Artemis.

"Sure," Artemis said.

"Why _are_ these people after you?" There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, and then Rei spoke up.

"They're after this thing called the Silver Imperial Crystal," she explained. "And we have to find it before they do. But in order to find it, we need to find…someone."

"Who?" Usagi asked. She leaned forward, anxious to hear the rest of the story. The Senshi exchanged looks again.

"The Moon Princess," Artemis told her. Usagi blinked a few times in bewilderment and then folded her arms.

"You know if you didn't want to tell me, you didn't have to say anything," she said, crossly. "You don't have to make up stupid stories about moon princesses."

"Usagi, you're sitting in a room with superheroes and talking cats and you find a _moon princess_ hard to believe?" Makoto asked incredulously. Usagi frowned, but looked less annoyed and more confused.

"But that's impossible," she said. "No one can live on the moon. I'm not great at science, but I know that at least."

"Yeah, and cats can't talk and there's no such thing as superheroes," Rei said, motioning around the room. "Yet, here we are." Usagi looked uncertain. What they said made sense but…

"A moon princess? Really?" The idea sounded cheesy to her.

"There was a kingdom on the moon thousands of years ago," Minako explained to her. "Actually, the Moon Kingdom was the leader of a confederacy of the planets. It was called the Silver Millennium and all the planets in the solar system belonged to it."

"All of them except for Earth," Makoto added.

"Why not Earth?" Usagi asked, scrunching her nose. The girls shrugged and looked at Luna and Artemis.

"Our memories of it are a bit unclear," Luna said. "There was a lot of political unrest on the planet and not everyone was happy with the idea of being under the rule of the Moon Kingdom. Although it wouldn't have so much been under the rule of the Moon Kingdom as being _allied_ with the moon kingdom and the rest of the kingdoms of the solar system."

"Wait," Usagi said. "_Your_ memories? You were there? I thought you said this was thousands of years ago!"

"Well, that's where it gets a bit complicated," Makoto said. "You see we were all there at the time, but a war broke out and we died there." Usagi's eyes bugged in their sockets.

"So you were…what…reincarnated?" she asked.

"Not quite," Ami told her. "We're all physically the same people. The queen of the Moon Kingdom had the Silver Crystal and she used it to regress us into our embryonic stage and sent us into the future so that her daughter, the Earth prince and us, her guards could live. We have the same DNA codes as we did in the Silver Millennium. It's kind of like we were born to surrogate mothers."

"Wow!" Usagi whispered. "Wait, a second. If the Earth Kingdom was giving the Moon Kingdom so many problems, why'd the queen save their prince?"

"The royal family wasn't opposed to an alliance with the Silver Millennium," Artemis explained. "The prince was on the moon to help protect the queen and her daughter. He and the moon princess were engaged.'

"Engaged?" Usagi cried. "How romantic!" There was a long awkward pause and the girls shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"Well, we don't know if it was romantic or not," Minako said, blushing a little. "There's a good change it might have been just a political arrangement."

"Huh," Usagi said thoughtfully, and shrugged. "So does that mean you're looking for the prince, too?"

"Um…Usagi, we already know who the prince is," Makoto said, patting Usagi's hand gently.

"Who?" she asked, excitedly.

"It's Mamoru," Makoto told her. Usagi blinked a few times, trying to register what Makoto just said.

"…Oh," she said at last. "Well, wait a minute. If he was engaged to the princess, is…is he still supposed to marry her?" Everyone turned to Minako for the answer to that. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Couldn't they hand _one_ vaguely romance related question on their own.

"No," she said firmly. "If it was a political marriage, there's no real point to keeping it now. The Silver Millennium is gone and we all have to be allies by default." Usagi didn't look very reassured, though.

"But…they might have been in love, right?" Luna and Artemis exchanged confused looks. They didn't know what was going on between Usagi and Mamoru.

"It's in the past, Usagi," Minako assured her. "It's over with." Usagi nodded and tried to smile, but suddenly the room felt very small to her.

"Um…I think I should get home," she said, standing up. "My family's going to be home soon and I want to make sure the house is clean before they get home. Is there anything else, I needed to know?" Luna and Artemis shook their heads, and Usagi gathered her things and left in the most subdued way any of the girls had ever seen.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked. No one answered him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Who cares that Mamoru was with the princess before," Usagi reasoned with herself on her way home. "It's not like they're together now. It's really just the same as if he had an ex-girlfriend…who's a princess. And probably incredibly gorgeous and graceful." Usagi slowed to a stop outside her house. Her parents and brother hadn't gotten home yet- her mother had texted her that they were stuck in traffic in Saitama- which was fine with her. Usagi took off her skates and went up to her bedroom. She laid across her bed and tried not to think about Mamoru's ex-girlfriend.

"Ex-fiancée," she corrected herself. Groaning, she threw an arm over her eyes and willed herself not to think about it. "If Mamoru was still into her, he wouldn't have gone out with me. He's not the type….Right? Right!" Usagi huffed irritably and was about turn on some music when her phone started ringing. Mamoru's name and number flashed on the screen and Usagi's heart jumped.

"Hello?" she answered quickly.

"Hi, Usagi," Mamoru said. Her heart jumped again. "I heard you met Luna and Artemis today. I hope they didn't scare you."

"They didn't. How come you didn't tell me you were a prince?" Mamoru's end of the line went dead silent and Usagi smacked herself in the forehead a couple of times.

"So it was a very informative meeting then," Mamoru said after a few moments. "I didn't think it mattered."

"No, it…it doesn't really," Usagi told him. "I…I just. They told me about…the Silver Millennium." Mamoru heaved a deep sigh.

"It was a long time ago," he said. "I don't remember much of what happened. Luna and Artemis could only unlock the memories of the Senshi. I'm technically not, so my memories came back in bits and pieces. I don't remember…the moon very well."

"What about…" Usagi stopped herself, wondering if she really wanted to know what she was about to ask. "What about the princess?" Mamoru was quiet again and Usagi wondered if he was going to answer her.

"I don't remember her," he said at last. "I don't remember what our relationship was, but I don't think it matters much now. Usagi I…I really like you. I've never liked anyone before. _I_ don't care what happened back then. It has nothing to do with now." Usagi wasn't so sure. What if they found the princess and Mamoru fell in love with her again. She felt an ache in her heart just thinking about it, but she didn't think it would be appropriate to say that to Mamoru, so she forced herself to sound cheerful.

"Well, if you say it doesn't matter, I guess it doesn't matter, then, right?" Usagi said. "But, listen, I've got to go. My parents and brother should be back any minute and I want to straighten up a little before they get here."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi forced a smile, even though Mamoru couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," she explained. "We had a long walk last night, remember? And I wound up not getting a lot of sleep."

"Ok," Mamoru said, still sounding unsure. "Can I call you later?" Usagi twirled her hair and bit her lip.

"Tomorrow would be better, I think." Usagi tensed up, waiting for Mamoru to say good bye so she could hang up.

"Alright then," Mamoru finally said. "I'll call you tomorrow after school, ok?"

"Ok, great!" Usagi said, nodding a couple of times. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Good-bye," Mamoru said. He hung up and the line was silent once again. Usagi sighed and turned on her radio. She pretended to be asleep when her family came in about half an hour later, while she tried to figure out her feeling about the whole situation. On the one hand, Mamoru had promised her that what had happened in the past was over and didn't matter to him. On the other hand, he hadn't met the princess yet and for all Usagi knew, the princess could be perfect and beautiful and he could wind up falling in love with her again.

"Is it worth it?" Usagi asked herself. "Is it worth the risk of getting my feelings hurt?" Something inside her said yes, and she prayed that she wasn't setting herself up to be hurt.

_**Tell me what you think! Review me, please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ikuko was taking the morning off. She had set out the cereal and milk on the table for her family and left the lunches she had packed the night before on the counter. After that was done, she took a steaming mug of coffee to her room and pulled out a book she had started reading a month earlier and hadn't found time to finish. Downstairs she heard the door open and shut-the kids leaving for school- and then open and shut again- Kenji heading to work. She scrambled off of the bed and watched him pull out of the driveway. When she couldn't see his car anymore, Ikuko pumped her fist happily and ran down to the kitchen to make _her_ breakfast.

Ikuko rinsed the cereal bowls (there were only, two. Usagi must have been running late again) and fixed herself a couple of poached eggs and toast. After her leisurely breakfast she went up to the bathroom and ran a warm bath with lavender scented oils and some expensive Italian bath bubbles that her husband had bought her on their last anniversary. While the tub filled, Ikuko went back to the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries from the kitchen and mixed herself a mimosa, humming to herself.

"_I enjoy being a girl_!" she sang with a giddy laugh. She almost skipped back to her bath. Ikuko had arranged her bathtub caddy with her snack and book and was about to get in the tub when a piercing shriek cut through the air. Ikuko was so startled that she dropped her tray-book, mimosa and all- into the bubble bath. She rushed to the hallway and found Usagi racing through the house.

"Mama, why didn't anyone wake me?" she cried, trying to simultaneously fix her hair and button her shirt.

"What are you still _doing_ here?" Ikuko demanded. She put a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. Usagi turned around wildly.

"My alarm clock never went off. The batteries died!" Usagi stopped rushing and fell to her knees and wailed loudly. "I don't even know what time it is and everyone's gone!"

"Calm down, Usagi," her mother said soothingly, patting her daughter's back. "It's almost ten. Finish getting ready. I'll drive you." Usagi's sobs subsided a bit and she looked up at her mother hopefully.

"Well if it's _that_ late, can't I just stay home with you?" Ikuko rolled her eyes, though she did consider it as the tantalizing scent of lavender and vanilla wafted from the bathroom. But dropping Usagi off shouldn't take more than half an hour. She could still have her bath later.

"You're going to school, young lady," she said decisively. "Grab breakfast. We can leave as soon as I get dressed." Usagi noticed for the first time that her mother was in a towel wrap, the one that buttoned in the front that Ikuko used when she treated herself to in home spa days. Sighing, Usagi pulled herself off of the floor and finished getting herself ready. Fifteen minutes later, her clothes were on correctly, her hair was put to rights and she had eaten abowl of Frosted Flakes. Her mother came downstairs just as Usagi was rinsing her dishes out.

"Thank you, Usagi," Ikuko said, pleasantly surprised. She kissed Usagi's temple. "At least _one_ person in this family can remember to clean up after themselves…well, in the kitchen at least. Let's go."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jadeite ground his teeth in frustration. He and Nephrite had checked all the classrooms in the building looking for a girl who matched Jadeite's description. The only blonde haired, blue eyed girl was the 9th year student in- what was that woman's name?- Haruna's class. She could have been the girl's sister, but when Nephrite pointed her out, Jadeite realized that her face was slightly rounder and her hair wasn't as long as the girl he had seen on Saturday.

"Looks like she's not here," Nephrite said resting against a set of lockers. He smiled smugly at Jadeite. "You've screwed up again." Jadeite clenched his fist angrily.

"She'll be here," he growled. "Maybe she's late or out sick. We have all week. " Nephrite sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's not my head that Beryl will be after if this fails." Jadeite glared at Nephrite, but said nothing. He still resented that Nephrite had been sent along. He didn't trust any of the other generals as far as he could throw them, but Nephrite had a special talent for getting under Jadeite's skin.

"Listen, you…" Jadeite started to retort. He was cut off when a white and blue blur barreled out of the administration office and down the hall. Jadeite spun on his heels and yelled after the student. "What where you're going, you little brat!" The girl stopped at the end of the hallway and made a face at him before continuing her sprint to class. Jadeite stood frozen in place, his fist still absently hanging in the air.

"Jadeite, what are you…?"

"It's her!" Jadeite told Nephrite. "_That's_ the girl from the race track." Nephrite's eyes widened in surprise, and then he started to take off down the hall after her. Jadeite reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't be an idiot!" Jadeite warned him. "She just went to class. Let's wait till we can get her alone to attack. Nephrite looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's _right there!_" he hissed. "Why on _Terra_ should we wait?"

"Because, genius, every time we cause a scene, the Sailor Brats show up and ruin everything. This time we do things subtly and by the time they realize anything is wrong, the princess will be dead."

"Not dead," Nephrite corrected him. Jadeite stared at Nephrite blankly.

"What?"

"Beryl's changed our orders- which you would have known if you had bothered to show up to the last meeting. You're lucky you survived that, by the way…"

"What change?" Jadeite demanded.

"Metalia wants the power of the Crystal for herself. We're to bring the girl to Beryl ." Jadeite was fuming mad. Beryl could have sent him word. She could have contacted him through that crystal ball. It was as if she were trying to set him up to fail. Well, he'd have the last laugh. _He'd_ bring the girl to Beryl and leave Nephrite behind to take whatever heat would come. Beryl would have no choice but to admit that he was the superior General when he succeeded where even the great Malachite had failed.

"So what's your plan," Nephrite asked disinterestedly. Jadeite rolled his eyes and stalked off down the hall.

"Let's not discuss our nefarious plots where we might be overheard, hmm?" Jadeite suggested sarcastically. He lead the way to the room that the school had given him and Nephrite as their own. They were supposed to tutor students there during free period, but the rest of the time it was theirs to use as they pleased. Nephrite flopped onto one of the leather chairs, throwing his legs over one side and watched while Jadeite paced for a few moments. That soon got boring and he reached instead for the stack of student profiles that the school had given them of students who needed tutoring. If nothing else, Nephrite thought, he could amuse himself with looking over the dismal grades of the schools biggest dunces.

"It's a good thing we won't be here long," Nephrite commented with a smug smirk. "These kids they wanted to send us are idiots." He finished half-heartedly flipping through the files and was about to set it down, when one file caught his eye. Nephrite stared at it for a long moment. Jadeite notice and stopped pacing.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?" Nephrite just smirked and tossed the file onto the table. Jadeite was stunned. Opened before him was the file of Usagi Tsukino, the girl they were looking for.

"This is going to be a _lot_ easier than we expected," Nephrite said, pulling the picture towards him. Jadeite walked over and took the phone receiver from the wall and called the office.

"Hello, this is Jadeite and Nephrite. We are going to be starting our tutoring sessions today. Could you send Usagi Tsukino to us?"

;-] :-0 :-{ :'-[

Usagi, despite waking nearly two hours late, didn't miss much in her classes. She only missed her math class, which didn't upset her nearly as much as she let on to her mother. Her friends smiled at her when she walked into the classroom with a sheepish look on her face. After giving her letter of excuse to the English teacher, Usagi went as unobtrusively as she could to her seat.

"What happened?" Naru leaned over to ask her. Usagi rolled her eyes a bit in annoyance.

"My alarm didn't go off," she explained. "The batteries died and my dad didn't think it was strange that I never showed up for breakfast." Naru shook her head sympathetically. She was about to say something else when the girls noticed the English teacher looking in their direction with a very annoyed look on her face.

"It wouldn't be so bad," she said, raising an eyebrow at the girls, "if you were having this conversation in English." Usagi and Naru blushed and sat up in their seats. The teacher gave them one last warning gaze and returned to her lesson. When the teacher was no longer watching Usagi so hard, Minako turned around with a big grin and waved.

"_I want to hear about your date!"_ she mouthed to Usagi. Naru saw the message and her eyes widened. She leaned over and slapped Usagi's arm.

"_Why didn't you call me?_" she hissed indignantly. Usagi flushed, but was spared from further comments when the teacher spun round and fixed the girls with a stern look. They took the hint and slammed their mouths shut. Ami, who was sitting behind Usagi laughed softly at the other three girls.

The class passed all too quickly. Their class had lunch next and there was no way for Usagi to keep her friends from assaulting her with a barrage of questions. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to tell them about her date with Mamoru, but suddenly the idea of telling his closest friends how he made her heart race made her want to hide in a janitor's closet somewhere. The bell rang signaling it was time for their 40 minute lunch break. Sighing, Usagi reached into her bag for her bento…and nearly burst out into tears when she realized she had forgotten her lunch _and_ her wallet.

"Crap!" she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Usagi looked up to find herself surrounded on three sides by Naru, Minako and Ami. She scrunched her face up irritably.

"I forgot my lunch!" she whined. The bowl of cereal she had eaten earlier hadn't done much but hold her over until lunch. She could feel the pangs of hunger starting already.

"Oh, that's ok," Minako assured her. "We can see if Makoto has anything for you. She usually makes way too much for herself. She'll be glad to share with someone." The change on Usagi's face was almost comical as she when from despair to brilliant hope.

"Really?" she said, clapping her hands happily. "Fantastic!"

"We can have lunch on the roof and you can tell us about your date with Mamoru!"Naru said, just as happily. Usagi blushed, but steeled herself.

"Usagi Tuskino?" Usagi looked up to the door. One of the secretaries was standing in the doorway with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm over here," she said, raising her hand. The secretary came over and handed her the note and then left. Usagi looked over it and her face fell.

"They want me to go to a tutoring session," she told her friends. "I'm supposed to bring my lunch and eat there."

"Aww! That's so lame!" Minako lamented. Naru shook her head disapprovingly.

"See, Usagi? If you would just put a little more effort into your school work, you wouldn't have to go."

"But then how would you ever get to give your 'I told you so' speeches?" Usagi asked sarcastically. She made a face at her friend.

"If you're struggling in class, I can help you," Ami offered. "I'll help you pull your grades up so you don't have to go to the school's tutor." Usagi smiled wanly.

"Thanks," she said. She stood up and grabbed her school bag. "Well, I still have to go now. Can you see if Makoto could bring me some food?"

"Of course," Ami promised. Usagi smiled again and squared her shoulders resignedly.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

Usagi had never been to the room on the slip. It was in the area of the building that was mostly for teacher use only, but the teachers seldom had time to use it. The wing would be converted into science labs the following year. For now, it was all but abandoned. Usagi shuddered as she walked down the silent hallway.

"It's like a haunted house," she muttered to herself. "I hope Makoto can find the room ok." Her stomach growled just then, as if to agree. Usagi finally found the room and knocked timidly.

"Come in," came a muffled voice from within. Usagi opened the door and entered the tutoring room. It seemed as if the school wanted to make sure that the only thing the students could focus on was school work. The room was made of grey brick and windowless. There was enough room for a small sofa, two chairs and a low table. A couple of photographs that looked like the covers of National Geographic magazine had been framed and hung on the walls in a half-hearted attempt to bring some cheer to the room. Usagi moved reluctantly into the cold room and sat down on the couch.

"Um…hi," she said after a moment. The tutors had yet to say anything. They were studying file on the table intensely, looking from her to the file occasionally. They were handsome men, Usagi thought.

_But so creepy!_ Usagi looked down at her lap and wrinkled her nose. After a moment, the men closed Usagi's file and the one with the long chestnut brown hair looked up at the blond man.

"You're sure this is her?" he asked. Usagi looked up at them in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The men ignored her. The blond man nodded his head and smiled at her, but it did nothing to make her more comfortable. He looked like a serpent about to strike. The brown haired man got up and locked the door and Usagi leapt to her feet.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Let me out!" She ran for the door, but the blond man grabbed her wrist and threw her back onto the couch.

"Sit still," he ordered. "It'll be easier for everyone." Usagi glared at him, but didn't attempt to run again.

"What do you want with me? Whatever it is, you're not going to get away with it. People know I'm here."The man smiled.

"Don't worry," he said. "By the time anyone misses you, we'll be long gone." He pulled out a black crystal, the same one the monster had used on Rei and the man that attacked the ball used on Princess Amethyst. Usagi's eyes widened when she looked at the dark haired man. He was the same one from the ball. Panic welled up in Usagi's chest. They must have found out she knew the Sailor Senshi after all. What would they do? Torture her until she gave up their identities? Usagi had seen the power of that crystal, she didn't want it anywhere near her. She looked around the room wildly for an escape or a weapon, anything, but there was nothing around that would be useful to her. So she did the only thing she knew to do. She opened her mouth and screamed loud and long.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mamoru was glad he was alone in the bathroom when the excruciating pain struck him. It was as if his heart and brain were being yanked in the same direction, but his body was staying still. For some reason, his transformation was trying to come up on its own and every second he spent resisting, the worse the pain got. Finally Mamoru threw the window open and after making sure there was no one around to see him, he leapt to the ground and landed neatly with his cape fluttering around him. Looking around once more, Tuxedo Kamen ran in the direction he could feel himself being pulled in. Luckily Juban Junior High was only about a mile away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jadeite growled and slammed his hand over Usagi's mouth.

"Quiet, you little brat!" he ordered. "Scream again and I'll snap your little neck!" Usagi's eyes widened in fear, but she didn't stop struggling. Jadeite turned to Nephrite for assistance.

"Can't you handle one little girl by…" Nephrite was cut off by someone banging on the door.

"What's going on in there?" an angry sounding female voice demanded. Usagi bit down hard Jadeite's hand. He yelped in pain and snatched his hand away.

"Help!" Usagi managed to scream before Jadeite clamped his hand back over her mouth. The banging on the door intensified and with one last mighty kick, the lock gave out and the door flew open. Makoto and Minako stared in surprise for a moment, startled to see their enemies holding Usagi hostage.

"Let our friend go," Makoto said her voice dangerously low. The generals smirked at her and moved in front of Usagi.

"The only one we need alive is your friend here," Nephrite warned them. "So be good little girls and leave while you still can." Makoto and Minako exchanged glances. The generals must have figured out somehow that Usagi knew the Senshi, but she clearly hadn't given anything away about their identities. They prepared themselves to take on the generals, hoping to avoid transforming in front of them. But a moment later they realized it wouldn't be necessary.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Minako told them. "But if I'd suggest that _you _leave before the principal gets here."

"What's going on down there?" Minako grinned cheekily at the men.

"Oh, too late!" She turned to the principal, who was walking up the hall looking very irritated, and urged him to hurry. "They were trying to hurt her! Help!"

Jadeite and Nephrite glared at the girls. Three powerless humans wouldn't stop them from completing their mission. Jadeite shoved Usagi aside and began to open a portal. Makoto saw what he was doing and launched herself at him. She gave him a sound kick to the sternum, opening up space for Usagi to make a break for the door. She collided into the principal who caught her and then absently passed her off to Minako. His face was red with fury as he stormed into the room.

"What's going on here?' demanded, pushing Makoto towards the door. "I let you into my school and you attack my students?"

"We have no time for you, old man," Nephrite sneered. He raised his hand to the principal and a globe of dark energy formed in his hand. The principal froze, silently cursing himself for not going into business like his parents wanted him to. Minako and Makoto put Usagi protectively behind them, preparing themselves to transform, let the consequences be what they may. Nephrite lifted his hand for his strike.

_Ssftt!_

A steel tipped rose caught the general's hand, forcing the ball of dark energy to dissipate. Four sets of eyes looked up gratefully at Tuxedo Kamen.

"School is a safe place of learning," he scolded (_Scolded?_ Usagi thought) the generals. "For disturbing that safety, I will punish you." Despite her feelings of terror, relief and admiration, Usagi had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

_Who writes this guy's stuff?_ She wondered, incredulously. The generals sneered at him.

"What, no back up from your cheerleaders?" Jadeite mocked him. Makoto and Minako bristled but there was more at stake then than their pride. They ushered the principal and Usagi away from the battle as quickly as they could. Tuxedo Kamen could handle himself until they could get back to him. But to everyone's surprise, the generals didn't engage him in battle. Nephrite opened a portal in the middle of the room and the generals disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Minako asked. She didn't like this. They gave up too easily.

"Well, that's over with," the principal said, straightening out his suit jacket. He was very pale and his hands shook.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked him. He waved her off impatiently.

"I'm fine, fine," he assured her. "But I think I'm going to cancel classes for the rest of the day. You ladies can go grab your things and I'll make the announcement." Then he spun on his heel, took a step, and then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Uh…I think I'll let you take care of this," Tuxedo Kamen said, moving towards the window. "Good-bye." With a swish of his cape, Tuxedo Kamen disappeared through the open window, leaving the three girls with their unconscious principal.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are you ok?" Minako asked Usagi once again. She, Makoto and Ami were walking her home. After the principal came to, he announced that school was canceled for the rest of the day. The official story was two men, possibly escaped convicts, had hidden out in the school and attempted to take a student hostage. The girls didn't see a need to tell anyone anything else, though Usagi had wanted to correct everyone when the principal was given credit for single-handedly rescuing all three girls.

"Forget it," Makoto told her, shrugging carelessly. "I don't want to have to explain _why_ I can kick doors down." The girls stopped on the corner down the block from the arcade. Luna had called a meeting of the Senshi to get the details of the attack. Makoto and Minako thought it would be a good idea for Usagi to come to the meeting, too, though Luna hadn't specifically asked for her. A quick call home made the decision for them. Usagi's parents had heard about the men at the school and wanted her to come home to make sure she was ok.

"What should I tell them?"

"The truth," Minako said, looking at Usagi solemnly. "A couple of men, probably escaped convicts, tried to take you as a hostage." Usagi stared for a second. She looked as if she were about to ask something else, but then she closed her mouth and nodded.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then?" Makoto and Minako said their goodbyes and headed towards Rei's house. Usagi watched them leave for a moment, and then turned towards her own home.

_Maybe_, she thought, _I won't tell Mom and Dad that _I_ was the student hostage. They would never let me leave home again!_ Resolved, she picked up her pace and walked faster towards home. She didn't notice the odd shaped shadow that had been trailing her from school.

The streets were empty for once as she walked home. Since school had been let out early, Usagi didn't have to push her way through the crowds making their way home from work and school. It was a pleasant spring afternoon, and even though her worried parents were waiting for her to get home, Usagi decided to take her time. She tilted her head up towards the sun, eyes closed, and let the warmth seep into her skin. The shadow darted ahead of her.

"It's too nice to be worried about monsters and bad guys," Usagi sighed to herself. "I should see if Mamoru feels like getting some ice cream later."

"Help! Oh please help!" an old woman's voice called out from an alley way. Usagi paused and looked down the narrow passage. There were some crates and trash cans, and in the shadows, Usagi could just make out a small, stoop backed old woman pulling at a bag of waste that was nearly as big as she was. She turned and saw Usagi at the entrance of the alley and called out for help again. She sounded exasperated and helpless. Usagi stepped into the alley and went towards the woman.

"What do you need me to…do?" Usagi stopped and looked around in confusion. The woman was gone. All that was there were more crates and bags of trash. "Hello? Ma'am?"

There wasn't any door that she could have gone into. The only door was boarded up and there was no way the old woman could have possibly gone in it without Usagi noticing.

"Weird," Usagi murmured with a shudder. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge to get out of the alley. She spun around quickly, trying to keep herself from sprinting, but when she turned towards the street, she stopped short. Where the alley should have opened up to the street, there was a brick wall. She spun around to the other end of the alley, but there was no way out except for up. Usagi glanced around for a fire escape and found one. She ran over and jumped for the ladder a few times. It was too high for her to reach, so she pushed one of the empty crates under it. Reaching on her tippy toes, she caught a hold of the bottom run and yanked on it hard. The ladder came down and came off its track. Usagi wasn't prepared and tumbled off the crate, the bottom half of the ladder coming with her. The metal leg glanced painfully off of her hip bone before clattering uselessly to the concrete ground. Usagi cried out in pain and clutched her side. She felt warm, sticky liquid there and brought a hand up to her face. It was covered in blood. Usagi choked down a sob and moved her leg experimentally. The torn flesh burned when she moved, but her bone didn't seem to be broken. Holding her side, Usagi pulled herself to her feet and hobbled over to her bag and took out her cell phone.

"Please, please, pick up," she whispered, dialing Minako's number. The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Hey, what's up?" Minako's cheerful voice came over the line. Usagi nearly started crying in relief.

"Minako! Something weird is going on," Usagi said, tearfully. "I'm trapped in an alley and I'm hurt…"

"Gottcha!" Minako cried laughing. "I bet you thought this was really me, didn't ya? Leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you later!" Usagi really did cry then. She jabbed the end button angrily and was about to try someone else's number when she heard a creaking sound. Across from her the boarded up door was no longer boarded up, but hung open. Usagi knew it was a trap.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said obstinately, wiping the tears off of her face. She hurriedly typed in Makoto's name and called her friend's number. Before it could ring more than once, though, the phone was yanked violently from her hand and smashed against the wall. Then the alley way was filled with a bone chilling cackling that echoed off of the brick walls of the alley. Usagi felt like she was surrounded on all sides by some malevolent force.

"Come and play with us, little girl," the voice of the old woman hissed. Usagi leapt up and pressed herself against the wall. She could hear, but she couldn't see the being that mocked her, yanking at her skirt, her legs, her hair. She swung her bag around wildly, but it connected with nothing but air.

"Leave me alone!" she ordered. She could feel the burning behind her eyes which flared up for some reason whenever she was afraid. The being just laughed at her.

"_Leave me alone! Leave me alone!_"it mimicked her voice. "Come in and play, child." The air became thick and hard to breathe. Finally, Usagi couldn't stand it anymore. She ran for the opened door, and it slammed shut behind her. When her eyes adjusted to the change in the light, she saw she was standing in an abandoned store. There were toppled shelves and empty boxes strewn over the floor. Her nerves were strung tight and every sound made her jump. She held her school bag protectively in front of her. The burning sensation got stronger and Usagi squinted her eyes against the pain.

"Not now!" she whispered desperately. "I can't deal with a migraine now." The lights came on then and Usagi nearly stumbled over one of the metal shelves in fright. She was no longer alone. In the middle of the room was a youma, black as pitch with glowing red eyes and a wide mouth filled with shark like teeth.

"We meet at last, little princess," it said. It tilted its head to the side and grunted thoughtfully. "I thought you'd be taller for some reason." Usagi felt an unreasonable rush of relief. The monsters were after her because they thought she was this princess for some reason, not because she knew the secret identities of the Senshi. The relief was short lived, however. The youma bared its teeth in a horrible mimic of a smile and launched itself at her. Usagi managed to leap to the side before it landed on her. She landed on one of the fallen metal shelves and banged her knee painfully on one of the bars.

"Don't run, princess," the youma said, turning back towards her. "It'll just make this more painful." Ignoring the pain in her hip and her knee, Usagi pulled herself up and ran back to the door she had come entered, pulling down crates and shelves to impede the youma for as long as she could. She shook the door as hard as she could, but it was stuck fast.

"Really, your highness," the youma drawled, bowing mockingly. "All this is doing is delaying the inevitable."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Usagi retorted. She had made a huge mistake. By running to the door, she had left herself trapped between the wall and the monster. There wasn't enough room to run around it without running straight into its grasp. The only chance she could see was to try to dodge under its arms when it got closer. But then where would she run to? There was no other exit. The main door and windows had been boarded up from the inside. Injured as she was she could only fight for a little while longer. She hoped it would be enough time for the Senshi to make a miraculous last second rescue, but it was unlikely. The attack wasn't happening in the open where anyone would be alerted to it.

The burning in Usagi's head was getting more intense by the second. She was having trouble concentrating past it. The youma grinned when it saw she was weakening. A black crystal materialized in its hand and it held it up to the trembling girl. The crystal floated out of its palm and erupted in a brilliant silver white glow.

"So you _are_ the little moon brat after all," it chuckled. "Too bad. I would have gotten to kill you otherwise." Usagi was trembling too badly to even move and the pain in her head grew with every passing moment. She barely registered what the youma said about her being the princess. Her eyes, however, never left its hulking black form. Now its clawed hand reached out for her and the pain was now unbearable. White light exploded in her vision with an almost tangible burn. For some reason, the youma screamed in agony. When the light cleared, the pain was gone and the youma was a pile of ashes at her feet.

"Usagi!" For the first time she noticed the Senshi were in the room staring at her in mute shock. She couldn't tell who had said her name. When had they gotten there, she wondered as the edges of her vision blurred and the ground rushed up to meet her.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The Inner Senshi were sprawled out around Rei's living room when Mamoru got there. The Outers, it was decided, weren't needed just then. Rei looked up when Mamoru walked in and then immediately looked away. Not before meeting his eyes, though. They both blushed a deeply, but only Minako noticed the quick exchange. Mamoru took a seat as far from Rei as possible and Luna started the meeting.

"The enemy attacked the school today," she told everyone who hadn't been there first hand, which basically amounted to Ami and Rei at the moment. "Two of the Dark Kingdom generals tried to kidnap Usagi, possibly because they know that she knows your identities."

"I knew it was a bad idea," Rei muttered, crossing her arms petulantly.

"It's not like we had much of a choice, Rei," Makoto said, rolling her head back in exasperation. "Besides, _you're _the one who transformed in front of her." Rei glared at her friend, but said nothing else. Luna cleared her throat and brought the attention back to the meeting.

"We knew this was a risk," she reminded the fire Senshi. Rei sighed and shrugged. She didn't agree, but her friends were right. The past couldn't be changed – according to Setsuna- and complaining wouldn't change anything.

"I have a question!" Minako said, raising her hand. "Mamoru, how did you know to be there?" Everyone's eyes turned on him.

"Hey, yeah," Makoto added, confusion filling her eyes. "Weren't you supposed to be in school too?" Mamoru furrowed his brow and frowned thoughtfully.

"Something strange happened," Mamoru told them at last. "Right before or during the attack, I guess. I felt this…I don't know…force or something. I almost couldn't control my transformation. It was painful until I transformed and went towards where I could feel it pulling me. Towards the school."

"That's so weird!" Makoto whispered. "What does it mean?"

"Well, Mamoru's always had a tendency towards strong psychic connections. Especially with the land," Ami suggested. "Maybe he could _feel_ the fight."

"That doesn't make sense," Rei interjected. "Why now all of the sudden. As far as battles go, that one wasn't that serious. And it was short. Too short for Mamoru to have sensed it, transformed, and then made it across town in time to actually _catch_ the fight." A baffled silence fell over the room. Minako's phone rang, but she sent it to voice mail without checking her caller I.D.

"Well what was different this time?" she asked, tossing her phone back into her bag. Mamoru thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Nothing I could tell." He was going to say something else, when a sudden jerk almost made him double over in pain.

"Mamoru!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"It's happening again!" he gasped. "There's trouble…somewhere… We have to go_ now_." With some effort Mamoru got to his feet and transformed. Bright lights filled the room as the girls called up their Senshi forms as well. Then with Mamoru leading the way, they raced across the roof tops towards an abandoned shop a few blocks from the arcade. The sounds of crashing from within and a slackening of the force on Tuxedo Kamen told the heroes that they were in the right place. Jupiter kicked in one of the boarded up windows and they made it inside the room to see a vicious looking youma advancing on a wounded Usagi. With no delay, they prepared to throw all their attacks at it, when a blinding white light filled the room. When it faded, the youma was no more than a pile of dust on the floor. Usagi looked at them, dazed. Then her eyes rolled towards the back of her head and she slid to the floor. Tuxedo Kamen rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor, assessing her injuries. He felt the drying blood on the side of her shirt and a wave of rage welled up, but was just a quickly quenched when he got a good look at her face.

"Is she ok?" Mars asked coming up behind him. Tuxedo Kamen didn't say anything as he turned around to face his friend. He didn't need to. On Usagi's forehead was a blazing gold crescent moon, the mark of a Lunarian noble.

"Well," Mercury said, breathlessly. "I guess we've finally found the princess."


	16. Chapter 16

The mood in the small apartment was somber. Jadeite and Nephrite didn't even have the will to snap at each other. They managed in one fell swoop to lose the princess _and_ Queen Beryl's best Shade. She would not be happy, they knew. She had probably already found out. The only question was how long would she let them stew before she punished them? The two generals had no doubt that they wouldn't survive their next meeting with her.

"We can't go back without the princess," Nephrite told Jadeite. The blond man was sitting at the table, the only furniture in the small living room. His face was pale and drawn and his brown eyes vacant.

"We can't go back period," he corrected Nephrite. He turned his solemn gaze to Nephrite. "She'll kill us no matter what we do at this point. I bet you wish you had opted out of this particular mission now, don't you?" Nephrite chuckled mirthlessly.

"If it were just your neck on the block, I'd turn you over in a heartbeat," he admitted. "And I'm sure you'd do the same. But now it looks like we're going to have to rely on each other in this situation. We can't go back there."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Jadeite asked. His expression soured at the prospect of needing to rely on Nephrite for anything, but he knew the foolishness of separating now. They'd be easier targets for Beryl alone.

"We could run and keep running," Nephrite suggested. "Or…" Jadeite looked at Nephrite expectantly.

"Or what?" Nephrite rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Jadeite could always tell how major a plan Nephrite had in the works by how intently he rubbed his chin. Right now, the chestnut haired man was about to wear a hole straight through to the bone.

"It's a long shot, but it might be worth trying," Nephrite said. "It's a crazy idea, and we might be killed, but if nothing else, it'd be a faster death than Beryl would have planned for us."

"What are you on about?" Jadeite demanded impatiently. Nephrite glared at Jadeite a moment before sighing.

"I think…I think we should join forces with the Senshi." Jadeite was silent for a long time. His face was expressionless, even his eyes looked darker.

"That's the best you could come up with?" he asked at last. His voice was flat and his gaze had fallen on the table. "You're suggesting we go to our greatest enemies and ask them for help? And you're what, expecting them to just take us in like that?"

"I didn't say it was a perfect plan," Nephrite snapped at him. "Be reasonable. No matter where we run, Beryl is going to find us eventually. The hunt for the princess will distract her for a while, but then she's going to come for us. This way if they say yes-and we will make it hard for them not to- we can help them bring Beryl down. If they say no, the worst they can do is kill us and at that point it won't matter either way." Jadeite had nothing to say to that. Nephrite was right, crazy as his plan was. It was their only real option.

"I don't believe this," Jadeite muttered. "Fine. We'll go to them. But I'm not begging for their help. They can blast me with their worst." Nephrite gave Jadeite a humorless half smile and slapped his back painfully.

"That's the spirit," he said. Jadeite glared at him, but there was no energy behind it and after a moment he sighed.

"I never liked that miserable cow anyway," he said almost to himself. But looking over at Nephrite, both men realized that for the first time they actually agreed on something. The two shuddered and sat down to figure out how best to approach the Senshi.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-0

Three hours.

It had been three hours since the Senshi had found Usagi in the abandoned store. Three hours since she collapsed. Three hours since they had brought her to Mamoru's apartment and dressed her wounds, and still Usagi didn't stir. Mamoru stopped pacing and looked over at her lying on the couch. Usagi showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Her face was pale, but her breathing was deep and regular. The rest of the Senshi had dropped their transformations long ago and were randomly milling around his apartment. Ami had her mini computer out and was keeping an eye on Usagi's vital signs, and Minako was on the phone with Setsuna. Their conversation was hushed and Mamoru could only make out occasional scraps of Minako's end of it. Makoto, flanked by Luna and Artemis, was standing protectively behind the couch, as if she expected an attack at any moment. Which, Mamoru reflected, wasn't completely outside the realm of possibility. Rei had separated herself from everyone else. She was standing on the balcony overlooking downtown Tokyo. Mamoru watched her for a second and sighed. Eventually they would have to talk about what had happened.

Rei stiffened when Mamoru came up beside her, but other than that, she had no reaction. She knew this was coming, but neither of them seemed to know where to begin.

"So…" she said at last. "I guess the whole princess thing won't really be a problem, huh?" Mamoru shifted uncomfortably, but turned to Rei, looking very serious.

"Rei, I'm sorry for…" he started, but Rei cut him off hastily.

"Did you know that I was home schooled for most of elementary school?" she asked randomly. Mamoru blinked a few times in confusion, but shook his head slowly. Rei shrugged and kept going. "I _had_ been in a real school before, but I didn't miss it. I didn't really fit in with the other kids, you know? But when I got to junior high, my dad sent a letter to my grandfather telling him that he wanted me to go to a private school. Apparently the daughter of one of his politician "friends" went there and he wanted an in. We wound up not becoming friends. Not that she was mean or anything, it's just that I don't make friends that easily. I tend to be a little socially awkward."

"Rei, you're not socially awkward," Mamoru told her. He rested his arms on the railing and looked down over the street. "You're shy. Anyone who takes half a chance to get to know you would know that…and then they would find out that you're really _not_ all that shy once you get to know someone." Rei gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't feel shy with you guys," she admitted. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching the traffic below. A few blocks over, they could see the Yamanote line passing.

"We have to talk about…it," Mamoru told Rei. Rei rolled her eyes, but didn't look at Mamoru.

"That's what we've _been_ doing," she informed him. Mamoru quirked an eyebrow at her. "Look, there are some things you need to know about me before I can get to…the thing, alright?"

"Ok." Mamoru nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"I've spent a good part of my childhood alone," she told Mamoru. "I didn't have many friends and almost none of them were guys. When I met you, you were the first guy in my life to actually have any sort of deep conversation with. That's not to say that I would have fallen for any guy who gave me the time of day. But you, you're this great guy. You're smart, good looking, a good listener…most of the time." Both Rei and Mamoru were blushing deeply by this point. Rei cleared her throat and continued. "I had a crush on you, Mamoru. A pretty serious one. I thought I was in love with you, but I couldn't tell you anything because I kept telling myself that you were taken by the princess. Some princess that we had never met before. And I was ok with it, because I felt like I was stepping aside for destiny. I could handle that because it meant that no one 'unworthy' could have you. But then Usagi came along and you started liking her immediately." Mamoru started to protest but Rei looked at him sharply and raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Mamoru, if you were anymore obvious about it, Helen Keller would have noticed. We all knew before _you_ did. You changed when you were around her. You were more relaxed and it was like suddenly the princess didn't matter anymore. I wanted to hate Usagi for that, I really did. But let's be real here, you'd have to be a real jerk to hate her. But I didn't like that you liked her. _I_ wanted to be the one who made you smile the way you did with her. _I_ wanted to be more important to you than the princess. When I…when I kissed you, I was trying to make you look at me that way but…" Rei bit her lip and rocked on her heels. She still wasn't looking at Mamoru. After almost a minute of silence he tried to get her to speak again.

"But what?" Rei chuckled mirthlessly.

"I realized I didn't really like you the way I thought I did," she said at last. "That was the most awkward experience I've ever had in my life." She put her hands on her cheeks and laughed for real. "It was like kissing my brother or one of the girls. I…I didn't feel anything like I was expecting. I thought it was going to be magic and fireworks, but there wasn't." Mamoru didn't know how to respond to that. Several emotions went through his head, but he finally settled on relief.

"Rei, I'm really flattered that you thought so much of me," he said to her. "But I'm _really_ glad that you don't like me like that anymore. I love you, but as a friend…as my sister. I wouldn't want to hurt you and I know that's what would've happened. I wouldn't have been able to look myself in the mirror if I did." Rei snorted and waved him off.

"Don't be so dramatic. Besides, if we actually had gotten together, I would have gotten annoyed with you. Now that I see what you're like with Usagi, I don't think I would put up with the amount of teasing you put her through." Mamoru grinned and shrugged.

"We have fun," he said. "And we don't mean anything by it." Rei shook her head, sighing with mock sadness.

"I'm just too serious for you. So, now that you know that I'm over you, can we pretend that the…kiss never happened?" Mamoru nodded his head vigorously.

"Deal!" The shook hands on it and grinned. Minako threw the balcony door open then.

"She's waking up!" she announced before rushing back inside. Rei and Mamoru looked at each other for a moment and followed Minako.

Usagi could feel the eyes on her before she had completely woken up. Then she became aware of an intense ache that seemed to be all over her body.

"Oww!" she groaned, opening her eyes. Mamoru and the girls were gathered around the couch and Luna and Artemis looked down from the back. Usagi looked from one to another uncomfortably.

"This is a terrible way to wake up," she told them. She tried to sit up, but a pain in her side stopped her, and she remembered the ladder falling on her. She grasped at her side, surprised to see she was wearing a clean shirt- one of the girls' spares it looked like- though no one had bothered to take off her shoes. Usagi moved it out of the way and gingerly felt around her side for the wound. To her surprise, though, her side was sore, but the skin wasn't broken.

"I could have sworn I was bleeding there," she murmured.

"You were," Ami told her. "And your kneecap was almost broken." Usagi looked at her blue haired friend in confusion.

"But… I'm not hurt now. Did you do something?" Ami shook her head.

"We don't have the power to heal other," Makoto explained. "We can only heal ourselves." Usagi looked at her friends like they had all just started speaking French.

"So what happened? Why aren't I hurt anymore?" Her friends exchanged solemn glances. They hadn't discussed who would be the one to break the news to her. Luna stepped up.

"Usagi, you have been given a very special gift today," Luna said. "I'm sorry I didn't catch this earlier. We might have been able to avoid…"

"Luna, remember Hotaru said we wouldn't find the princess until she was in danger," Rei reminded her. "Maybe you weren't supposed to be able to see. None of us were."

"Wait! Wait!" Usagi said, holding her hands up. "What are you talking about? What happened to me?" The aches were dulling, so she pulled herself into a sitting position. Luna leapt down onto her lap and looked at Usagi with her intense crimson eyes.

"Usagi, _you_ are the lost moon princess we've been looking for all this time!" Luna stood perched on Usagi's lap, her small, black body tense with apprehension and desperation. Usagi had to understand how serious the situation was. She just _had_ to. Her life depended on it. The girl pressed backward into the cushions on Mamoru's couch and blinked at the talking cat and at the rest of the people surrounding her. The faces of her friends stared at her with the same intensity as Luna's. Usagi shook her head slowly.

"Look, you've got the wrong person. This princess you're looking for. She isn't me…She can't be me. I'm- I'm just Usagi." She sat up and gently pushed Luna off of her and stood. "I-I need to get home…" Usagi backed away from them, slowly inching towards the door. Mamoru stepped forward, stretching his hand out to her.

Wait, Usagi! You have to listen to us," he pleaded. "It's true. You are the moon princess. We saw your power ourselves when you took out that youma." Usagi shook her head and backed up faster, knocking into a coffee table. Usagi's hands grasped at the table and she moved around it to the other side, putting it between herself and the others.

"No! You're wrong!" she said, hyperventilating slightly. "You guys are the superheroes here, not me. I don't remember fighting any youma. I remember it attacked me and…and I can't remember after that. I must have blacked out, but I didn't…I couldn't have killed it! Please, I just…I want to go home, please!" Usagi bit her bottom lip as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest and she felt like she was suffocating. She wasn't afraid of Mamoru or the others…at least not afraid that they would hurt her- she knew them too well to think they would- but she felt the need to run from them just the same. So she did. When she reached the door, Usagi yanked it open and took off for the stairs almost faster than anyone could react. Usagi could hear Luna's voice, shrill with fear carry after her.

"Don't let her leave alone! It isn't safe for her!" No, Usagi wasn't afraid of her friends, but she could feel a fear in her that she couldn't name. It twisted in her gut, like an icy blade and made her chest constrict painfully as she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind her.

Usagi ran faster and burst through the exit before she ran, tear-blinded down the street. She turned down random streets and rushed headlong through a sea of office execs, teachers, janitors, and students making their exodus home, losing her pursuers in the crowd. Usagi stopped once the flow of people thinned and held on to a bench in the park as she forced air painfully into her lungs. As she sank down onto the seat, the fear came back, settling itself around her like a shroud. She wasn't afraid of her friends. No, she was afraid of what they believed her to be. If they were right, then her life as she knew it was over. Usagi would have to die and this strange girl…a princess, no less… would steal her place. If they were right and Usagi was the princess, that meant that she was like them and her entire life was a lie. Her parents, her younger brother, her friends didn't truly belong to her because, like Minako and Ami and all the others, she was simply implanted in a random woman, the daughter of some long deposed queen.

'I wonder what a blood test would say,' she thought bitterly. 'How would Mom and Dad feel about finding out they were raising an alien changeling.' Usagi's hands gripped her skirt tightly as she struggled against the sobs trapped in her throat. She considered her other option; they could be wrong. After all, how could she, Usagi Tsukino, the flakiest flake of all- the girl who never wanted to try at school because she was afraid to fail- who's biggest goal in life at this point was to qualify for a skate competition- how could she be the princess of _anything_? It was like a big cosmic joke. The others would find her and tell her that they were wrong. That the blast of energy that they had seen (she _did_ remember that part of the battle) was nothing more than a freak, one time accident and that they were sorry to have bothered her with the ridiculous notion that _she_ could possibly be the perfect princess of the moon that they were risking their lives to search for. Sorry for suggesting that she was the very princess that Mamoru was destined for. Usagi could just imagine the pity and disappointment in their faces and couldn't decide which was worse; to be the princess or not to be the princess. Usagi doubled over and buried her face in her hand and let the tears fall.

"_Why_ is this happening to me?" she cried, pressing her palms to her eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon anyway." Usagi looked up and gasped. In front of her stood the man she had never seen before. His long silvery blond locks swayed in the wind as he looked her over coldly. "Somehow I expected Princess Serenity to be more regal. Oh well. I suppose Queen Beryl will be pleased at any rate."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Usagi asked as her body tensed, preparing to sprint. The man chuckled.

"I am Kunzite, leader of Queen Beryl's generals and all I want is for you to sleep.' Kunzite held out his hand and his dark crystal levitated just above his palm. Usagi watched, paralyzed with fear as a beam of dark purplish-black energy shot out at her. She didn't even have time to scream for help before she felt the force of the impact slam her sideways.

_Wait, a minute! That blast was coming at me straight on!_ Usagi thought. She opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and found herself soaring through the air. A quick glance up confirmed that she was in fact being held tightly against Tuxedo Kamen's chest. He carried her to a clearing in the trees away from where the Senshi were battling Kunzite, and set her gently on her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked Usagi. She turned her head, her brows furrowed in annoyance. _That's a dumb question_, she thought. Tuxedo Kamen took her face in his hands and gently made her look at him.

"Usagi I,…" he started, but a loud crash from the battle cut him off. Usagi pulled away from his hold and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Go, they need you." Tuxedo Kamen hesitated for a moment, and then went back to help his friends.

"Stay here," he told her. "I'll come back for you." When he disappeared, Usagi considered leaving as well, but useless or not, she couldn't abandon her friends while they were in trouble…Besides, even if she _could_ bring herself to leave, they were blocking the only exit.

"Princess!" Usagi jumped in surprise as the two talking cats ran up to her. Then she scowled at them.

"Don't call me that!" she ordered them. "My name is Usagi." They looked at each other uncomfortably and nodded.

"We're here to protect you," Artemis said.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me that! I…" Usagi stopped herself from snapping at them. She bit her lip and, looking back at her friends fighting, decided that this wasn't the time to go all _Teen Canyon_ Special. Sighing, she slid down against a tree, burying her face in her hands. "I'm fine."

"Well, that won't last for long." The three spun around to find a humanoid youma standing just behind them. The bottom half of her face was covered up in a mask, and her hair grayish blue hair was cropped short. She glared at Usagi with soulless granite eyes and unsheathed a katana. "Pleasure to meet you, your highness. Please don't struggle too much. Queen Beryl wants you alive, but she didn't say you had to be in one piece." Usagi paled as the youma pointed the katana at her. Luna and Artemis leapt forward and placed themselves between the youma and the young girl. Their hackles raised, the cats hissed at the youma.

"We'll never surrender her to you," Artemis said.

"You can tell Beryl that the princess is under our protection now," Luna spat. "The end of her reign is near." The youma chuckled.

"The best that the Sailor Senshi could protect their princess with is two mangy cats?" she scoffed. "This will only take a second your highness. Sit tight." She raised her hand in Usagi's direction and a metal chain encircled itself around her, binding her to the tree behind her.

"No!" Usagi cried. "Luna! Artemis!" The two cats glanced back at their charge, and then turned to glare at the youma.

"Didn't Beryl ever teach you not to underestimate your opponents?" Luna asked. Usagi and the youma looked in shock as light enveloped the two cats, and then faded to reveal a man and a woman in their place. The woman had long bluish black hair cascading in waves down her back and was wearing a knee length yellow dress. The man had had long silver hair and was wearing a white jerkin and pants. Both were carrying a long sword, and grinned cheekily at the youma. She recovered from her shock and glowered at them.

"I don't think these odds are very fair," she said. "What do you say we even things up a bit?" Her eyes glowed a misty blue and the lines of her body blurred and shifted and separated until they were now looking at two youma. If Luna and Artemis were surprised, they didn't show it.

They attacked first, driving the youmas back away from Usagi.

The youmas scowled behind their masks and made a quick counter attack.

Usagi watched in horror as the fighters exchanged blow for blow, swords clashing too quickly to see who hit whom where. They were evenly matched, so neither side was gaining a clear advantage, but after a while, Usagi could see her friends were starting to overwhelm their opponents.

The youma scowled and fought back harder.

"I'm getting bored," one said. "Isn't it time to give up?"

"Absolutely," Artemis said. "And we accept your surrender." Artemis lunged at his copy of the youma and sliced her arm off. Usagi nearly cheered until she saw the remaining youma started to blur again. Three more youma appeared beside her and glared at Luna and Artemis.

"I'm tired of playing games," one- presumably the original- said. "Give me the princess or forfeit your lives." Luna and Artemis gripped their swords and nodded grimly to each other.

"We will never surrender the princess to you," Luna growled. Luna and Artemis attacked their foes fiercely, but the youma kept multiplying until Usagi couldn't even see her defenders in the middle of the fray.

Fear coiled in her chest, constricting her breathing along with the chains holding her to the tree. Frantically, Usagi looked for the rest of the Sailor Senshi, but they were tied up with their battle with Kunzite. She didn't think they had even noticed what was going on in the half hidden copse.

"Help!" Usagi cried, fighting her bonds. "Please! Luna and Atem…" A cold hand on her mouth cut off her cries and her head was jerked up sharply as one of the youma clones forced her to look in its eye.

"Now, now, Princess," the youma admonished. "You don't want to end the fun, do you? After all, I'm letting you say goodbye to your friends." The youma jerked her head once more to where Luna and Artemis were being held with their hands held behind their back by four of the other youma, bleeding and limp. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as her friends looked at her helplessly. One of the youma moved in front of them, her katana poised to slice their heads off. Usagi cried out against the hand covering her mouth and pushed harder against her chains. She could feel a familiar electricity building up in her chest as she fought to get to her friends before the youma could take them from her. She couldn't let them die like this. Not for her. Not now.

All of the youma clones froze for a moment and looked at Usagi, stunned. A crescent mark began to glow on her forehead and they could feel the static of pent up energy building around them. They had no time to react as that power was released and the park was filled with the sounds of their agonized cries as they were vaporized by the pure silver light coming from the girl. Luna and Artemis fell to the ground as their captors disappeared and clung to each other. The torrent of power eventually stilled, and they dared to look up. The copse of trees was, miraculously they thought, unscathed. The youma were gone and, Luna and Artemis discovered on standing, their wounds were healed.

"Such power," Luna murmured, dazedly. Artemis nodded in agreement. The rest of the Senshi ran over as Luna and Artemis were going to check on Usagi.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded. "We were fighting Kunzite when this huge shockwave of…of…I don't know, something hit us, and he disappeared!" Luna shook her head and motioned to were Usagi had slumped over.

"She saved our lives," she told the Senshi. "I've never seen such power. This release was bigger than the one you described. And she healed us."

"Is she ok," Sailor Venus asked. She bit her lip, worriedly. Usagi looked awfully pale to her. Artemis knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. After a moment, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive," he told the rest. "But she's almost completely drained her energy. I think she may take longer to recover this time. We should get her home."

"No." The group looked up to see the Outer Senshi arrive. Sailor Pluto surveyed the scene with a sharp eye. "We can't take her to her house. The Dark Kingdom knows who she is now. Her family may be in danger if Beryl finds out where she lives. Besides, how would we explain why their daughter is in a mini-coma? No, she needs to stay with one of us." Jupiter stepped forward.

"She can stay at my place," she offered. "I have a pull out couch, and no parents to ask questions." Pluto nodded.

"Alright. Tuxedo Kamen, you bring your car around for Jupiter and Usagi. I'll go to her house and get her some clothes for a couple of days."

"How are you going to explain this to her parents?" Mars asked casting a worried glance at Usagi. Pluto and the Outers exchanged secretive smiled. Neptune winked at the inners.

"She has her ways," she said as they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Minako cried, stepping forward. "Where are you going? You just got here."

"We're going to Usagi's house," Uranus told them again. "We need to make sure that the youma don't show up there. Somehow I don't think she'd appreciate her family being attacked." They four women continued their departure, but Saturn stopped after a few feet and turned back to the Inners and Usagi.

"Please take good care of the princess!" Saturn said, bowing slightly, and then running to catch up with the other three. The Inner Senshi looked after them uncertainly for a moment. The girls let their transformations drop and Tuxedo Kamen ran towards his apartment to get his car. Luna and Artemis also let their transformations drop. The girls watched in awe as a soft light enveloped their bodied and they morphed back into their feline forms.

"Amazing!" Ami almost whispered. "I knew you could transform, but to actually see it…"

"Yeah, yeah," Minako said. "We know you're geeking out about it, but you can experiment on them later." She dropped to her knees next to Usagi and brushed her bangs away from the fading crescent mark. "Can you do a scan on Usagi and make sure she's ok?"

Without a word, Ami took out her mini computer and ran a few quick scans on the girl. When she was done, she looked up at her friends solemnly.

"Her energy is severely depleted," she told them. "The crystal is linked to her some how and it draws its energy directly from her, unlike our star crystals. She has a limitless supply of power from the crystal, but she needs to learn how to draw on it more slowly, or else…" Ami didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Usagi showed no signs of recovery. Her face was alarmingly pale and her breath was short and raspy. If she kept drawing on the crystal like this, she could conceivably kill herself using it.

"Oh, great," Rei muttered. "She'll be _another_ innocent victim of Haruka's sadistic training sessions." The girls laughed, more out of nervousness than amusement. When Mamoru pulled up a few minutes later, Makoto picked up the smaller girl easily and carried her to the car. Looking at Usagi's fragile body, she sighed inwardly, wondering if she'd be able to take care of her alone. She got up front with Mamoru and buried her face in her hands.

"Mamoru?" she asked after a moment. "You're smart, right? Is it possible for someone to age thirty years in one day." Mamoru snorted and looked at Usagi in the rearview. Makoto could see the worry in his eyes.

"It sure seems that way," he said.

_Finally, I can post this chapter!_ _I wrote this months ago and I liked how it came out. I was getting a little impatient to get the first chapters out…but now I've got to figure out where to go from here. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and that will let me post it without a hassle this time._


	17. Chapter 17

Queen Beryl was not happy, and the walls of the throne room were painted red with her ire. Her explosive fury had been spent, simmering now into a quiet rage as she contemplated her next move. The princess had been discovered, but was now in the protective care of the Senshi. Jadeite and Nephrite were missing, and while Beryl was planning their slow and painful deaths, she needed to keep them alive long enough to tell her everything they knew about the princess' whereabouts. No matter, she thought to herself. They could run if they'd like. There was no place on Terra they could hide that she couldn't find them. She was about to summon Kunzite- her least incompetent servant- when she felt the familiar call of Metallia.

Metallia's orb glowed a dull ember red. The very air of the chamber was thick with her displeasure. Beryl took her normal position, on bended knee and head down before the orb containing Metallia. Some minutes passed before she spoke.

"You have failed Beryl." Metallia's voice was soft and low, which set Beryl's pulse racing faster than if the being had yelled at her outright.

"Forgive me, my true Queen," Beryl pleaded, her face still facing downward. She trembled so badly that she had to clench her teeth to keep them from clattering. "My generals couldn't capture her and now the two who knew the most about her have disappeared."

"I am aware," Metallia hissed. Her voice took on a hard edge, but still she didn't yell.

"They have no resources, no connections," Beryl assured her. "They won't get far."

"I'm not worried about how far they'll travel, Beryl. What if they seek out the prince? Your influence over the two defectors was tenuous at best. Now that they have left you, your power over them will weaken further. If they join with the prince, if they regain their memories, there's a chance that they'll also regain their powers." Despite her better judgment, Beryl scoffed at Metallia's fears.

"They're weak, my queen. What could they do to us, even at their full powers?" Metallia blazed in her fury and the chamber became unbearably hot.

"You wretched, arrogant little fool!" she cried angrily. "Did I not restore your memories of the kingdom of Elysian? Do you not remember that the Terran family also had a crystal of power? The Golden crystal may not have half the power of the Imperial Silver crystal, but it is still a formidable source of power. If the generals swear their allegiance once more to the Terran prince, the only remaining heir, they will gain more than enough power to overcome you." Beryl paled, despite the pulsing heat coming off of Metallia's orb. She hadn't remembered that. Her focus had been so entirely devoted to the princess and her crystal that she had forgotten about the Golden crystal's power, though the prince himself had never been far from her thoughts. She hadn't approached Metallia about it, but her deepest wish was to take the prince for herself as her king. But in all her fantasies, _she_ had been the most powerful- and she _would_ be the most powerful, as soon as she got the Imperial Silver crystal.

Metallia had told her that the princess would need to be kept alive, at least for a little while, because only a descendant of the royal Lunarian line could use the crystal. Metallia assured Beryl that they wouldn't need the girl for long. Metallia planned to absorb her and her power, taking the moon princess' essence and fooling the crystal into thinking that the dark queen from beyond the stars was the rightful wielder of the crystal. Then Metallia would give Beryl some of that power and with it dominion over Terra and Endymion would rule at her side.

"Surely the generals' defection is not as pressing an issue as capturing the princess and _her _crystal?" Without a body or a tangible face, Metallia managed to fill the room with the sense of her thinly veiled contempt for the would be queen.

"So you would have the princess gain two more defenders to her cause? Two who know intimately details of your plans? The location of your base?" Her voice was once again low and deadly calm. Beryl trembled, but did not answer Metallia. There were times when Beryl saw just how little control she had over Metallia, and how little regard the being actually had for her. She was all too aware that Metallia could kill her if she wanted. Metallia let the silence linger on for a few minutes, and then abruptly the air cooled to a more comfortable temperature and Metallia's glow softened and brightened.

"There now, my queen," she said in a honeyed voice. It was almost a caress, yet Beryl still did not look up. "You have quite a mess to clean up. I'll leave it to you to decide what to do. But Beryl, don't fail." The rest of the threat hung heavy around Beryl and made the air frigid despite the almost maternal warmth that Metallia settled on the chamber.

"Yes, Metallia," Beryl almost whispered. Then the glow disappeared completely leaving the chamber almost pitch dark. Beryl numbly groped her way out of the chamber and somehow made it back to her throne room. Zoicite, the youngest of the generals was there staring at her solemnly. Beryl scowled when she saw him. She hadn't summoned him; he had no right to be in the throne room. Something in the way he looked at her made her uncomfortable. But Beryl didn't have the energy to deal with him. She brushed past him and without looking back at him, motioned to the walls red with the blood of the youmas she had destroyed in her earlier rage.

"Zoicite, clean this mess up," she ordered abruptly. Then she left the chamber with her nose in the air. Zoicite bowed slightly, his gaze following her out of the room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Serenity. Wake up, darling. _

The gentle voice sounded strangely muffled in Usagi's ears. She stirred and immediately became aware of the cold hard slab beneath her.

_This isn't my bed_, she thought, sleepily. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in a marble room. There were no candles or any lights that Usagi could see, but the chamber was lit up as if the sun were shining in. There was no furniture except for a white marble stand in the middle of the room. Sitting on top of the pedestal was what appeared to be a diamond, or a star. Usagi pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around the strange room and realized that she wasn't alone.

The woman was an exact reflection of what Usagi dreamed she would look like as an adult, same hairstyle and all (though the woman's hair was a pale purple color). Tall, slender and regal, Usagi knew instinctively that this was a queen. She wore a flowing lilac gown that reminded Usagi of the pictures of the Greek and Roman goddesses. The woman smiled warmly at Usagi and reached down to help her stand. Usagi noticed for the first time that her clothes had changed and she was wearing a white gown with gold embroidered trim. She looked up at the woman with wide eyes.

"Am I dead?" she asked in a hushed voice. The woman looked startled, and then she laughed outright.

"No, my love," she assured Usagi. "You are not dead."

"Then where am I?" The woman smiled sadly.

"You are home, my daughter." Usagi blinked in surprise and looked out of the bay windows behind the queen. The night was dark and the stars unusually bright. The land outside was marked with deep, rounded valleys and sharp abrupt peaks. The soil was white and barren and in the distance, Usagi could see the ruins of what once must have been a great palace.

"This is the moon," Usagi said in awe. The woman nodded.

"I am Selene," she told Usagi. "Or at least what she's left behind. And you are my daughter." Usagi looked at her in stunned silence. When she couldn't meet Selene's silver eyes anymore, she turned her gaze to the floor.

"You have the wrong person," she said quietly at last. "My mother is Ikuko Tsukino." Selene smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I have no claim on you or your affections that it would be fair of me to take advantage of. When I sent you and your court to the future, I knew I could never truly call you my daughter again. I'm not ungrateful. I was able to watch you grow up once into the beautiful and kind young woman I see you have become again. You are Ikuko Tsukino's daughter, but you are still my heir." Selene reached out hesitantly, as if to touch Usagi's hair, but she stopped herself and turned instead to the pedestal. She reached out and gently took the jewel in her hand and turned back to Usagi.

"I haven't much time here," Selene told Usagi. "You are the lost moon princess, heir to the Silver Millennium. You are the only one who can wield the Imperial Silver Crystal and that makes you at once very powerful and very vulnerable…."

"Woah, woah!" Usagi said, holding up her hands. "Look, Selene…Queen Selene…I appreciate you bringing me here…well, I don't actually, but thank you for the crystal, but I can't take it. I _can't _be a…a princess! You have the wrong girl. I'm not…I can't be…" Usagi was trembling visibly and she looked around wildly for a way out. Selene looked at her sadly.

"I wish I could have let you…all of you have normal lives," she told Usagi. "I wish you and Endymion could have met as average humans and fallen in love and had an average life together. But a great evil has been awakened and normalcy is not a luxury you can be afforded. This," she held up the crystal. "This is not real. I am not truly here. You have the crystal. You've used its power and it has already manifested itself. Serenity, my poor darling, you have a destiny that is far greater than you or I or anyone could have possibly imagined. But you must accept it. You must learn how to control the crystal, or it will kill you!" The final warning hung heavy around them, echoing off the marble walls. Usagi looked at Selene emotionlessly.

"I want to go home now," she told the queen after a long silence. Selene opened her mouth to say something else, but changed her mind. She nodded her acquiescence.

"You can leave whenever you like," she said. "All you have to do is wake up. But Serenity…"

"My name is Usagi."

"…Usagi. Let your friends help you. You want much training, even if you choose not to fight. If you don't learn to control the crystal, it will consume you. I'll be here when you need me." Usagi said nothing. She just closed her eyes and tried to focus on waking. Soon she felt a heaviness settling over her body and she sensed the marble chamber fading around her.

"…I think she's waking up," someone whispered.

"About time," said someone else, sighing in relief. "I was getting worried."

"I'll go get her something to eat." Usagi opened her eyes groggily. Her mouth was dry and her body was sore. She tried to sit up but someone, Usagi couldn't see clear enough to identify who, stopped her.

"Don't move too fast." Usagi recognized Michiru's voice. She tried to move anyway, but her body groaned in protest.

"Ok, you win," Usagi said. She barely recognized her own voice. It sounded gravelly and hoarse in her ears. "Water." Michiru handed her a cup of room temperature water and Usagi gulped it down hurriedly. She looked around and saw that Haruka was also in the room. Setsuna came in a moment later carrying a tray of sliced apples and brie.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka asked. Usagi shrugged weakly and took a slice of apple from the tray.

"All the pain means I'm alive, right?" That elicited some weak chuckles from her friends. "Where am I?"

"You're in Makoto's apartment," Michiru told her. "You've been here nearly two days. You had us worried." Usagi didn't respond. She looked down instead at the bed spread. It was white with a rosebud design. It was as cheerful as the rest of the room, which was done in tones of cream and white. Usagi had never been to Makoto's apartment before. It was as surprisingly and decidedly feminine as her tough talking and Amazonesque friend. Usagi looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the afternoon. The younger girls would be in school then, and Makoto would be home soon.

"Why didn't you take me home?" Usagi asked suddenly. She looked up at the elder three Senshi. "My parents are probably worried about me."

"They know you're ok," Setsuna assured her. "They think you're in an intensive study program and that you'll have to stay on campus for a few weeks." Usagi, instead of being reassured, flushed bright red in an unexpected rush of anger.

"You lied to my parents?" she yelled. "How dare you? I want to go home! I want to see my family now!" The three Senshi tried to calm her down, but she refused to be pacified and burst into tears. "Why would you do that? Why didn't you just take me home?"

"It's dangerous," Haruka told her. "The Dark Kingdom knows who you are. If they find your family they'll attack them, too."

That subdued Usagi's temper. She fell back into her pillows, her energy spent. Her sobbing subsided but tears still streamed silently down her cheeks.

"So now I can't even go home?" she asked quietly. "I can't see my family? I don't want this. I don't want to be your princess. Can't I just…I don't know, give you the crystal and one of you can be the princess?" The women looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute," Haruka asked. "You know about the crystal then?" Usagi nodded and looked around herself on the bed.

"I dreamed about this woman who called herself Queen Selene. She said that I would have the crystal when I woke up." Her hand hit something cold and metallic under her pillow. She grabbed it and pulled out a heart shaped gold locket. It fell open in her hand revealing the same crystal the queen had showed her in her dream. The room was washed with an almost electric warmth and the four looked on in awe. Usagi shuddered and shut the locket, shoving it at Michiru, who was closest.

"Here, I don't want it," she said. Michiru pushed it back towards her.

"Usagi, I don't think you understand what's happening," she sighed. "You're the only one who can use this. You are the only heir of the Moon Kingdom."  
"But _why?_ Why me? How do you _know _ I'm the only heir? Didn't you _all_ admit that you didn't know everything that happened? How do you know I didn't have a sister or a brother or…or a cousin or something and you can go put this on them instead?"

"Usagi, we know that this is a lot for you to take in," Setsuna said, sitting down on the bed next to Usagi. "Your life has changed drastically in a short span of time, but it isn't something you can wish away."

" Usagi, there are some bad people after you," Haruka tried to reason with her. "That's why we were all woken. We understand how you feel, Usagi, and I truly wish you could have continued with your normal life, but now that's not an option. We need you to trust us now more than ever."

"You need to learn to control your powers at the very least," Setsuna added. She put a hand over the locket in Usagi's hands. "The crystal is a limitless supply of power, but it draws from your energy. You don't have a limitless supply of energy and if you don't learn to control it, it will draw on your energy until it kills you. Please, let us help you with that much. Anything else we will try to keep as far from you as possible."

"You'll _try_," Usagi scoffed. "_That's_ reassuring." She let her hands rest limply on the bed beside her. The locket felt like a cold weight in her hand. Instinctively, her fingers closed around it. Suddenly, the room felt too close, like a trap. Tears prickled in her eyes and she kept her face turned down at the bed.

"I'd like to be alone for a while, if that's allowed," she said after a few minutes. The Senshi looked at her hesitantly. Then Setsuna nodded at the younger two.

"We'll give you some space," she told Usagi. She pointed to a small suitcase in the corner of the room. "We brought you some things in case you wanted to freshen up. There's a toothbrush and a com and brush in there. We'll be in the living room if you need us." A shrug was all the acknowledgement Usagi gave them and without another word, they filed out of the room, and Michiru shut the door gently behind her.

"That could have gone better," Haruka said, flopping down on Makoto's couch. Setsuna sat down next to her and Michiru went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"I'm sure this is a huge shock for her," Setsuna said. "I know you were thrilled to find out you were a Senshi. You're always looking for a new challenge and a life of fighting suits you…for now anyway. We are warriors born. During the Silver Millennium, we were trained from our childhood to serve and protect the royal family of the moon, as well as learn to govern our own planets. I think that's why you and the others didn't have so much of a problem accepting your destinies. Princess Serenity, however, was never trained for fighting. Her role was to lead the Silver Millennium and guard the Imperial Silver Crystal. Serenity was also the most sensitive of us and Usagi, it seems carries that trait.

"So what then? How do we make her understand how serious this is?" Haruka asked. She sat up and moved to the other end of the couch, so that Setsuna could have space to sit, and she could stretch out her legs.

"We wait, and don't push her," Setsuna told her. Michiru came into the living room then, carrying a mug of tea.

"If Usagi is anything like I remember Serenity being- and I'm sure she is- she'll do whatever she has to in order to protect her friends," she said. She sat down in an easy chair across from her friends.

"But does she still consider us her friends is the question," Haruka pointed out. Setsuna opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened then and Makoto walked in, followed closely by the rest of the Senshi and Mamoru.

"How is she?" Mamoru asked immediately. Makoto and Minako exchanged a knowing smirk behind his back. Their teasing had subsided in light of everything that had happened, but they wouldn't stay quiet for long.

The three women looked up and greeted them. Haruka swung her legs from the couch to the coffee table to give Hotaru space to sit. Setsuna answered Mamoru's question.

"She woke up about an hour ago. She seems to be ok, still a little weak, maybe, but it's to be expected. We gave her something to eat and she asked us to leave her alone." Setsuna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "That's how she is physically. Emotionally…well, I think this whole thing is going to take her some time to get used to." Mamoru looked back towards Makoto's room, his brows furrowed in concern. He wasn't sure what to do. She had asked to be left alone, and he could understand that, but at the same time, this wasn't something he wanted her to go through alone. Not when she had friends who could relate and wanted to help.

"Let's give her a little while longer," Michiru suggested, answering Mamoru's unasked question. "She'll hear us out here and if she wants to talk, she can." With that decided, the newcomers set down their belongings and found places to sit in Makoto's small living room.

"So," Minako said after a long silence, "it's as good a time as any for a meeting. We've got a lot to talk about, I guess." Ami nodded and took out her hand held computer.

"Mamoru," she started eagerly, as if she were waiting for this very conversation. Mamoru jumped a little at the sharpness in her voice. "Sorry. I've just been thinking about this since we found Usagi. You're psychic powers; they're getting stronger, aren't they?" Mamoru blinked in surprise a few times. The Senshi looked at him expectantly, and he nodded slowly.

"I know this is probably a stupid question," he said, "but how did you know that?" Ami just waved the question impatiently.

"It doesn't matter. When did you notice your powers changing?"

"I don't know, a little less than a month ago, I guess. I didn't really know what was going on. I would grab some random thing and have a flashback about it. I thought it was just fatigue or something. I haven't been getting much sleep. But then I started seeing the future when I touched things. That thing that happened when Usagi was attacked, that's new." Ami hummed and nodded while she typed on her computer's small keyboard.

"I think," she said at last, "that your powers and Usagi's are somehow connected. Setsuna, my memories are a bit fuzzy. What powers did the Terran royal family have?" Setsuna frowned and pulled at her lip.

"My memories aren't that great either," she admitted. "Though I guard the Time Gate, I don't have unlimited access and I can only recall things that are absolutely necessary…"

"Are you sure?" Haruka scoffed. "Knowing the powers of the Terran royals seems important to me." Setsuna leaned forward and shot Haruka a dirty around Hotaru. Haruka just smirked.

"_As I was saying_, my most specific memories pertain directly to the Lunar royal family and the Senshi, but I remember that the Terran royals had a degree of control over the earth. That explains why you can produce those roses, Mamoru. There were psychic tendencies among them, but I think it varied from person to person. There was something else…something important, but I can't remember. I _know_ I knew it once, but I think when Queen Selene used the crystal on us it wiped most of my memories of the Terran family." Setsuna closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but she couldn't recall anything else about the Terran family. Mamoru fought down a wave of disappointment. It didn't matter, he supposed, that he couldn't remember as much as his friends of his past. What he knew was enough for their purposes, and in all honesty, they really didn't remember much about their pasts either. Still, Mamoru thought, it would be nice to remember the Terran king and queen- Endymion's parents- but the memories he had of them weren't any more substantial than the memories he had of his parents now. Ami pulled Mamoru from his musings with a question.

"What did you say?" Mamoru asked.

"I said I would like to do some experiments to see how far your powers go," Ami repeated. She tossed a flash drive to him. "See if you can pull anything off of this." Mamoru held the small object up skeptically.

"I don't think it works like that," he said. "All the times I've gotten a read off of something, it's been accidental." Minako tossed a pillow at him.

"Would you just try?" she demanded only half faking her irritation. Mamoru favored her with a deadpan glare, and tightened his grasp on the flash drive and concentrated. For a long moment nothing happened. He looked up at Ami and shrugged.

"I don't know how to do it on command yet." He handed the flash drive back to Ami.

"Could you try it again?" Ami asked. Mamoru sighed, but complied without too much more resistance.

_Come on, Chiba, concentrate_! Mamoru closed his eyes and tried to ignore the presence of his friends. He tried to relax, instinctively knowing that tensing would inhibit his psychic abilities. He was silent for a minute or two, and then at last he opened his eyes.

"Your teacher wants you to double check some code he's writing for his website," Mamoru told Ami. "He wants it done in a week, but you'll be finished in a couple of days. He's not going to like that." The Senshi looked impressed. Ami nodded her head.

"That's exactly what happened," she said. Then she frowned. "I wonder why, though, my teacher is going to be upset. If I get the job done faster, it's better for him."

"Who cares!" Haruka said, slapping Mamoru's back. "It looks like Rose Boy's got more tricks up his sleeve than we thought."

"Gee, thanks," Mamoru muttered.

"So what else can you do?" Minako asked, scooting closer to Mamoru. "Can you read minds? Can you see the future like Rei and Hotaru?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." Mamoru gave the flash drive back to Ami. She looked at it casually.

"I think given the phenomena he's described, Mamoru is most likely psychometric," Ami said. When she was met with blank stares, Ami sighed. "Mamoru can read the past, present and future through touch."

"Ok, but that _still _doesn't explain how he knew about the attacks," Rei pointed out.

"That _is_ strange, isn't it?" Ami mused. "It's too soon to call, but Usagi is the princess, right? Maybe Mamoru has a connection with her because they were together- possibly in love- once?" Mamoru blushed at that and looked towards Makoto's room. Usagi hadn't come out yet. He hoped it was because she was tired and not that she was hiding. Makoto saw where his gaze had gone, and nudged Minako. They grinned at each other, but Minako's smile fell when she looked over at Rei. Her friend was staring at the floor wistfully. Setsuna cleared her throat and drew everyone's attention.

"We need to keep an eye on your powers, Mamoru," she said. "We don't know how fast they'll develop or what the extent of them will be. I can't remember much about the Terran family's powers, but I think they were considered very powerful. As powerful as many of the planets in the Alliance."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is _two_ people who need to be trained how to use their powers," Haruka added. She glanced back towards the room where they left Usagi.

"I think we should check on her," Michiru said. The rest of the Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Mamoru, _you_ do it," Rei suggested. Minako looked at her in surprise for a second, before agreeing.

"I'm sure she'd rather see you right now than us." Mamoru flushed deeply, but he went without hesitation. He was just about to suggest checking on her, too. He stopped just outside of the door, but instead of knocking, he closed his eyes and tried to see if he could sense Usagi's presence in the room. There was nothing, but something about it seemed off to Mamoru. He could tell some things about the room- the curtains were open and the sun was shining directly into the room, another door (the closet, probably) was open- but Usagi he couldn't place. Frowning, Mamoru knocked lightly, and then harder.

"Usagi, are you ok?" he called. There was no answer in the room and Mamoru flung the door opened. As he feared, Usagi was nowhere in sight. He looked around the room frantically, as if he expected her to pop out of a corner somewhere. The bed was unmade, and the pajamas Makoto had lent her were discarded carelessly on the pillows.

"Everything ok back there?" Haruka called from the living room.

"Usagi's not here," he said almost to himself. Then he repeated it louder. "Usagi isn't here!" There was a rumble of eight pairs of feet running to the room. The crowded in around Mamoru, searching frantically and fruitlessly.

"Didn't she learn _anything_ the last time she tried this?" Rei demanded.

"Where could she have gone?" Setsuna asked. "How did she get out?"  
"I think I know." Makoto pointed out of the window. "There's a fire escape there. She must have climbed down it."

"Look, she left a note!" Minako found it on the night stand, next to her cell phone. "Guys, I went for a walk. I need to clear my head. I'll call if anything. Usagi." All eyes fell on her cell phone and the room fell silent.

"We have to find her," Hotaru said worriedly. "What if she's attacked again?"

"Mamoru, can you sense her?" Setsuna asked. Mamoru closed his eyes, but he couldn't find the connection that had led him to Usagi before. He shook his head and took the note out of Minako's hands.

"Didn't she say where she was going?" he demanded, frustrated. He reread it and then tossed it aside and then picked up the cell phone. Maybe, he thought, it wasn't actually hers and she really _did_ remember to take her phone. When it was in his hands, a jolt went through him and suddenly he was pulled into another vision.

_Usagi was walking alone down a quiet street. She was carrying a bag with a couple of bean buns, but she didn't look like she was focusing on eating. She walked along aimlessly, as if she were half asleep. She came on a small empty playground and sat on one of the swings. She dragged her toe in the sand and nibbled absently at a bun. Suddenly a human shaped shadow was cast over her and a hand grabbed her shoulder. Usagi spun around and her eyes widened in horror._

"_Hello, princess." _

Mamoru blinked a few times. The vision was over and he still didn't know _where_ Usagi was.

"She's in trouble," Mamoru told his friends. "Or at least she's going to be." He told them about his vision and Makoto snapped her fingers.

"I think I know where she's going. Come on, it's close!" They transformed and went down the fire escape. Jupiter lead the way to Subanai elementary school, crossing the rooftops to avoid being seen. They came to a mostly empty street and Mamoru recognized some of the shops he had seen in his vision.

"This is the right way, I think. Keep an eye out for her," he warned. "I don't know what time my vision is supposed to happen." A few moments later, a scream rang out from the direction of the play ground. Tuxedo Kamen felt that familiar tug- though not as strong this time- and took off, his friends close behind him.

Usagi was in the park by the swings, just like in Kamen's vision, but he didn't recognize the general walking towards her. The team hurried to the park and landed behind the blonde man.

"Take one more step and we'll incinerate you where you stand," Mars threatened him. To everyone's immense surprise, the general turned towards the Senshi and dropped to his knee.

"Prince Endymion, I, Zoicite come to swear my fealty to you," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey people :) I'm so glad that so many of you like my story. I'm about to be done with school, so I hope I'll be able to finish this story during my summer break. Just an FYI, I'm basing this version of Mamoru on his manga form who is more powerful (and to me way cooler) than his anime counter part. Not that I don't love Mamoru in all his various forms, but manga Mamoru works best for my plot. Anywho, without further ado._

Usagi ran over to her friends and the Senshi quickly formed a protective wall around her, preparing to attack the new general. Zoicite, however didn't even look up. He stayed on his bended knee, hands up and opened suppliantly. The Senshi looked at each other in confusion. This was something they had never encountered before. Sailor Pluto turned her eyes to Tuxedo Kamen uncertainly. Sailor Venus was the first to step forward.

"What do you want here?" she asked. Zoicite didn't move.

"I will only speak to Prince Endymion," he told her, tersely. Venus flushed indignantly and glared at him. Then she turned to Tuxedo Kamen and motioned for him to step forward.

"But if it turns out he's up to no good, I want first dibs on the smart aleck," she told him. Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward hesitantly and cleared his throat. With a desperate hope that one of his random flashbacks to his days at the Terran prince would help him deal with the general, he spoke.

"What do you want with me?"

"I…think you have something I need," Zoicite replied. Tuxedo Kamen stepped backwards.

"We're not giving the princess to you." His voice was so steely, that even the Senshi had to fight the urge to back away. Zoicite flinched visibly.

"It's not her I want." Zoicite looked up for the first time, his face set determinedly. "I believe you have the power to restore my memories."

Tuxedo Kamen blinked in surprise a few time. Turning back to the others, he saw that they were as confused as he was. Zoicite had turned his head back to the ground and his hands were still up.

"Explain yourself," Tuxedo Kamen ordered with a confidence he didn't truly feel.

"I cannot. Not here," Zoicite said. "I am defecting from Queen Beryl. If she finds out, she'll be after me."

"Then why should I help you at all? You might endanger my friends. How can we trust you?" Zoicite seemed to shrink lower to the ground for a moment, and then he straightened his back.

"I have no good answer for you, other than a slight chance that I was once bound by pledge to you before. I think I may have been among your guard and if you restore my memories, I swear that I'll faithfully take up my post once more."

"What makes you think I can restore your memories?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Zoicite looked up at him in surprise.

"You are the keeper of the Golden Crystal."

"Don't you mean the Silver Crystal?" Uranus asked. Zoicite glared at her.

"No, I mean the Golden Crystal. The crystal of the Terran guardians. The moon brat isn't the only one with a crystal of power." A few of the Senshi bristled angrily at that, but Zoicite ignored them. He bowed his head again. "You are the last heir of the Terran kingdom, Elysian. You are the only one who can wield its power. Please, restore what was taken from me." Tuxedo Kamen felt entirely out of depth. He shook his head and was about to reply when Pluto cut him off.

"Kamen, sidebar," she said. She pulled him a bit to the side and spoke in a low voice. "I think we should listen to him." He looked at her in surprise.

"Are you crazy," he hissed. "How do we know it isn't some sort of trap?" Pluto pulled at her bottom lip and her brow scrunched.

"My memories, aren't all there," she told him. I can remember a lot-but not all- of what happened in the Lunar kingdom, but my memories of the Terran kingdom are almost nil. Occasionally, though, I'll get a trigger to my memories and something comes back. It's usually about the Lunar kingdom, mind you, but Zoicite seems to have triggered a memory I have of the Terran Kingdom."

"So you think he's telling the truth?" Kamen asked skeptically. Pluto regarded Zoicite uncertainly.

"I think we can trust at least _some_ of what he's saying," she said, still sounding unsure. "But he knows who Usagi is. We can't let him run back to tell his _friends_. I think the best course of action would be to have him where we can keep an eye on him."

"Friends close and enemies closer, huh?" Kamen mused. He looked towards the other Senshi who were watching the pair curiously. Tuxedo Kamen frowned and he turned back to Pluto. "Shouldn't you be talking to Venus about this?"

"Why?" Pluto asked, confused. "He appealed to you. It isn't technically a Senshi concern. Unless he makes a move at the princess, we have no right to interfere with your decision." Kamen looked at Venus who was eyeing Zoicite like a viper who had crawled into a picnic. He was sure she wouldn't be happy with this news. Kamen sighed and squared his shoulders, and then went back to stand before Zoicite.

"We will take you as our prisoner," he told Zoicite. "I want to know everything you can tell me about what Beryl is planning. Once you prove yourself not a threat, we'll decide what to do from there." Zoicite looked like he was going to protest, then stopped. He dropped his arms to his sided and nodded resignedly.

"I have no right to expect any more," he said. The Senshi, however were not so easily pacified.

"Kamen are you _crazy_?" Jupiter yelled. "We can't trust this guy!"

"Excuse me, but aren't _I_ the leader here?" Venus demanded. "How can you think of making a decision like this without me?" Pluto put a hand on Venus' shoulder.

"This is a _Terran_ matter," she told the young leader. "You have no rank with Tuxedo Kamen." Venus flushed angrily, her back straight. She looked like she was going to argue further, but Pluto fixed her with in imposing glare, and Venus realized that it wasn't an argument she'd win. She turned instead to Kamen and Zoicite.

"Fine then," she said, with thinly veiled ire. "It's your call, Kamen. But if this creep comes within 200 yards of Usagi, I'll consider crescent beam him so far into oblivion, they won't even find his atoms." The rest of the Senshi and Usagi watched the exchange in solemn silence. Jupiter and Mars flanked Usagi protectively and watched Zoicite as if he were a snake that could strike at any moment.

"Were are you going to keep him?" Mercury asked. Tuxedo Kamen's shoulders tensed up, but he kept his composure.

"I'll keep him at my apartment," he said without looking back at his friends. Uranus opened her mouth to protest, but Pluto motioned for her to be quiet.

"Whatever you feel is best, Highness," she said, bowing slightly. The Inner Senshi looked at her, startled that she addressed Tuxedo Kamen as royalty. Saturn followed Pluto's lead and bowed as well. Uranus and Neptune looked at them suspiciously. Something was going on that the mysterious two hadn't told them. Saturn glanced back at them quickly, and then turned her eyes towards the ground.

If Tuxedo Kamen was surprised by Pluto's address, he didn't show it. He steeled his resolve, trying not to let his uncertainty show in his movements. He could see Usagi in his periphery watching him with wide, astonished eyes, but he kept his gaze on Zoicite's prone form.

"Zoicite," he said, his voice grave. Zoicite flinched a bit at his tone. "Consider yourself on probation. You will be under my guard, and you will have no contact with the princess. If you break the terms, no one will hesitate to destroy you. Is that clear?" Zoicite was silent for a long moment before he finally nodded.

"Clear, your highness." Now Tuxedo Kamen looked slightly uncomfortable with the address. He straightened his back and looked over to Pluto uncertainly. Her face had no answers. Sighing, Tuxedo Kamen motioned for Zoicite to get up.

"Let's go." He looked back at Usagi once more. Here eyes were wide with worry and he couldn't blame her. He thought himself as crazy as Venus did, yet for he couldn't turn the general away. Sighing, he turned and led Zoicite away.

When he was gone, the eight women turned their attention to Usagi, who had sunk to her knee, grasping at the metal frame of the swing set. Mars' immediate reaction was to tear into her, but Mercury held her back. Usagi looked like she was in shock. Her face was pale and her eyes brimmed with tears. Mars could feel her worried anger melt away leaving her feeling drained. There would be time to yell at the girl later. Right now, she needed rest and probably food.

"Come on," she said sighing. "I'll let you read some of my manga." Jupiter helped her to her feet and the troop made their way back to Makoto's apartment, dropping their transformations on the way out of the park.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-D

Tuxedo Kamen had a habit, when he felt out of his depth, of adopting the persona of Batman. Nothing fazed the other caped crusader, not even, Kamen was willing to bet, leading a potentially deadly enemy to the Bat Cave. With this thought in mind, Tuxedo Kamen schooled his face into a mask of calm that left Zoicite feeling slightly intimidated.

The general's hands had been bound behind his back with a thick, thorny vine that bit into the soft flesh his wrists if he moved too much. Kamen had also made a makeshift blindfold from a piece of cape he cut from the bottom.

"Is this really necessary?" Zoicite asked as Tuxedo Kamen came towards him with the cloth. Kamen glared stonily at the general and Zoicite once again had to force himself not to cower. He was a general. He would show no fear before this princeling.

"You're lucky I've agreed to even _this_ plan," Tuxedo Kamen told the blond man. "Now quit complaining and hold still." Then the world went dark for Zoicite and he had to trust his heretofore foe to lead him safely through the streets of Tokyo.

They arrived in a building after what seemed like hours to the blindfolded man. Tuxedo Kamen led him up several flights of stairs (Zoicite lost count after three). Zoicite could hear doors opening and closing around him and he was led through first one room then another until he heard the last door close. He was sat on a chair and left with his hands tied. Zoicite head Kamen hesitate for a moment before more vines materialized and tied him to the chair itself.

"Is this really necessary?" Zoicite asked a bit irritably. "I've never attacked you, you know."

"And I intend to keep it that way," Tuxedo Kamen retorted. Zoicite wisely stayed silent while Tuxedo Kamen took his blindfold off, but his lips curled down into a scowl. Zoicite looked around and saw…nothing. There were no window's in this room only a desk with a small lamp on it and a couple of bookshelves that Zoicite could just barely make out , standing along two walls. It was Mamoru's study room. The windowless room was dreary, but it kept distractions out when he had to concentrate on a project or a paper. It was also perfect for keeping a prisoner, as Kamen was now discovering. The two men stared at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"You said I had the power to restore your memories," Tuxedo Kamen said at last. "Explain that." Zoicite looked up at the masked man sharply.

"You mean , you don't know?" Zoicite asked in unfeigned shock. He looked away and cursed under his breath. "Of _course_ not. Of_ course_ Beryl would know something you frail pathetic excuses for warriors wouldn't." Something flared up in Tuxedo Kamen at that insult and he had to force himself not backhand the bound general.

"I want an answer," Tuxedo Kamen said, his voice lowered dangerously, but Zoicite was too frustrated to be intimidated.

"I want to _have _an answer for you," he snapped. "All I know is what I heard Beryl talking about. Here I'm risking my life to come to you people and you don't even know how to help me. Typical. You might as well let me go or kill me. Either way I won't live past this sunset."

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded. "How can you want my help and not give me all the information you have?" Zoicite glared up at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Does the Golden Crystal mean anything to you, _Your Highness_?" The title dripped with sarcasm and Zoicite's face twisted into a disgusted scowl. Tuxedo Kamen ignored his tone and frowned.

_Golden Crystal_ , the words echoed in his mind. There was a tugging, like when he was taking a test and the answer to a particularly difficult question was hovering just out of reach at the edge of his mind.

"You mean the Silver Imperial Crystal, don't you?" he asked confused. Zoicite's scowl deepened.

"Well, as alike as they sound," he drawled sarcastically, "I know the difference between _silver_ and _gold_. I meant gold. I heard Beryl discussing it with Metalia…"

"Wait, who's Metalia?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Zoicite looked at him incredulously.

"Who's Met…What _do_ you know?" Tuxedo Kamen shot him an icy glare. This time, Zoicite felt it wise not to needle his captor any more. He sighed and explained. "Metalia is the one leading this whole operation. She woke Beryl and us, the Terran generals, and gave us back our memories of Elysian. But I've noticed some holes in my memories and from what I can understand, _you_ have the power to fill them." Tuxedo Kamen folded one arm across his midsection and stroked his chin with his other hand.

"I thought Beryl was your leader," he commented thoughtfully.

"She is our queen," Zoicite told him, "but Metalia is our power source. If she ever tired of Beryl…well, lets just say that your Sailor Venus's threat doesn't scare me a bit compared to what Metalia could and would do to anyone she had no use for." Tuxedo Kamen considered this new piece of information before prompting Zoicite to continue.

"What did Metalia tell you to make you believe that I can restore your memories?" he asked.

"She told me nothing. I overheard her speaking with Beryl. She said that as the sole heir to the Terran kingdom, you are the wielder of the Golden Crystal and that you restoring the memories of the generals would be dangerous for her cause."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "Aren't you on their side?" Zoicite's face contorted in anguished rage and he looked away from the other man.

"You don't understand what it's like," he said through clenched teeth, "to blindly follow a madwoman and a being that would as soon kill you as speak to you based on a half-remembered lifetime and then find out that they've been keeping it from you on purpose. There's a reason they don't want us to remember. We would be a threat to them. I don't care about any of that. I just want to remember why I'm doing what I'm doing. If you can restore that to me, I will pledge my eternal allegiance to the Terran crown, whether or not we were enemies before." He was looking at Tuxedo Kamen with such a determined intensity that it was all Kamen could do to meet his gaze. Tuxedo Kamen sighed and waved his hand towards Zoicite. The vines fell away and the general rubbed his chaffed wrists. He looked at Tuxedo Kamen questioningly.

"I don't know about the Golden Crystal," Kamen admitted. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember much about the Earth Kingdom either. But I promise that I will find out. If there's a way to restore your memories, I will find it." It wasn't what Zoicite wanted to hear, but it was better than the lies Beryl would have told him. He stood and met Kamen's eyes as best he could in that dim room and stuck his hand out to him. Tuxedo Kamen hesitated for just a moment before grasping his hand firmly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-3

Minako drummed her fingers agitatedly on the armrest of Makoto's couch. Usagi had gone to the bathroom, cleaning off from her adventure in the park. Makoto was in the kitchen, boiling some water for tea. The kettle had been whistling for the past three minutes, but she just stood over the stove and let the water continue to boil. Ami, Setsuna and Luna were huddled together in a corner poring over Ami's mini computer and talking in hushed whispers. Michiru had taken Hotaru home and Haruka and Rei went to pick up dinner for everyone. Artemis crept up next to Minako carefully, as not to set off a fit of anger from his young charge.

"Minako," he said cautiously. "I think you should be discussing this with Setsuna and the others?"

"Why?" Minako hissed, turning to Artemis sharply. "So they can tell me they've decided to take Jadeite in as a trial member? Or how about Beryl? Should we give her a shot, too?" Artemis flinched a bit at her tone.

"We have to trust Setsuna on this," Artemis tried to explain. "She knows more about the Silver Millennium than even Luna and I. At any rate she has more access to the information from those days. If she says we should let Mamoru handle this, I think we should do as she says."

"Wow, and here I thought _I_ was the leader of the Senshi," Minako snorted, folding her arms. Artemis bristled at this. He jumped up onto the arm rest and glared up at Minako.

"Stop acting like a baby, would you?" he scolded her. "You are the leader of the _Inner Senshi_, what decisions Mamoru and the Outer Senshi may or may not have to make aren't part of your concern. They don't _have _to run anything by you if they don't think it will affect you or the safety of the prin…of Usagi. You have enough to deal with already; don't try to do too much. You'll just cause problems in the group and we don't need any contention right now!" Minako just folded her arms and scowled at the wall.

"I don't like it," she told Artemis. "How do we know Zoicite isn't just trying to get close to us so he can hurt Usagi?" Artemis put a paw on Minako's arm. Had she not been in such a bad mood, the feel of his small appendage would have made her giggle.

"We have to trust Mamoru's judgement," Artemis said, gently. "Besides, now we have an opportunity to keep a close eye on one of Beryl's generals. You know that old saying…"

"Keep your friends and enemies in a closet," Minako finished for him, nodding determinedly. Artemis sighed and shook his head.

"No, Mina-chan, it's "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Minako frowned at Artemis and then shrugged.

"I've heard it both ways," she said flippantly. Usagi came back to the living room just then and everyone stopped what they were doing. She was cleaned up, though her clothes still had playground dirt on them. Her face was pale and there were faint beginnings of dark circled under her normally vibrant blue eyes.

"Are you ok, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, getting up from the couch at the same time Ami got up from the floor. Usagi looked a bit unsteady on her feet. Ami went over wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch.

"You look pale," Ami commented in concern.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just tired and a little dizzy. Is...is that normal?" Setuna and Ami exchanged worried looks.

"I think the crystal is going to take some time to get used to," Setsuna said after a moment. "I remember when Queen Selene used a lot of the crystal's power all at once she wouldn't be herself for days. That's why she didn't use it very often. You released a lot of power the other day, so I think this is just some held over fatigue."

"Oh," Usagi said rubbing her forehead. "So this crystal thing is just using me as a battery? I don't think I like that."

"It won't always be like this," Setsuna promised. "Selene was able to do much more with the crystal than what you've seen, and it didn't drain her. That only happened when she was doing something huge, like creating a force field to protect from threats from outside of our system."

"You need to be trained," Luna said. She sat at Usagi's feet and looked up at her. "Even if you choose not to fight, you need to learn how to control the energy you feed the crystal. We will help you." Usagi sighed. She wasn't sure if she were really accepting this, or if she was just to tired to even protest in her mind, but she nodded her surrender.

"Teach me Obi-wan," she said, throwing her hands up. "But can I have some food first?"

"Haruka and Rei went to get some take out," Ami told her. "Do you like Indian food?"

"We-ll I kind of wanted takoyaki, but I could go for some samosas and chicken masala," Usagi said. Her stomach grumbled loudly making her friends chuckle a little. Usagi let her head fall onto the back of the couch. "Is Mamoru coming over?"

"I don't think so," Minako said, glancing at Setsuna and Ami out of the corner of her eye. Usagi sat up and frowned.

"Well you're not just going to leave him on his own with that…whoever he is, are you?" she demanded.

"Calm down, please, Usagi," Ami said coming to Usagi's other side. "Mamoru is perfectly capable of handling the general on his own. Haruka is going over later to help Mamoru guard him. He'll be fine." Usagi didn't look convinced and she glared at Ami accusingly.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"I don't think now's a good time," Minako said. "He can't be distracted right now." Usagi pressed her fist against her lips. She felt a dread well up in her gut as she tried to fight back the sudden anger she felt at her friends. If they said Mamoru could handle himself, she had no reason not to believe them. But she needed to speak to him. Setsuna must have seen something of her thoughts on her face because she spoke up quickly.

"You can't leave on your own like that anymore," she said. "You're weakened and there are still some very bad people after you. You need to rest and train before you can go out on your own safely." Usagi glared at Setsuna frostily.

"I thought a princess was supposed to_ give_ orders not _take_ them," she snapped. The girls looked at Usagi startled. They had never seen her angry before. The looks on their faces nearly made Usagi want to cry. She looked down at her feet ashamedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm…I'm just….I'm scared."

"I know you are," Minako said, putting a tentative arm around Usagi's shoulder. "And I wish I could tell you that there's no need to be, but you do have a lot of reasons to be afraid. You have to trust us, though. We're here to protect you." Usagi nodded. A sudden lump in her throat made it impossible to speak.

"We'll start your training as soon as you get your strength back," Luna promised. "That way you won't need so much protection and we can give you more freedom."

"Will I be able to go home?" Usagi asked, her voice thick with tears. Luna looked up at Setsuna and sighed.

"Yes," she said at last. "I think we can let you go home then." Usagi took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"Alright, then," she said. "I'll do whatever you say."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-D

Jadeite paced the room nervously while Nephrite sipped his tea. The brunet general looked calm, but Jadeite saw his eye twitch every so often, a sure sign that Nephrite was just as agitated as he was.

"Did you see the power that girl released," Jadeite asked for the thousandth time that hour. Nephrite closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes," he answered for the thousandth time. "I did."

"I've never seen such power," Jadeite continued. "No wonder Metalia wants that crystal."

"So what are we going to do now?" Nephrite asked. "Kidnap the girl and take her to Beryl?" Jadeite's head snapped round to Nephrite.

"Not a chance!" he nearly shouted. "Could you imagine what would happen if that witch got her… whatever she's got in place of hands on that much power?"

"Mayhem, destruction, death," Nephrite said taking another sip of tea. "There'd be nothing left for Beryl to rule over."

"Exactly!" Jadeite exclaimed. He sat at the table and tried to calm his wired up nerves. "We need to be on the Senshi's side." Nephrite sighed once again and set his tea down.

"We've decided that already," he said. "What's your plan for approaching them? Trying to meet them after the fight with Kunzite didn't work. After seeing what happened to that girl, I'd say she's probably _still_ recuperating."

"After nearly three days?" Jadeite scoffed. "Surely you don't think she's _that_ weak." Nephrite focused on his tea cup, running a finger over its chipped rim.

"She's certainly not weak," Nephrite said after a moment. "That burst of energy had the power of a small atomic blast. She's clearly not completely in control over the power, but I wouldn't call her weak. I think it uses her energy though. You saw her. That much power released would have killed a lesser being." Jadeite looked up at Nephrite suddenly, his eyes wide. 

"It hit Kunzite," he said. "Do you think he's dead?" Nephrite frowned at the table.

"I'm not sure. It killed that youma. It's entirely possible that it killed Kunzite as well, but he wasn't as close to her as the youma." Jadeite tapped his fist on the table and stared out of the window.

"If he's dead, it'll be easier on us to get away," he said. "Kunzite was…is Beryl's bloodhound. If she sent him after us, he'd hunt us down even if it took years." Nephrite chuckled mirthlessly.

"Well, there was a reason he was the leader after all."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There was a war. Destruction the likes he had never seen or imagined. The other generals were there and one majestic and frightening man in battle regalia. He had his back to Kunzite but the general felt he knew this man well. A dark miasma floated across the battlefield and Kunzite could hear a bone chilling laugh ringing all around them. Eyes like shining jet stones glared down from a dark cloud above them, taunting them. Kunzite knew this voice, too, but before he could name it, another figure appeared before them standing on a hill. Blood covered her dress and her long red hair blew in the wind like a banner. Beryl smiled down at them cruelly and motioned for Kunzite and the other generals to move. Kunzite lost control of his limbs and to his horror, he drew his sword and advanced on the man standing with his back towards him. He lifted his sword and stabbed the man in the back. Kunzite couldn't tell whose agonized screams he was hearing, the man's or his own. The man fell and gazed up at Kunzite in hurt and confusion. He tried to speak, but his blood was coming up into his throat and all he could do was gurgle incoherently. Kunzite tried to apologize, but the man was already dead, his lifeless blue eyes looking at Kunzite accusingly. Thunder boomed and the laughter got louder.

Kunzite leapt awake and felt his limbs and body for the scorch marks he was certain were there. The last thing he remembered was taking a hit of a blast of energy before he managed to escape through a hastily made portal. He had landed in dimly lit section of Beryl's lair. It must have been one of the older, lesser used portions because there was no one there. No one had moved Kunzite, though he was sure he must have lain there for hours.

Kunzite stood, leaning on a wall for support. He was hit with a wave of nausea and grasped for his stomach and his head. Images from the nightmares he had been having raced through his mind. He couldn't forget the hideous laughter or the blue of the slain man's eyes and Kunzite was nearly overcome by shame. He recognized the being in the cloud, and though he had never set eyes on her in this lifetime, Kunzite heard her name slip from his lips almost involuntarily.

"Metalia."

_Ok, not so long as some of my other chapters, but I feel good about stopping here. Tell me what you think! _


	19. Chapter 19

Usagi could tell she wasn't in Makoto's apartment before she opened her eyes. Instead of the soft cushion of her friend's couch, she felt the cold hardness of the marble floor on her cheek.

"Is it too much to ask to be put on a bed, or a sofa," Usagi muttered, turning onto her back, her eyes still closed. "I'd be happy with a sleeping bag." She could feel the presence of someone staring at her. Sighing, Usagi opened her eyes and rose to meet Queen Selene. The queen stood at the center of the room where the pedestal was the last time Usagi was there. Only this time she wasn't alone.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried, leaping to her feet. She had run to him and halted to a stop before him and Queen Selene almost before she could think of moving. Usagi reached out to hug him and then hesitated. "I…how are you here?"

"I…I don't really know," Mamoru told her, watching in disappointment as Usagi let her arms drop to her sides. Her hands skimmed the silk skirt of her dress, and then Usagi noticed that Mamoru's clothes were different, too. He was wearing an old fashioned dark suit with silver armor around his upper body. Over the armor was a short jacket and a cape fastened to his shoulders with brass buttons. There was even a sword at his side to complete the look. It was strange, but flattering on him.

_He looks like a prince from a fairytale_, Usagi thought. She flushed and looked away from him, fighting back uncontrollable nervous giggles. She cleared her throat and turned to Queen Selene.

"You're back!" Usagi said with more surprise than she really felt. Her face was still pink, but she managed not to laugh. Queen Selene bit back a smile of her own. Not much has changed in a millennia.

"I am," the queen said, nodding. "And I am glad to see you are in better spirits than last time." Usagi's blush deepened.

"Well, finding out that I could die changed my mind quick, fast, and in a hurry." Usagi turned back to Mamoru, happy to find that she had regained her composure enough to look him in the face. "I'm surprised to see you, here, though. Wait, you _are _here, aren't you? You're not a dream?"Mamoru looked at her blankly for a moment and then down at his hands. The idea of this being a dream hadn't really occurred to him. It was much too lucid. Even his dreams leading up to his discovery of being Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been this clear.

"I think I am," he said a bit uncertainly. "I don't feel like a dream."

"Well that's just silly," Usagi scoffed. "What's it feel like to be a dream?" Mamoru glared at Usagi, but there was no real anger.

"Now I know that I couldn't possibly have dreamed _you_ up," he retorted. "_I'm_ not that sarcastic."

"Ha!" Usagi snorted and folded her arms. Secretly she was glad to see him. It meant he wasn't in trouble with the captured general.

"_Ahem_!" The bickering pair turned back to Queen Selene. She looked at them amused, but it was time to get to the point. "I think I should explain some things. First of all, I am not the real Selene."

"Uh…what?" Usagi asked. She furrowed her brows at the lavender haired woman in confusion. "Who are you then?"

"I am a…a sort of recording," Selene explained. "Only the message is not preset." Both Usagi and Mamoru looked completely lost. "Oh, dear, I'm afraid I'm not explaining this correctly. I am sentient in a way, but I am not truly a living being, but I know everything Selene knew and I'm capable of watching and learning. Selene…the real Selene…left me behind in case you should ever need me.

"Are you a ghost?" Usagi asked. Selene blinked a couple of times and then chuckled behind a delicate hand.

"No," Selene said. "I am not a ghost."

"I think I understand," Mamoru cut in. "Somewhat. Usagi, you remember that movie with Will Smith?"

"_Independence_ _Day_?" she asked, scrunching her nose.

"No,no,no, the one with the robots."

"Oh! _Enemy of the State_." Mamoru shook his head no.

"It came out a few years ago. The name's not important. There was this one scene where Will Smith's character was talking to a holographic recording of his friend. It looked like his friend and it could answer questions, but it wasn't his friend. This Queen Selene must be a more sophisticated version of that artificial intelligence technology. "

"That is a good way of putting it, Prince Endymion, or rather, Mamoru," Selene said, nodding. "It's not quite accurate, but it will do for now." Usagi looked from Mamoru to Selene uncertainly.

"I'm not sure I get it completely," she said. "But you're not a ghost, and you're not actually Queen Selene. So you're like…voicemail or a letter we can see?"

"Yes, something like that." Selene nodded. "But my dears this is not the reason I brought you here. Things are progressing much faster than I expected. Mamoru, I needed to see you in particular."

"Me?" Mamoru asked. He blinked in surprise and looked at Usagi, who seemed as mystified as he felt. "Why me? I'm not a Senshi."

"No," Selene said. "But you need answers and I am the only one who can give them to you right now. Queen Selene wanted to make sure that should you ever need to be awakened you would be introduced to yourselves slowly so as not to overwhelm you. That is why Sailor Pluto's memories have been locked even though she wasn't sent forward the way the rest of you were. Unfortunately it has become necessary to speed things up. Mamoru, you know of the Golden Crystal?"

"Well…I've heard of it from… someone," Mamoru glanced uncertainly at Usagi quickly. "I don't know much about it, though."

"I know who you have heard of it from," Selene said, her face carefully blank. "And he is right. You are more powerful than you think you are, Mamoru. Just as the Lunarian royal line draws their power from the Imperial Silver Crystal, the Terran royal line draws theirs from the Golden Crystal."

"I don't understand," Mamoru said, frowning. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of it? How did the Dark Kingdom know about it? How do they seem to find out everything ahead of time?"

"They know because they are being led by Metalia," Queen Selene told him, with a shudder.

"Who's Metalia?" Usagi asked, looking from Selene to Mamoru.

"Apparently she's the one leading the Dark Kingdom," Mamoru answered. He looked back to Selene. "What I want to know is why she's the only one who seems to have remembered everything. I thought Selene did a general memory sweep when she sent us forward with the Silver Crystal." Selene looked overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions and held her hands up to stop them.

"Please I can only answer one thing at a time," she said. "I must to tell you about the Golden Crystal. It is imperative that you know that before anything."

"It's more important than knowing more about our enemy?" Mamoru looked at Selene incredulously. The queen nodded her head solemnly.

"It will do you no good to know your enemy's powers without first understanding your own." Selene looked at the pair. "Usagi you must learn to control the Silver Crystal and Mamoru you must learn the true extent of your powers. They have been growing recently, yes?" Mamoru nodded hesitantly.

"Ami said that I have psychometric abilities." Usagi looked at Mamoru out of the corner of her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I always knew you were crazy," she muttered.

"_Psychometric_ means I can read the past, present, and future from touching something," Mamoru explained. "It has nothing to do with mental health." Usagi shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Hey, you define it your way, I'll define it mine." Mamoru looked like he was going to retort, but he just shook his head and chuckled. He turned back to Selene.

"What does my powers developing mean, though?" he asked. "I mean, the Senshis' powers are getting stronger, too."

"You are coming into your own powers as the last remaining heir of the Earth Kingdom," Selene told him. "In its own way, the Golden Crystal is as powerful as the Silver Crystal. It is because of the Golden Crystal that the Terran royal family was able to exert power over the earth itself. "

"But I don't have the Golden Crystal," Mamoru reminded her. "I only just learned about it today." Selene shook her head emphatically, her pale lavender hair fluttering around her pale form.

"You have the Golden Crystal, just as Usagi had the Silver Crystal," she told Mamoru. "It has always been with you. It is your power source, but now you need to realize its potential."

"Well, how's he going to do that?" Usagi asked folding her arms. "_I_ found my crystal when Big Ugly attaked me. Mamoru's used to stuff like that. If it hasn't appeared by now, who's to say he'll ever find it?" Selene didn't answer her question. Instead she took Mamoru's hands, as if she were leading a child and took him to the center of the room. Mamoru glanced back at Usagi uncertainly, but she just watched them, mystified.

"What I'm about to do," Selene explained, "is very dangerous. Everyone in the universe has a star seed. It is in essence your life source, but for a special few, like the Senshi and…the Guardians of Terra, it is also a source of power. Usagi's Imperial Silver Crystal and Mamoru, your Golden Crystal of Elysian are two of the most powerful star seeds in our galaxy." The air in the Great Hall of the Moon Palace seemed to grow warmer as Selene spoke, as if her words were electrifying the air. Usagi unconsciously clutched at the locket that held the Silver Crystal, and Mamoru stared at Selene with a mix of fear and awe. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Selene was beginning to glow with a pale silver light.

"How…how do I access it?" Mamoru almost reverently. Selene looked him straight on and Mamoru realized he wasn't imagining anything. Selene's normally pale lilac eyes were glowing moon beam silver, the way he had seen Usagi's eyes glow in the split second he saw her use the Crystal's power. Selene lifted her hand to Mamoru's heart. The spot felt unusually warm under her touch. The feeling gradually built until it was almost burning. Mamoru wanted squirm, but he found himself rooted to the spot. Selene pulled her hand away from Mamoru's chest and with it came a brighter glow than any in the room. The Golden Crystal of Elysian hung in the air and without even thinking about it, Mamoru reached for it.

"It is your birthright," Selene said. "Use it well…young…prince." Usagi exclaimed in surprise as Selene sank to her knees. She ran and dropped by her side as Mamoru moved in to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Usagi asked worriedly. Selene took a shaky breath and flicked a bit, but she smiled weakly at the two.

"I…I will be fine," she assured them. "I wasn't programed with an unlimited source of power. The energy it took to pull out the Crystal was more than I thought it would be. " Usagi exchanged a wide eyed glance with Mamoru.

"Should you have done that?" Mamoru asked. "I don't want you expending your energy on me if you're supposed to be helping Usagi." Selene chuckled and shook her head.

"It's a bit late for that," she said. "But I appreciate the concern. In helping you find the Golden Crystal I _am_ helping Usagi. Mamoru. The protector. You must be prepared to protect Usagi and the Silver Crystal from the enemy to come. It will require all of your strength. Yours and the Senshi." Selene stopped and took another deep breath.

"I can't hold you here much longer," she told them. Selene waved off their concern as Usagi and Mamoru tried to protest. "I will survive. But in order to restore my energy reserves, I must hibernate. I don't know when I'll see you again, but my purpose is to help you, Usagi, until you no longer need my guidance." With what seemed like a tremendous amount of effort, Selene rose to her feet and put her hands on Usagi and Mamoru's shoulders.

"I-thank you," Mamoru said, looking once more at the crystal in his hand. Selene smiled at him.

"Think nothing of it," she said. "Just fulfill your duty. Now, wake up." With a gentle shove, Selene pushed them out of the palace.

Then everything went dark.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Mamoru gazed around the darkened room dazedly. While he slept the sun had gone down, and his room was being lit by the street lamps five stories below. After a moment, everything came back to him, and he felt for a moment, the weight of the Golden Crystal inside of him. Then the weight dissipated, leaving behind a warmth that spread through his veins and invigorated him. Mamoru felt stronger than he had ever felt before, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He went to the room where he had left Zoicite and found the imprisoned general poring over his chemistry text. The blond man looked up, mildly surprised when Mamoru came in.

"I hope you've brought food," he said a bit irritably. Mamoru, instead of getting annoyed, drew himself up taller and walked over to Zoicite.

"I've brought you better," he told Zoicite. "My guardian and brother, take my hand and receive your memories." Zoicite complied with the command almost as if something outside of himself was compelling him. Or maybe, he reflected, something inside. He took Mamoru's hand and an entire lifetime of memories came flooding back. The near instantaneous release was almost painful, but almost as soon as the pain started, it ended. Zoicite collapsed to his knees in front of Mamoru and sobbed bitterly. It had all come back to him. Every happy memory, and every evil he had committed. Zoicite cried for all the innocent blood his hands had spilt in this life and in the Earth Kingdom.

"My lord," cried. "My prince! My king! I've betrayed you…the crown…my people. I'm not fit to be your guardian any longer. I am worse than the lowest of criminals and I deserve death. Please, take my life as atonement for those I've wasted." Mamoru was taken aback by Zoicite's outburst, but he showed no outward sign of discomposure. He kneeled down on one knee and put a hand on Zoicite's shoulder.

"What you have done," he began, "is terrible." Zoicite flinched, but Mamoru continued. "But I remember what happened. You were tricked and bewitched by Beryl's lies and Metalia's power. I can no more blame you for that than I can blame a slave for carrying out his master's orders. You are free from them now, and I will not punish you for the crimes you committed under duress. I leave you to decide your own fate.

Zoicite looked up at Mamoru with a mix of awe and devotion. He took Mamoru's hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"My choice is clear," he said. "I cannot forget your kindness and mercy, and I cannot forget what I owe the crown. As long as I can serve you, I, Zoicite, swear my fealty to you, Prince Endymion." Mamoru was going to protest, but something inside him made him stop. He stood and made Zoicite get up, too.

"Then I, Mamoru, once Prince Endymion of Terra, reinstate you to your post as guardian of the Earth Kingdom." Mamrou's face softened and he embraced Zoicite. "Welcome back, brother."

_Yeah, I know I said I would finish this story over the summer, but I guess I do my best fanfic writing when I'm supposed to be doing homework, so I'm not making any more promises about when this story is going to be finished. Although I _will_ say that I think I've only got a few more chapters left. Anyway, read and review! I so appreciate it and I would like to see this story break the 100 review mark._


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm pretty determined to get this story finished before the New Year. That'd make this story about a year in the making… if you don't count the year that the rough copy spent in my hard drive. Given my track record of not finishing stories that I start (borrowed plotlines and one shots not included) I think that's not too shabby. Let's keep our fingers crossed that the plot bunnies living in my brain don't desert me now!_

How did it come to this, she wondered. With all her careful planning, it should be coming together perfectly. And yet everything was falling apart around her. Beryl sighed and slumped back into her throne. Her fury was spent. She didn't have even the energy to search for the missing generals in the orb Metalia had given her.

There were three now. Three generals missing. Jadeite and Nephrite, Beryl knew, were in hiding, but she couldn't account for Zoicite. Kunzite was floating around, but he had been behaving so strangely the past few days, that Beryl was sure that the little moon brat had put some sort of spell on him in their last battle. When Beryl questioned him, however, he would just make up some vague excuse about spending too many late nights trying to solve…some problem or another. Beryl was too preoccupied to really care to listen.

Beryl hadn't been to see Metallia since Zoicite disappeared. She didn't want to face her just yet. She didn't have to, either. Beryl could feel Metalia's discontent seeping into the empty throne room. A knot of tension tightened in her stomach. Metalia. Beryl was beginning to second guess her trust in that enigmatic being. She had been fed a steady supply of energy, and Beryl knew she was getting stronger. Beryl shivered. She shouldn't be able to feel Metalia's presence so strongly outside of her chamber. Beryl was suddenly struck by a mad desire to be away from that room. She was about to call in Kunzite or some of her minions. Anyone! Just so long as she didn't have to be alone with Metalia anymore. For the first time since she was a young child, Beryl wanted to cry.

_Skrrrrf!_

The door to Metalia's chamber had opened of its own accord. That had never happened before. Beryl shrank back further into her throne, though she knew it wouldn't protect her from Metalia. A lump lodged itself in Beryl's throat, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe or swallow.

"_Beryl"_ Metalia had never summoned her so directly before. A warm orangish glow accompanied the summon. It was almost cheerful, but Beryl knew, could feel, that Metalia was displeased. She knew instinctively that she would probably not survive this meeting with Metalia. But Beryl also knew that to ignore a direct order from the queen was certain death. Gathering every bit of courage she had, Beryl slowly walked into Metalia's chamber. The door rumbled shut behind her and Beryl dropped instantly to her knees.

"Please, my queen," she begged. "Just give me a chance to locate Jadeite and Nephrite. They…they have information that we desperately need! We haven't lost yet, Metalia. Just please…please…" Beryl choked back a sob.

"Begging does become you, Beryl," Metalia said, mockingly. Her honeyed voice seemed to wrap itself around Beryl's trembling form. Beryl flinched away from the touch, but it surrounded her. There was no escaping it.

"Please, Metalia," she moaned pitifully. "Please." The air got heavier and Metalia glowed even brighter.

"I am getting stronger, Beryl," Metalia said. "You can feel it can't you? Soon I will be able to break free of my bonds and spread chaos- glorious chaos!- through the world! But I'm not yet strong enough. I require more energy." Beryl looked up eagerly.

"As much as you need, my queen!" she promised quickly. "Only give me a day or so…"

"Beryl!" Metalia cut her off harshly. "Don't you think you've done enough to fail me? You'd have me allow you to fail me again?"

"Please allow me another chance," Beryl pleaded. "I promise I won't fail you again." The orb containing Metalia's essence dimmed as she considered Beryl's offer.

"Very well," she said after a moment. "I will allow you one more chance to be of use to me."

"Oh, thank you, Metalia!" Beryl managed to gasp out. The air had gotten thicker and had gone hazy with Metalia's presence. Beryl tried to wave the smoky haze away, but she couldn't move her arm. In fact, she couldn't stand either. She was stuck, prostrate before Metalia and the air kept getting harder to breathe.

"Me-metalia!" she gasped. "I-I can't breathe! What's happening…to…me?" Metalia chuckled darkly.

"I'm just making you stronger." The haze got darker until Beryl could no longer see, or breath. The purple miasma enveloped her whole. Then it suddenly disappeared. Beryl laid unconscious on the stone floor. After a few moments, she moved her trembling arms beneath her and pushed herself onto her knees, and then to her feet. She looked up at Metalia's glowing orb. It was dark, and the room was suddenly cold. She looked down at her hands and flexed them experimentally, and smirked.

"Yes, this will do very well I think," she said to herself. "This will do nicely, indeed." Metalia turned to look once more at the orb that had been her prison for far too long. Beryl had, at long last, proved herself useful. The dark queen was back at long last. Metalia had risen. And Beryl was dead.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Nephrite asked Jadeite. He watched his partner from the doorway to the roof. Keeping his back to Nephrite, Jadeite's lip curled irritably, but he bit off the rude comment forming in his mouth.

"I don't see what other choice we have," he said at last. "It's the only way we have of contacting the Senshi."

"We may as well be sending up a signal flare for Beryl, too," Nephrite reminded Jadeite. "And if _she_ catches us first, she'll obliterate us on the spot." Jadeite spun around on Nephrite, his eyes flashing angrily.

"You don't think I've considered that?" he demanded. "It's the only plan I've got. I don't hear you coming up with any alternatives!"

"You shot down, my idea," Nephrite accused, indignantly.

"Because _your_ plan would only assure a fight with the Senshi," Jadeite snapped. "You would have us drain _more_ energy from these humans? We're trying to negotiate surrender, not start another battle."

"I would rather create a small scale disturbance and have the Senshi come to us than to broadcast our location to everyone in Tokyo." Nephrite glared at Jadeite scathingly. "And it's not as if I'm suggesting _hurting_ anyone. Just a big enough attack so that the Senshi come looking for us."

"It's too much of a risk!" Jadeite countered. "Beryl's already angry with us, I don't want to start this new _relationship_ with the Senshi on the wrong foot, too."

"Why won't you at least _try_ it my way? A psychic projection the size that you're suggesting would leave you weakened. If you're wrong and Beryl catches up with us before the Senshi, you'll be useless in fighting." Jadeite snorted at that argument.

"Even if I _were_ at full strength, we wouldn't stand a chance against Beryl on our own. Not with Metalia with her."

"So you wouldn't even want to go out fighting?" Nephrite looked at Jadeite in disgust and shook his head. "Even _Zoicite's_ not that much of a coward." Jadeite looked as if he were going to rip Nephrite's throat out, but then he thought better of it. He turned away from Nephrite and stared at the city spread out before him. The sun was setting and the street lamps were coming on. Jadeite could almost imagine that the lights were fires setting the city ablaze. It calmed him down somewhat. His idea was risky, he knew that, but Nephrite's plan-draining more energy from the humans the Senshi were so eager to protect- was just as risky. The only question was, which risk was worth taking? Though they had defected, Jadeite was still unofficially the leader of the two. Unless Nephrite wanted to challenge him, the ultimate decision would be Jadeite's. The thought weighed on the general like a mountain.

Sighing, Jadeite turned back to Nephrite. He hated the other general. He hated all the other generals, in fact, but Nephrite had a special talent for getting under his skin. But for all of that, he was all Jadeite had right then. He had to put his feelings aside and think like a general. Jadeite clasped his hands together and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefingers.

"Alright," he said after a moment. His voice strained with effort as he forced himself to speak calmly. "Alright, how about a compromise. We are not going to attack any people, and we won't send a message to the Senshi. At least not as directly as I was planning. We can…combine our plans." Nephrite looked at Jadeite, with an eyebrow raised.

"Go on," he said, nodding.

"We'll stage a dummy attack," Jadeite told him, simply.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi bolted upright on the couch, startling Minako, who was sitting on the chair across from her.

"Where's the phone?" she demanded, looking around wildly. Minako blinked in surprise a couple of times before handing her the receiver.

"What's going on?" Minako asked, confused. Usagi snatched the phone away.

"I need to call Mamoru," she said. She stared at the phone for a moment. "Crap! I can't remember his number. Where's my cell phone?"

"You can't remember who's number?" Makoto looked into the living room from the kitchen suspiciously. The rest of the Senshi had gone home, so it was just her and Minako to watch over Usagi and Makoto was going to right way to taking her job very seriously.

'She wants to call Mamoru," Minako told her, shrugging helplessly.

"I had a dream," Usagi explained. "Well, it wasn't really a dream, exactly. Queen Selene took us- me and Mamoru- to the Moon…"she shook her head at how ridiculous that sounded, "anyway, she told Mamoru about the…what was it?...the Golden Crystal. It's his captain star or sailing star or something like that."

"Woah, hold on!" Makoto said, coming to sit beside her on the couch. "Queen Selene is dead. How could she have told you any of this?" Usagi opened and closed her mouth a few times before throwing her hands up irritably.

"I don't know how to explain it!" Usagi almost whined. "It was confusing, and I think Mamoru understood it better. But that's not the point right now. Something's going on or going to go at his apartment. Something big and I think we need to know what it is. Now will someone _puh-lease_ tell me what his phone number is?" Minako and Makoto exchanged a brief, serious glance before Minako took the phone from Usagi and dialed Mamoru's number.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three time. No answer. Usagi hung over the side of the couch, watching Minako anxiously. She shook her head, her face becoming stonier with every ring of the phone. Finally after nearly 40 seconds, Minako hung up the phone and threw her sweater on.

"I'm going over to check on him," she told her friends. "I told him. I _told_ him not to trust that guy."

"Minako, wait," Makoto said, grabbing Minako's arm. "You can't go alone! It could be too dangerous without back up." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Well, _ you_ can't come, because someone needs to stay and watch Usagi." The newly minted princess sputtered indignantly.

"What am I, four?" she demanded. "I don't need a babysitter. Besides, don't I have enough power to take that guy out. Isn't that what this silvery crystal thing is for? Maybe I can help you fight." Minako rounded on the other blonde and put her hands on her hips angrily.

"First off, there are still a lot of bad people looking for you, so yes, you do need a babysitter. Second of all, don't know how control the _Silver Crystal's_ power yet. You've barely recovered from the last time you used it."

"I'm _fine_," Usagi insisted. "I feel tons better since my nap. I can help!" Makoto and Minako looked at the girl skeptically. She was still pale and the dark circles under her eyes were only just slightly faded. Usagi looked as if she were ready to go back to sleep, which was worrying them, because she had just woken up from a three hour nap. Minako decided to take a different approach.

"You're not fine," she said, sitting on the couch next to Usagi. "You look exhausted and I can't take you into a potentially deadly situation. Using the Crystal too soon again without training may…hurt you. And Mamoru would _kill _us if anything happened." Usagi looked like she was going to argue some more, but thought better of it. She set her mouth stubbornly and sat back on the couch.

"Fine," she said. "I'll stay."

"Thanks." Minako stood up and motioned for Makoto to follow her to the door. She looked over at Usagi once more, and then turned back to the taller girl, whispering conspiratorially. "Keep an eye on her."

"What?" Makoto whispered back. She glanced at Usagi quickly. "You think she'll try to run again?"

"I think she'll try to follow me. We can't risk her using the Crystal any more right now. So keep her away from any windows and stuff." Makoto nodded and put her hand on Minako's shoulder.

"You be careful, too," she warned her friend. "Call for back up. I mean it." Minako rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'll call Ami and Rei. Whoever's closest can meet me there. I'll be back soon. Bye Usagi!" Minako waved goodbye to them both and then left. Makoto shut the door behind her and smiled at Usagi. She just stared back at Makoto, frowning slightly.

"So…up for a game of Cranium?"

:-) :-0 :=l

I tried to call him earlier, but I didn't get an answer, so I'm going to check it out," Minako told Ami and Rei. "I'm already on my way,". Their images flickered slightly on the screen of her communicator and Minako growled slightly in frustration. For being such technologically advanced pieces of equipment, Minako thought, the coverage area _sucked_.

"Do you think Zoicite did anything to him?" Rei asked, her brow furrowing with worry and anger. Minako threw her hand up in an exaggerated shrug.

"_I don't know_!" she said exasperatedly." All I know is what I told you. Just get to Mamoru's apartment as soon as you can."

"I'll meet you there," Ami promised. "I'm not far from his place."

"I'm on my way, too," Rei said. "Where's Makoto?"

"At her apartment with Usagi." Rei and Ami got quiet and looked at Minako suspiciously. Minako rolled her eyes, although she had the very same doubts herself. "Makoto'll be fine with her. Usagi looks so tired, that even if she tried to get out the window again, I don't know if she'll be able to get it open...in a _good_ way!"

"What exactly is good about what you just said," Rei asked, making a strange face. Then she shook her head. "Never mind. We've got bigger things to worry about now. I'll meet you two at Mamoru's." Rei's picture fuzzed up once more, and then went blank. Then Ami's did the same, and Minako pocketed her communicator.

Ami got there at almost the same time as Minako, and neither spared much time for greetings. Rei showed up a moment later and the three girls ran up the stairs to Mamoru's apartment. Rei banged at the door and the yelled for Mamoru a few times. There was no answer from inside.

"Man, I really wish Makoto was here," Minako said under her breath taking a step back. Her friends looked at her strangely.

"What are you…" Ami managed to say before Minako launched herself at Mamoru's door. It splintered a bit, but it didn't open. She backed up and threw herself forward again. This time the door gave way, flying open and hanging awkwardly from its hinges.

"Owowow!" Minako hissed, grabbing her shoulder. "Crap! That hurt!" Ami and Rei went into the apartment ahead of her, calling Mamoru.

"Oi! Mamoru, where are you?" Rei yelled.

"I don't see any signs of struggle," Ami said, giving the living room a cursory look over. Minako came in behind the two, still holding her injured arm. She went frantically and checked the rooms in the back. Mamoru's bedroom, and bathroom were clear, but when she tried to open the door to his study room, the door hit something solid. Minako pushed the door open so there was enough room for her to stick her head and arm in so she could turn on the ceiling light. When the florescent beam lit up the room, Minako could see what was holding the door. Mamoru was lying on the floor in front of the door. A few feet away, towards the center of the room lay Zoicite. Both were out cold.

:-0 :-/ :-(

At first he thought it was an earthquake. His head bounced against the floor a couple of times and his body jerked wildly every which way. Then he realized that someone's hands were on his shoulders and that someone was shaking him. Mamoru groggily opened eyes, and then immediately closed them again.

"Turn. Off. That. Light!" he ordered through clenched teeth. Then who ever had been shaking him dropped him roughly and slapped him soundly across his face. The effect was immediate. Mamoru shot up to a sitting position, his grogginess momentarily dispersed.

"Ow!" he protested, looking around wildly. His eyes landed on an irate looking Sailor Venus kneeling at his side. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury stood at his other side, glaring down at Zoicite's prone figure.

"Hey!" Sailor Venus grabbed one of his forelocks and forced him to look at her. "We came here to save your life and _that's_ the thanks we get? Do you know how worried we've been? How worried Usagi's been? We come here and find you and the general out cold- and you're in your _civies_-and the first thing you do while we're trying to makes sure _you're_ ok is give us attitude?" Sailor Venus snorted in disgust and stood up. She looked over at Zoicite and her scowl deepened.

"I'm sorry?" Mamoru said, rubbing his still stinging cheek. What, he wondered, was _with_ the women in his life? He had never seen Minako, even in Senshi form, lose her temper like that. She stood looking at unconscious Zoicite like he was a poisonous snake that they had let in the baby's cradle, and Mamoru thought he understood why she was upset. He got shakily to his feet, using the desk to support himself.

"He's not evil," he told the Senshi, rubbing his forehead. A migraine was beginning behind his eyes and Mamoru knew it would be a long night. The Senshi looked at him suspiciously and expectantly. They wanted answers and they wouldn't wait. Mamoru sighed and ran his hand down his face. It was definitely going to be a _very_ long night.

;-D :-P D-:

Kunzite collapsed to his knees and sucked the air into his lungs greedily. It had never been this hard for him to travel before. But, he reflected, he had never attempted to travel so far without using Beryl's portal either. Since he couldn't use one of hers, he had been forced to make his own for the first time in this life. It took a lot more effort than he thought it would and he wasn't completely recovered from his last battle with the Senshi. After he caught his breath, Kunzite used the wall behind him to push himself to a standing position and he looked up and down the hallway of the building he had transported himself to.

They were here, he knew. He could pick out their unique power signatures out of thousands, and here theirs were the strongest. But in his current weakened state, Kunzite couldn't pinpoint their exact location, only that they were in the building somewhere. On this floor, he hoped, because he didn't think he could walk to the elevator, much less transport anywhere else.

"Focus," Kunzite ordered himself. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think past his fatigue. A moment later his eyes snapped open. He had found them. Kunzite went to the door where the power signature was strongest and banged the door twice. The door opened and Jadeite and Nephrite stood staring at Kunzite in shock. He glared at the two with steely grey eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked quietly. Wordlessly, the two generals stepped to the side to let him in. Kunzite glared at them and took a step inside. Then without warning, he collapsed on the floor between them.


	21. Chapter 21

The tension in the room was almost palpable, and Mamoru's head was almost throbbing under the pressure. He had managed to wake Zoicite up and the other man stood next to him, his head bowed humbly. The three Senshi stood across from them, blocking the doorway. Their faces were carefully blank masks, but Mars' lips were pressed together in a thin, pale line, Venus was quaking slightly with rage, and Mercury hands twitched as if she were preparing to attack. After a few moments Mamoru cleared his throat.

"I suppose you'll want an explanation now," he said. Venus folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"That would be helpful ," she told him frostily. She turned to Mars and Mercury "I don't know about you girls, but I would just _love_ to hear why our friend is making nice with the enemy and how he could _possibly_ think we could trust him after everything he's done to try to capture not only the Silver Crystal, but our princess _and_ friend."

"That _does_ sound like an interesting story," Mars agreed. Mercury said nothing, but her gaze was becoming harder and colder. They made a formidable trio, Mamoru reflected. But he owed it to Zoicite to make them understand. Mamoru stood up straighter and fought back the pain in his head. After a moment it started to subside completely and he was able to meet his friends' eyes without squinting.

"First of all," he began quietly. "Zoicite is _not_ our enemy. Neither are the other generals."

"What do you _mean_ they're not our enemies?" Venus erupted. "Have you lost your…"

"_Minako!_ That's enough." The commanding edge in Mamoru's voice shocked the leader of the Senshi into silence. Mamoru frowned at the three. He was disappointed that they didn't trust him, but mostly a part of him felt that they were out of line in speaking to him that way. They were also royal, it was true, but they were still lower in rank than he. At any rate, he had their attention now.

"I remember what happened during the battle in the Silver Millennium," he told the Senshi. They stiffened in surprise, but didn't try to interrupt again. "The Generals were not our enemies, they were our allies. The witch Beryl used the powers she gained from Metalia to control their minds and turn them against us. Then in this lifetime, they found the generals before we did and convinced them to fight for her. " Mamoru explained everything. About meeting Queen Selene and finding the Golden Crystal, his sailor star. About how Zoicite had told him he was the key to unlocking his memories. About using the Golden Crystal's power to restore not only Zoicite's memories, but his own as well.

"I used too much power too quickly," Mamoru explained. "That's what knocked us out. I'm lucky that I didn't accidentally overload our minds and drive us both insane."

"_Excuse_ me?" Zoicite interjected suddenly. His head flew up and he looked at Mamoru in angry shock. Mamoru just waved him off.

"I've been in control of the Golden Crystal this entire time," he told the Senshi. "I understand now. My powers are linked to it." The three warriors stood silently on the other side of the room eyeing the two men uncertainly. This new general was representative of the very force they had been fighting all this time. To find out that not only was he seeking asylum with them, but that he was also a guardian of the Terran royal family was jarring. Mercury and Mars turned to Venus. She could feel the intensity of their gazes and she knew they were waiting for her to make the next move. The leader of the Senshi tried to hide how out of her depth she felt and looking at Mamoru's certain and determined face, she made a decision. Sighing, she dropped her transformation.

"If you trust him, Mamoru, I'm willing to follow you on this one," Minako said. Mercury and Mars looked at her in surprise for a moment, before hesitantly dropping their transformations as well.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Ami warned, looking at Zoicite uncertainly. He looked as if he truly wanted to be on their side, but… "You know what's at stake."

Mamoru flinched a bit but stood his ground. He would never let anyone hurt Usagi, even his brother in arms and General, but he knew this was only a battle won in a war. He'd have to contend with Makoto, Luna, Artemis, and the Outer Senshi behind this. 

;-) :-0 D-,:

Jadeite and Nephrite stood across the room as Kunzite stirred in his sleep. Jadeite's fingers twitched as he prepared to impale the General with an energy bolt if he needed to, and Nephrite's entire body was tensed to leap into action if Kunzite tried anything.

"Why haven't we killed him yet?" Jadeite hissed at Nephrite. Nephrite scowled at him.

"Because…because…" Nephrite blanched. Then he frowned. "_I _don't know. Aren't _you_ supposed to be the brains of this operation?" Jadeite, outraged, opened his mouth to retort, but Kunzite groaned and opened his eyes.

"What are you idiots arguing about now?" he asked, pulling himself up to a sitting position. He was bruised and cut in a few places, but he still looked formidable sitting on the dingy couch in the small living room. Nephrite and Jadeite stared at him for a few moments before Kunzite shook his head in disgust.

"Forget it," he said. "You two will never change."

"If you're here to take us back to Beryl," Jadeite warned, his hands flexing, "you'll have to take back our corpses." Nephrite's face darkened in agreement. But to the surprise of both men, Kunzite just waved them off impatiently.

"I'm not here to take you back to Beryl," he told them. "I'm AWOL, like the two of you. Beryl is…lying to us…I think." Kunzite's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Or Metallia is lying…or that little moon witch put some sort of spell on me…or lifted it…"

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite asked. Kunzite put his fist under his chin and stared off.

"I don't know, myself," he admitted. "I feel as if something inside me was unlocked in that last battle against the Senshi. The girl…the princess…hit me with her power and I think…I think I had a memory from the Silver Millennium. I don't know what it means…but I know we can't trust Beryl anymore. So I came to you." Now Jadeite and Nephrite looked confused.

"How did you find us?" Jadeite asked him. Kunzite looked up at them with a dead pan gaze.

"It wasn't that hard," he said. "You two never could master disguising your energy signals. Zoicite is better at it. I couldn't find him in my weakened state. But you two are like lighthouses in the fog." Jadeite and Zoicite looked at each other nervously. If it was _that_ easy for Kunzite to find them, how much longer did they really have before Beryl found them. If she already hadn't.

Kunzite looked up at them for a moment, and then scowled at them.

"I realize that good breeding wasn't the reason Beryl made you two generals," he said scathingly, "but usually when a guest passes out in your home, it's polite to give them some food, or water, or do something equally useful." That snapped the two men out of their thoughts.

"We let you stay and didn't kill you in your sleep," Nephrite retorted. "If you want help beyond that, go to a hotel."

"And I would remember that for the next little while, _we're_ the two strongest generals in the room," Jadeite added. "We're not above killing you while you can't fight." Kunzite looked as if he were going to be angry but changed his mind. Instead, he sat back on the couch and looked at his two comrades in arms amusedly.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he said, shaking his head bemusedly. "Are you two _actually_ getting along? And here I always thought that if left on your own you would destroy yourselves, but here you are backing each other up. There may be some common sense in those rocks you call heads after all."

"What do you want, Kunzite," Jadeite asked, gritting his teeth angrily. Kunzite wasn't fazed. He stretched out on the couch and prepared to go back to sleep.

"First, I want a nap," he told them, settling into the cushions. "Then when I wake up, I want a part of whatever you two have planned. I don't particularly care about the details as long as it pisses Beryl off." With that, Kunzite turned away from his two stunned companions and fell almost immediately into a heavy sleep.

Jadeite and Nephrite stared at Kunzites back for a long time. Neither one knew what to make of his appearance. His choppy explanation told them nothing except that he wanted to join them in rebellion against Beryl. Or so he wanted them to think.

"What do you think?" Nephrite asked Jadeite. Jadeite shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I think the easiest thing to do would be to kill him," he said. "What if he's here to spy on us for Beryl?"

"That wouldn't make any sense," Nephrite pointed out. "Beryl's not the most subtle woman. If she really sent him after us, she would have just had him kill us on the spot. Or take us back to her so she could do it herself."

"Beryl's not that subtle- or smart- but Kunzite is." Jadeite looked at the erstwhile leader of the generals. The simplest thing to do would be to kill him, but there were too many what-ifs. What if Kunzite was telling the truth? What if Beryl's strongest general had abandoned her and was offering to join him and Nephrite? What if he and Nephrite killed Kunzite and then needed him later on? And what if Kunzite was lying after all and betrayed them to Beryl? He could stand to gain a lot for bringing in the two traitors. Jadeite looked at Nephrite and sighed.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked. Nephrite was silent for a moment and many of the same thoughts that went through Jadeite's head went through his.

"I say we trust him for now." Jadeite looked as if he was going to protest, but he thought better of it. They had precious few allies. Too few to refuse any, no matter how suspicious they were. Nephrite knew that, and Jadeite realized that's why he had asked for his opinion. The thought made his skin itch, but it was good to have someone he could trust.

"Fine," Jadeite said. "We'll let him stay. But one wrong step and I'll end him."

"Ha! As if you could," Kunzite laughed from the couch, startling the two men. "Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."

Nephrite just managed to catch hold of Jadeite as he tried to jump at Kunzite.

;-D-; :-) :-E

Metalia flexed her arms and hands, adjusting to her new limbs as she absorbed everything that Beryl knew about the princess. It wasn't much, but Metalia could use whatever information she could get. Now she had taken Beryl's place on the throne and held the orb she had given Beryl before her. She dropped her hands, but the orb stayed where it was, hovering just and arm's length away.

"That fool Beryl," she muttered to herself. "The unworthy wretch never dreamed what this could do if she had used it properly." Metalia brought her hands back up and held them just over the orb. Her eyes became vacant and took on the deep purple glow of the orb. A few minutes later Metalia let her hands drop once more and the orb floated gently onto her lap. Metalia smiled and petted the orb like a pet. In those few moments, she had managed to do what Beryl with all her troops and generals couldn't do. Metalia's lips curled into a satisfied smile as she basked in her imminent triumph.

"And the only thing standing in my way is this girl," Metalia murmured. "This Usagi Tsukino."

:-0 :-/ :-{

Makoto and Usagi sat in a tense silence. The TV was on, but neither was watching. Makoto kept taking furtive glances at her communicator while Usagi's fingers twitched for the phone almost involuntarily. It had been nearly two and a half hours since Minako had left, and they had heard nothing.

"Maybe we should call _them_," Usagi suggested. Makoto looked like she was about to agree for a moment, but then she shook her head.

"No," she said. "If they need me, they'll call me. My job right now is to make sure you're safe." Usagi's face flushed bright red with indignant anger, and she flopped back onto the couch, with her arms crossed sulkily.

"Safe from what?" she asked irritably. "Are you afraid I'll slice my finger making a sandwich? Or I'll electrocute myself on I'm not dumb enough to leave again." Makoto frowned, and then sat down next to Usagi.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" she asked. Usagi looked surprised by that question.

"Of _course_ I'm worried! After everything that's happened these past few days, how could I _not_ be?"

"Heh, I guess that was a pretty dumb question," Makoto said sheepishly. "What I mean is, we've faced the generals before, and Mamoru and the girls know what they're doing. The best thing we can do for them right now is not give them anything else to worry about." Usagi was slightly mollified. She stared at the TV and said nothing for a while.

"Makoto?" Usagi said suddenly, looking up at her friend with big sad eyes.

"What's the matter?" Makoto asked in concern, turning towards Usagi.

"Do you have any more of those cookies? I'm starving." Makoto blinked, and then laughed.

"I do, but why don't I get you some real food first? I made some pasta pesto the other day, and I can make some garlic toast to go with it. How's that sound?" Usagi's stomach let out a loud groan just then, and Usagi smiled at Makoto, embarrassed.

"What can I say, it knows what it wants, when it wants." Makoto grinned and went to work preparing Usagi's food.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, what do we do now?" Minako asked. Mamoru shifted uncomfortably under the expectant stares of the people in the room.

_This is a first_, he reflected. He wasn't used to being the one to make the decision for the group. That was Luna and Minako's job. Until then, Mamoru was pretty much just enforcement. _But, _he thought, _I am the Crown Prince of Elysian and the Terran Empire. I have as much right as Luna and Minako to lead. _

Mamoru straightened up, ignoring the unsettling feeling of having two lifetimes' worth of memories.

"Well," he said, answering Minako's question. "Obviously, we need to tell the others. They'll have to be informed that Zoicite is no longer on the kill on site list. And eventually we'll have to find the other generals."

"_What_?" Rei protested. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. By comparison, Ami was much more composed, but not any happier.

"What Rei means, Mamoru, is that _Zoicite_ came to _us_. What if the other generals don't want to join us?"

"We still have to try," Mamoru said, firmly.

"Mamoru, _think_ for a second," Rei started to say. Minako cut her off before she could finish.

"_Guys_!" she said sharply. "This isn't our decision. This is a Terran matter. " She looked at Mamoru apologetically. "It took me a while, but I get it. And we'll support you all the way."

Mamoru was visibly relieved at Minako's declaration. Ami and Rei bit off their protests as well, though they were both clearly unhappy. Zoicite had settled into a corner and had been watching the others.

"If it helps any," he said suddenly. "I don't think that, given the chance, the others will choose to keep living a lie. I'm willing to help bring the other Generals around. You'll need all of your men behind you, Sire. Metalia isn't an enemy to take lightly." Mamoru nodded gravely.

"Thank you, Zoicite." He thought for a moment and looked back at the general. "And it's Mamoru now. The whole of the Terran Empire is in this room. I don't think we need to stand on formality." Zoicite lowered his head in something like a bow, his lips curled into a half smile.

"Old habits…Mamoru." Minako's communicator went off just then and the tension in the room immediately increased. The communicator's merry tune never meant anything good. Since most of the Inner Senshi were already in the room, it could only be the Outer Senshi or Makoto. Everyone hoped it was one of the Outer Senshi.

"Minako!" came Makoto's panicked voice. On the screen, Minako could see blood dripping from her friend's forehead. "Minako! She-she took Usagi. Beryl's got Usagi!"

_Well, I feel like the end of this story is approaching. And it __**might**__ even be done by Christmas (fingers crossed!). _And_ I have a bunch of other plot lines in my head and on my computer that I think you guys will like. __**And**__ I'm getting _reeeeaaaallly_ close to hitting 100 reviews for this story, which would make this the only story of mine to hit that milestone, so I'm encouraged . Help put me over! Review! Review._

_Also, I'd like to get this story put up in one of the Communities. Which one do you think it should go in?_


	22. Chapter 22

Makoto's apartment was a disaster area. When the Inner Senshi, Mamoru and Zoicite arrived, Makoto was dazedly searching through the wreckage of her kitchen for her first aid kit to patch up her still bleeding forehead and arm. Ami immediately took over and started to clean her friend up.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked, keeping his voice low and controlled. Rei and Minako were watching him warily. His hands were balled into fists and his jaw was clenched so tightly that they could see the veins throbbing in his forehead. The girls exchanged worried glances and stood by him uncertainly.

"I was ambushed," Makoto said. She flinched as Ami used a damp cloth to wipe away some of the dried blood. "I don't know how it happened. I was in the kitchen when I heard this boom, like something heavy fell. I went to see what was happening and there was this woman with red hair and a purple dress holding Usagi…

_ The red-haired woman held Usagi's limp body in her arms and she studied the young girl with cold eyes. Makoto had taken just a second to assess the situation before she launched herself at the intruder, successfully making her drop Usagi._

_ "Get out of my house!" she demanded, putting herself between Usagi and the woman. Surprised and annoyed at the interference, the woman scowled at Makoto and flexed her fingers as if she were getting ready to claw Makoto's eyes out. Makoto shuddered at the malevolence in that gaze and was about to reach for her henshi pen when the woman struck. Before Makoto knew what was happening, she was flying across the room. She struck the wall so hard that she could feel the plaster crumble behind her. A bookshelf fell from the impact and hit Makoto on the head. Dazed, she could only watch as the woman gathered Usagi into her arms and disappeared into thin air._

"It had to have been Beryl," Zoicite said after a long silence. "The woman you described sounds like Beryl. But why would she come and not one of the other Generals?"

"That doesn't matter now," Mamoru said, turning wildly to Zoicite. He grabbed the other man's shoulders roughly. "How do we get to Beryl?"

"She has a base in the Arctic," Zoicite told him, pulling out of his grasp. "But the entrance is impossible to find from the outside. I've only left it myself a few times." Mamoru paled, but his face set in determination. He was prepared, his friends could see, to search every inch of tundra to find Usagi.

"Mamoru, calm down," Ami said. She stood up and faced Mamoru. "We are all anxious to find Usagi but rushing in with no plan won't help us at all. We need to wait for the Outer Senshi. We can't go straight into Beryl's territory without all of our team."

"Every minute we waste is another minute that Usagi's in danger," Mamoru reminded her angrily. "If we wait, we risk Beryl killing Usagi."

"Not necessarily," Zoicite interjected. "Beryl told the Generals to bring her Usagi alive. She needs the girl for something and she won't kill her immediately. I agree with Ami. It would be foolish to rush in without a plan of attack, and we'll need all the help we can get." Mamoru looked around the room angrily. He could see the logic in his friends' argument, but he couldn't just rest while Usagi was in danger. Mamoru felt a powerful urge to punch something, but finally he managed to control himself enough to sit in the chair opposite the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

"Mamoru," Rei said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back, I promise. And we'll take down Beryl. Or we'll die trying." Mamoru didn't say anything. He just put his hand over Rei's, but she understood his gratitude.

"Setsuna and the others are on their way," Minako told everyone. She waved her communicator vaguely. "She said that they'll be here in about ten minutes, but we should start figuring something out now. Zoicite, you're the one with the most knowledge about what we're up against. We're going to need your help." Makoto seemed to finally realize that Zoicite was there and she frowned.

"We're letting Beryl's minion in on this operation?" she asked, looking Zoicite up and down.

"He's on our side," Minako told her. She threw her hands in the air impatiently. "We can explain later, but we can trust him." Makoto looked Zoicite up and down skeptically.

"Good luck explaining him to Haruka," she muttered rolling her eyes. Almost on cue, there was a frantic knock at the door and before anyone could react, the door flew open and the four Outer Senshi poured into Makoto's small living room.

"What happened?" Haruka demanded looking around at the Inners. She looked ready to kill and her eyes flashed wildly when she saw Zoicite. "And what is_ he_ doing here?"

"He's on…" Mamoru began to explain, but Haruka had already pinned the stunned general against the wall. She pressed her forearm against his throat, effectively cutting off his air supply. Zoicite gurgled in protest and tried to push the irate woman off of him. Mamoru and Rei rushed to Zoicite's aid, pulling Haruka off long enough for the blonde man to scramble away and put the couch between him and Haruka. She struggled against Mamoru and Rei.

"Let go of me!" she ordered.

"Stop trying to kill our new ally," Mamoru countered. Haruka stopped pulling against Rei and Mamoru and looked at Zoicite stonily. Despite himself, Zoicite shuddered. There was pure fire and rage smoldering in her eyes.

"Ally?" she screamed incredulously. "Mamoru, I was fine when you decided to pull rank and take that stray in, but this is Usagi's life we're talking about here. It's stupid to trust him!". Makoto was the only one who seemed to share her suspicions. The rest of the Inners just looked around the room uncomfortably, not meeting Haruka's eyes while Mamoru met her gaze dead on, bristling at the challenge to his authority. Setsuna decided it was time to step in.

"Haruka," Sestuna reminded her, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "This is a matter for the Terran Kingdom. We _cannot_ interfere." Haruka let out an irritated huff through her nose. She shook Setsuna's hand off of her shoulder.

"Fine," she muttered angrily. With a final glare at Zoicite, she moved to a corner furthest from Zoicite.

"Excuse me," Zoicite cut in, to the surprise of everyone. He looked around the room with a mix of annoyance, hurt, and defiance on his face. "While I can't say I'm surprised by the lack of trust that I've been met with so far, wouldn't your time be better served finding out what I _know _ about Beryl and her whereabouts?" That caught the room's attention. Zoicite didn't even see Haruka move, she was just suddenly in front of him, glowering down at him with menace in her eyes.

"If we find out that you had anything to do with Usagi getting kidnapped and this is some sort of trap, I will kill you myself. Very, _very_ slowly." Zoicite met her glare with one of his own.

"Go ahead," he said. "Do your worst. It's nothing compared to what Beryl will do if you fail. I have nothing to gain at this point by betraying you. You don't have to believe me, but I'm your best bet right now if you ever want to see your princess alive again." Zoicite spat these last words out and glared at the people in the room. Mamoru stepped forward and gently pulled Haruka away from Zoicite. He didn't glare or raise his voice. He fixed Zoicite with his startling blue gaze and his deadly calm tone created a stunned silence over the room.

"Tell us what you know."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi sighed with displeasure as once again she was awakened by the discomfort of cold, hard ground beneath her. But it was different from before. The ground was cold _and_ wet this time.

_Selene is __**really**__ slipping in her hospitality,_ Usagi thought before she opened her eyes to see what the queen wanted this time. And then she bolted upright, her heart pounding in fear. This was _not _Selene's palace on the moon. This looked more like a dungeon. It was dark and cold. There were no windows, and only light was coming from a dimming torch on the wall, so Usagi couldn't see much. The floor seemed to be stone instead of the marble she had been expecting, and from somewhere Usagi could hear water dripping onto the flagstones. Usagi stood up, shivering from a mix of cold and fear. There wasn't even enough light for her to check her watch by, so she had no idea how long she had been lying there.

"Hello?" she called out desperately. Her voice echoed off of the walls of her cell. "Hello! Where am I? Who brought me here? _Hello!" _There was no answer, though Usagi thought she hears sounds of someone in the distance. She looked around for a door, but there was none to be found immediately. The torch did a very poor job lighting the room. Usagi could only see in her immediate vicinity. The rest of the cell was hidden in shadow. But, Usagi reasoned, there _had_ to be a door or _something_ in the room. She felt her way along the walls until she found the door. It was wooden and it felt heavy and there were bars little out of her line of sight. Standing on her tip-toes, Usagi peered out into the hallway. She could just make out the light from a few torches that seemed to be about as bright as hers.

"No wonder I couldn't see the door," she muttered, straining her eyes to look into the nearly pitch blackness. Usagi turned her attention from the small window to the rest of the door. There was no knob, and no lock. It seemed that the only way to open the door was from the outside. Usagi reached through the bars, but she couldn't reach very far outside. She got onto her tip-toes again and tried again. She could just feel the top of what seemed to be the door knob, but she couldn't go any further. A quick search of her cell revealed nothing she could use to stand on to extend her reach.

Usagi spent another quarter of an hour searching for ways out of her prison until, at last, defeated, she slid down the wall onto the cold stone floor beneath her. Now that she wasn't moving, she could feel just how cold it was in there. There was a draft she hadn't noticed before that chilled the sweat she had worked up in her search. Her clothes weren't enough to keep her warm. She only had the same jeans and tee shirt she had been wearing at Makoto's. She didn't even have any shoes, her toes reminded her. Usagi pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to keep warm, but she couldn't stop shivering. To keep from crying, Usagi tried to remember how she had wound up in this place.

The worst part of the entire ordeal, Usagi decided, what that she didn't really know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was watching TV in Makoto's apartment. Then everything went black and she woke up in this cell. She didn't think she had been hit; there was no pain in her head and no other sign of injury. Whoever had taken her, Usagi was sure they were after her…what was it called again?...Imperial Silver Crystal or something like that. Instinctively, Usagi felt for the locket that contained it. It was still there. Usagi could feel the power pulsing under her hand. At least they hadn't gotten that…yet.

Suddenly Usagi was struck by an idea. No one had been able to train her to use the Crystal yet, but she had been able to access the power before. Both times she had been under immense stress and the release was as powerful as an explosion, but it seemed to respond to her desire. Usagi took the locket in her hand and studied it for a moment. She could probably use it to escape the cell, she thought. Though it might not be the best idea, she reflected. Usagi had no idea where she was or what was waiting outside that door. There was no guard, but that didn't mean whoever had taken her wasn't watching, and Usagi wasn't sure she could handle any serious threats on her own. She shuddered as she remembered the attacks of the past few weeks. She _really_ didn't want to face any of that alone if she didn't have to.

"So what do I do with this?" Usagi wondered to herself. The draft picked up and made the decision for her. Usagi focused with all her will and slowly, she felt warmth seep into her skin. The sweat and water on her clothes and hair dried and she felt more comfortable than she had since waking, and with that feeling, some of her fear receded. There was nothing more for Usagi to now, but wait. So with a mix of anticipation and fear she waited.

:-0 :-{:-^

Kunzite stared at the two generals before him as if he thought they had both lost their minds.

"You two are insane," he said, shaking his head. "I've changed my mind. I want no parts of this plan."

"Well what would _you _suggest, then?" Jadeite asked, folding his arms irritably. Nephrite wasn't much happier. The plan was, after all, partly his idea. Kunzite, however wasn't impressed by their glares. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let the air out of his body through pursed lips. He was the very picture of a long-suffering leader before his idiotic minions.

"Let me get this straight," he said. "Your plan is stage an attack and _hope_ that the Senshi respond and _if_ they do, that they won't kill you before you have a chance to properly surrender?" Jadeite and Nephrite shifted on their feet uncomfortably, but kept their shoulders defiantly back.

"It's a good plan," Jadeite insisted. "The Senshi _always _show up where there's trouble. It's worked against us in the past, but now we can use it to our advantage." Kunzite raised an eyebrow at the other man's confidence.

"And if they should attack first and ask questions later?" Jadeite stiffened. He hadn't thought of that. A quick glance at his partner told him that Nephrite hadn't considered that either. Kunzite smirked triumphantly and the other two men bristled angrily.

"So what's your great idea, then?" Jadeite asked.

"It's all well to criticize our idea, but you've brought absolutely nothing to the table," Nephrite sneered. Kunzite was unfazed by their venom. He went to the kitchen area and helped himself to a bottle of water. He calmly took a sip and then turned to face his comrades.

"We'll simply go to them," he said. Jadeite and Nephrite were stunned for a moment.

"You must be joking," Nephrite said after a moment.

"_That's_ suicide," Jadeite scoffed. "We're more likely to get ourselves killed _that_ way than with our original plan. You're slipping, O military genius."

"Am I really?" Kunzite asked with a smirk. "Consider it for a second. We approach them on their home turf with hands open. They won't be expecting us to do that, which means we will catch them off guard and they won't be ready to attack us straight off. We'll have time to explain ourselves and offer our…assistance…

"Surrender you mean," Jadeite muttered snidely.

"We can offer our _assistance_ before they attack," Kunzite continued. "Whereas with your plan, they come to us ready for a fight and we'd be in battle before we can get a word in edgewise. We would likely have to hurt at least one of them and that's no way of starting friendly relations. No. You two carry on with your plan if you'd like, but count me out of it." Jadeite and Nephrite were silent. Kunzite made a lot of sense. Neither of them had really considered the possibility of the Senshi engaging them in battle after a dummy attack.

"Well, how do we find them?" Jadeite asked uncertainly. "We don't know who they are." Kunzite looked off thoughtfully. His brows drew down slightly.

"Something's changed," he said. "Since that last encounter with the Senshi and the princess. I can feel something pulling me. It's a gut feeling, and you know how I feel about those, but I think this one is right." Jadeite and Nephrite exchanged glances. The certainly did know how Kunzite felt about gut feelings. He needed all the facts and to analyze all angles before he acted. It was part of what made him a good leader, despite the fact that all the other generals hated him. Jadeite and Nephrite had never known him to follow his gut reaction outside of a battle. Hesitantly they agreed.

"Alright," Nephrite said, nodding slowly. "I'm in if Jadeite's in."

"Fine," Jadeite agreed. "But Kunzite goes in first." Kunzite smirked and set his water down.

"Then it's settled." He headed for the door. "We should leave now." And as had been their way ever since they could remember, Jadeite and Nephrite followed him.

Once outside the building, Kunzite looked around the street, trying to get his bearings. Finally after a few minutes, he seemed to make a decision. It was late, so there were no people around and Kunzite felt it was safe enough to open up a portal in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Let's go, quickly," he said, stepping in. With only a slight hesitation, Jadeite and Nephrite stepped in after him. There was the usual rush of cold in the pitch black vortex, and the slightly uncomfortable feeling of their stomachs dropping before they were deposited outside of a non-descript building. Nephrite looked at Jadeite questioningly, but the blond just shrugged his shoulders. Kunzite ignored them and strolled confidently into the building. There was an elevator, but Kunzite lead the others right past it to the stairs, and then up three flights.

"Kunzite, _where_ are you taking us?" Jadeite demanded when they made the landing of the third floor. He and Nephrite were just slightly out of breath, but Kunzite didn't look fazed by the workout at all. He sneered at them.

"Perhaps I have been too lenient with your physical training," he said.

"You barely trained us at all," Nephrite retorted. "What skills we have, we developed on our own." Kunzite frowned. That didn't seem right at all. He remembered training them. But that wasn't important right then. Their destination was.

"We need to be here," he told them. "I'm not sure why exactly, but we're where we're supposed to be." He didn't offer any other explanation. Kunzite paused with his hand on the door knob and seemed to be thinking about something. Then he pushed the door open and lead the way down the hallway to a door that was slightly ajar. Here Kunzite hesitated again.

"Well?" Jadeite hissed irritably, nudging Kunzite in his back. "Don't just stand there! Knock or something." Kunzite stared at the door and frowned. Something was strange. The pull that he had followed to this apartment was still there, but so was something else. Something familiar. Kunzite's frown deepened, and then his eyes flew wide open in shock when he realized what he was sensing.

"Zoicite is here," he told the others.

"What?" Jadeite and Nephrite managed to say before Kunzite threw the door open on a roomful of startled strangers and Zoicite.

:-0:-/ :-o

Usagi had started to drift off to sleep again when she heard the door to her cell open. The cell was flooded with light as the torch flared up suddenly and brightly. Usagi blinked rapidly against the invasion of her optic nerves. There was a woman standing there…or at least Usagi thought it was a woman. She was definitely shaped like a woman, but her skin had a pale blue tint and her long, straight black hair did little to cover her bat-like ears. She was wearing surprisingly little considering how cold it was. Just at mini-dressed that seemed to be made from some sort of skin. Usagi hoped that it was leather, but it looked uncomfortably like human skin. Her eyes were what drew Usagi's attention the most. They were entirely black except for her iris, which was a greenish-gold color and slitted like a cat's. She regarded Usagi coldly with these eyes and despite the warmth the Crystal was generating, Usagi shivered under the woman's gaze.

"The queen wants to see you," she said. She sniffed at Usagi and her lip curled as if she smelled something disgusting. Usagi didn't move immediately, so the woman crossed the cell and snatched her up by her arm. "Now, child!"

"Ow! Easy!" Usagi protested. She tried to yank her arm away, but the woman just squeezed tighter and more painfully and dragged Usagi down the hall. Usagi looked around desperately, looking for some way to escape, but the brightened torches revealed nothing useful. Her cell seemed to be the only door in the vicinity and the woman pulled her along to quickly to really look around. Eventually, the woman brought her into a wide cavern. It was big enough to fit two of Usagi's house inside of it, but the only thing in the room was a dais and throne that was shaped suspiciously like a skull. On it sat a woman with long, red hair and a skintight purple gown. The sheer force of malice coming off of her gave Usagi pause, but her captor frog marched her to the foot of the dais and shoved the girl to her knees before the red-headed woman.

"That will be all, Peligra," she said, dismissing her servant with a wave. Peligra bowed and disappeared into the shadows. Usagi rose shakily to her feet and tried to meet the woman's gaze defiantly.

"W-who are you?" she demanded. The woman's mouth curled up into a frightening imitation of a smile. Usagi thought she saw a fang, but it might have been a trick of her terrified mind.

"Me?" she woman said slowly. "I'm the queen of the Dark Kingdom. And very soon, with your help, my dear, I will be queen of the solar system." Usagi took a step backwards. She hadn't been bound in anyway, and she was hoping she could make a break for it. But she had to keep the woman on the throne distracted.

"Me help you?" she scoffed with more bravery than she actually felt. "That won't happen anytime this millennium." Usagi studied the woman for a moment. A name was hovering at the back of her mind. She had heard it from her friends. "You're Beryl aren't you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Beryl said. Her smile grew a bit as if Usagi had just told her a joke.

"You're the one who's been after my friends all this time," Usagi accused. Beryl chuckled.

"No, you're mistaken," she said. "I don't care about your friends at all. It's _you_ I want. Or rather, your Crystal." Beryl stood and started walking down the steps from her dais. Usagi started and then turned to run. A wall sprang up in front of her and she just managed to stop before she hit it. All her false bravado fled and she cowered by the wall. Beryl sneered and reached for her. Usagi could feel the familiar burning building up in her head, and this time she welcomed it. But the explosion she was waiting for never came. Instead when Beryl's hand was just a few inches from her face, something around Usagi crackled and Beryl jumped back as if she had been shocked. She cursed the girl angrily.

"It seems fortune is on your side for now, girl," she spat venomously. "I'll need to keep you alive just long enough to get your Crystal. But when I do, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. Peligra!" The woman who had brought Usagi to Beryl appeared from nowhere and bowed to Beryl. The queen motioned to Usagi angrily.

"Remove her from my sight!" she ordered. Peligra bowed once more to Beryl and lead Usagi back to her cell. She threw the girl inside roughly and studied her for a moment. Then with a smirk Peligra knelt over Usagi.

"You're so sweet and innocent," she said mockingly. "I can tell by looking at you. You're going to be fun to watch die." With that she left the cell and slammed the door shut behind her. Usagi huddled in a corner and tried to force back her tears.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she whimpered. "Please help."

_And so another chapter is completed. I'm really close to the end. I think there are less than five chapters left. I'm aiming to be done with this story before my winter break is over, so keep reading! I want to thank all my reviewers, and especially _Princess Selina_ who officially put me past my 100 review mark. I appreciate all of your feedback and comments! Thanks!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Um…hi?" Jadeite ventured hesitantly. Nephrite raised a hand in greeting and Kunzite just stood looking dazedly at Mamoru and Zoicite. The women in the room reacted first. Haruka, Minako and Sestuna stepped up to confront the three newcomers.

"We're not here for trouble," Jadeite said, holding his hands up in front of him.

"If you don't give us a good reason why you're here, trouble is what you're going to get," Haruka told them. She cracked her knuckles menacingly and glared at the three men. The reception from the other occupants was just as friendly.

"How did you know where to find us?" Minako demanded. She took out her henshi wand and motioned for the other to do the same. Jadeite and Nephrite backed up to the other side of the hall and pushed Kunzite forward.

"We just followed him," Nephrite said. All ten gazes shifted to Kunzite, but he betrayed little signs of fear. He stood up straighter and stared them down confidently.

"How did _you_ find us, then?" Minako asked, irritably. Kunzite glared at her for a moment.

"I don't know," he said. "That little moon brat did something to me in our last fight." Kunzite frowned and gazed off and didn't notice everyone bristle at his address of Usagi. "I…I not sure what happened. I don't have any details to give. I just know that Beryl's been lying to us about…something…everything…and somehow we're supposed to be here." Mamoru and Zoicite glanced at each other quickly and knowingly. Zoicite knew exactly what Kunzite was talking about. Since Mamoru had restored his memories, Zoicite could feel the telepathic bond that was once so strong amongst the Generals and the prince. Kunzite's encounter with the Silver Crystal must have had a similar, if weaker, effect.

"We're here to offer an alliance," Jadeite told them. "Working with Beryl is a nightmare. And now she wants us dead."

"Well, that's _one_ thing we have in common," Rei muttered.

"We all have something to gain from working together," Nephrite said, looking at Rei pointedly. "We all want Beryl dead. With our combined powers and our knowledge of her base, we can dispatch her rather easily."

"And if we refuse?" Mamoru asked, stepping forward. The three men exchanged glances and silently agreed on a point.

"Then we will wish you the best of luck," Kunzite answered. He nodded towards Zoicite. "His knowledge of the base should be adequate, though we are strong as a unit…when we choose to work together. We have our own reasons for wanting Beryl dead, the main one being that she also wants _us_ dead and Beryl's idea of entertainment is to see how long she can keep her victims alive while she slowly separates their limbs from their bodies."

"Very slowly," Jadeite muttered. Zoicite cringed, remembering sitting in on several of Beryl's torture sessions.

"We realize that you have no reason to trust us," Nephrite said. "And we have no reason to give you, other than we have just caught you unaware and didn't attack." The group looked around at each other uncertainly. Setsuna turned to Mamoru. It was his call. Though the generals hadn't specifically asked to see him, it was now clear that they were connected exclusively to the Earth Kingdom. Mamoru knew what his answer was already, but he looked to Minako. The blonde ground her teeth in frustration. She knew her answer, too. But she glanced at Zoicite, standing tall behind Mamoru and sighed in resignation. She nodded to Mamoru slightly.

"Alright," Mamoru told the men. "We'll allow you to join us. There are many things we need to discuss. Important things. But we don't have time for them now." Zoicite, alarmed put a hand on Mamour's shoulder.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked, quietly. "We don't know their intentions. I want them back with us as much as you do, but they could still be under Beryl's command, no matter what they say."

"I've considered that, too," Mamoru whispered back. "But we don't have a choice right now. I can't use the Golden Crystal on them because I'll need my strength in battle. I would rather have them where I can keep an eye on them. Besides, they seem as sincere as you were yesterday." Zoicite looked as if he would protest some more, but he thought better of it and stepped back. Mamoru had a point.

"I'll follow your lead," he promised. Mamoru nodded his thanks and turned back to the three generals. They were looking at Mamoru and Zoicite quizzically, but Mamoru ignored the unspoken question.

"We have to move quickly," Mamoru told the three. "Zoicite has already told us what he knows about Beryl's base, but he says his information may be incomplete. We may need you to guide us through. And we need to leave now."

"What's the hurry?" Nephrite asked. He and his two comrades looked taken aback by the need for haste.

"Beryl has the princess," Hotaru told them, fixing them in her dark, solemn gaze.

"_Beryl_?" the generals asked in tandem. Their shocked and horrified stares said it all. Usagi was in serious trouble.

:-[ :-{ :-0

The portal needed to transport thirteen people to the Beryl's base had to be bigger than Makoto's living room would have allowed. The Senshi transformed and the group went to the playground where they had first met Zoicite. Kunzite had the generals gather in the center of the park and told the Senshi to stand back. Zoicite, despite his misgivings, found it easy to fall back into the familiar patterns that he had been accustomed to during the Silver Millennium. If Kunzite was surprised at how willingly Zoicite complied, he didn't say it.

Kunzite opened a regular sized portal and one by one, the other three Generals added to it until the portal was roughly half the size of the playground. It was plenty big enough to fit everyone. When it was done the four Generals stepped to the side to allow the Senshi to get inside. Then they stepped in behind them and the portal closed with a soft _whoosh_.

Inside the portal was as cold as an industrial freezer. It was nearly pitch dark; the only sources of light were random flashes of colors along what the Senshi could only describe as walls. The sensation was odd, as well. They felt as if they were falling and moving forward at the same time. Venus tried to look around at her friends, but turning her head made her motions sick and she had to close her eyes to keep from vomiting.

_Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts,_ the leader of the Senshi thought to herself repeatedly. Eventually, the strange sensations stopped and the portal opened up on to a tundra and the large group was deposited unceremoniously on to the snow.

"That's it!" Mars said, pulling herself out off of the freezing ground. "No more skirts! I say we put Luna and Artemis in the shower until they tell us how to change our uniforms." Her shivering sister Inners vehemently agreed, but the Outer Senshi shook the snow from their skits and waited nonchalantly for the others to right themselves.

"Why aren't _you_ freezing?" Jupiter asked them suspiciously. Uranus looked at the rest of the Outers and shrugged.

"We're the farthest from the sun," she said. "We're used to the cold."

"Where do we go from here?" Tuxedo Kamen asked the Generals. He drew his cape a little closer around him, but like the Outers, the Generals didn't appear to be much affected by the weather. The four men scanned the horizon, peering into the swirling grey fog and snow until they spotted the lone mountain rising above the plain. They pointed it out in unison.

"There it is," Kunzite told them. "Beryl's fortress. I hope you're ready for this."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

This was not good. Usagi could feel the Crystal draining her energy. Keeping herself warm wasn't the expenditure that creating a purifying blast had been, but she had been at this for hours, and without proper training, she remembered, even the smallest task would take its toll. It was impossible to know how long she had been left in that dank cell, but it was long enough that her stomach was growling in loud protest. If someone didn't come with food, Usagi was afraid she would pass out. Soon she wouldn't have the energy to keep using the Crystal. Vaguely, Usagi wondered if that's what Beryl wanted.

_What would be so bad about just giving her the Crystal anyway?_ Usagi thought, lying down on the damp straw that had been left for her to sleep on. _Maybe she'd let me go home. _Usagi sat up and shook her head. That was the fatigue talking. She had seen just how powerful the Crystal was. The _last_ thing she wanted was for it to fall into the hands of someone like Beryl. Usagi sighed and then reached out with her mind for the Crystal. Fortunately, the warmth didn't leave her body immediately. It would last until she fell asleep, and then, she hoped, the cold wouldn't bother her too much for a while. The cell would be almost unbearable again, but she would be able to conserver her energy until she needed it.

_But for what?_ Usagi wondered as she drifted off to sleep on the bed of hay.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Metalia watched the sleeping girl inside the orb with a scowl. She would have to absorb the girl's essence if she wanted to get anywhere near that Crystal, but the Crystal itself was impeding her. It protected her fiercely. Metalia could still see the scorch marks from when she tried to grab it from her. But it was still connected to the life force of its wielder. The girl was weak, Metalia could see. She might last a few more days, but not much longer. All Metalia had to do was take her to the brink of death. Not actually kill her mind you. She had to absorb the girl while she was still alive. As the girl weakened, the Crystal would weaken with her, and once it was weak enough, Metalia would devour the girl as she had Beryl and assume control of the Crystal. It was so remarkably simple, that Metalia almost didn't believe it was possible. But there the girl was before her very eyes.

A jolt of alarm ran through Metalia's body. One of her alarms had been tripped. It was around the mouth of the cave, which meant that someone who was either very unlucky or knew the area had managed to get past her first line of defenses. The image in the orb shimmered and changed. There at the entrance of her home stood the traitorous Generals and the Senshi. That Tuxedo Kamen that Beryl had been infatuated with was there, as well. Metalia growled and cursed under her breath. It looked like getting her Crystal was going to be a bit more of a challenge than she had thought after all. Metalia stood and summoned her youma to her. No less than twenty Shades appeared before her. They were her elite corps of warriors. More than a match for the Generals _and_ those meddling Senshi. Metalia smiled over her small army.

"We have guests," she told them. "Why don't you go give them a _proper_ welcome." With a dismissive wave of her hand, Metalia sent them to the mouth of the cave. Then she sat down to watch the confrontation in her orb.

"Let the games begin."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-0

Kunzite looked around the cave suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Kunzite frowned and peered into the darkness.

"There's no one here," he said. "There's usually at least three guards here."

"He's right," Zoicite said. He held out his hand and an energy crystal formed. It was lighter than normal, Kunzite noted vaguely. It was an ice blue color instead of navy. He drew his sword motioned to the other Generals to arm themselves as well. The Senshi saw them and got on guard.

"Maybe it's just a shift change," Jupiter suggested. Mercury scanned the area with her computer.

"There's no one showing up on my scanner," she told them. She frowned as she looked with her own eyes. "But I can't help feeling we're being watched."

"We probably are," Nephrite agreed. The hairs on his neck were prickling, just the way they did when danger was looming that he couldn't 'see'. Nephrite cursed the fact that his clairvoyance was unpredictable at best.

"Brace yourselves! They're coming!" Saturn said suddenly. She lifted her Silence Glaive, a curved blade at the end of a large pole, and faced that dark opening that lead to the bowels of the cave. Nephrite cast a sidelong glance at the young girl. Apparently he wasn't the only clairvoyant in the group. That was helpful. The warriors formed a solid wall and stood waiting for the attack that was to come. They didn't have to wait long. Jadeite noticed them first. He could just barely make out the twisting of the shadows in the dim light from outside. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was. He just managed to shout a warning before the attack was sprung.

"Shades!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Metalia smiled as she watched the battle in the orb. The beauty of her Shades was that they had a near limitless supply of energy. The only way to beat them was to kill them, and they would fight until either they or their target were dead. She had sent out all of her strongest Shades into that attack. They would take care of the Sailor Tramps and the traitors while she continued her work on the Moon Brat. The setback of the Senshi showing up at her base would work out to her advantage because she wouldn't have to worry about killing them later. Metalia chuckled to herself and called a servant to her.

"Bring me the girl," she ordered. "I want her to watch her friends' futile deaths." With a bow, the youma left the room. A few moments later, it returned with Usagi struggling in its grasp. With one final wrench of her arm Usagi freed herself and turned to glare at the dark queen.

"What do you want, _Beryl_." She spat her name out like a curse. Metalia smiled at the girl's bravery.

"Now, don't be like that," Metalia said in a saccharine tone. "I thought you would like to see your friends one last time." She held up the orb and a holographic image of the battle was projected above Metalia's head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The force of the first attack was staggering. The Shades hit them with a force that nearly drove them from the cave. The Generals and the Senshi weren't outnumbered by much, but the Shades fought with more power and stamina than even the Generals had expected.

"How do we beat them?" Jupiter asked Kunzite. She hit one with her Oak Evolution, but it did minimal damage. Kunzite was busy with his own opponent.

"I don't know!" he shouted over the din of the battle. "The last Shade was killed by the princess' crystal."

"How do you _not_ know how to kill them?" Venus demanded. "Didn't you used to be on the same side?" She had one caught in her Venus Love Me Chain, but she could barely keep it steady enough for Uranus' attack.

"The Shades were Beryl's secret weapon," Zoicite explained hurriedly. "We didn't even know they existed until a few weeks ago."

"We don't know much about them except that they're strong," Jadeite told them.

"Smoking bomber!" Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at a Shade that had appeared behind Kunzite and Nephrite. Hissing in anger, it turned towards its assailant. Tuxedo Kamen shuddered involuntarily. The Shades were aptly named. They looked like shadows in the pale sunlight. They were various shades of gray with eyes like jet. The one facing Tuxedo Kamen glared at him and its eyes glittered maliciously. He threw another rose at it to stun it while Saturn swung her Silence Glaive at it. It was one of the most powerful attacks of any of the Senshi, but the Shade still wasn't completely destroyed. Saturn did manage to injure it severely though.

"Stand back!" she ordered, raising her Glaive again. The Outer Senshi quickly herded everyone else out of the way. Saturn dropped her Glaive and massive globe of purple energy swept through the cave. When the glow dissipated, the Shades were sprawled out on the cave floor. Some weren't moving, but none of them were dead. Neptune looked around at them and shuddered.

"What are these things made of?" Uranus asked incredulously.

"That was amazing!" Jadeite said, looking at Saturn in awe.

"I had no idea how powerful you were," Mercury agreed. Saturn just frowned at them.

"That blast should have killed them," she said. "They shouldn't have survived." The Inner Senshi and the Generals stared at her. An ominous feeling settled on the group as the Shades injured as they were stirred.

"We can't worry about that now," Pluto reminded them, cutting in front of them. "We have to rescue Usagi. We'll deal with the youma later."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi looked from the image to Beryl gloatingly.

"So much for your unbeatable Shades," she said. "They're coming for me and when they get here, they are going to kick your…"

"Silence, impudent girl!" Metalia ordered, raising her hand to slap Usagi. Usagi flinched, but the blow never came. She looked up to see Beryl smirking at her, lowering her hand. "No, no need for that. Let your friends come. It'll be amusing for them to get here so you can watch them die in person."

"They'll beat you!" Usagi declared.

"Hm. We'll see." Beryl chuckled and turned back to the projection.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tension had settled over the group. They hadn't had time to do much past damage assessment and bandaging the worst of their wounds before they started down into the cave. The knowledge of the Shades behind them and the unknown ahead of them made everyone jumpy and nervous. In the half hour it took the group to descend into the cave, there was very little said.

"How much farther until we get there?" Mars asked. She shivered and not from the cold. It had actually gotten warmer the further they were from the surface. The Generals looked around for familiar markings.

"We should be at the throne room soon," Zoicite said uncertainly.

"Why are we headed for the throne room?" Neptune asked. The Generals paused and shrugged.

"It's where Beryl's most likely to be, I guess," Kunzite said after a moment.

"Wait, you mean you didn't have an actual destination planned? Venus demanded.

"We got you in didn't we?" Kunzite countered, glaring at the smaller warrior. "We never said anything about the plan after we got here." Venus was unfazed by Kunzite's icy stare. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Unbelievable!"

"Please, calm down Venus," Tuxedo Kamen implored her. " He's right. We've gotten this far. Our only plan is to get Usagi. We don't know enough about Beryl to plan that far ahead." Venus turned to Kamen angrily.

"But apparently _she _knows enough about us to plan her attacks," she retorted. "What's the point of having them with us if they can't tell us anything useful?"

"Without _us_ you never would have gotten to the mouth of the cave, let alone this far," Kunzite told her icily.

"And a _lot_ of good that's done us," Venus scoffed, folding her arms. "We're walking blindly into what _could_ be a trap. Look at us!" Venus motioned with her hand to the bruises and cuts they had all received. Mercury had a cut on her forearm that they had to leave unchecked. The bleeding had stopped, but not before it had stained her glove red.

"Venus!" It was Saturn who had broken into the fight. She looked at the older girl with a mix between sympathy and annoyance. "Please, we need to work together. That's the only way to defeat…her." Saturn frowned and stared off into the cave ahead, as if trying to figure something out.

"What is it?" Pluto asked, coming up next to her. "Do you see something?" Saturn was quiet for a moment and then shook her head.

"I…I don't know," she said, her frown deepening. "There's…something at the edge of my mind…something's going to happen soon. Something big. And it's not…it's not what we're expecting." Her teammates looked around, confused by the cryptic message.

"She does realize we're about to do battle with the queen of all evil, right?" Jadeite asked sarcastically. "What does she see the future or something?"

"Yeah," Uranus told him curtly.

"Great," Jadeite muttered. "_Another_ psychic.

"Are you sensing anything, Nephrite?" Zoicite asked, turning to the other General. Nephrite closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone watched him silently and a moment later his eyes flew open with a snap.

"Well?" Jadeite asked him anxiously. The entire group leaned forward unconsciously.

"What did you see?" Kunzite demanded.

"I saw Beryl," Nephrite told them. "She's gotten stronger somehow. She's watching us."

"Well _that's_ not news," Jupiter snorted.

"I saw something else, too," Nephrite said.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Nephrite frowned and looked over their faces.

"Someone…someone is going to die."

_The end is near. I can feel it. I just don't know how or when. I would like to thank you all for your support and reviews! I can't tell you how satisfying it is as a writer to know my work is appreciate…so keep make me feel appreciated, and review! Also, I'd like to submit this story for a community, so if you can think of a community you'd like to see this story in, let me know!_

_ Peace!_

_LadyHawk_


	24. Chapter 24

"…By someone you mean…Beryl?" Venus asked Nephrite hopefully.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. Jupiter, frowning stepped forward.

"How do you not know? Didn't you see it in a vision or read the future or something?" she demanded.

"That's _not_ how it works, Jupiter," Mars cut in. Nephrite was surprised that she came to his defense, but he was grateful. Mars' shoulders slumped forward and she looked tired and haggard. She ran a hand agitatedly across her forehead, pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"This is for real," she said, mostly to herself. "We might actually die here…" A heavy silence settled over the group. The Inner Senshi were especially quiet as they thought about the family members they wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to. It was a long stretch of time before anyone spoke.

"If I die…" Mercury said quietly. "If I die tell my mother how much I love her and…and I know that she did her best with me on her own. And that I don't blame her for Dad leaving…" Mars took her friend's hand and squeezed.

"Hey," Uranus said, trying to smile carelessly. "Don't talk like that. We're here to take Beryl out, remember? She's probably who he saw. We don't know it's one of us." Mercury took a few breaths before she looked up at Uranus and then around at the rest of the group.

"I'm not afraid," she told them. "I knew when we started that this was a risk. I…I don't _want_ to die, but I'm ready, to protect Usagi and our home."

"Me too," Mars said, setting her jaw determinedly. "As long as we take that witch out, too, I'm ready to die. And if I do, tell my grandpa that I love him and appreciate everything he's done for me."

"And tell my parents that I'll miss them," Venus added, smiling slightly. "And tell my mom that I'm the one who got rid of her paisley sweater. It was a crime against the seeing public." That got some chuckles from her friends.

"If I don't make it back, tell that guy that sits behind me in English class that I think he's cute," Jupiter said. The group of warriors looked at her strangely. Jupiter blushed and laughed slightly. "I was feeling left out?" They stared at Jupiter for a moment before they burst out in laughter made slightly hysterical by nerves.

"Don't worry," Jadeite said, turning to face the dark tunnel ahead. "We're going to make sure that the one in Nephrite's prediction is Beryl. Count on it." The Senshi stared at the Generals thoughtfully. Tuxedo Kamen looked between the two groups and he felt relief lightening some of the tension in his chest. He could see a tentative trust building between them, which he hoped would be enough to carry them through the battle they were about to fight. He went over to Kunzite and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Care to lead the way?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Touching isn't it?" Metalia said, mockingly. Usagi hadn't realized she was crying. She swiped the back of her hand hastily across her eyes and glared at the dark queen.

"Did you hear that?" she said. "That general said that some_one_ was going to die. It's you! And I can't wait to see them barbeque you." Metalia looked at Usagi's determined eyes and confident smirk, and then she chuckled.

"Simple girl," Metalia said saccharinely. "I know something about Nephrite that you don't know. His visions are rarely all they appear. He said he saw someone was going to die. He doesn't know any specifics. He doesn't know who it is. He doesn't even know if the death he saw was the only one." Usagi felt her stomach clench, but she tried to keep it from her face.

"It'll be you," she maintained.

"It would hurt you, wouldn't it?" Metalia asked. She tilted her head to the side, feigning curious concern. "It would just about kill you if they were to die on your account." Usagi didn't trust herself to answer, and after a moment, she had to turn her gaze from the queen to the stone floor. Her lips trembled as she fought back the tears. Metalia watched the girl's change in amusement.

"Strange creatures, you humans are," she commented. "It will be such fun to watch their deaths break you. One by one. I think I'll save the boy for last." Metalia looked at the group in the image thoughtfully. "He's the Terran prince, am I right? I think I'll make his death slow so you can watch his agony before he dies. Would you like that, my dear?"

"You leave him alone!" Usagi cried, leaping to her feet. Metalia laughed at her.

"You are a sight!" she said, looking at her flushed cheeks and wild hair and soiled clothes. "You are in no position to make demands, child." Usagi felt the familiar burning building up with the dark queen's insults. She was so close. If she could release the same energy she used the last two times, she could wipe the smirk off of the trashy red head's face.

_ Not yet._

Usagi was stunned by the sudden intrusion. Metalia sneered at her, thinking she was frightened into silence by her presence, and looked back to the group in the projection. Usagi didn't know where the voice had come from. It sounded like her voice, but not. She had the slightly frightening thought that the Crystal itself had done it. There was a commanding air to the voice and a vague recollection about the Crystal that Usagi knew she couldn't have come up with on her own. She stood at the foot of the dais dazedly. She couldn't attack Beryl yet, she knew. She wasn't strong enough yet and she would only get one shot. Usagi knew she would have to wait, but she didn't know for what.

_You'll know._

Usagi had no choice but to follow what her instincts seemed to be saying. Hesitantly, she sank back to the floor, folding her legs under her. She watched the projected image anxiously, praying that her friends and protectors would get to her safely.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kunzite stopped at the next wide opening in the passage way and motioned for the others to stop as well. The Generals were grateful for the opportunity to stop and orient themselves. They had never had to walk the passage before; they had always transported everywhere that was more than a ten minute walk. Kunzite and Nephrite were the only ones who had bothered to learn to navigate the main portions of the cave system. Jadeite and Zoicite didn't realize how many miles of walking there actually were in the passage ways they used to just transport through.

"How much further?" Zoicite asked, almost whining. Uranus and Neptune exchanged amused glances and Uranus had to bite off a chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue," Kunzite replied vaguely.

"Not right now it isn't," Mars mutters, looking around nervously. Ever since their battle with the Shades she couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that they were being watched. "Anyone else feel like a bug under a microscope?"

"I do," Nephrite nodded.

"It's probably just nerves," Jadeite said. "This place is a lot creepier than I remember."

"No," Saturn said, looking around as well. "She's right. I think we're being watched. You feel it, too, don't you?" She turned to Tuxedo Kamen. He was surprised at first, but then he nodded.

"It's the strangest feeling," he admitted. "I can feel…this is weird…the Earth is…"

"Communicating with you?" Zoicite asked. "So to speak, anyway."

"Sort of," Tuxedo Kamen said, nodding. The Senshi looked at the two men skeptically.

"The _Earth_ is communicating with you?" Jupiter asked, raising an eyebrow. Kamen rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you can call down thunder and lightning with a magic tiara. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt here."

"Touché," Jupiter said shrugging.

"It was a common ability for the Terran royals to have a connection with the earth," Zoicite explained to them. "If we were on your planets, you'd probably have similar abilities."

"Fine, but what has that got to do with our situation?" Neptune asked. "Can you sense what Beryl's doing?"

"Clearly keeping her beady little eyes on us," Jadeite said, looking around. "The question is where is she watching us from."

"In a moment, nowhere," Mercury said absently, typing something into her minicomputer.

"Hon, I really don't think this is a good time to check your Faceplace page," Venus said.

"According to you and half the world's population, there's always time," Mercury said, with a shrug.

"What are you doing?" Pluto asked, trying to look at her computer.

"This computer has technology I've never dreamed of before," Mercury explained. "And I just found a new feature that should be useful to us."

"And that would be…?" Jadeite looked at her expectantly. Mercury didn't say anything at first, but with a few more key strokes, she looked up with a satisfied look in her eyes. A pale blue dome expanded from the small machine.

"Welcome to the cone of silence." The group looked around at the shimmering structure around them. It looked like one of Mercury's Shabon bubbles. Venus walked to the edge of it and gave the blue substance an exploratory poke. It stretched with her finger, and pulled back into its shape when she let it go.

"How did you do this?" she asked.

"Luna's been helping me explore the features on my minicomputer," Mercury explained. "Mercurian technology, even a thousand year old technology, is much more advanced than anything on Earth right now. With Luna's help, I was able to discover that I can use my computer to generate protective fields. Mercurians apparently used it during important meetings. I was able to program the computer to block out the power signature in the cave. It won't be much use against any serious attack, but at least now Beryl shouldn't be able to hear us."

"And you couldn't have done this before?" Uranus demanded.

"It's my first time using this," Mercury said, glaring at Uranus. "Unlike you my training can't just involve throwing rocks at my enemies." Uranus glared at Mercury for a long moment, before smiling slightly.

"Well, what do you know? The kid's got some fight in her after all." Mercury didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but Pluto made the decision unnecessary.

"Lay off of her, Uranus," she said. "We're all tense right now, but we can't snap at each other."

"Yeah, let's save some for Beryl." Jupiter cracked her knuckles. Kunzite and the other Generals looked at the shield intently. They were very impressed with the Senshi's ingenuity.

"Can she still see us?" Nephrite asked.

"Still?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "So she _has_ been watching us?"

"Most probably," Jadeite said. "I could never figure out how she did it, but she always seemed to know what we were doing and where we were."

"It was that orb," Kunzite confirmed. "She spends hours staring into that thing. I think it can show her pretty much anything she wants."

"Like the magic mirror in Snow White?" Jupiter asked. Mars looked around at the protective bubble.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't feel it anymore. Good job Mercury." She smiled at her friend. Mercury blushed a little, not used to that kind of attention.

"Will it move with us?" Nephrite asked. Mercury shrugged.

"Theoretically it should stay wherever the computer is, but there's only one way to know for sure." She looked over at Kunzite and he nodded affirmatively.

"Let's keep moving," he said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi had to hide a smile at Metalia's frustration. The projection they had been watching had gone black suddenly. Metalia was confused at first and tried to call the vision back onto her orb. When it didn't work, she called up another image of a different part of the cave system. The picture came up clear. Then she tried another section. That came up without a problem as well. Then she tried to go back to the Senshi and Generals, but the screen came up empty again. She growled and cursed angrily.

"Well, Beryl," Usagi said, haughtily. "Looks like you didn't see _that _coming. What are you going to do without your magic eight ball?" Metalia snarled at Usagi menacingly, but the girl was too giddy that her friends had managed to hide from the evil queen to really care.

"They're coming for you Beryl," Usagi told her. "They're so much stronger and smarter than you thought, and they are going to beat the evil out of you." Usagi had risen to her feet and was now staring Metalia down. The queen's green eyes flashed almost black and she backhanded Usagi across her face. The girl went sprawling down the steps of the dais and landed in a heap on the stone ground. Metalia stood over her, her body heaving in rage, and she picked Usagi up by her hair. Hissing in pain, Usagi was forced to look her in the eyes. The hatred in Metalia's eyes was almost alive and Usagi stared at her, like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Be silent!" Metalia hissed. "So help me, if you do not keep that silly little mouth of yours shut, I will kill you here and now. I'll slit your throat from ear to ear and I will cut it shallow so you can feel the life seeping from your body. And when your friends arrive, I will kill them slowly. This is a promise, child, and I don't break my promises." Usagi squirmed in Metalia's grasp, desperate to get as far away from the crazed woman as she could. She could feel the power of the Crystal building up. She was so close, she could take Beryl out and be done with it.

_It isn't time!_ the voice in her head insisted. It sounded just as fearful as Usagi felt, but the conviction was so strong that she fought the rising surge of power. _You're not strong enough yet. Wait for the others. _ Usagi stopped struggling so suddenly that Metalia was taken aback. With a scowl, she tossed Usagi away from her, as if she weighed no more than a rag doll, and Usagi landed once again on the stone ground.

Metalia took her seat on her throne once more and placed her hands on either side of the floating orb. She didn't try to call up the image again. She knew more or less where the group would be and that was enough. Reaching out through the orb, she summoned once more the Shades from where they were recuperating. They would be plenty strong enough now. Without the formality of calling them to the throne room, she sent them to the Senshi. Then she looked down to where Usagi was still sitting on the ground, looking up at her warily.

"You are becoming an annoyance," Metalia told her. With a wave of her hand, a cage rose up around Usagi. It was made from what looked like bones of creatures she had never seen before. Then the cage rose suddenly until Usagi was dangling a good fifteen feet above Metalia's throne. Vertigo almost made Usagi vomit. She scrambled to a corner and held on to the sides as the cage swung slightly. Metalia looked up at her and smirked.

"That ought to keep you out of my hair for the moment. "

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The group walked along the damp, dark passageway in heavy silence. The time crept by and without any sky to keep track of time they couldn't tell how long they had been walking.

"You'd think that these costumes would have come with a watch or something," Tuxedo Kamen muttered at one point. There as a general murmur of agreement before everyone fell silent again. The Generals were looking around suspiciously, peering cautiously into the dark before and behind them.

"What's wrong?" Pluto asked them. No one answered for a long moment.

"I believe," Nephrite said at last, "that this is the point of the adventure where we say that things are quiet. Too quiet."  
"Beryl hasn't sent anything else after us yet," Jadeite explained. "We didn't kill her Shades, just distracted them for a while. Certainly not long enough for Beryl not to have sent them after us already."

"Maybe we hit them harder than we thought?" Venus said hopefully. Kunzite shook his head.

"I wouldn't bet on it. The Shades are made from Metalia's essence. They are incredibly strong. The only Shade we've ever lost had to be taken out by the Silver Crystal."

"I don't get it," Mars said, frowning. "If these things are so strong, why didn't Beryl send them after us from the beginning?"

"Shades are very difficult to make," Kunzite told them. "Beryl helped Metalia somehow, and every time she was done with one she would be weakened for at least two days. I believe all the Shades that attacked us are all that there are. There couldn't have been more than 15."

"As near as we could tell, the Shades were to be part of the final force that would bring your world under Beryl's control," Nephrite added. "With only 15, I don't think that Beryl wanted to waste them getting rid of you."

"Well, looks like she's changed her mind," Mars said, shivering.

"Mercury, will this thing protect us from attack?" Neptune asked, running a hand over the shimmery dome.

"It might help against a relatively weak attack, but it most likely won't hold against the Shades," she said. "This is more of a 'Cone of Silence' than a force field." Neptune looked back at the dome gravely.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Jupiter said after a moment.

"She's right," Uranus agreed. "We have a job to do and it's not going to help us to worry the Shades before they attack." The Generals exchanged glances with one another and finally nodded their agreement.

"Still," Zoicite said, "a little vigilance never hurt anyone."

"We're getting close to the throne room," Kunzite told the rest. "We're going to need a lot more than a _little_ vigilance."

_Yeah, this chapter is a bit slow, but every action bit needs a bridge, right? I'm in the middle of finals right now, but I'm still working to get this story finished soon. We'll see! Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Metalia gazed angrily into the glowing orb. She still couldn't get a glimpse of the group traveling towards her. With a frustrated growl, she took her hands from around the orb. Somewhere above her head, the moon brat snorted derisively. Metalia curled her fingers and let her claws grow, grazing the arms of her throne, and imagined sinking them into the child's moon pale skin. But she would have to be patient. Soon the girl would be weak enough and Metalia would be able to absorb her and take possession of the crystal. And she would make it a long, painful process. For now she had bigger problems to worry about.

She made one last half-hearted attempt to see the group heading for her in the orb. As she expected, it remained blank. Metalia huffed and waved a hand over the orb once more. This time, instead of trying to look for the Senshi and Generals, Metalia summoned a few small youma into the throne room. They were the size of large rabbits and in dark shades of blues, purples and greens. From the cage above the cave floor, Usagi could just make their figures out in the shadows. They stood in a cluster waiting for their orders from the dark queen.

"The Sailor Brats and those traitors are on their way here," Metalia told them. "I want you to watch them. Follow their progress and tell me what their planning. Do not attack them. I want to deal with them myself." Wordlessly, the creatures melted back into the darkness, and Metalia smiled smugly after them.

Usagi watched anxiously from her cage, trying to see into the darkness. She didn't have to wait long. The creatures rushed back into the throne room less than fifteen minutes later in an excited flurry.

"They come!" several of them were shouting at once. "They co…" A low quick blast of dark purple energy swept through the throne room silencing the creatures with a noiseless blow. From the darkness Usagi and Metalia saw the large group of warriors enter at the far end of the room. Usagi felt her heart leap into her throat with excitement and relief.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself. Metalia heard her small cry of victory and smirked at her quickly before turning back to the others.

"Ah, my generals," she said saccharinely. "I see you _do_ remember your way home after all. I was afraid that I would have to come looking for you soon. And you've brought guests."

"Spare us, Beryl," Kunzite snarled. "We know you've been lying to us. We're not yours to control anymore." Metalia raised an eyebrow at him. She looked amused.

"_Really_? Now that is a shame. Here I was hoping that you had come up with a brilliant plan to trick the Senshi down here so I could destroy them, but I guess you four are as stupid as you look after all. I'll just have to destroy you along with the other trash." She looked over the group and rested her eyes on Tuxedo Kamen. "Except you, I think. Part of me finds you rather attractive. I think I'll keep you as a pet." The warriors watched as the queen laughed at a joke only she understood.

"I'm no one's pet," Kamen spat. "We're here for Usagi and to take you down." Metalia stopped laughing, but a smile hovered at the corners of her lips.

"Now that's very rude of you. I'm just going to have to teach you some manners!" Metalia waved her arm and a wall of energy slammed into the Senshi and the Generals, flinging them into the rock walls of the throne room. Groaning in pain, they got shakily back to their feet.

"It would have been nice if you had told us she could do that," Venus said sarcastically.

"Don't blame us," Jadeite said, shaking his head. "We've never seen _that _particular trick before."

"I hope someone's got a plan," Jupiter muttered. She balled her hands into fists and glared at the dark queen on her throne.

"Stay alive, kill the witch, save the girl," Zoicite said. "In that order, preferably." Jupiter nodded determinedly.

"Great plan."

Kunzite stepped out in front of the group and summoned a large broadsword into his hand. He motion to the other Generals and they wordlessly fell into position with Jadeite and Zoicite flanking him on either side and Nephrite behind them calling up a wall of psychic energy. The wall separated into purplish bars which then shrunk into medicine ball sized orbs. It all happened almost faster than the Senshi's eyes could follow. In an instant Nephrite let his attack fly. It hit Metalia dead on and swept the dark queen off of her feet. She crumpled to the ground and didn't move.

"You got her!" Usagi shouted from her bleached white prison. Her rescuers eyes flew up towards her, realizing for the first time that she was even there.

"Usagi!" they cried rushing over to where her cage was hanging.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to see you, too!" Usagi said, grasping at the bars of the cage. "Now get me the heck out of here!" The Senshi and the Generals looked around for a way to lower the cage.

"Do you see anything holding the cage up?" Mars asked. Usagi looked up at the top of the cage and felt around the outside.

"There's nothing there. No door either." Mercury scanned the cage with her computer and frowned.

"Something's not right here," she said. "According the readings, this cage is connected to Beryl's energy signal. It should have disappeared when she was hit."

"Well what's that mean?" Jadeite asked, running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"What the crap is _that?_" Usagi cried, pointing behind them. Beryl's lifeless body was sprawled across the dais and a dark mist was pouring out from her mouth. The group looked on in horror as Beryl's body was lifted into the mist and began disappearing bit by bit.

"Can we get me out of here now?" Usagi started rattling at the bars of her cage.

"Aw, but we were _just _ starting to have fun," a voice cackled from the mist. Beryl's body was gone and the mist swirled on itself. The group looked on in horrified fascination as it condensed and Beryl rematerialized before them.

"Beryl!" Kunzite growled. He held his sword out in front of him menacingly. Metalia tiled her head to the side and shook her head amusedly.

"Well, I am a bit offended." she said to the generals, tsking them. "I know we haven't spent much time together, but I had hoped that I had made a deeper impression than that. And am I to believe that the Senshi don't remember me either?" The group looked at her in confusion for a moment, but then the generals eyes widened as they realized who they were talking to. Pluto froze as if she had been struck.

"Metalia!" she gasped. Metalia smiled cruelly at them.

"So you do remember me after all," she chuckled. Nephrite stepped forward, his hands and jaw clenched angrily.

"You took a direct hit," he growled. "Beryl couldn't have survived that blast." Metalia laughed outright at him.

"And you're absolutely right, that attack _would_ have killed Beryl, had I not already killed her," she said. "All you did was destroy her body. I've absorbed it and taken Beryl's form. It's barely an inconvenience to me, my pets. And once I'm finished with you, I'm going to do the same with your precious princess." Metalia looked up and smiled maliciously at Usagi. The girl gasped and backed as far as she could into the bars. Metalia's smile turned into an outright cackle, but the small army before her stared grimly, ready to launch their next attack.

"Looks like we're going to have ourselves a good old fashioned show down," Uranus said, smirking confidently.

"Ah, but we seem to be unevenly matched," Beryl observed.

"Oh! Scared, Metalia?" Mars taunted. Beryl smiled at her amusedly.

"Hardly. The odds are unequally in my favor. I _could_ wipe you troglodytes out in an instant, but I'm in the mood to be entertained, so I'll let my pets do the honors." The Senshi and Generals looked at Metalia, taken aback for a moment. Usagi spotted the Shades first.

"Look out!" she cried. Nephrite just barely had time to throw up an energy shield before the first volley of attack hit them. Kunzite moved up ahead of Nephrite and raised his sword ahead of him.

"Generals!" he shouted. "Front guard! Senshi get the second wave!"

"Who died and made _him_ boss?" Venus asked crossly, signaling to the Senshi to do as Kunzite said. The Generals all had some form of control of energy matter. Kunzite directed his attacks with his blade, managing to slice through his opponents and send a blast out to the others. Zoicite rained a barrage of dark matter shaped like ice crystals while Nephrite threw line after line of orbs at the Shades. Jadeite couldn't throw his attacks like his fellows, so he engaged the Shades in hand to hand, his fist crackling with dark static. Together they held off the first wave of the attack while the Senshi prepared to do battle with the second and third.

The throne room filled with the sounds of battle cries and flashes of light from the Senshis' attacks and the Generals' energy volley. Tuxedo Kamen leapt above the throng and threw several steel tipped roses at the Shade's rear guard. The roses landed in front of a few and enveloped them in vines like steel ropes, and a system jarring shock of energy wracked their bodies. The tide of the battle was decidedly in the favor of the Senshi and Generals. From her cage above the fight, Usagi silently cheered, but Metalia unnerved her. The dark queen was also watching the battle, but to Usagi's surprise, she didn't look upset with the progress of the battle. She looked on with an indifferent gaze that bordered on amused. Usagi was sure she had something else planned. The familiar tingling of the Silver Crystal's power was building up in Usagi's head and she watched for any sort of trickery on Metalia's part.

_It's almost time_, the voice in Usagi's head said. _You must protect them at all costs._ She didn't question it. She simply steeled her nerves and nodded to herself determinedly.

Watching the battle below, Usagi wondered if she would have to step in at all. The Shades were being beaten back by the efforts of the Senshi and Generals. They fell into battle formations almost instinctively. After the initial attack, no one had to give any orders. The Generals moved as a unit and the Inner Senshi followed quick hand motions from Venus while the Outers took care of any Shades that slipped past the Inners. Tuxedo darted in and out of the fight, throwing attacks so quickly that Usagi almost couldn't follow him. The fighters were barely taking any serious hits, but the Shades were soon lying in a pile on the throne room floor. Soon all the Shades had been beaten and the victorious warriors stood panting and sweating, but mostly unharmed in the midst of the fallen figures. They turned to Metalia smugly.

"It's over Metalia," Kunzite said, leveling his sword at her. Metalia just smirked at him.

"You should know better than that, Kunzite," Metalia tsked. "You don't really think that this was my entire plan, do you? I'm not Beryl, you know." She pointed behind the group to the Shades behind them. The dark forms were starting to move and twitch. A few of them were rising to their feet and popping joints back into place.

"The recovery time shouldn't be this quick," Jadeite said, stunned. The group drew closer together subconsciously. Suddenly, they knew just what Beryl had planned. They had barely recovered from their first skirmish with the creatures, and the newly risen Shades were now completely healed.

"It's a diversion tactic!" Venus declared with a gasp. Uranus and the other Outer Senshi stepped in front of the Inners.  
"We'll take care of these nasty things, you kill the witch!" she shouted over the beginnings of the new battle. Venus turned and signaled for the Inners to follow her as she prepared to launch an attack on Metalia. Before any of them could summon their attack, however, a dozen more Shades materialized before them. Metalia laughed as the Inner Senshi were forced to engage the new force.

The Senshi and Generals were sorely out numbered, and for every attack, energy blast and limb they gained on the Shades, their opponents threw back strong attacks of their own. The team was slowly getting worn out, just as Metalia had planned. The Shades were barely showing signs that they even felt the attacks anymore.

"These things won't quit!" Mars shouted as she shot an arrow of flame at the Shade closest to her. Jupiter was fighting beside Mars. She didn't answer, but the set of her jaw became more determined . She called down her strongest thunder attack and ten of the Shades were hit with bolts of lightning. It stunned the Shades, but only for a moment. No one else was faring any better. The Generals had closed rank around Tuxedo Kamen, who was fighting off a Shade with his cane in one hand while his other arm hung limply by his side. He had dislocated his shoulder at some point, but he had no time to take care of it.

Usagi watched with increasing horror as her friends sustained more and more injuries. She wanted to look away, but she wanted to watch for the battle to turn back in favor of her friends. The burning in her head had intensified beyond anything she was used to. The power from the Crystal was surging through her body. She wanted to let it out. To use the power to save her friends and destroy Metalia. She wasn't afraid anymore, she was angry.

_Let me help them! _she demanded.

_This is not a decision to be made lightly,_ the voice told her. _Remember what could happen if you use too much of the Crystal's power. _

_ I don't care!_ Usagi insisted. _If I don't help them, they'll die!_ The voice was silent for a long moment before it answered again.

_Very well,_ it said at last. _I'll help._

A flood gate opened in Usagi's mind. Memories of her life in the Silver Millennium, and the palace on the Moon. Lessons that Queen Selene taught her on using the Silveer Crystal. Flashes of Princess Serenity's romance with Prince Endymion. Metalia. The war on Earth. The war on the rest of the Silver Millennium. Usagi suddenly realized that the voice in her head was the Princess she used to be, and that in order to do what she needed to, she would have to embrace that part of herself. A bright globe of light surrounded Usagi and effectively brought the battle to a halt. The cage holding Usagi had disappeared, and instead of the young school girl, the last heir to the Moon Kingdom hovered above the combatants. Her silver eyes fixed grimly on the Shades. She raised her hand and with a wave of her arm, she sent a blast of blinding white energy through their ranks, disintegrating them all. Metalia's face had contorted in rage.

"So, the little moon brat is really back then," she hissed. "At least I'll have a little challenge before I destroy your friend and absorb you."

"This ends here, Metalia," Serenity said calmly. She came down to the cave floor slowly. The flowing skirt of her moon beam white dress floated around her ethereally. "I will finish what my mother started a millennia ago."

"Your mother as a weak fool," Metalia snarled, raising her orb over her head. "And you are weaker still."

"We shall see." Serenity raised her arms and sent a blast of energy at Metalia. The queen, however, would not go as easily as the Shades. She countered the princess' attack with her own wall of dark energy and the two attack collided. The sound was deafening. It was as if a bomb exploded in the cavernous cave. The Senshi and Generals threw their hands up to their ears and tried to keep their senses about them. Serenity's brow furrowed in concentration. Beads of sweat dotted her fore head. Metalia's attack was beginning to push Serenity's back. The younger girl wasn't ready for the force of Metalia's power and it nearly overwhelmed her.

"My friends!" she cried over the din. "I cannot finish this on my own. Lend me your strength!"

"What can we do?" Mercury shouted. Her friends looked at her helplessly, and the Generals were just as blank.

"Follow what I do!" Pluto ordered the Senshi. She raised her garnet rod over her head and shouted a new power phrase. "Pluto Planet Power!" An amber colored light surrounded her and she focused her energy towards Serenity. The light from the Silver Crystal grew even brighter and it slowly over took Metalia's. The rest of the Senshi followed Pluto's lead.

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

With each cry Serenity gained a little more over Metalia. The queen's face contorted into a horrific mask of rage as she struggled to overtake the princess' power. The Generals and Mamoru stood waiting for an opening.

"You brat!" Metalia wailed vengefully. "I won't bother with your Crystal! With you out of the way, nothing will stand in the way of my destroying your pathetic star system!"

"You will not leave this cave, Metalia!" Serenity promised. "If it takes my last breath, I will see you sealed in here again!" With a great push, Serenity channeled the Senshis' energy into het attack.

The light from Serenity's Crystal intensified to the point that Tuxedo Kamen and the Generals had to shield their eyes. Metalia fell back slightly under the additional power, and Serenity began to get the upper hand. Then Metalia summoned her strength and redoubled her attack. Serenity began to lose ground slowly. Metalia's dark energy was steadily swallowing up Serenity's, despite the princess' best efforts and the added strength of her Senshi. Her breath was becoming labored and her arms were shaking. The Senshi, too, were starting to feel the strain.

_HELP HER!_ Tuxedo Kamen nearly flinched from the strength of the voice in his head. _If she keeps on like this, she will __**die**__!_ Kamen floundered for a moment, at a loss as to how to help, when suddenly; it hit him that he had known what he needed to do all along. He looked at Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite, the three Generals he had not returned memories to. They fought hard against Metalia even without previous knowledge of their positions in Prince Endymion's inner circle, as Tuxedo Kamen had been sure they would. It would have been foolish to waste his energy on them right before this battle. He wouldn't have been able to help his princess now.

"Cover me!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered the Generals. "When you see your opening, throw everything you have at the witch!" The Generals complied without a second thought. Kamen closed his eyes and summoned the Golden Crystal. It materialized in the hilt of Prince Endymion's sword. Kunzite blanched for a moment. It was the man he had seen in his vision after his last battle with the Senshi. The tuxedo was gone. Instead the prince had on blue lacquered armor and a blue cape with red lining. There was no mask, either. Endymion glared at Metalia with his piercing eyes before he slammed the blade of his sword into the cave floor and grasped the hilt. Just as the Senshi had done, Prince Endymion focused his energy on Serenity, allowing the power of the Golden Crystal to merge with the Silver Crystal. Serentiy's attack on Metalia grew stronger, but Endymion sensed something strange. With a frown, he realized what it was. Serenity was controlling how much of her friends' energy she was utilizing for the attack, and most of the power behind the attack was coming from her. Endymion tried earnestly to get the princess to accept more of his energy- as were the Senshi, he could suddenly tell- but she wouldn't allow it.

Metalia was overwhelmed by the combined attack. With a cry of fury, she unleashed a final surge of power, but it only worked for a moment. Serenity's attack pushed Metalia's back until she finally shattered the queen's orb of power. Metalia shrieked in rage, and the Generals saw the opening Endymion had ordered them to wait for. Kunzite glanced at them and signaled their attack. They thew everything they had at Metalia at once. Kunzite swung his blade and a crecent shaped wave sped towards Metalia, joined in quick succession by Nephrite's wall and Zoicite's energy crystals. Jadeite transferred his power to some small stones that he then added to the others' attack, making them faster than any man-made bullet could fly. The attack pierced Metalia through, weakening her further. It was all Serenity needed. With all of her remaining strength, she used her Crystal to envelope Metalia in silverish light.

"This isn't over,moon brat!" Metalia hissed as the light solidified around her. "Chaos _never _rests!" The light became a solid prison and in the dying rays of light, they could all see Beryl's form disentegrate until all that was left was a purpleish black subsance inside the Imperial Quartz.

The battle was over and the Senshi and Endymion were relased from Serenity's hold. Exhausted, the Senshi sank to their knees almost simultaneously, gasping for breath, but Endymion launched himself up from his knees and ran to Serenity's side. The princess lay on the stone ground, her skin as pale as her dress. Her breathing was raspy and she didn't seem to be concious. Endymion gathered her in his arms and listened to her breathing carefully.

"Wake up, you little fool!" he whispered desperately. "You do not get to die on me. Not again."

"No one is going to die, Endymion," Serenity answered, stirring slightly in his arms. She looked up at him with silvery blue eyes. "But I do not think Usagi is going to be much use to anyone for the next few days." Endymion could see that Serenity was struggling to even keep her eyes open, and she could barely move her limbs.

"That's what you get for not letting us help more," Mars grumbled. The Generals were helping the Senshi to their feet. Though they all, too, were tired, no one seemed to be in as bad a condition as Serenity. Mercury quickly scanned her vitals with her mini-computer.

"She's right," Mercury said. "She will be out of commission for a while."

"Why didn't you let us give you more of our energy?" Uranus demanded. Serenity winced slightly from her friend's angry tone, but didn't seem to even be strong enough for that.

"If I had done that," Serenity explained, a bit strenuously," then you all would have been dangerously depleted, too, and we would…we would be trapped here." Endymion frowned at her expanation, but let it go.

"You need to rest," he said, picking her up. Serenity nodded and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I have missed you," she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. The gown melted away leaving Usagi in her dirty, rumpled clothes. Endymion looked at her softly before turning to the rest of the group.

"We have to get out of here," he said. "This cave is going to collaspe."

"How do you know that?" Venus asked, incredulously. Endymion smiled slightly.

"Call it intuition," he said, tapping his foot on the ground.

"He can communicate with the Earth, remember?" Pluto whispered. Venus' eyebrows went up and she made a slilent 'O' with her mouth, nodding.

"Alrighty then!" she said, turning to the Senshi. "Sailor Teleport?"

"Sailor Teleport," replied the Senshi. The Generals looked confused.

"No offense, guys," Venus told them. "It's just that your way of doing it makes me motion sick." The Senshi formed a tight circle around the Generals, Endymion and Usagi and called out their planet names. Around them, they could hear the rocks creaking and groaning. They didn't have much time before the cave collasped as Endymion predicted, but the Senshi managed to get them out as the first of the debris began to fall. When they had gone, the ceiling caved in, filling the throne room with dirt, rocks, and boulders, and burying Metalia in the cold tomb. Outside, the mountain had collasped, too, leaving just a large pile of rubble on the tundra to mark the final resting place of the Dark Kingdom's queen.

_I think there's like one or two more chapters left. So close to being done I can almost TASTE it!_


	26. Chapter 26

The weightless floating feeling was a new sensation to Usagi. It would have frightened her, if she had any energy left to be frightened. For the moment she was resigned to whatever fate awaited her when she opened her eyes.

_Death isn't so bad. But I wish I had had time for just one last stack of Mom's banana pancakes before I went to the big skate park in the sky._

The thought of her family shook Usagi from her stupor. Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright before she had time to realize where she was. Around her was the familiar marble pillars of the Moon Palace. She was in the same room that she always seemed to find herself in, but this time she was lying on a soft bed under a blanket that felt like a warm, fluffy cloud. Queen Selene was sitting at the foot of the bed smiling at Usagi sadly.

"Where'd the bed come from? You never put me on a- Oh, no!" Usagi whimpered, feeling her arms and face. "Oh, no! This is it, isn't it? I'm dead, aren't I? And the bed is here to make the transition easier!" Death was suddenly not as acceptable as it had been just moments ago. Selene quickly moved to placate the distraught girl.

"No, dear, nothing like that," she assured Usagi. "You came very close, though. The bed is something I've recently learned how to do." Usagi calmed down somewhat, but her heart was still pounding in her chest.

"It was very brave, but very foolish of you to do what you did," Selene said, looking at Usagi with concern . "Even with you memories of the past, you aren't experienced enough to wield the full power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. You had me worried for a moment."

"The battle!" Usagi gasped. "How did I do that? I felt like I was me, but-but I wasn't. And she spoke to me. Or I spoke to myself. Am I schizophrenic?"

"Calm down," Selene said gently. She took Usagi's hand and rubbed in comfortingly. "I'm sure you're very confused and I can explain some of what's happened. You're not schizophrenic."

"Oh, my goose! What a relief!" Usagi sighed , rubbing her head. "What's going on with the voices in my head, then?" Selene moved around to Usagi's side. It made Usagi uncomfortable, as if Selene was about to tell her she had cancer.

"You have two lifetimes of memories in your head right now. You truly are Princess Serenity, just as you are Usagi Tsukino. I believe what is happening is that your mind has separated your two sets of memories in order to cope with the new memories. You were, and I'm sure will continue to communicate with your past self as if it were a separate person. It may take a while, but it your two memories should merge together.

Usagi stared at Selene with wide confused eyes. The queen sighed and tried to explain it.

"You were never meant to discover everything all at once, my dear," she told Usagi. "It was supposed to be a gradual, subtle change. Almost unnoticeable. That's what the real Queen Selene intended. But you reacted to the emergency and unlocked a lot of past memories at once. In order for it not to overwhelm you, your mind created a second persona; Princess Serenity. The shock would likely have driven you mad otherwise. I believe your Mamoru is going through the same thing with _his_ memories, as well, if the sudden appearance of Prince Endymion is anything to go by.

"So," Usagi said, tapping at her lip as she puzzled this out, "What you're saying is Princess Serenity is like an imaginary friend my mind made up? She's not real?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it _quite_ that way, but it is a close enough explanation. When you don't need the separation anymore, Princess Serenity's persona should simply disappear, but her memories will stay with you. Are you ok?" Usagi had gone pale and sank back into the pillows on the bed.

"I'm fine," she said, weakly. "It's just a lot to take in. I keep waiting for Rod Serling to come in and introduce this episode of _The Twilight Zone_." Usagi saw the confused look on Selene's face and shrugged impatiently. "Never mind, it's not important. How do you know all of this? Never mind, that's not important either. And it's making me feel dizzy."

"It's may help not to think too hard about it," Selene advised her. "I'll be here to advise you when you need it. Now, you need to rest. There are a lot of people worried about you right now." Usagi managed to nod, sleepily before she sank back into a sound, dreamless sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The Senshi transported the group to Mamoru's living room. As soon as they were sure everyone was safely in the apartment, the Senshi dropped their henshi and the girls dropped exhaustedly on various pieces of furniture or the floor, but they left the couch free. Endymion, still in his full battle armor, set Usagi gently on the couch, before he, too dropped his transformation. Mamoru turned to the Generals who were milling awkwardly to the side of the living room. The Generals looked at each other in uncomfortable uncertainty. Zoicite was the only one who could meet Mamoru's eyes. Mamoru himself wasn't certain how to proceed. He turned to Setsuna for advice, but she just gave a half-hearted, half –aware shrug and let her head fall backward onto the sofa. The other Senshi weren't much more help. They were all visibly drained and struggling to find the energy to move, let alone help him solve this new problem. Behind him, Zoicite cleared his throat.

"Perhaps," he started hesitatingly. "Perhaps we should talk in the study." Mamoru nodded and lead the way to the windowless room that had served as Zoicite's cell, and now his bed room. The five men filed into the room silently. Mamoru sat on the desk and looked at the four men standing in a straight line before him. He motioned for them to have a seat. Zoicite sat in the desk chair closest to Mamoru while the other three squeezed onto the small pull out couch.

"I guess, first of all, I should thank you," Mamoru said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped us. We probably all wouldn't have made it back alive."

"You don't have to thank us," Jadeite scoffed bitterly. "I'm just glad the miserable old hag is dead."

"That does, of course, beggar the question of what we're supposed to do next," Nephrite said, drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa, thoughtfully.

"You could always stay and work with us," Mamoru suggested. "We made a pretty good team today." Kunzite raised an eyebrow, but the other two would barely meet Mamoru's eye.

"Why not?" the silver haired General asked. "After all, we have done it before. Haven't we- your Highness?" Jadeite looked at Kunzite, irritated. Everyone recognized that Jadeite was feeling anxious and that, as Mamoru remembered, made him prone to snap.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, scowling at Kunzite. Kunzite ignored Jadeite and stared at Zoicite with his piercing, eagle-like eyes.

"You know something that we don't," he observed. Zoicite shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but didn't look away.

"I do," he said. "And I have a feeling that you know more than you're letting on as well. How did you find us at Makoto's earlier?" Zoicite leaned forward, almost challenging Kunzite. For a moment, Kunzite didn't respond, but then he turned his gaze to Mamoru and sighed.

"After the last time we fought," he told Mamoru," your princess did something to me. That light- the energy from the Crystal- hit me. I managed to escape before I took the full brunt of the blast, but it was enough to knock me out. I dreamt while I was out. We were all there, following a man on a horse into battle. We were supposed to be loyal to him, but we betrayed him. Killed him. That man was you , wasn't it?"

Mamoru stared at Kunzite for a moment, and then looked away, frowning. The other two Generals on either side of him looked from him to Mamoru in confusion. Zoicite stared at the ground, clenching his fist around the material of his pants.

"That isn't exactly what happened," he said. "Metalia had tricked you into betraying me. She convinced you that it was what was best for the kingdom."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Nephrite asked, looking in alarm at the men who seemed to know what was going on. "Were we actually _friends_ in the Terran Kingdom?"

"We were Prince Endymion's Generals," Zoicite told him. "We were honor sworn to protect him with our lives, but we turned on him when he needed us most. When the kingdom needed us most." His voice was thick with emotion and his fist clenched even tighter. Mamoru put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It's over, Zoicite," he said quietly. "It was a mistake, and a spell. I knew it then and I forgive you now. You helped save the Earth and you protected the remnant not only of the Terran Kingdom, but the Silver Millennium, too. You have nothing to be ashamed of. None of you do." He turned to the three sitting on the couch. Jadeite and Nephrite were confused, but Kunzite's face was carefully blank. Mamoru took a deep breath.

"I don't have any hard feelings for any of you," he said. "You can do whatever you'd like after this, and we will part as friends. But I have the power to restore your full memories of the Terran Kingdom, if you want it."

The three men were silent. They carefully avoided each other' s eyes and thought deeply for several minutes. Mamoru stole a glance at Zoicite. He was watching his fellow Generals intently, but he knew, just as Mamoru did, that it was decision they had to make alone. He wouldn't interfere. After the long silence, Nephrite spoke up.

"I would like my memories back," he said. He looked Mamoru determinedly. Jadeite spoke his assent as well.

"I feel like I've been living in a cloud and all I can remember is serving Beryl. I don't want those to be my only memories. If you can tell me who I really am, than I'm willing." Mamoru nodded and turned to Kunzite. He was watching them all silently, but he didn't show any inclination one way or another. Mamoru decided not to push him, and he turned to Zoicite. He agreed to Mamoru's silent request and addressed Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Some of the memories are going to be painful," he warned them. "It may be difficult to deal with at first, but I promise that it will be better than the crap Beryl filled our heads with. Everything will make sense and all the pieces that we've felt like we were missing will fall into place."

"Cut the lecture, please!" Jadeite groaned. "We get it! We're going to remember betraying Prince Endymion and the Terran Kingdom. I'm ready for that, just give me back my memories already!"

"Alright," Mamoru said. He summoned the Golden Crystal and it appeared in his hand, sans sword. He held it out an prepared to unlock the two Generals' memories, the way he had done with Zoicite.

"Wait." Mamoru looked up at Kunzite in surprise. Kunzite sat up straight and looked Mamoru. "We were your Generals in the Terran Kingdom. Are you expecting us to serve you again?" Mamoru eyes widened and then he flushed slightly.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he promised Kunzite and the others. "You will have the choice to stay or go. I just want you to have the whole story. You shouldn't have to go without your memories if you don't have to." He and Kunzite stared at each other for a few moments longer. Finally Kunzite seemed satisfied with what he saw and bowed his head.

"I would like my memories back, as well," he said at last. Mamoru held the Golden Crystal up and the room was awash in a warm gold light.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ami was the first one awake the next day. A quick glance at the digital clock on Mamoru's DVD player let her know that they had slept almost the entire day. It was nearly five pm. Immediately she checked her cell phone for any missed messages from her mother. Sure enough Dr. Mizuno had tried to call her three times. Fortunately they had all told their parents that they were spending the night at Makoto's to keep them from asking too many questions. Unfortunately, three missed calls meant that Ami could expect her mother to start thinking about calling the police soon. Ami sighed and called her mother back.

"Mom?...Yeah, I know, I'm sorry…Well, we had a late night…I just woke up… Just- stuff…What? Of course not!...Come one, where would we get alcohol? Who'd sell it to us?...I'll be home tonight, I promise. Ok. Ok. Love you, too. Bye."

"Your mom freaked?" Ami turned to Rei who was blinking up at her groggily.

"Yeah. She was about two hours from calling the police," Ami groaned. "Shouldn't you call your grandfather?" Rei shook her head.

"Grandpa's not crazy about modern technology," Rei explained. "My cell phone and the emergency landline are the only phones in the place. I'll have to go check in soon, though. It's late. Are we the first ones up?" Rei looked around the living room. The girls were sprawled randomly wherever they could find space. Setsuna and Hotaru were squished together on the oversized easy-chair and Haruka was curled up under the coffee table. Michiru was at the round kitchen table with her head resting on her arms. Minako and Makoto had fallen asleep at the head and foot of the couch where Usagi was sleeping.

Rei's face contorted with concern when her eyes fell on the sleeping princess. Where the other girls looked merely exhausted, she seemed not to have moved since she was put on the couch. Her breathing was extremely slow and Rei thought she looked almost like a corpse. With a shudder, she turned to Ami, who already had her mini-computer out and was checking Usagi's vital signs.

"She's stable," she assured Rei after a moment. "She's just recuperating."

"How much longer?" Ami shrugged.

"A few days, maybe? It's really hard to tell." Rei looked back at Usagi.

"I don't like it. It's like she's dead."

"Don't say that," Ami said, sharply. Rei jumped a bit. "She'll be fine."

"I know," Rei said. "It's just weird to see her so…still. Even when she sleeps she's always moving."

Ami nodded absently and looked at the rest of her friends. They were no worse for the wear. Any injuries they had received in battle were mostly healed by now, thanks to their superhuman recovery powers. No one had expended as much energy as Usagi had. Other than the inevitable stiffness of sleeping on the floor, Ami didn't think anyone would feel anything when they woke.

"Should we get everyone up?" she asked Rei. "We can't stay here another night, and we'll probably have to take Usagi back to Makoto's place."

"Why can't we take her home?" Rei asked, confused.

"How would we explain her mini-coma?" Ami countered.

"True." Rei shrugged. "Let's wake Makoto first."

"Why?" Now Ami was confused. Rei's stomach growled loudly just then and she grinned impishly.

"I'm kind of craving her pancakes." Ami covered her mouth and tried to choke down her laughter.

"Get some cereal, Rei," she chided, nudging her friend playfully.

It was as if the last of the night's battle had been rolled away. Rei joined Ami with a snicker, causing Ami to laugh harder until they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. That was how their friends woke up.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mamoru heard the girls' laughter out in the living room, and the stirrings of the rest of the Senshi as they finally started getting up, but he didn't go out to join them. He had been up for hours, and in fact had barely gotten any sleep the night before, despite being as exhausted as the Senshi. Mamoru ran a hand through his messy black hair and heaved a sigh as he looked around the empty study.

The Generals had left hours ago, having decided that with the crowd of girls sleeping in the living room, it made more sense for them to stay at the apartment Jadeite and Nephrite had rented. Mamoru could tell that was only part of the reason, though, and he understood their need to process the influx of new memories they had received. The other three weren't as quick as Zoicite was to swear their loyalty to the Terran prince. Mamoru didn't blame them for it and even encouraged them to think it through before they did anything, though the part of him that was Prince Endymion longed for the return of his brothers in arms.

"Whatever you decide," Mamoru told them the night before, "you will always have an ally in me." Zoicite smiled warmly at his affirmation, but the other three, with carefully blank faces, bowed politely and left single file, stepping lightly over the girls sprawled out on the living room floor.

That was the last Mamoru had heard from them. He wanted to get in contact with them, but he knew they needed space. That and he didn't have any contact info for them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Careful with her head!" Makoto rolled her eyes at Rei, but shifted Usagi in her arms so her head would be protected from the door frame. Minako and Haruka went into the apartment ahead of her and Michiru. They looked in dismay at the ruins of Makoto's living room. Makoto looked around at the damage for a moment and then sighed.

"If Beryl weren't dead, I'd kill her for this," she muttered.

"We have an extra couch," Michiru offered. "I'm sure Setsuna won't mind. We can bring it tomorrow." Matoko sighed again and nodded.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I get the floor tonight." Makoto motioned for someone to open the door to her room. Haruka lead the way in and did a quick sweep. She wasn't really expecting any trouble, but she felt she should, anyway. Makoto laid Usagi on her twin bed and chuckled. Haruka raised an eyebrow. Makoto pointed to Usagi and grinned.

"She's been sleeping in the bed more often than me lately." Haruka laughed a little and nodded.

"You're right. If she stays any longer, you can charge rent."

"Ha! Maybe. Come on, let's see what I can salvage of my living room."

"Will she be ok?" Haruka asked with a concerned glance at Usagi. Makoto looked at Haruka sympathetically.

"It's weird, isn't it?" she asked. "Being her protector, I mean." Haruka frowned at Usagi's pale form.

"Some job we've done of it."

"She's alive, and the world is safe," Matoko said. "We did our best and it was enough. No one can ask anything else of us." Haruka said nothing at first, then finally, she nodded.

"You realize this means that training is going to be stepped up, right?" Makoto groaned and turned to leave the room.

"Do you _ever _ rest?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The television was on, but Mamoru wasn't really watching it. He hadn't heard anything from the Generals and that irritated and worried him. Whatever they decided, Mamoru would support them, but waiting for a response was driving him insane.

"Mamoru?" Mamoru jolted upright and looked towards his balcony. Luna and Artemis were sitting in the doorway and looking at him curiously.

"How did you two get up here?" he asked incredulously. "It's five stories up." The felines looked at each other and exchanged secretive looks.

"We have our ways," Artemis said. Mamoru shook his head.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" he asked. "You're usually with one of the girls, aren't you?"

"We've checked on them already," Luna explained. "You may not be officially our charge, but we wanted to make sure you were ok, too." Mamou heaved a heavy sigh and let his head fall back.

"I appreciate it," he said. "I'm fine. How's Usagi?"

"Recuperating," Artemis said, jumping onto the couch beside Mamoru. The man scratched his ear absently. Artemis purred contentedly. Luna leapt up on the back of the couch.

"She's still sleeping," Luna told him. "She may be out for a couple of days yet, but she'll be fine."

"Good," Mamoru said, genuinely relieved.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Luna asked. Mamoru shrugged.

"The Generals," he said. "It's Earth Kingdom stuff really."

"Anything we can help with?" Artemis asked. Mamoru shook his head.

"No. At this point all I can do is wait."

"We'll wait with you then," Artemis said. Luna nodded and wrapped her tail around her legs.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"...well, it _is_ two in the morning."

"It doesn't matter, he said he wanted to know."

"We could have waited until morning."

"It _is_ morning…technically."

Mamoru tried to sit up, but his neck was stiff from laying with his head back. The pain was excruciating while he waited a few seconds for the circulation to come back. The Generals were standing in front of him waiting for him to wake up. Luna and Artemis sat primly on either side of him.

"How'd you get in?" he asked, groggily. Kunzite lowered his eyebrows slightly.

"You should really remember to lock your front door, Your Majesty."

"Mamoru," the half asleep Terran prince corrected him automatically. "_Why_ are you here?"

"We've made our decision," Jadeite said. He was unusually serious, Mamoru noted. He sat up a little straighter and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well?" Zoicite was impassive and stood off to the side while the other three lined up in front of the couch. Jadeite and Nephrite flanked Kunzite. They stood still for a moment, and then Kunzite knelt and took Mamoru's hand and held it to his forehead.

"I, Kunzite, General of the Terran armies and captain of the Royal Guard, do swear fealty to the Terran crown." Mamoru blinked at him in surprise, but otherwise stayed carefully blank as Kunzite stood and Nephrite knelt in his place.

"I, Nephrite, General of the East and member of the Royal Guard, do swear fealty to the Terran crown." Nephrite stood and Jadeite took his place.

"I, Jadeite, General of the South and member of the Royal Guard, do swear fealty to the Terran crown." He stayed on his knee for a few moments and then looked up at Mamoru and the rest of the Generals and hissed, "What do we do now?"

"I've got a few cans of soda," Mamoru suggested. "I say we toast."

"Haven't you got anything stronger?" Nephrite asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Drinking age is 20 here, I'm only 17." Zoicite and Jadeite looked crest fallen and the older two Generals smirked.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Jadeite said, shaking his head sadly.

_The End_

_Wow I can't believe I'm finally finished. It's been over a year and I was worried this would go the way my other multi-chapter original fanfics have gone…unfinished. I would like to thank all my readers for inspiring me to continue. Your feedback has meant so much to me, you have no idea. Thanks for making this my most successful fic EVAR! There will probably be a sequel eventually, but I have other fics I've been working on, so keep an eye out! Please review this and some of my other works and let me know what you think! _

_Lady Hawk _

_Th-th-that's all folks! _


	27. Lost and Found Teaser

_Hello all! I'm back in action. There is now a sequel to **Looking for You**__! **  
**_

_After the defeat of Beryl and Metallia, the Senshi gang tries to get back to normal. But when a new enemy threatens to turn their lives upside down, they must prepare themselves to fight for their lives. *Sequel to "Looking for You" Rated T for difficult content._

**Prologue **

Usagi ran as fast as her aching legs could carry her. Around her, Tokyo lay in shambles, but she didn't dare slow down to assess the damage. There was nothing she could do to help now, and the man chasing her was getting too close.

"Slow down, little Rabbit," he growled at her. "Don't you want me to send you to be with your mommy?" Usagi gasped as her steps faltered. Her parents weren't…they couldn't be…

A beam of crimson energy shot past her, stirring her hair. It was enough to startle her back into a run. Her destination was close and in the distance she could see her way out. Her heart thudded in her ears. In the distance she could make out the figure of the one person left she knew could help.

"Pluto!" Sailor Pluto turned at the sound of the young princess' cry. When she saw the man chasing her she raised the Garnet Rod and hit him with the Dead Scream. It caught Usagi's attacker dead on, but with only enough force to stun him. Then, to Usagi's distress, Pluto sank to the ground, clutching the Garnet Rod for support. Usagi sprinted the rest of the distance and dropped by her side.

"Pluto, you're hurt!" she gasped. There was so much blood. Usagi couldn't tell where it was coming from, but Pluto had clearly lost a lot. For the first time the princess saw the remnants of the battle that Pluto had fought. There were bodies of strange looking monsters strewn across the rubble of the once beautiful buildings of downtown Tokyo. Usagi didn't let her eyes linger on the destruction for too long. Pluto took a deep breath and pulled herself up.

"I'll be ok," she said. "Where are your parents?" Tears threatened to spill from the young girl's eyes.

"I…I don't know," she told Pluto. "Some…some people attacked us at home and…and Daddy told me to run."

"And your mother?" Pluto pressed. Usagi shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. She was…." Pluto put her arm around Usagi and let her cry into her shoulder for a moment.

"Usagi," she said, "where is the Crystal?" Usagi's tears stopped immediately. She looked away from Pluto.

"I…It's gone. I don't know where…" The man with red hair began to stir. Pluto's sharp ears caught the sound and she moved Usagi behind her.

"Listen to me, Small Lady," she said gently. "You have to get away from here. I'll take care of him. You just run and get someplace safe."

"Where do I go?" Usagi asked, crying once more. Pluto reached into a sub-space pocket and pulled out a ball shaped like a cat's head.

"You remember when I gave this to you?" Pluto asked. Usagi nodded.

"You said it would be my friend when I needed one." Pluto smiled and nodded.

"That's right. Keep this with you and you will always have me with you."

"Where am I going?" Usagi asked. "Won't you be with me?" Pluto shook her head.

"Right now you have to go on without me. I have to stay here and give you a chance to get away. I'm going to send you someplace you'll be safe."

"Puu," Usagi whimpered and clutched at Pluto. "I don't want to leave you. I can't…" Pluto pulled away and looked at Usagi sternly.

"You have to be brave now," she said. "Your only concern now is to stay safe. Do as I say."

"But my parents-"Usagi started.

"I'll look after your parents," Pluto promised. She raised the Garnet Rod once more and summoned the Time Gate. Fog rolled across the ruins where they stood and the ancient door swung open.

"Puu," Usagi whispered. "I'm scared." Pluto smiled at the young girl sadly.

"I know. But everything will be fine." Usagi could hear the uncertainty in her voice, but she put on as brave a face as she could summon. Pluto pulled Usagi to her once more, heedless of the blood staining her shirt – it wouldn't matter soon. Then she pushed Usagi through the gate.

"Find Usagi Tsukino!" Pluto called after her. The Time Gate closed with a thud, and the world around chibi-Usa Chiba went dark


End file.
